LAST SACRIFICE
by L.H. Perez
Summary: Rose tendrá que salir de la cárcel con la ayuda de sus amigos. Se presentarán muchas aventuras. Acción, amor, celos y muerte.
1. Capítulo 1

_CAPITULO I_

_No podía creer lo que Abe había dicho, mi mente se negaba rotundamente a procesar esa información y lo único que puede balbucear antes de que me llevaran los guardas fue un_

_- ¿Qué?_

_Al llegar a mi celda - a la celda de Dimitri - releí la nota que me había dado Ambrose_

_Rose:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, es que algo terrible ha sucedido. Es probable que me odies, y no te culpo. Sólo puedo pedirte que confíes en que lo hice con el decreto de la edad era lo mejor para tu gente, si se compara con lo que otros habían planeado. Hay algunos Moroi que quieren obligar a que todos los Dhampirs a estar a su servicio, quieran o no, mediante el uso de la compulsión. El decreto de edad ha disminuido esa fracción. Sin embargo, me dirijo a ti con un decreto que debes corregir, y es un secreto que debes compartir con la menor cantidad de gente posible. Vasilisa necesita su puesto en el Consejo, y se puede hacer. Ella no es la última Dragomir. Hay otro con vida, el hijo ilegítimo de Eric Dragomir. No sé nada más, pero si puedes encontrar a este hijo o hija, le darás a Vasilisa el poder que se merece. No importa tus defectos ni tu peligroso temperamento, eres la única que creo que puede asumir esta misión. No pierdas el tiempo en el cumplimiento de la misma._

_Tatiana Ivashkov_

_No la había dejado de odiar claro con esa estúpida ley de la edad, aunque ella juraba que era la mejor decisión y viendo lo otro que tenían planeado hacer tenía que aceptar que si lo era, sin embargo seguía en contra de ello. Lo que más me llamo la atención fue que Lissa tenía un hermano que la podía ayudar a ser parte del consejo y según esta nota yo era la que debía encontrarlo._

_Algo en mi mente me decía que había más pero no podía recordarlo no con todo lo que me estaba sucediendo y más cando una voz seguía repitiendo en mi cabeza: __Otra vez Rhonda ha tenido razón…_

_Sus predicciones no se equivocaron con Dimitri y no se equivocaron con migo, pero entonces ¿A qué se refería con que tenía un enemigo? Yo creía que había sido la reina pero ¿Era verdad ahora que ella estaba muerta? ¿O era otro enemigo desconocido?_

_No sería extraño ya que con mi temperamento explosivo podía conseguir muchos enemigos… pero ahora todo era un caos para mí._

_Tenía que salir de esta celda y de la corte para poder conseguir el inicio de esta misión, pero tenía claro que no lo iba a conseguir sola. Tenía que hacer un plan de acción y pondría a muchas reputaciones (de mis amigos) en peligro. Empecé a planearlo pero antes me deslice hacia la cabeza de una aliada de esta misión - suicida - y mi mejor amiga Lissa._

_Ella estaba en uno de los jardines – yo lo había podado – junto con Christian, Adrian y su madre y Dimitri. Estaban hablando sobre mi juicio y Lissa junto con Adrian tenias los efectos secundarios del Espíritu muy altos. Cuanto me gustaría decirles que no se preocuparan por mí, que pronto iba a salir de aquí y que ellos me ayudarían a hacerlo. Por ahora me conforme escuchando su conversación_

_- ¿Pero porque creen que Rose ha asesinado a la reina? Ella nunca haría algo así y todos lo sabemos. En el juicio ella también lo dejo muy claro__– gruño Lissa_

_Christian conociendo muy bien los efectos del espíritu trato de calmarla diciendo_

_- Nosotros sabemos que ella no lo hizo, sin embargo las pruebas son muy comprometedoras pero buscaremos la forma de sacarla de ahí._

_Esas últimas palabras despertaron el interés de Lissa __"sacarla de ahí"_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_Su entusiasmo era palpable, más sin embargo Adrian conociendo a la realeza lo arruino_

_- Están soñando. Es imposible sacarla de la celda._

_- ¿Es que no quieres hacerlo?__ – pregunto Lissa_

_Antes de que él pudiera decir una palabra Daniella hablo_

_- Vasilisa__ - empezó ella con un tono de voz tranquilizadora -__todavía no podemos hacer nada, desobedecer las reglas solamente nos lleva a parecer cómplices de ella. Debemos esperar a que las cosas estén más tranquilas para poder hacer algo._

_Dimitri que había estado callado durante toda la conversación, decidió que era momento de intervenir_

_- La Sra. Ivashkov tiene razón debemos esperar a que no estén tan agitados como lo están en estos momentos._

_La voz de Dimitri despertó el lado protector de Lissa liberándola del efecto secundario de espíritu, pero para Adrian fue un aumento de celos, este dirigió a Dimitri una mirada desafiante y pidió disculpas para ir a fumar._

_Lissa observo a su alrededor dándome una imagen de lo que estaba sucediendo afuera de esta sucia celda y Oh Dios, los Moroi estaban desesperados tratando de irse, si mi mente era un caos no había nombre para lo que sucedía afuera de esta, nunca los había visto tan desesperados. Mientras unos buscaban la manera de salir de la Corte otros estaban llorando por la pérdida de Tatiana y por lo tanto hablaban de mí._

_- La guardiana Hathaway debe ser condenada, ¿Cómo se atreve a matar a la reina? Ella que era tan generosa, tan tierna__ - chillo una moroi._

_- Esa guardiana pagara por lo que hizo, es mas deberían quitarle el título de "guardiana" no se lo merece._

_Whoa. ¿Tierna? ¿Generosa?... al parecer solo había visto el lado oscuro de la reina y ¿Quitarme el título de "guardiana"? Si, definitivamente yo era la culpable para muchos._

_Lissa al escuchar esto se lleno de ira y antes de que alguien pudiera frenarla se dirigió hacia los Moroi._

_- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarla!__- exploto Lissa -__¡Ustedes no la conocen así que no hablen de ella¡_

_Los Moroi la miraron con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios pero con respeto en sus miradas ya que para ellos Lissa era una Diosa._

_- ¿Y tú la conoces?__– pregunto la Moroi_

_Antes de que Lissa dijera una sola palabra el otro Moroi la corto_

_- Tu escuchaste la amenaza que ella le dio cuando mencionaron la Ley de la edad, y eso no lo puedes negar._

_- Tienes razón__– respondió Lissa –__pero yo la conozco, es imposible que Rose hubiera hecho eso._

_Dimitri se acerco y los Moroi se congelaron._

_- Vamos princesa__ – dijo él – __es hora de ir a dormir_

_Lissa se volvió hacia él y como antes se despertó su lado protector, sin embargo seguía enojada._

_- ¿Crees que voy a dormir sabiendo que Rose está encerrada?__ – pregunto Lissa_

_- Yo cuidare de ella__ – respondió seriamente Dimitri_

_Lissa no dudo de estas palabras_

_Claro que cuidaras de ella,__pensó Lissa._

_Ella le dio una sonrisa y Christian se acerco dándole un beso en la mejilla y llevándola a su dormitorio._

_Devuelta en mi cabeza, las palabras de Dimitri resonaban en la amplia celda.__"Yo cuidare de ella"__¿Cómo? ¿Cómo vas a cuidar de alguien que está en un proceso judicial por acusación de alta traición?... No lo sabía pero yo tampoco dudaba de Dimitri, él lo lograría de eso estaba segura._


	2. Chapter 2

_Llegaron con la comida unos guardas que había visto cuando vine a visitar a Dimitri. Era curioso y divertido que ahora era yo la que ocupaba el lugar de él – sin mencionar que hasta en la misma celda._

_La comida era sensacional, un bistec con uvas alrededor decorando el plato y tenía un sensacional sabor; me disgusto mucho tener que aceptar que me lo había acabado._

_Devolví el plato y me dispuse a trazar el plan que me liberaría de aquí y me llevaría a tomar ese gran viaje._

_Si recordaba bien cuando vine a visitar a Dimitri había un guarda arriba en la entrada principal del edificio y otro atrás de una puerta listo para apoyar en un problema, sin mencionar los guardas que habían en el camino… bien la fuerza bruta sola no podría con esto así que necesitaría la compulsión como un respaldo._

_Necesitaría ver a Lissa y al parecer ella vendría dentro de unas horas a visitarme, pero ¿Cómo le diría esto? ¿Debería entregarle la carta de Tatiana? ¿O se lo diría luego?_

_No lo sabía, no sabía qué hacer, pero yo siempre he trabajado bien bajo presión y habíamos logrado liberar a Victor de esa cárcel, salir de la Corte no sería difícil._

_Mis pensamientos desaparecieron cuando se abrió la puerta y entraron dos guardas respaldando a Adrian._

_Al mirar sus ojos, me di cuenta de que estaba utilizando la compulsión para lograrlo, porque en su mirada había algo serio y no se apartaba de los ojos de los guardianes. A su alrededor flotaba un aire con olor a canela – había estado fumando._

_- Ahora me dejaran hablar a solas con ella__ - dijo Adrian -__y nadie vendrá a interrumpirnos y olvidaran que estamos aquí __- Los guardianes vacilaron pero al final asintieron saliendo de la celda -__Oh esperen entréguenme las llaves._

_Se las entregaron y desaparecieron por las gradas._

_- Adrian__ - llore brincando en sus brazos._

_Adrian me beso la frente y las manos_

_- Hola pequeña dhampir, discúlpame por no haber venido antes pero no podía dejar que mi padre se enterara que venía para acá porque…_

_Fue interrumpido por un sonido en las escalas, alguien venia. Asustada le hice señas para que se escondiera detrás de las columnas de la celda, cuando lo hizo apareció el rostro de Lissa. Ella había utilizado el mismo método de Adrian para lograr llegar acá, sin embargo ella venia acompañada con Christian._

_Adrian al verla salió de su escondite sonriendo y Lissa se asombro y una sonrisa se extendió en su cara._

_Cuando terminamos de saludarlos y desatracarnos de lo que había pasado, llego el momento de contarles lo que iba a pasar. Lissa viendo mi inquietud dijo_

_- ¿Qué sucede Rose?_

_- Tengo que decirles algo importante_

_Todos me miraron fijamente_

_- ¿Qué pasa?__– pregunto Christian_

_Les entregue la carta de Tatiana y todos se quedaron congelados al leerla, por lo tanto tome el control_

_- Tenemos que resolver esto_

_- Definitivamente__ - dijo Adrian_

_- Entonces te escaparas de la cárcel ¿verdad?__ – pregunto Christian con una sonrisa seca en sus labios._

_- Por supuesto__- le sonreí -__pero necesito de su ayuda_

_- Claro Rose__ - dijo Lissa -__te ayudaremos_

_Una revisión rápida por nuestro vinculo me informo que Lissa no sabía como sentirse por la información de que ella tenía un hermano; sentía miedo, excitación, ira – no contra su hermano si no contra su padre por mantenerlo oculto -, ansiedad - ¿sería un usuario del espíritu?_

_- Lissa está bien, lo encontraremos__- le dije_

_Ella me dio una sonrisa tímida a la cual le respondí con un abrazo._

_Organizamos cuando y como nos iríamos, teníamos unas 30 horas para hacerlo, para partir a Las Vegas a comenzar la búsqueda, solo que esta vez deberíamos ser más cuidadosos pues tendríamos guardas y Strigoi siguiéndonos. La parte más difícil fue decidir quién nos acompañaría. Decidí quienes irían._

_- Me acompañaran ustedes tres, junto con Mia, Eddie, Dimitri y Tasha__ - dije -__aunque claro, debemos preguntarles si están dispuestos y ustedes se encargaran de esa parte_

_Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con nuestro "Ejercito de Acción" y nos despedimos._

_- Adrian__ - dije antes de que él cruzara la puerta._

_- ¿Si?_

_- Hmmm…_

_Tenía muchas ganas de decirle que me perdonara por todo, pero antes de que dijera una palabra, él se acerco y me beso._

_El beso empezó como algo dulce y delicado pero luego se convirtió el algo con más fuerza y sus manos pasaron a acariciar la parte inferior de mi espalda. Oh Dios, cuanto amaba estas caricias y cuanto las extrañaba._

_El beso tomo rienda suelta hasta que fue interrumpido por una garganta aclarándose. Desorienta mire a mi alrededor para ver que era Christian quien lo había interrumpido. Él tenía una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios_

_- Siento interrumpir__ - dijo Christian - __pero tenemos que irnos…__- la puerta se abrió muy poco pero lo suficiente para ver los uniformes de los guardas - eran muchos -__¡AHORA!_

_Todos me dieron una sonrisa a modo de despedida_

_Observe los guardianes ¿Pero porque habían mandado tantos? ¿Creían que podía vencer a los anteriores? No sé como sentirme por eso ¿alagada? u ¿ofendida?_

_Siendo un día tan largo me dormí en la soledad de mi celda._

_En mi sueño estaba junto Abe, desorientada mire a mí alrededor. Estaban todos los Moroi y Dhampirs y por sus miradas me estaban juzgando ¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué?_

_- Yo no he hecho nada__– gruñía yo_

_Sin embargo las miradas que me daban dejaban claro que ellos no lo creían así_

_- Cálmate__ – dijo Abe – __no lograras nada gritando_

_Al encontrarme con su rostro vi que me daba una mirada de advertencia._

_Las personas del consejo seguían mostrando las evidencias que me hacían la principal sospechosa y una y otra vez me preguntaba ¿Por qué mi estaca? ¿Quién la había sacado de mi cuarto? ¿Cómo lo habían logrado?_

_Llego el momento de tomar una decisión y no sé por qué razón ya la sabia antes de ser dictada y esta misma me aterrorizaba._

_- Rose Hathaway se declara culpable por alta traición_

_- ¿Qué? Yo no he hecho nada__ - dije - __usted no puede culparme por algo que no he hecho_

_- De hecho guardiana Hathaway, no está siendo culpada de algo que usted no ha hecho._

_No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Yo culpable. Siempre había sido chica de escándalos pero ¿esto? No, no podía ser real._

_Escuche unos golpes seguidos de unos murmullos_

_- Rose, Rose__ - No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que había estado gritando. Sentándome en mi cama mire de donde provenía el sonido de mi nombre pero solo era un guardián que me estaba mirando fijamente -__¿Estás bien?_

_Asentí con la cabeza y el guarda se alejo._

_Me relaje en la cama y recordé el sueño ¿Pero que había sido todo ello? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? Sabía que era una posibilidad y… esta era la respuesta, me aterrorizaba porque era una posibilidad._

_Dentro de unas pocas horas iniciaría el "día" y empezaría rodar mi plan. Esta era la parte más importante, ya que Lissa, Christian y Adrian deberían informar a Mia, Tasha, Eddie y Dimitri sobre el viaje que iniciaríamos dentro de un día y unas horas, unas pocas horas, aquí terminarían mis vacaciones e iniciaría un nuevo trabajo; la pregunta es ¿Hasta dónde nos llevaría? Dentro de poco lo averiguaría._


	3. Chapter 3

_Me levante y llego un guarda para avisarme que tenia visita. Pasaron unos segundos y mi madre apareció._

_- Dadnos un poco de espacio__- ordeno ella_

_- No podemos__- respondió un guardian - __ordenes son ordenes_

_- Yo soy una guardiana y puedo estar junto a ella_

_Los guardianes lo pensaron un momento y retrocedieron un poco para darnos privacidad._

_- ¿Mamá?_

_Si definitivamente era Janine Hathaway_

_- Si, Rose__ - respondió ella – __ahora dime ¿Cómo terminaste metida aquí?_

_Ella me dio una mirada de desaprobación y mi enojo empezó a crecer. Yo ya no era una niña para que me tratara así, más sin embargo di respuesta a su pregunta_

_- No lo sé… Yo solo… yo_

_- Esta bien__– me consoló ella – __vamos cuéntame desde el principio. Solo estoy enterada de que Abe está como tu abogado_

_Le conté todo lo que había hecho ese día, pero me salte un poco la conversación con Dimitri._

_- Pero ¿Por qué la insultaste así?__– un brillo peligroso se instalo en los ojos de Janine_

_- Ehh… porque se lo merecía o ¿estás de acuerdo con esa ley de la edad?_

_- No __– ella respondió – __pero tampoco me comportaría de esa manera_

_- ¿Esa manera?__– Pregunte con incredulidad – __Es la extinción de nuestra especie Madre, ¿Por qué no lo ves así?_

_Ella lo pensó un momento pero dio respuesta a mi pregunta con otra_

_- ¿Cuáles tutores van a adelantar las clases para que se puedan graduar a esta edad?_

_- Bueno… no es que vayan a adelantar las clases simplemente que yo iba a ser la instructora de las clases de combate_

_- ¿Tú?__– Pregunto ella asombrada – __claro, claro. Ya veo cual era el punto de vista de la reina_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál?__ - Ella se quedo en silencio. Al principio pensaba que estaba organizando sus ideas pero después de 3 minutos de silencio me di cuenta que no era así - __¿Por qué no me lo dices? __– pregunte irritada_

_- Primero déjame averiguar una cosa__ – Me lanzo una mirada sardónica – __no te metas en más problemas_

_- ¿Más problemas?__– Pregunté –__Oh sí, lo voy a lograr aquí encerrada_

_Ella me dio una sonrisa a modo de despedida y yo me quede en la soledad de mi celda otra vez. Ok, ok no era para tanto. Ya empezaría el día para los Morois así que me deslice a la cabeza de Lissa._

_Ella estaba organizándose su hermoso cabello rubio. Al terminar de cepillarlo se aplico doble mascara de pestañina, feliz con su apariencia se dedico a organizar su ropa tratando de decidir que ponerse hoy. Ella sabía que era un día importante porque tendría una reunión en el consejo más sin embargo estaba pensando no asistir y planear el plan para liberarme de aquí. Decidió ponerse un vestido color café con blanco. Debía admitir que era un vestido maravilloso. Unos golpes en la puerta la liberaron de sus pensamientos y ella se apresuro a abrir la puerta con un entusiasmo que la llenaba profundamente. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con los ojos azules de Christian y su corazón latió irregularmente. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa de color azul que resaltaba con sus ojos. Christian respondió con una sonrisa pero sus ojos demostraban calor y amor. Él extendió sus brazos y los enredo en la cintura de Lissa atrayéndola hacia él. Sus labios se encontraron con un beso que mandaba descargas por el cuerpo de Lissa y le hacía desearlo más._

_Oh vamos, no más,__ pensé. __Quería un poco de acción, no esto._

_Por fin se separaron, sus cuerpos deseando más pero sus mentes sabían que ya iniciaría la marcha de la misión._

_Salieron de su habitación y se dirigieron a la cafetería a desayunar, en el recorrido se encontraron con Adrian, vestido seriamente como siempre. Whoa, pero esos pantalones cafés le quedaban hermosos._

_- Hey prima_

_Lissa le sonrió asintiendo y entraron a la cafetería. Pidieron unos curry de pollo y eligieron la mesa más cerca a la salida. Al acomodarse iniciaron a comer en un agradable silencio y Lissa dirigió sus pensamientos hacia la nota de Tatiana_

_¿Y qué le diré cuando lo vea? ¿Sabe que yo soy su hermana? Y si es así, ¿Por qué nunca vino a buscarme? Oh Dios ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué…?_

_- ¿Y cómo les vamos a decir?__– pregunto Adrian interrumpiendo sus pensamientos._

_Silenciosamente agradecí por la interrupción de Adrian, Lissa se estaba descontrolando dejando una ola de pánico descontrolada._

_- Yo ya le he dicho a mi tía Tasha__– dijo Christian –__Pero a los demás no lo sé_

_Lissa se aclaro y respondió a la pregunta de Adrian_

_- Mencionaremos que tenemos algo muy importante que decir y que esto no puede llegar a oídos de los demás… sea que acepten o no._

_- Ese es el punto que debemos dejar claro__– convino Christian – __Esto no puede salir de nosotros._

_- ¿Cuál es el secreto que no se puede conocer? __– pregunto una nueva voz._

_Mi corazón dio una vibración al escucharla. Lissa voltio y se encontró con los ojos de Dimitri y en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa._

_Christian y Adrian se miraron fijamente y luego giraron hacia Lissa. Ella hizo una mueca y le hizo señas a Dimitri para que tomara asiento._

_Christian se dirigió a sus guardianes_

_- ¿Podrían darnos algo de privacidad?_

_Los guardianes asintieron y cuando se alejaron lo suficiente Dimitri miro a Lissa_

_- ¿De qué va esto? __– pregunto él_

_- Tenemos que decirte algo muy importante__– inicio ella. La cara de Dimitri era seria y decidida – __pero__– continuo ella – __tienes que saber que no importa tu decisión esto no lo puede saber nadie_

_Dimitri asintió aunque su rostro mostraba sorpresa_

_- Ok__ – dijo Adrian_

_- La reina Tatiana dejo una nota con Ambrose y este se la entrego a Rose el día del juicio__– dijo Lissa – __su contenido encomienda a Rose a una misión que es encontrar a mi hermano y menciona que si ella tenía esa nota es que algo horrible está pasando y que esta nota debe mantenerse en lo más secreto posible_

_Dimitri asintió y un brillo pensativo en sus ojos_

_- ¿Tu hermano? __– pregunto él_

_- Ayer me entere__– respondió Lissa_

_- Quiere decir__ – continuo Christian retomando el tema –__que sacaremos a Rose de la celda y de la corte_

_Dimitri asintió_

_- ¿Cuándo pasara esto?_

_- Dentro de unas horas__– respondió secamente Adrian_

_Lissa le dio una mirada de advertencia y Dimitri asintió._

_- Está bien__– dijo –__yo iré con ustedes_

_- Bueno… también debemos ir buscando una forma de salir de la corte._

_- Esto__ – comento Adrian –__yo puedo buscar una manera de salir, pero será un poco incomodo__ – hizo una mueca_

_- ¿Incómodos?__– pregunto Dimitri_

_- Si debemos de salir bajo tierra o__– un brillo se encendió en sus ojos –__convencer a Rose de que salgamos a fuerza bruta_

_- No creo que lo logremos de esa manera__ – dijo Dimitri_

_Lissa cortó lo que Adrian fuera a decir_

_- Ahora cuando estén todos enterados lo planearemos, por ahora, tenemos a 2 personas más que buscar y convencer_

_- ¿Dos?__ – pregunto Dimitri_

_- Mia y Eddie__ – respondió Christian_

_Se levantaron de la mesa pero Dimitri no lo hizo. Lissa se acerco a él_

_- ¿No nos vas a acompañar?__ – pregunto ella_

_- No__– respondió él -__ustedes no necesitan guardianes rondándolos y si yo los acompañara deben de ir ellos_

_- Tienes razón __– murmuro ella – __iremos a tu habitación cuando estemos listos_

_- Está bien__– dijo él – __tengo que ir a la iglesia_

_Salieron de la cafetería, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Mia_

_- Uno menos__ – menciono Adrian con una sonrisa –__No es tan difícil cuando tratas de convencer a unas personas que mantienen rompiendo las reglas_

_Todos rieron sobre su comentario, llegando a donde los esperaba una nueva aliada._


	4. Chapter 4

_Cuando se acercaron, Mia se giro y en sus ojos hubo una cálida bienvenida. Estaba vestida con una jeans y una ramera color lila._

_- Hey__– dijo ella –__¿para que soy buena?_

_Lissa sonrió_

_- Hey, tía tú si eres directa_

_Mia rio, y sus ojos se tornaron serios_

_- ¿Qué necesitáis?_

_Todos se miraron entre si y una vez más a Lissa hablo_

_- Mia__– empezó ella – __necesitamos decirte algo sumamente importante__ – Mia la observaba con la curiosidad quemando en sus ojos – __pero__ – continuo ella – __no importa qué decisión tomes, esto no lo puede saber nadie mas_

_- Claro, dime__ – dijo Mia_

_El rostro de Adrian se torno sombrío y dijo_

_- Tenemos una nota que dejo mi tía antes de ser asesinada__ – los ojos de Mia se ensancharon. Cuando fue a hablar Adrian la corto – __espera, la nota fue entregada a Rose y esta dice que ella debe cumplir con una misión. Nosotros seremos sus ayudantes, claro si tu así lo deseas. Pero debes saber que la misión no será aquí en la Corte debemos irnos. ¿Qué dices?_

_Mia estaba en shock. Cuando se recupero un poco logro preguntar_

_- ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?_

_- No lo sabemos__– respondió Christian –__puede ser bastante_

_- ¿Y mi padre?__ – pregunto ella_

_- No lo puede saber__– contesto Lissa_

_Pasaron varios minutos en silencio_

_- Debo pensarlo__– dijo al fin Mia_

_- La verdad es dentro de unas horas ya no estaremos__– dijo Adrian – __No hay tiempo, debes decidir ahora_

_- ¿Dentro de unas horas? ¿Por qué no me dijeron antes?_

_Antes de que alguno diera respuesta se acerco el padre de Mia_

_- Buenas Tardes__– saludo él –__Mia debo decirte que por este desorden que hay aquí en la corte debo salir e ir a buscar y reunir unos historiales de los Moroi en Europa, si gustas puedes acompañarme o quedarte aquí._

_Mia miro a Lissa y está parecía estar gritándole con la mirada__"esta es tu oportunidad"__.__ Mia la observo durante varios segundos y se giro de nuevo hacia su padre_

_- Creo que me quedare aquí en la corte__ – dijo ella – __ten cuidado_

_Él asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios y se acerco a abrazarla, se despidió desapareciendo entre la multitud_

_- Ya creo que tenéis mi respuesta__– dijo Mia_

_- Está bien__– dijo Christian –__acompáñanos que debes encontrar a Eddie_

_- ¿Oh Eddie?__– pregunto Mia -__¿Él también ira?_

_- Si __– respondió Lissa_

_- ¿Y quien más?_

_- Ahora te darás cuenta__– dijo Adrian sacando un cigarrillo – __Ah ya lo vi_

_- ¿A quién?__– pregunto Lissa_

_- Eddie__– grito Adrian a modo de respuesta_

_Eddie estaba sentado en una banca acompañado por algunos guardianes más. Al escuchar su nombre levanto la cabeza y cuando su vista se concentro en el grupo, se dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios. Se excuso con los guardianes y se acerco donde esperaban ellos._

_- Hey tios… ¿Otro trabajo?__– pregunto al llegar_

_- ¿Qué comes que adivinas?__– pregunto Christian a modo de respuesta_

_- La verdad Eddie, es que si es así, un nuevo trabajo__– dijo Adrian_

_- ¿Y este de que se trata? ¿Otra interrupción en la cárcel?_

_- Un poco __– respondió Lissa –__debemos liberar a Rose_

_- ¿Y como planeas hacer eso?__– pregunto Mia_

_- Un poco de Fuerza y compulsión__ – respondió Christian_

_- Whoa. Me lo debí imaginar__– dijo Eddie riendo - __¿Algo más?_

_- Si__ – dijo Adrian –__debemos salir de la corte_

_- ¿Cuándo lo harán?__– pregunto Eddie_

_- Dentro de unas horas, cuando los demás estén durmiendo __– respondió Mia_

_- Ok__– dijo Eddie -__¿Puedo saber por qué?_

_- Tatiana ha dejado a Rose una nota que la envía a una misión y en la misma nota dice que se debe dar prisa sin importar lo que esté pasando y ella sabía que eran cosas horribles __– respondió Christian_

_- Ehh… vale__– dijo Eddie -__¿Dónde nos vemos?_

_- Ahora mismo__– dijo Lissa – __debemos ir a la habitación de Dimitri_

_- ¿Dimitri?__ – pregunto Eddie echándole un vistazo a Adrian_

_- Si, él__– dijo Lissa –__vamos no hay tiempo._

_Escuche unos sonidos que parecían murmullos atreves de mis oídos que se fueron aclarando poco a poco_

_- ¿Rose? Hey, ¿estás bien?_

_Mi madre estaba parada mirándome y aunque su voz era plana, en sus rasgos había preocupación_

_- Ehh, sí, estoy bien… ¿Qué pasa?_

_Ella me observo durante unos segundos más y cuando se convenció de que no me había vuelto del todo loca continúo_

_- Lo que pensaba sobre el punto de vista de la reina Tatiana es cierto__ – dijo ella –__ Ella estaba buscando tutores que volvieran mortíferos a los nuevos guardianes y que dieran ideas de que los Moroi utilizaran su magia en combate__– Janine me observo –__y tú eras perfecta para ese papel_

_Yo sonreí_

_- Mortífera y con nuevas ideas, Hmmm, me gusta esa descripción_

_- Si claro, omitiendo tu carácter explosivo_

_Le di una mirada retadora_

_- Ya lo se_

_Janine sonrió pero había un brillo serio en sus ojos_

_- Rose, debo irme por unos días_

_- Ya lo sé__ – dije_

_- Hasta entonces_

_Me acerque y la abrace. Ella se sorprendió pero luego me beso las mejillas._

_Había un guardián cerca, er__a joven y quizás no tan experto_

_- Hey__– lo llame_

_Él me miro y se acerco_

_- ¿Si?__ – pregunto dudosamente_

_- ¿Podrías traerme algo de comer? Me estoy muriendo de hambre_

_- Enseguida __– respondió él y desapareció por unos minutos._

_Cuando volvió traía un plato con él. El olor que provenía desde la comida en el plato despertó todos mis sentidos. Olía delicioso. Al entregármelo vi que era una carne con unas salsas – negra y roja – rodeándola. Me lo comí rápidamente y en el proceso el guardián pregunto_

_- ¿Y como es que la guardiana Hathaway termino en una celda?_

_Lo mire con incredulidad_

_- No me diga que usted no lo sabe __– respondí secamente_

_- No__ – dijo él –__llegue hoy_

_- Todo es un mal entendido__ – dije –__ellos creen que yo asesine a la reina_

_Él se quedo pensativo durante unos minutos permitiéndome terminar de comer. Al pasarle el plato, él finalmente dijo_

_- No creo que usted lo haya hecho. Usted mata Strigoi no Moroi_

_- Gracias__ – dije con una sonrisa – __es uno de los muy pocos que lo creen._

_Él me sonrió y se fue_

_Era momento de volver a la cabeza de Lissa. Me encamine hacia la cama y me recosté en ella concentrándome en relajar cada parte de mi cuerpo._

_Vamos Rose,__ pensé,__debemos entrar_

_Y así fue. Estaba en su cabeza_


	5. Chapter 5

_Estaban sentados en la sala de la habitación de Dimitri. Tenían un plano sobre la corte ¿Dónde lo habían conseguido?__Mia,__ sugirió una voz dentro de mí. Claro Mia tenía muchos conocidos y amigos. No sería nada raro que consiguiera todo el material que necesitaramos._

_Dimitri trazaba un camino por los túneles subterráneos de la corte. Por favor, no saldríamos por ahí o ¿sí? ¿Tenía otra opción? No, no la tenía; así que tendría que hacerlo._

_- Por este camino hay menos obstáculos__ – dijo Dimitri_

_- Si__– estuvo de acuerdo Adrian –__pero ¿por dónde entraríamos a ellos?_

_- Saliendo del edificio, en el patio trasero__– dijo Tasha – __hay esta la entrada._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes? __– pregunto Eddie_

_- Una larga historia__ – respondió Tasha. Ella los observo seriamente -__¿Listos?_

_Todos asintieron pero Eddie pregunto _

_- ¿Y la estaca de Rose?_

_- Ya tenemos una para ella__– dijo Adrian_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?__ – pregunto Eddie_

_Adrian sonrió y dijo_

_- Estamos listos_

_- Ok__– dijo Lissa –__preparen su equipaje, que sea liviano. Y nos vemos dentro de 5 minutos en el patio trasero._

_Cada uno se fueron a sus habitaciones y yo regrese a mi propia cabeza._

_Dentro de unos minutos no estaría más en esta celda. Me levante de mi cama y me asome a donde daba el corredor para ver cuanta seguridad había. Bastante, esa fue mi respuesta. Hoy tendríamos una lucha no se podía evitar._

_Estire mi cuerpo que estaba adormecido y mientras lo hacía me deslice a donde provenía una oleada de emoción y anticipación._

_Todos estaban reunidos en el patio trasero acomodando el cargamento que íbamos a llevar_

_- Ya está separado el vuelo__– dijo Adrian –__tenemos 45 minutos para llegar_

_- ¿Tan poco tiempo?__ – chillo Lissa_

_- Debemos apresurarnos__– dijo Tasha – __Lissa y Adrian deben de entrar_

_Lissa asintió y se encamino hacia el edificio junto Adrian. Al entrar un guardián que estaba sentado en su escritorio se levanto y fue a atenderla_

_- Princesa__– dijo él - __¿Qué la trae por aquí?_

_- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_- Done_

_Lissa suspiro internamente_

_- Done déjame ver a Rose__– dijo Lissa con la mirada fija en los ojos del guardián – __Ahora y apague las alarmas y todo lo de seguridad. Usted nos acompañara_

_Done parecía en shock y al final asintió. Se devolvió sin apartar por un segundo los ojos de de la mirada de Lissa._

_- Ya esta__– dijo Adrian sonriendo._

_Él se devolvió hacia la entrada e hizo señas a los demás._

_- Ahora nos llevaras a la celda de Rose__– dijo Lissa – __Dadnos las llaves de su celda y de la salida hacia el jardín trasero _

_Done saco un juego de llaves y le entrego 2._

_- Esta es la de la celda__ – dijo sosteniendo una llave de hierro con punticos azules en la parte superior._

_- Ahora iremos a la celda de Rose__– dijo Lissa – __si preguntan usted dirá que tenemos permiso ¿Entendió?_

_Done asintió y se encaminaron hacia las escaleras._

_Regrese a mi cabeza preparándome para cualquier cosa. Los guardianes se pusieron alertas cuando oyeron unos sonidos en las gradas. Al ver la cara del guardián principal todos se relajaron pero duro por muy poco tiempo al darse cuenta de que estaba acompañado._

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo?__– pregunto uno_

_Adrian, Mia y Christian se concentraron en usa__r la compulsión_

_- Ellos tienen permiso__ – respondió Done_

_- ¿Permiso?__– pregunto otro irónicamente_

_- ¿Cuestionas mi obligación?__– pregunto Done_

_- No_

_- Dadnos entonces permiso y regresa a tu puesto_

_Los ojos de los guardianes se ensancharon a ver a Dimitri, pero no desobedecieron la orden dada por Done._

_- Debemos de apresurarnos__– dijo Dimitri_

_Adrian me sonrió, en modo de saludo_

_- Pequeña Dhampir_

_Se acerco y me beso la frente. Lissa por otro lado estaba cansada por lo que paso las llaves a Christian y este abrió mi celda disimuladamente. Adrian me entrego la estaca y ahí fue cuando los guardianes se dieron cuenta de que ocurría algo._

_- Alejaos de ahí__– dijo uno mientras se acercaba y hacía señas a los demás_

_Dimitri junto Eddie los detuvieron, mientras que Mia, Tasha, Adrian, Christian, Lissa y Done se encaminaban hacia las gradas._

_- Salid de aquí__ – les dije -__y abran los túneles, ahora los alcanzamos_

_- Tenemos 30 minutos__ – dijo Adrian –__Date prisa_

_Asentí y ellos desaparecieron. Yo me uní a la lucha._

_Había 7 guardianes. Dimitri luchaba con 4 y Eddie con 3. Me acerque a Eddie ayudándole. Algunos guardianes utilizaban solo los puños y patadas mientras que otros utilizaban la estaca. Yo tenía una, pero no mataría a un guardián por lo que me conforme con mi peso y habilidad corporal. Se me acerco uno del grupo que tenia a Eddie, y era con el que había hablado esta tarde. No me importo, no cuando él quería encerrarme de nuevo y a mis amigos. Golpee fuertemente uno de sus brazos y su cara. Después de unos cuantos golpes logre noquearlo. Eddie ya se había liberado de otro y estaba bloqueando al último, así que decidí acercarme a donde estaba Dimitri. A pesar de la adrenalina en mi cuerpo por la lucha, mi corazón latió más rápidamente al estar cerca de él. Cuanto me gustaba estar junto a él, y en esta lucha lo admire más. Él podía con los cuatro si quisiera pero yo no me quedaría atrás. Rodeándolo golpee a un guardián que estaba a su lado. Su nariz traqueo y me di cuenta que con 2 golpes más estaría fuera de combate. Y así lo hice. Dimitri bloqueo a los últimos y salimos del edificio._

_Corrimos hacia el patio trasero y entramos a los túneles._

_- ¿Están bien?__ – pregunto Lissa._

_- Bien__ – dije con una sonrisa – __gracias_

_Había muy poca luz en los túneles a pesar de nuestros mejorados sentidos, lo cual nos hizo ir a un paso más lento._

_Adentrándonos más en los túneles vimos que aquí había unas cajas selladas ¿Qué habría en su interior? La curiosidad recorría mi cuerpo y me consumía tan ferozmente que decidí que podríamos detenernos y averiguarlo._

_- ¿Qué pasa?__ – me pregunto Tasha_

_- ¿Adrian? __– llame insegura_

_Todos giraron a mirarme y me encontré con los ojos de Dimitri. Me hacía daño estar cerca de él. Deseaba estar con él más que nada pero sus palabras resonaban en mi __"he renunciado a ti. El amor se desvanece. El mío lo hizo".__¿Cómo había pasado esto? Pero yo sabía que era mentira porque él me defendió en la cafetería, ¿o lo hizo porque yo lo había salvado? No lo sabía…_

_- ¿Si, Rose? __- La voz de Adrian me trajo de vuelta al presente - __¿Qué pasa?_

_- ¿Estamos bien de tiempo?__– le pregunte_

_Dimitri me dio a entender en su mirada que ya sabía lo que planeaba por eso respondió en lugar de Adrian_

_- No, no hay tiempo_

_- ¿Pero no tenemos media hora para llegar? __– esta vez le pregunte a Dimitri_

_- Si y el camino es muy largo_

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesitas?__– pregunto Adrian_

_- Bueno… yo, Ehh… quiero ver que hay en las cajas_

_Adrian sonrió_

_- ¿Qué te parece si venimos un día que no tratemos de escaparnos de la corte?__– pregunto Christian irritado_

_- De hecho__ – dijo Adrian –__hay tiempo, nadie nos vio entrar aquí, y faltan 29 minutos de tiempo. Así que si podemos abrirlas._

_- ¿Qué? __– chillo Mia – __Debemos apresurarnos_


	6. Chapter 6

_Mientras ellos seguían hablando yo ya me había acercado a una caja, solo que había un problema no tenia con que abrirla. Me gire a preguntar por algo para abrirla, Dimitri se arrodillo a mi lado y saco una especie de cuchilla. Al acercarse a coger la caja nuestros cuerpos se rozaron y una descarga de energía nos recorrió. Yo me estremecí junto a él y una vez más nuestras miradas se encontraron. Yo me hundí una vez más en ese mar de color chocolate, y en ese instante no existía nada más. Solo aquel océano infinito que me abrazaba y me entendía. Dimitri me miraba de un modo similar y una vez más, me di cuenta que él era mi salvación así como yo lo era para él. Mi cuerpo quería acercarse y fundirse junto a él. Le necesitaba. Le extrañaba…_

_Dimitri fue el que rompió esa maravillosa conexión que nos gobernaba. Sacudiéndose, se volvió hacia la caja. Al abrirla encontramos diferentes cosas fabricadas por plata y al levantarlas nos dimos cuenta de que estaban encantadas._

_- Más elementos__– dije yo sonriendo_

_Cuando la íbamos a empacar nos dimos cuenta de que no había espacio. Lissa sin embargo llevaba una mochila vacía y allí guardamos los materiales._

_- Rose__– dijo Lissa. A través del vinculo sentí la culpabilidad inundándola –__yo trate de conseguir tu ropa, pero no me dejaron entrar a tu habitación._

_Hice una mueca_

_- No importa Liss_

_- Tú no pudiste__– dijo Adrian con una sonrisa maliciosa – __pero yo si__ - yo le sonreí – __pero tengo que decirte que todos son vestidos._

_Mi sonrisa se desvaneció_

_- ¿Qué?__– Pregunte –__Adrian…_

_- Vamos a Las Vegas__– me dijo él –__y debes vestirte para la ocasión_

_No dije nada más y escuche las sonrisas silenciosas de Lissa y Mia. El resto del camino transcurrió en un silencio que cada vez se hacía más palpable hasta que salimos de la seguridad de la corte por lo que también salimos de la protección de las salas y el dolor de cabeza inicio. Los fantasmas me rodearon haciendo que el dolor de cabeza fuera en aumento._

_- Fuera, fuera__– susurre_

_Todos frenaron y me miraron, pero yo ya no estaba ahí, mi mundo se había vuelto un lugar lleno de rostros fantasmales y sus cuerpos esqueléticos._

_- No los necesito__ – dije mas fuerte –__Fuera__ – grite._

_Una vez más mi mundo se estabilizo y mi cabeza dejo de doler. No me había dado cuenta de que había tropezado, razón por la c__ual estaba en el piso rodeada por mis amigos._

_- Rose__– decía Lissa._

_La preocupación y ansiedad la invadía. Se disponía a utilizar su magia en mí_

_- Estoy bien__ – dije levantándome._

_- ¿Qué fue eso?__– pregunto Mia -__¿A quién gritabas?_

_Al escuchar esas preguntas, recordé que Mia no sabía sobre que yo veía fantasmas. Me disponía a decirle que no era nada, pero vi en sus ojos que no era __curiosidad, ella estaba preocupada por mí_

_- Venga__ – dije –__continuemos y te lo diré._

_El resto del camino por el subterráneo lo utilice para desatrasar a Mia sobre mis poderes por ser besada por la muerte. Ella mostro asombro pero lo asumió sin hacer ninguna pregunta._

_Llegamos al fin de los túneles y salimos en mitad del bosque. Quedaban 10 minutos para el vuelo. Al otro lado había un auto deportivo. Nos acomodamos en él, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mia y yo nos fuimos en la parte trasera, mientras que Eddie, Tasha y Dimitri se acomodaron adelante, Dimitri conducía. Piso a fondo el acelerador utilizando 5 minutos para llegar al aeropuerto. Estábamos listos para partir. Adrian había reservado una sala para todos, así que la utilizamos para cambiarnos y alistarnos, después de todo como Adrian dijo: Íbamos a Las Vegas._

_Al reunirnos para la cena me di cuenta de que todas usábamos vestidos, Lissa usaba una rosa bebe que le hacía verse como un ángel, Mia utilizaba uno violeta intenso, Tasha llevaba uno azul y yo llevaba uno negro - debo admitir que este vestido me sentaba bien. Dimitri, Eddie, Adrian y Christian utilizaban unos esmoquin. Todos estábamos muy elegantes._

_El avión aterrizo y nos fuimos a nuestro hotel. Nos dieron habitaciones por pareja. Esa parte fue incomoda. Tanto Dimitri como Tasha querían que las mujeres durmieran entre si y hombres con hombres pero yo dije_

_- No importa como sea. ¡No vamos a estar aquí! Se utilizaran esas habitaciones para dormir y cambiarnos._

_Cada par de ojos me miraron con asombro, y allí me entere de que estaba gritando_

_- Esta bien Rose__– dijo Tasha en modo tranquilizador_

_- Lo siento, me voy a dar una ducha__– me levante pero me detuve –__¿Nos vemos en la sala principal?_

_Todos asintieron y yo me encamine hacia alguna de la habitación. Al llegar me recosté en la cama y mire por la ventana. Era de noche. El cielo estaba despejado y se veían varias estrellas. La vista era perfecta. Se vino a mi cabeza el recuerdo de mi pasada visita a Las Vegas. Trate de alejarlo pero era demasiado tarde. Recordé con una total claridad la imagen de Dimitri sediento de venganza queriendo mi muerte. Recordé cuando se acerco a mí, como su aliento me abrazaba y cuanta tristeza me daba saber que lo perdería. Recordé el sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose mientras competía con la adrenalina en mi cuerpo._

_Me aleje bruscamente de ese recuerdo y agradecí tenerle aquí. Él podría no amarme más sin embargo yo si lo hacia_

"_El amor se desvanece. El mío lo ha hecho".__Esas palabras rompían mi corazón en pedacitos tan pequeños que solo podrían ser unidos por alguien que trabajaba con una lupa gigante. Y al parecer yo ya lo tenía. Cuando estaba con Adrian no sentía mi corazón tan miserable._

_Me levante y me dirigí hacia la ducha. El agua estaba cálida y le sentaba bien a mi piel que había sido maltratada últimamente. En un cajón había una crema para el cuerpo y al aplicármela me di cuenta de que lo dejaba tan suave como la seda y con un brillo extraño. Me dirigí a mi maleta y saque un vestido rojo. Tenía unos cortes irregulares que lo hacían más atractivo. Al ponérmelo me dirigí al espejo a acomodarme el cabello. Lo alise sobre mis hombros y vi que en la mesita había maquillaje. Con una sonrisa en mi cara me aplique la pestañina, el lápiz de los ojos y un brillo que dejaba mis labios tan rojos como el propio vestido. Un golpe en la puerta me distrajo de mi hermosa figura. Un muchacho humano era quien había llamado a la puerta. Tenía una caja en sus brazos. Sin una palabra me la entrego y se retiro de la habitación. En su interior había bolsos de todo tipo de modelos y colores. También había un perfume. Era de la misma marca que había escogido de todos los que Adrian me había mandado. Un bolso me había llamo la atención. Era negro y tenía como juego unos tacones negros. Lo saque de la caja y acomode mi estaca en este. Los tacones eran altos pero eran fáciles de manejar, hasta podría luchar utilizándolos._

_Feliz con mi apariencia salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la sala principal. Solo Dimitri junto a Tasha estaban allí. Ella y él lucían tan maravillosos como siempre. Dimitri sin embargo me daba la espalda. Tasha me dirigió una mirada de aprobación:_

_- Rose, estás muy hermosa_

_- Gracias__– dije yo poniendo mis ojos en blanco_

_- Lo digo en serio_

_La mirada de Tasha era seria respaldando su comentario. Dimitri se dio la vuelta y cuando sus ojos se fijaron en mí dejaron transmitir tanto deseo como amor. A los pocos segundos desaparecieron dejando una mirada carente de emociones_

_- Tasha tiene razón, estas muy hermosa_

_Tasha sonrió_

_- Si me disculpan__– dijo ella –__debo ir a llamar a los demás._

_Con estas palabras ella se retiro de la habitación y un silencio cayó entre nosotros. Dimitri se sentó y yo lo imite sentándome enfrente de él._

_- Creo que le tomara un tiempo a Tasha traerlos __– dijo él –__tú te cambiaste rápidamente._

_- Si__ – __respondi__ –__quería salir rápido a buscar al hermano de Lissa._

_Yo trataba firmemente tener la conversación en terrenos superiores. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio en los cuales se repetía en mi cabeza constantemente sus palabras__"El amor se desvanece. El mío lo hizo".__Quería preguntarle si lo había dicho realmente y si era así porque me había defendido cuando los guardas se acercaron a mí._

_Antes de decir una sola palabra una nausea gigante me ataco y mi mano se dirigió hacia mi bolso._


	7. Chapter 7

_Me puse en pie y Dimitri me imito viendo la ansiedad creciendo en mí. Me asome a la ventana y lo vi. 20 Strigoi nos rodeaban. Lissa junto a los otros llegaron en ese momento y ahora todos estábamos encerrados._

_- Suban a sus habitaciones__– me dirigí a los moroi – __y no salgan hasta que alguno vayamos por ustedes_

_Ellos asintieron retirándose a excepción de Christian, Tasha y Adrian._

_Adrian acerco y me abrazo._

_- Ten cuidado__– dijo él mientras se acercaba y rozaba mis labios con los suyos._

_Después salió._

_Eddie, Dimitri, Tasha, Christian y yo nos quedamos a enfrentar a los Strigoi. Salimos de la habitación y se abalanzaron sobre nosotros. El principio de la lucha fue muy doloroso ya que recibía más golpes de los que daba. Algunos Strigoi los veíamos con una llama a su alrededor, por lo que escuchábamos gritos de agonía tanto como rugidos de furia. Un Strigoi se acerco a mí por atrás mientras otros dos se acercaban lateralmente. Mis reflejos decidieron atacar al del lado derecho y al que se acercaba por atrás. Rápidamente dirigí mi puño a la cara del strigoi que estaba a mi lado, dándome el impulso para girar y patear al de atrás y así lo hice. Introduce la estaca en su corazón y me gire para enfrentar al de mi lado derecho. Una pequeña parte de mi cerebro que mantenía la razón ya que no estaba invadida por la adrenalina se pregunto ¿Dónde está el otro? La pregunta fue contestada por un grito de Tasha_

_- ¡Rose!_

_Demasiado tarde. Enterré mi estaca en el strigoi que tenía enfrente y un golpe demoledor llego por mi espalda. Escuche el sonido de varios huesos rompiéndose y luego acepte que provenía de mí al sentir el dolor. Pero esto no fue todo, el strigoi no se conformo con golpearme. Él se acerco a mí e introdujo sus colmillos en mi cuello. Primero hubo más dolor pero desapareció cuando las endorfinas llegaron. Todo dolor dejo mi cuerpo remplazado por una maravillosa felicidad. Luego volvió a aparecer cuando las endorfinas abandonaron mi cuerpo. Desorientada vi como Dimitri quitaba el Strigoi de encima de mí y peleaba con él. Me sentía cansada y sentía la humedad en el cuello, en el hombro y en el vestido. Lleve una mano hacia mi cuello y me di cuenta que gran cantidad de sangre salía de este. Di una mirada a mí alrededor y vi que la lucha todavía seguía. Eddie estaba muy golpeado al igual que Tasha y Dimitri. Quedaban por lo menos unos siete strigoi más. Trate de levantarme pero mis piernas no respondían parecían haber sido cortadas, lo cual me llevo a tomar otra decisión. Invoque a mis poderes de besada por la sombra y los fantasmas nos invadieron rápidamente. Llego a mí el dolor de cabeza pero mi cuerpo no lo registro tan insoportable como antes, porque ahora estaba invadida por otro dolor peor. Un rostro destaco entre todos esos cuerpos fantasmales, Tatiana. Quería hablar con ella, preguntarle sobre lo sucedido y lo que iba a pasar, pero tenía claro que este no era el momento. Los fantasmas ayudaron a derrotar a los strigoi y al darme cuenta que ya no los necesitaba más los deje ir. En un espesor que estaba mi visión me di cuenta de que todos se acercaban a ayudarme. Dimitri rasgo un pedazo de tela de mi vestido e hizo un torniquete alrededor de mi cuello_

_- Roza__ – dijo él –__no te duermas_

_No obedecí ya que una inmensa oscuridad me llevo junto a ella._

_Desperté y estaba recostada en mi cuarto. Escuchaba el sonido de un gotero por lo cual me gire y vi que tenía una bolsa de suero conectado a mi brazo._

_- Rose_

_La voz de Adrian me llamo y mire directamente de donde provenía. Él estaba sentado al lado de mi cama. Mis labios formaron una sonrisa al verlo y mis ojos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba parado Dimitri. Su mirada me estremeció. Extrañaba tanto esa mirada de preocupación y amor que me daba cuando me ocurría algo._

_Lentamente levante mi brazo libre y lo situé en mi cuello. Ya no había ninguna herida. Lissa estaba feliz aunque sentía también la depresión por el vínculo. Le di una mirada de desaprobación._

_- No debiste…_

_Mi voz sonó ronca y Lissa sacudió su cabeza_

_- No inicies con eso Rose. Lo necesitabas. Estabas muy débil._

_- Si, Lissa tiene razón__– dijo Adrian_

_Les di una sonrisa cálida y sádica_

_- No me digas, estaba a punto de morir__- Ellos intercambiaron miradas y me di cuenta de que mi chiste no lo era del todo así - __Whoa. Entonces gracias._

_Me levante para sentarme pero Dimitri sacudió la cabeza_

_- No Roza__– mi corazón vibro con mi apodo. Dimitri continuo con una sonrisa en sus labios - __recuerda que puedes tener un ángel pero debes tomar las cosas con calma_

_Le sonreí y mi sonrisa se transformo en una mueca_

_- ¿Te duele? __– pregunto Lissa_

_- No__– respondí_

_Ella sonrió enterándose que era mentira y se acerco a mí. La magia fluyo por nosotras y todo dolor desapareció de mi organismo. Al separarnos ella tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y su cuerpo se sentía ligero y feliz por el uso de su magia._

_- Gracias__– le dije –__¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?_

_- Unas pocas horas_

_- Está bien __– dije – __es hora de ir a buscar a tu hermano_

_Ellos se miraron entre si y me di cuenta de que había algo que no sabía._

_- Rose, algunos fuimos a los juegos a buscar información después de que te dejamos aquí__– dijo Mia_

_- Bien__– dije – __y ¿qué encontraron?_

_- Algunos de los barman y de la seguridad conocían a__Eric Dragomir__ – dijo Adrian –__ ellos dijeron lo mismo que el hombre Moroi que conocimos la vez pasada_

_- Entonces ¿No saben nada sobre el hijo?__– pregunte con incredulidad_

_Adrian negó con la cabeza_

_- Todo lo que saben es que el compartía un romance con una trabajadora de aquí__– dijo Mia_

_- ¿Y no la encontraron?__ – pregunte yo_

_- No__– dijo Lissa – __dijeron que se había retirado después de la muerte de mi padre_

_Adrian nos observaba y un brillo ocupo sus ojos. Había pensado en algo_

_- A menos que__– empezó él – __Rose, recuerdas el día que te capturaron por el asesinato de mi tía__– sus ojos se apagaron un poco - __ese día me contaste algo sobre el padre de Lissa, sobre sus cuentas bancarias_

_- Claro__ – respondí yo_

_Aquí estaba la solución al problema de Sydney, archivos biológicos y financieros. ¿Qué buscarían en los archivos biológicos? ¿Algún familiar vivo? No lo sabía y esto mostraba que había problemas. Quien quiera que fueran estas personas tenían gran habilidades o contactos capaces de lograr algo tan difícil como robos de registros de los alquimistas. Había olvidado por completo que Lissa no sabía nada sobre esto y su curiosidad tomo el control._

_- ¿De qué habláis?__– exigió ella_

_- Una amiga que conocí __– empecé –__me contacto el día anterior de todo este caos. Ella lo hizo para preguntarme si yo había robado los historiales deEric Dragomir tanto biológicos como económicos._

_- ¿Registros? __– Pregunto Dimitri asombrado –__pero los registros solo los tienen los alquimistas._

_- Exactamente__– respondí – __ella es alquimista. Se llama Sydney_

_- Pero ¿Dónde la conociste?__– pregunto Mia –__los alquimistas no son muy amigos de los Dhampir y Moroi_

_- Es una larga historia__ – respondí secamente –__digamos que ella trabaja para Abe_

_Lo pensaron por un momento y al final asintieron._

_- Ok, entonces debes contactarla__– dijo Christian_

_- Pero yo no tengo su número__– dije – __ella lo cambio_

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?__– pregunto Tasha_

_- Porque el numero que tengo era con el que trabajaba en Rusia y ahora esta New Orleans_

_- ¿Rusia? ¿Cuándo fuiste allá? __– pregunto Eddie_

_- Fue una misión __– dije de forma cortante_

_Me sentía incomoda al hablar de eso. Recuerdos me inundaron otra vez. Dimitri cayendo del puente. Como me besaba y sus colmillos en mi cuello. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar esos recuerdos. Al encontrarme con la mirada de Dimitri me di cuenta de que él recordaba también. Me sonroje y rápidamente trate de cambiar el tema_

_- Sin embargo la puedo contactar__– dije haciendo una mueca – __debo llamar a Abe_

_- Pero ¿y como lograras que no se dé cuenta que estamos acá?_

_- No lo sé__ – dije – __pero hay algo que me preocupa_

_- ¿Qué pasa?__ – preguntaron al unisonó Adrian y Dimitri_

_- Debo hablar con Tatiana_

_Siete pares de ojos se posaron en mi. Algunas miradas eran con pánico y otras con asombro._

_- Pero antes debes de descansar un poco y cambiarte__– dijo Mia_

_Yo asentí y me dejaron sola en mi habitación para cambiarme. Me retire la intravenosa y me encamine a la ducha._

_El shampoo me ayudo a arreglar mi cabello y junto con el agua caliente se relajaron mis músculos. La parte inferior de mi espalda estaba enrojecida y una mejor vista en el espejo me enseño que toda mi espalda estaba igual. Recordé el sonido y el dolor que me invadió, y al tratarme de levantar mis piernas no respondieron. Mi columna vertebral fue la que había recibido todo el daño._


	8. Chapter 8

_Rápidamente salí del baño y fui a escoger mi ropa. Esta vez elegí un vestido morado oscuro. Era sencillo pero se veía muy guapa con este. Lo combine con un bolso de mano florado – en el cual guarde mi estaca y la nota de Tatiana - y unas sandalias bajitas. Organice mi pelo en una coleta con una balaca adornándola. Maquille muy suave mi cara y fui a encontrarme con los demás._

_Todos estábamos muy guapos. Adrian nos dirigió hacia una terraza que había en el hotel y una vez ahí me dispuse a hacer contacto con Tatiana_

_- Tatiana__ - dije. Miles de rostros fantasmales me rodearon y el dolor de cabeza vino con una fuerza demoledora. Puse una mano en mi cabeza y repetí -__Tatiana, te necesito_

_Después de unos segundos su rostro apareció entre los demás. Había una herida en su pecho. Su mirada era tan triste que me recordaba a Mason._

_- Lo siento__ – murmure –__pero debes darme más datos_

_Ella abrió su boca, pero al igual que con Mason ningún sonido salió de esta. Tatiana me dio una mirada significativa la cual se dirigió hacia mi bolso. Saque la nota y la puse en el suelo. Una parte de mi era consciente de que todos me observaban detenidamente. Tatiana señalo el final de la nota y yo me acerque y observe esta. Al principio no vi nada, pero la insistencia de Tatiana señalando me llevo a observar por segunda vez. En una letra muy pequeña estaba escrito __New Orleans__. Mire fijamente a Tatiana_

_- ¿Debemos ir allí?__– pregunte. Tatiana asintió - __¿Aquí encontraremos al hermano de Lissa?_

_Tatiana asintió nuevamente y su presencia empezó a desvanecerse. Me volví hacia mis amigos._

_- ¿Qué paso? __– preguntó Lissa_

_- Debemos viajar a New Orleans__ – respondí –__allí encontraremos a tu hermano_

_- Entonces__– dijo Adrian –__debemos partir a New Orleans. Pero mañana porque hoy__ – sonrió – __vamos a ir a jugar y a divertirnos._

_- ¿Qué? __– preguntamos al unisonó Christian y yo_

_Adrian asintió_

_- Vamos. Mañana tomaremos el viaje hacia New Orleans__– su sonrisa se apago totalmente y su rostro se oscureció -__¿Cómo esta mi tía-abuela?__ - Dude en dar respuesta a esa pregunta. Adrian podría ser sensacional pero su familia lo afectaba. Él vio mi vacilación –__No me vayas a mentir. Merezco saber la verdad_

_Él tenía razón, así que decidí contarle_

_- Tatiana está muy triste_

_- Claro__ – dijo Mia –__¿Quién no lo estaría cuando eres asesinado?_

_Adrian asintió y nos dio la espalda. Después de unos segundos me acerque a él. Acaricie su brazo y él se volvió hacia mí. Nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable. Esta imagen de él rompió algo en mi interior. Lo abrace y él descanso su cabeza en mi regazo mientras yo acariciaba su cabello._

_Todos nos observaron en silencio y al ver esta vulnerabilidad de parte de él decidieron dejarnos solos._

_- Nos vemos más tarde en los juegos__ – dijo Tasha_

_Adrian se acerco rozando sus labios con los míos. Este beso inicio suavemente, pero las palabras que habían resonado en mi cabeza en la Corte, resonaron de nuevo. Yo siempre perdería a los hombres que amara. Adrian pareció escucharlas también y su beso se convirtió en algo hambriento, seguía siendo cálido pero fuerte. Cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo se encendió y una vez más fui indefensa ante sus besos y sus roces en mi cuerpo._

_Adrian se retiro fuertemente, sonriendo. Seso una vez más mis labios suavemente_

_- Debemos ir a encontrarnos con los demás__ – dijo_

_Pero para mí no existía algo más que Adrian. Me acerque una vez más ignorando su comentario. Necesitaba estar junto a su cuerpo. Algo que en mi dolía prometía ser sanado con los besos de Adrian._

_Él vio mi estado de ánimo y se acerco una vez más tomando posesión de mi cuerpo. La ropa empezó a caer al lado de nosotros. Adrian era experto en esto y levanto mi vestido con un movimiento fluido. En el proceso rozo mis piernas produciendo un agradable escalofrío en mi espalda. Al estar mi vestido en el suelo él soltó mi cabello y lo enredo entre sus dedos, acercando con más fuerza y desespero mi boca a la suya. Yo me apresure para quitar su ropa. Necesitaba sentir cada musculo de su cuerpo contra el mío. _

_Esta vez Adrian tenía condones lo que significaba que esta vez iríamos hasta el final. Cuando nuestras caderas se unieron, explotaron mis sentidos. Al igual que con Dimitri perdí toda razón. Solo existíamos nosotros dos. Mi cuerpo podía ser moldeado por los besos de Adrian. Aunque me sentía muy, muy bien, no alcanzo a superar a mis sentimientos cuando hice esto con Dimitri._

_No,__me dije a misma, __él no es Dimitri._

_Me obligue a mantener mi mente en el presente._

_Adrian besaba mi cuello tanto como con deseo como con amor. Actuó como si hubiera deseado esto toda su vida. Su cuerpo era perfecto. Cada línea era tan fuerte, que hacía ver su cuerpo como el de un Dios. La blancura de este ayudaba más a volar mi imaginación. Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero el amor y la lujuria lo superaron, haciéndome ver y sentir como una experta. Al terminar el beso mis labios uniéndome más – si esto era posible – hacia él._

_- Pequeña dhampir, hermosa Rose__ – dijo él –__llévame al mundo en el cual vives, para perderme en tu sinfonía y en tu agradable olor._

_Yo sonríe besándolo_

_- Ya estás en el__ – murmure_

_Nos quedamos en los brazos del otro por un momento. Luego un pequeño golpe en la puerta nos sobresalto. Adrian se levanto y se puso una pantaloneta y se dirigió hacia esta. Mientras él atendía la puerta aproveche y me di una ducha organizándome un poco. Al vestirme, me encamine hacia la sala ya que hoy muchas voces. Al llegar me di cuenta de que era Lissa y Christian. Lissa estaba llorando cosa que me exalto completamente. Corriendo me acerque a ella_

_- ¿Qué te pasa?__– le pregunte_

_Lissa me abrazo sollozando. Mire desesperadamente a Christian buscando una respuesta._

_- Encontramos a un conejo en el jardín cuando veníamos por ustedes__ – dijo él sin apartar la mirada de Lissa –__Estaba en una clase de trampa, pero ya estaba agonizando__ – me dirigió una mirada – __y yo no la deje acercarse. Era muy tarde._

_- No lo era__– lloro Lissa –__Pude hacer algo_

_- Algunas personas y animales deben morir Liss__– le recordé –__tu misma lo dijiste_

_Ella me miro por varios segundos y luego asintió_

_- Tienes razón_

_Se limpio sus lágrimas y se enderez__o._

_- ¿Y a que venían?__– pregunto Adrian_

_Christian le dio una mirada arrogante_

_- Tú dijiste que nos veríamos en los juegos y nunca fueron. Veníamos a ver si estaban bien._

_- Más que bien__– respondió Adrian guiñándome un ojo_

_Lissa y Christian sonrieron._

_- Perdón por interrumpir entonces__– dijo Lissa sonriendo_

_Note que me ruborizaba y decidí tomar el control_

_- No tienen de que preocuparse__– dije secamente. Mire a Adrian – __esperaremos hasta que Adrian este presentable e iremos al juego_

_Adrian salió del cuarto con una misteriosa sonrisa._

_- ¿Desde cuándo estas haciéndolo con él?__– escuche a Lissa a través del vinculo. Le di una mirada furiosa – __Oh vamos__– rogo ella – __debes de contármelo._

_- Luego__ – murmure_

_Christian nos miro, pero decidió no intervenir. Se encogió de hombros y fue a la sala donde estaba el televisor. Al encenderlo nos dimos cuenta de que yo era buscada. Definitivamente trataban de encontrarme, ya que para ellos todavía era la culpable del asesinato de la reina. Aunque mi noticia era un escándalo, una la superaba. Victor Dashkov. Había sido visto cerca a la academia St. Vladimir. La noticia me impacto un poco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él cerca a la academia? Nada bueno, eso era lo único que sabía. Antes de alcanzar a entrar en un pánico mental, Adrian salió interrumpiendo cada pensamiento que teníamos._

_- Estoy listo__ – dijo él_

_Nos levantamos y salimos hacia los juegos que ofrecían Las Vegas._


	9. Chapter 9

_Debo admitir que me hacía falta la irresponsable Rose, así que me divertí y le di la bienvenida a esa antigua parte de mi personalidad. Apostamos en los juegos – en los cuales siempre ganaba Adrian – y bebimos – un poco – divirtiéndonos un 100%. Tasha resulto con una bromas que nos hacían doler el estomago de la risa. Lissa y Christian se olvidaron totalmente del conejo y lo pasaron bien al igual que los demás. Mia y Adrian sin embargo, al final de tanta diversión, terminaron tomados y fue necesario llevarlos a la habitación. Tenía pensado quedarme de paso también en la mía, pero al darle una segunda pensada me acorde que esta era posiblemente la última vez que podría reírme un rato y tomar por igual._

_Dimitri bajo un poco su guardia por lo cual también se divirtió al igual que los demás. Al final de la noche, mi cabeza daba vueltas por completo, así que tome asiento y observe a los demás._

_Dimitri, obtuvo totalmente mi atención. Nunca lo había visto sonreír desde que había sido transformado a dhampir de nuevo – además de cuando lo hizo en el interrogatorio del pequeño moroi Jonatán. El sonido de sus risas causaba tanto en mi emoción como dolor. Decidí que no me atormentaría más con sus palabras – aunque estas sonaban siempre que estaba cerca de él – y lo estudie de nuevo._

_Llevaba el cabello suelto a nivel de los hombros. Su cuerpo musculoso y largo se movía con tanta gracilidad que lo hacía parecer un bailarín. Siempre me había preguntado ¿Cómo lo lograba? Yo con una estatura que no pasaba los 1.65, no podía moverme con tanta finura como él lo hacía._

_Me levante de la mesa y fui al bar. Pedí otro cóctel y cuando lo empecé a beber me di cuenta de que Dimitri estaba a mi lado. Me gire hacia él y como siempre fui impactada por una ola de deseo por su piel y su amor. Me perdí en la sabiduría y profundidad de sus ojos cafés. Él tomo asiento a mi lado y se giro para quedar cara a cara. Mi corazón tartamudeo en los siguientes latidos y por primera vez me quede sin palabras. Solo deseaba estar en su corazón como él ocupaba el mío_

"_El amor se desvanece. El mío lo hizo"__Al parecer mi deseo se volvía imposible. Mi control siempre fue malo, nunca lograba dominarme demasiado y mareada como estaba, mi pequeño control se destruyo._

"_He renunciado a ti. El amor se desvanece. El mío lo hizo"_

_Mi corazón se rompió de nuevo y una silenciosa lagrima recorrió mi mejilla. Antes de que la limpiara Dimitri se acerco y con sus largos y finos dedos la limpio._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien?__– él pregunto_

_No podía responder a esa pregunta con la verdad, porque al ser tan constante su rechazo, el dolor que producía este hacia crecer mi orgullo. No dejaría que él se enterara cuanto estaba sufriendo por su causa._

_- De maravilla __– respondí secamente_

_Apoye el coctel en la baranda y cuando me disponía a levantarme Dimitri se acerco y me dijo_

_- No sabes cuánto me preocupaste cuando vi lo que ese Strigoi te hizo, Roza_

_Mi antiguo sobrenombre causo tanto amor como dolor en mi corazón, así que levante completamente la guardia. Dimitri ya me había lastimado lo suficiente._

_- ¿Por qué?__– Le pregunté – __no querías que me mantuviera alejada de ti, pues ese era el momento perfecto. ¡No debiste molestarte en salvarme!_

_La sorpresa y la ira invadieron su mirada _

_- No sabes lo que dices_

_- Al parecer__– dije –__tú tampoco sabes lo que quieres__– dolía hasta el fondo de mi alma, mi comportamiento hacia él. Pero cambie ese dolor por más orgullo. Le di una mirada arrogante y una sonrisa sarcástica al ver que no me respondería – __ninguna respuesta, Hmmm, sabes que tengo razón_

_Inconscientemente recordé que el utilizo ese mismo argumento con migo cuando estaba encerrada junto a él siendo strigoi en Rusia. En ese momento el argumento fue mentira y ¿está vez? Esperaba que lo fuera._

_Dimitri me miraba fijamente y en sus ojos pude ver que emprendía una lucha interna, su control se estaba perdiendo._

_- No, no la tienes__– dijo él_

_- Sabes__ – me acerque hacia él. Nuestras frentes se rosaban –__el error más grande, es querer quitar de la cabeza lo que no se puede borrar del corazón._

_Dimitri me dio una mirada llena de frustración y sus brazos me empujaron dejándome un paso alejada de él._

_- Tú no lo entiendes_

_- Te entiendo mejor de lo que tú lo haces__– le dije con una sonrisa_

_Quería acercarme tanto a él y con mi pobre control destruido, los deseos manejaban mi cuerpo y mi razón. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque más y pase mis brazos por su cuello. Aunque yo buscaba más que esta caricia me detuve al ver que su cuerpo se tenso y su mirada se lleno de miedo. Nos miramos fijamente y cuando decidí dar un paso más, él se levanto bruscamente, mi equilibrio fallo por lo que me sostuve de la silla. Él me observo durante casi dos minutos_

_- Debes de tener una vida separada de mí__– argumento –__De hecho, yo ya tengo una._

_Con esas palabras se alejo._

"_De hecho, yo ya tengo una"__ ¿Qué significaba eso?_

_Lo seguí con la mirada. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tasha y observe con asombro como se inclinaba y se besaban. Mi mundo se paro abruptamente. Él no me podía hacer esto. ¿Qué había hecho yo?_

_Antes de darme cuenta, mis mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas. Aunque quería salir corriendo de ahí, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado y no respondía a ninguna señal. Mi pecho sintió un dolor demoledor, nunca había sentido algo así. Parecía que estaba siendo perforada por mil estacas a la vez, y aunque quería que esas estacas lograran detener el constante palpitar de mi destrozado corazón, no lo hacían. Las lágrimas en mis mejillas ardían como acido en mi piel._

_Ese beso pareció durar una eternidad al igual que mi lenta tortura. Dimitri estaba espaldas a mí y al retirarse, Tasha lo observo sorprendida. Lentamente él se volvió hacia el bar donde yo estaba. Observe como una lágrima descendía por su mejilla. Al encontrarse con mis ojos su cara reflejo sorpresa y dolor. Dimitri creía que yo me había ido, y eso era lo que quería hacer en este instante. Quería escapar de esta pesadilla. Quería gritarle al mundo el dolor que sentía. Quería llorar tanto que podría llenar un mar con mis lágrimas. Mi cuerpo parecía pesar una tonelada._

_Sus ojos me dieron a entender un mensaje. La había acepta. La propuesta que hace mucho tiempo Tasha le había mencionado, ahora Dimitri la había aceptado. No quedo en mi pecho algún corazón, solo había un espacio que dolía a cada inspiración y expiración que tenia. Trate de pensar desesperadamente en una solución, pero no, esta vez nadie podría salvarme._

_- Pequeña Dhampir __- Escuche llamar a Adrian. Quizás si tenía una salvación después de todo. Mi mirada se desplazo desde los ojos llenos de dolor de Dimitri hacia los de Adrian. Adrian al verme se alarmo y se acerco rápidamente a resguardarme en su regazo. Su camiseta termino empañada de lágrimas -__¿qué te pasa? __– él pregunto, pero no podía dar respuesta alguna._

_Como si Adrian hubiera visto el caos que había en mi cabeza y en mi alma, dirigió hacia Dimitri una mirada fulminante._

_El dolor seso un poco al estar junto a él y mi cuerpo empezó a obedecer órdenes. Sin ninguna palabra me aleje de aquel lugar. Adrian me acompaño sin decir una palabra y su silencio en parte era reconfortante y en otra solo era peor._

_Una voz en mi interior me hizo una gran pregunta: ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir luchando y viviendo cuando la persona que es tu luna, ha decidido dejarte al olvido? ¿Qué sentido?_

_No tiene ningún sentido,__ pensé, __pero todavía existen unas estrellas a las cual debo ayudar. Dos de ellas son importantes, Lissa y Adrian._

_Limpie la ultima lagrima que derramaría por Dimitri – aunque interiormente este destrozada – y deje escapar el último sollozo. Ya no existiría nadie más que Lissa y Adrian. Debo ayudarlos y hacerlos felices, esa es mi nueva meta._

_- ¿Te sientes mejor?__ – pregunto._

_Lo mire y sus ojos estaban serios. Podía ver la ira irradiar de ellos._

_- Contigo siempre estaré bien__– le respondí con una sonrisa._

_Me respondió con otra y se acerco para rosar mi boca. Podía ser feliz con Adrian. Él me amaba y el amor podía crecer y de hecho ya lo estaba haciendo._

_Nos dirigimos hacia su cuarto y al llegar vi que estaba decorado con rosas. Rosas de todo tipo y color. Mire a Adrian sorprendida. Él tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios._

_- Una rosa, para una rosa_

_Después de eso, me olvide de todos mis sentimientos hacia Dimitri. Esa noche me entregue a Adrian con amor, un amor verdadero. Mi cuerpo tanto mi mente se maravilló al darse cuenta de que él podía hacerme olvidar de todo mi dolor y remplazarlo por maravillosas melodías y colores._


	10. Chapter 10

_Unos golpes en la puerta me avisaron que ya era de día. Hora de partir a New Orleans. Desperté a Adrian y los dos nos apresuramos a vestirnos. Había un hermoso sol en mitad del azulado cielo. Era verano y dentro de poco llegaría el invierno de nuevo. Disfrute ese sol tanto como pude en el camino hacia el aeropuerto. Al ver a Dimitri mi corazón sintió una punzada de dolor, la cual aleje dejándome deslizar hacia la cabeza de Lissa. Había tanto emoción como miedo en sus sentimientos. Me acerque y pase un brazo por su cintura ayudando a reconfortarla._

_Al llegar al aeropuerto llame a Abe_

_- ¿Si?__ – respondió al contestar_

_- Soy yo_

_- ¿Rose? ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué escapaste de la Corte? Te has dado cuenta que todo el mundo te busca_

_Mi temperamento creció_

_- Si lo sé y no es por eso que te he llamado. Necesito un favor tuyo._

_- ¿Dónde estás?_

_- Eso no importa. Necesito que me des el número de Sydney._

_- ¿Sydney? ¿Sabes lo que paso con los regi__stros?_

_- Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar._

_Hubo silencio por unos segundos_

_- Ok__– dijo finalmente. Me dio el número de Sydney y antes de colgar dijo –__Cuídate pues ahora si te creen la culpable del asesinato de Tatiana._

_- Si, lo sé. Gracias_

_La línea murió y subimos al avión._

_El vuelo fue un poco largo, lo cual nos permitió trazar una nueva estrategia para comenzar a buscar al hermano de Lissa. El primer paso era llamar a Sydney y avisar nuestra visita, luego tratar de sacar información o buscar en los informes sobre los robos a Eric Dragomir._

_Mi corazón bombeaba adrenalina por todo mi cuerpo – esto solo ocurría en los combates – por lo cual me atemorizo un poco. Llego a mí un mal presentimiento, el cual deje pasar. Luego me ocuparía si había problemas._

_Los momentos que tenia libres los utilizábamos para entrenarnos tanto en lucha y los Moroi trabajaban con su magia. En la lucha no utilizabamos las estacas, simplemente probábamos fuerza corporal y la capacidad de retirarse o esquivar golpes._

_Hoy era un día de práctica y mi "enemigo" era Dimitri. Dimitri…_

_No Rose,__me grite mentalmente.__No más._

_Recogí mi cabello en una coleta y me prepare. Estaba lista para todo._

_Nos acercamos el uno al otro, probando nuestros reflejos. Corrí en forma recta aunque mi ataque iba a ser lateral. Esta hazaña había funcionado con la mayoría de Strigoi, por lo cual era mi favorita. Al hacer mi movimiento creí que lograría varios puntos por golpearlo, sin embargo Dimitri paro mi ataque y me empujo lejos de él. Recupere mi equilibrio antes de tropezar y lo mire con desdén. ¿Cómo había logrado esquivar este ataque? no lo sabía, pero no me iba a rendir. Me acerque nuevamente, esta vez salte directamente hacia su posición. Él se giro rápidamente por lo cual caí a un paso de distancia, mi pie se movió directamente hacia su pantorrilla lo cual causo un tamboreo, pero se recupero rápidamente. La lucha me desgasto mucho, ya que él todavía tenía movimientos y reflejos de strigoi._

_Al terminar el entreno mi cuerpo quedo completamente empapado de sudor y mi corazón latía a mil. Me retire y corrí hacia los baños. Dentro de muy poco llegaríamos a New Orleans. __  
__  
_

_El agua se deslizaba por mi cabello y limpiaba mi cuerpo. La puerta se abrió y Adrian entro. Su cuerpo estaba excitado y la manera en como me miro – como si yo fuera perfecta – excito el mío. Cerré la llave y él se acerco encontrándose así nuestros labios. Solo tenía que quitar la ropa de él, así que con rápidos movimientos empecé a hacerlo._

_El deseo corría desenfrenadamente entre nosotros que olvidamos cerrar la puerta, y ahí fue cuando fuimos interrumpidos._

_- Rose_

_Dimitri se freno abruptamente al vernos. Un rubor se deslizo en mí y rápidamente Adrian me cubrió con su cuerpo._

_- Debes irte__– murmuro Adrian._

_Su voz y su respiración se sentían agitadas. Dimitri miro directamente mis ojos y yo sostuve su mirada. Por unos segundos vi la ira, el deseo y los celos en ellos._

_Dimitri suspiro profundamente e intercambio una mirada con Adrian. Fue una mirada arrogante y desafiante._

_- Vete__– le dije_

_Dimitri sostuvo por un momento más la mirada de Adrian y luego salió de las duchas._

_Ese incidente basto para matar todo el deseo que tenía por Adrian. Intercambiamos miradas y él lo entendió. Me sonrió y salió de la ducha al igual que Dimitri. _

_Al estar presentable una oleada de sentimientos me arrastro hacia la cabeza de Lissa. Inconscientemente tome el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de Lissa mientras estudiaba a fondo los sentimientos que emanaban a través del vínculo._

_Un golpe me trajo de vuelta a mi cuerpo. Había seguido caminando mientras estaba en la cabeza de Lissa, por lo cual no me había dado cuenta que Dimitri estaba enfrente mío._

_- Lo siento__– murmure_

_Iba a continuar mi recorrido, pero Dimitri lo impidió. Me tomo por el brazo. Su otra mano se deslizo por mi cabello y mi mundo se detuvo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hacia esto si al final me diría que me alejara, que él no sentía nada por mi?_

_- Roza__– mire directamente sus ojos y vi en ellos tanto remordimiento como tristeza –__lo siento, yo…_

_- Tú debes ser feliz__– le dije fríamente, aunque me estaba quemando de dolor por dentro – __y esta es la forma de serlo_

_Me solté de su agarre y rápidamente entre a la habitación de Lissa. Estaba acompañada por Mia, Christian. No había visto a Eddie después del entreno por lo que supuse que debería estar en compañía de Adrian. Entre y me senté en el sillón. Lissa al verme, sintió una gran preocupación la cual llego a través de nuestro vínculo. Trate de reponerme rápidamente pero era demasiado tarde. Lissa se acerco y paso una mano por mis hombros_

_- Salgamos y hablemos__– dijo en su cabeza_

_Yo sacudí mi cabeza y la fulmine con la mirada_

_- No necesito terapia__– gruñí_

_Ella me dio una sonrisa_

_- ¿Ah sí?__– me pregunto en voz alta_

_Salí a regañadientes de la habitación y nos dirigimos al pasillo. Mire de lado a lado a ver si estaba Dimitri pero no era así._

_- ¿Qué te paso?__– pregunto ella_

_En su cabeza empezaron a correr imágenes de Dimitri. Asentí con mi cabeza y le dije_

_- Él escogió su camino al igual que yo el mío._

_- Oh_

_Eso fue todo lo que dijo. Ella ya se había enterado de la oferta de Tasha hacia Dimitri. Lo que no sabía era que el la había aceptado._

_- No te preocupes por mi__– le dije – __ahora dime ¿Cómo estás?_

_Ella sonrió, aunque volaban en su interior todos los sentimientos_

_- No lo sé __– dijo_

_- Lo vamos a encontrar y buscaremos la forma de que tengas contacto con él._

_Entramos a su cuarto y vimos como Mia y Christian practicaban con su magia. Debo admitir que habían mejorado. Mia ahora tenía un gran control con el agua y Christian estaba aprendiendo nuevos trucos. Lissa estaba encantando unos anillos y una estaca._

_- ¿Pero qué haces?__– le pregunte con una mirada llena de pánico._

_Salvar a un Strigoi la desgastaba mucho._

_- No sabemos a quién encontraremos__– respondió encogiéndose de hombros._

_Sacudí mi cabeza con exasperación pero decidí dejarlo pasar. Ella se acerco y me entrego un dije, el cual colgué en el chotki que ella me había dado en las navidades. Su poder era para controlar la oscuridad que se pasaba de su aura a la mía, pero también servía para curarme. Desde que le conté que Oksana utilizaba los poderes del espíritu para manejar la oscuridad de su esposo Marc, que también era besado por las sombras, Lissa empezó a trabajar con encantos de curación para mí._

_El dije era muy bonito y encajaba perfectamente con la forma del chotki. Lissa me dio una mirada de aprobación y se alejo._

_Llegamos a New Orleans. El clima estaba empezando a volverse frio por lo cual me cubrí con una chaqueta de color marrón que me había dado Adrian._

_En él aeropuerto un dhampir - no lo había visto nunca – observaba detenidamente a Lissa. Al encontrarse con mis ojos se retiro rápidamente. Me llamo la atención pero decidí dejarlo pasar._

_Nos instalamos en un hotel para Moroi – esta era una ventaja, pues tenían alimentadores._

_Esta vez teníamos una gran habitación para todos. Corrí hacia la cama. Era blanda. Sin pensarlo dos veces brinque encima de esta repetidamente. Christian me observo fijamente. Me canse de brincar por lo cual me deje caer en ella. La cama se acomodo a cada línea de mi cuerpo permitiéndole a este relajarse completamente._

_- ¿Rose?_

_Una voz me llamaba. No me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado dormida. Me enderece rápidamente. Mia estaba parada enfrente mío._

_- Hola__– dije con mi voz ronca. Me aclare la garganta y eche un vistazo al alrededor -__¿Dónde están todos?__– pregunte al darme cuenta que la habitación estaba vacía._

_- Ya vienen para acá__ – dijo ella –__ te han dejado descansar un poco._

_Me levante desperezándome y fui directamente a una pequeña nevera que había en la habitación. Me serví un emparedado. Después de comerlo, hable con Mia. Quería enterarme de lo que se decía sobre Victor Dashkov. Sin embargo, las historias que había no estaban completas. Nadie dudaba de nosotros. Eso me tranquilizo un poco aunque la noticia de haberlo visto cerca a la academia todavía rondaba mi mente. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Llegaron unos minutos después de la conversación que tuve con Mia. Sus rostros me asustaron, pues traían una mirada de preocupación y estaban acelerados._

_- Debemos irnos, ¡ya!__– grito Tasha_

_- ¿Pero qué pasa?__– pregunte alarmada_

_- Guardianes__– dijo Adrian – __y vienen para acá._

_La charla continuaba pero todos nos apresuramos a empacar nuestras cosas._

_Pensé rápidamente en aquel hombre Moroi ¿Nos había reconocido?_

_- Tuvimos suerte que no nos vieran__ – dijo Lissa_

_Golpes sonaron en la puerta. Todos nos congelamos. No nos podían encontrar. Terminaría encerrada en una celda y muerta si nos encontraran; y mis amigos terminarían casi igual que yo._

_- Escóndete__ – me dijo Christian_

_- No__– murmuré yo_

_- Rose…_

_- No__– repetí – __no nos pueden encontrar a ninguno_

_Los golpes en la puerta eran cada vez más fuerte_

_- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?__ – pregunto Mia_

_Un plan de escape se desarrollaba en mi cabeza. Al llegar al hotel le había dicho a Adrian que solicitara la sala que estaba en el segundo piso. No estábamos tan lejos del suelo. Utilizaríamos la ventana para escapar._

_- La ventana__– murmure_

_- Pero estamos en el segundo piso__– chillo Mia – __¿estás loca?_

_- Loca seria si me quedara aquí__ – le dije secamente_

_- Además__– intervino Eddie – __No esta tan alto_

_- Si__ – convine –__yo ya lo he hecho. No me lastime mucho._

_- Pero te lastimaste__– dijo Dimitri_

_Lo fulmine con la mirada_

_- Solo fue un esguince de tobillo__– dije – __Además tenemos a Lissa__– bromee._

_La broma fue un poco desganada_

_- Entonces vamos__– dijo Tasha_

_La puerta estaba a punto de ser derrumbada por los golpes. Cargamos nuestro equipaje y fuimos hacia la ventana. No había nada con que amortiguar el golpe como en Rusia que había pasto y arbustos, no, esto era suelo de hierro. Con una mueca salte de esta._

_- Mierda_

_De verdad dolió y mucho además._

_- ¿Estás bien?__– grito Mia._

_- Salta__– le dije –__yo te atrapo_

_Y así hizo. Primero Mia luego Lissa, después Adrian seguido de Christian, posteriormente Tasha. Con Eddie y Dimitri fue el problema_

_- Tírate__– le grite – __no hay tiempo_

_- Si__– asintió Eddie –__pero no te tienes que lastimar por atraparme_

_- No te preocupes. Estaré bien_

_- Pero yo peso mucho más que tu_

_- Hazlo __- le grite_

_Salto y lo atrape. Dolió un poco ya que la gravedad tampoco me ayudaba, pero no me molesto, había sentido peores dolores. Y este comparado con aquellos era estar en una sala de masajes. Dimitri salto antes de que terminara de atrapar a Eddie, por lo cual no lo alcance. Su cara hizo una mueca de dolor, pero sus reflejos – reflejos de Strigoi – habían podido acomodar su cuerpo en una mejor postura que la mía._

_- El automóvil está en la otra esquina__– dijo Adrian. Salimos corriendo hacia este. Antes de llegar a la esquina vimos en una cafetería a un grupo de guardianes. Estaban distraídos por lo que pasamos "tranquilamente" y seguimos hacia el auto. Al subirnos Adrian me entrego un teléfono. Le mire confundida -__ Debes llamar a Sydney__ – me explico él_

_Asentí y marque el número._

_- ¿Hola?_

_La voz de Sydney sonó cansada_

_- Hey__– le dije –__soy yo. Rose._

_- ¿Qué haces?__– Pregunto – __escuche que habías asesinado a la reina de los Moroi__._

_Todo lo que pasaba llegaba hasta los oídos de los alquimistas. Solo faltaba que los humanos pensaran que yo había matado a Tatiana_

_- Yo no asesine a Tatiana__– gruñí –__todo es un mal entendido_

_Sydney pensó un rato sobre eso_

_- Vale__ – acepto al final - __¿y a que se debe esta llamada?_

_- Tú me dijiste que tenía un pase de entada a New Orleans_

_- Si__ – ella dijo_

_- Bueno… creo que si nos dices donde encontrarte estaremos dentro de unos minutos_

_- ¿Ya estas aquí?__– pregunto ella. Antes de responderle dijo – __Espera, dijiste ¿Nos?_

_- Sí, estoy con unos amigos._

_- Hmmm… pero…_

_Su voz sonaba preocupada. Había olvidado cuan religiosos eran los alquimistas. También había olvidado que no les gustaba los Moroi y Dhampir, creían que eran tan malos como los Strigoi_

_- Hey__ – le dije –__no pasa nada. Son amigos__ – pensé en algo que la tranquilizara –__¿recuerdas a los que viste en las grabaciones de las vegas?_

_- Si __– dijo fríamente –__pero siguen siendo criaturas de la noche._

_- ¿Entonces te vas a voltear?_

_- No __– dijo firmemente –__nos vemos en 15 minutos en el restaurante "Roops"_

_- Esto… no puedo ir... recuerda que soy buscada por el asesinato de Tatiana__– mi voz destilo acido._

_Se escucho un sonido de disgusto hecho por Sydney._

_- Entonces, tendré que dejar que nos veamos en mi casa_

_Una risa histérica acompaño su comentario_

_- Tranquila__– repetí – __son amigos. No te harán daño_

_- Sí, claro… No me harán daño. ¡Ja!__ – Dijo ella – __está bien eso lo averiguaremos_

_Me dio su dirección y colgó._

_- Tíos__– dije –__deben comportarse con ella. Nada de comentarios sarcásticos ni sombríos. Y tampoco se vayan a acercar mucho. ¿Entendieron?_

_- Nos divertiremos__– dijo Christian con una sonrisa_

_Lissa lo reprendió golpeando su cabeza. No pude evitar una risa a la cual respondió Christian con una mirada sombría._

_Dimitri conducía el auto así que le dije la dirección donde iríamos. Él simplemente asintió y siguió conduciendo el auto con tranquilidad._

_- ¿Podemos parar aquí? Solo por un momento__ – pregunto Tasha_

_Estábamos enfrente de un centro comercial._

_- No deberíamos__– respondió Dimitri – __pueden haber Moroi aquí junto con sus guardianes. No pueden ver a Rose…_

_- Eso no es problema__– lo corte – __ve que yo me quedo aquí. Además así puedo pensar lo próximo que hare._

_Lo pensaron por un momento y aceptaron. Sugerí que salieran todos dando una excusa que yo misma no entendí. Después de unos segundos de lo hicieron. Unos salieron a comer y a alimentarse, mientras que las chicas compraban ropa. Lissa me prometió un conjunto que me gustaría, así que respete la sorpresa y me obligue a permanecer en mi propia cabeza._

_Después de unos minutos, alguien entro en la oscuridad del auto. Era un hombre._

_- ¿Quién eres? __– pregunte._

_El hombre rio y lo reconocí. Esa sinfonía la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Victor Dashkov. Físicamente estaba mejor que cuando lo sacamos de la cárcel, por lo que debería haber utilizado los poderes de su hermano para curarse._

_- Vámonos__– dijo él_

_- ¿Qué?__– Le grite –__no iré con usted a ningún lado_

_- Oh si lo harás __– una sonrisa curvaba sus labios –__no quieres que lastime a Vasilisa y a tus amigos._

_- Usted no puede __– le dije – __ella está protegida_

_- No __– respondió – __no me refiero a eso. Pero Valisia está siendo buscada al igual que tú y tus amigos. No quiero entregarlos. Pero tú, Rose, eres la que decide que va a pasar._

_No eso no podía pasar. Quería golpearlo con toda la fuerza pero sin embargo algo me frenaba. ¿Qué podría hacer yo? ¿Irme con él? Esa era la única salida._

_Le fulmine con la mirada y me cambie de asiento pasando al volante. Su sonrisa se ensancho._

_- ¿A dónde vamos? __– gruñí_

_- Conduce, te iré mostrando el camino_

_Y así hicimos. Cada vez nos alejábamos más de New Orleans, hasta que en mitad de la carretera me dijo que tomara un atajo. Entramos al corazón del bosque y allí había una casa. El viaje duro menos de 15 minutos._

_- ¿Qué necesitáis de mi?__ – le pregunte. Mis palabras tenían una sinfonía manejada por la ira y el desespero, pues no sabía para que me secuestraria alguien como él -__¿Qué quieres de mi? _


	12. Chapter 12

_- Veras__ – dijo él –__tengo un problema y necesito que me ayudes._

_- ¿Qué?__– Dije sarcásticamente – __Victor Dashkov me nesecita. ¡Dios!__– agrande mis ojos en disimulando asombro - __¿Qué no puedes hacer?_

_- La verdad__– murmuro sonriendo - __solo los guardianes están entrenados para manejar a los Strigoi_

_- ¿Strigoi?_

_- Si, un ejército de Strigoi me sigue. Así que debemos reunir los más letales guardianes__– me dio una mirada –__y tú, eres uno de ellos._

_Whoa. Una batalla, pero…_

_- ¿De cuantos Strigoi hablamos?_

_En su cara murió la sonrisa._

_- Muchos__ – dijo secamente_

_- ¡Debes de decirme! __- le grite - __¡tengo que prepararme!_

_Me observo por varios segundos y asintió_

_- 70 o más_

_- ¿Qué?__ - Mi mandíbula casi choca contra el suelo. No podía hablar enserio. ¿70 Strigois? -__¿Cuántos guardianes tenéis?_

_Su cara se ensombreció más lo cual me dio a entender que éramos sobrepasados en número_

_- Tienes 50 guardianes_

_Nos quedamos mirando fijamente y el pánico corrió dentro de mí. Era pánico por la lucha a la cual me enfrentaría, pero había pánico que provenía en el vínculo._

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?_

_- Dos días._

_¡Por Dios!,__ grite internamente._

_- Ok__– susurre. De repente me sentía cansada – __Debo descansar_

_Victor asintió. Se giro y me enseño una habitación._

_Me senté en la cama y me entre en la cabeza de Lissa. Todos estaban reunidos donde debería estar parqueado el auto._

_- ¿Dónde está Rose?__– preguntaba Lissa, histéricamente._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado?__– pregunto Mia_

_- No debimos dejarla sola__– murmuro Adrian._

_Adrian y Lissa dejaban transmitir sus emociones en el rostro. Ira, preocupación y más ira._

_Tasha y Christian intercambiaron miradas incomodas, pero esta vez no podían hacer nada para calmarlos, pues ellos también estaban preocupados._

_Dimitri estaba sentado en una roca mirando a la nada._

_- ¿Qué piensas?__ – le pregunto Lissa, dándose cuenta de que un pensamiento rondaba en él._

_- Rose no se iría__– dijo Dimitri sacudiendo la cabeza – __Ella no nos haría esto. Debe haber sido algo importante._

_- ¿La encontraron los guardianes?__– lloriqueo Mia._

_- No__– respondió Adrian._

_Su tono de voz asusto a Lissa. Ella intento ver su aura y al lograrlo, observo que estaba oscura. Solo algunos rayos dorados la pintaban, pero muy pocos. Era casi negra. Lissa se acerco a él._

_- Adrian__ – dijo Lissa suavemente – __Debes calmarte. La encontraremos._

_Él se giro, dándole la espalda a Lissa. Saco un cigarrillo y se alejo hasta una zona verde._

_- Dijiste algo importante__– la voz de Christian hizo que Lissa dejara de observar a Adrian -__¿Pero qué?_

_- No lo sé__– dijo él – __debemos encontrarla_

_- No __– dijo Tasha – __debemos encontrar a Sydney. Tú sabes donde vive. Iremos allá y pensaremos que hacer._

_- Debemos encontrar al hermano de Lissa__– dijo Eddie – __esa es la misión._

_- Una misión que era para Rose. Eso decía la nota __– murmuro Dimitri_

_- Si__– acepto Mia – __pero ella ahora no está. Rose quería que encontramos al hermano de Lissa. Eso es lo que debemos hacer_

_- ¿Qué?__– Grito Lissa –__no sabemos dónde está. No sabemos si la han secuestrado Strigois._

_- ¿Por qué se arriesgarían los strigoi a secuestrarla en la luz del día?__ – pregunto Mia irónicamente - __No puede ser eso_

_- Porque__– respondió Dimitri – __Rose tiene muchos enemigos en los Strigoi._

_- Pero no podemos encontrarla__– dijo Christian –__no por ahora._

_- La encontraremos__ – la voz de Adrian estaba un poco más calmada – __y eso va a ser pronto._

_- Por ahora, debemos ir a encontrarnos con Sydney__ – repitió Tasha_

_- ¡No! ¡Debemos ir a buscarla! __– Gruño Lissa -__¡Ahora!_

_Lissa estaba preocupada y sentía ira porque se tomaran las cosas tan en calma_

_- Liss__– dijo Christian –__no sabemos dónde buscarla. Además no podemos dejar pasar la cita con Sydney. Recuerda que nosotros también somos buscados. No podemos exponernos así._

_Lissa sabía que él tenía razón, pero su preocupación por mi era demasiada alta._

_- Vayan ustedes, yo buscare a Rose_

_Se giro con su cabello rubio dorado flotando sobre sus hombros. Ella corrió rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente para que Dimitri no la alcanzara._

_- No princesa__– él murmuro_

_- Suéltame__– ordeno ella_

_Dimitri la observo seriamente. En sus ojos había decisión y preocupación_

_- No podemos hacer esto. No sabemos donde ella esta y aunque esté en manos de Strigoi podrá vivir durante unos días más._

_- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? ¿No recuerdas lo que querías hacerle?_

_- Si, a cada momento__– dijo Dimitri._

_Lissa al oír y ver el dolor en Dimitri, sintió rabia contra ella misma por herirlo_

_- Lo siento. No quería decir…_

_- Pero es verdad __– dijo con melancolía_

_- Recuerda__– Lissa lo miro detenidamente –__tú no eras tú_

_Dimitri le dio una mirada que dejaba claramente entendido que no estaba de acuerdo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar y volvió al tema_

_- Rosa estará a salvo, porque si son los Strigoi quien se la han llevado, ellos querían divertirse con ella_

_Lissa al comprender el significado de las palabras, se multiplico por diez veces su preocupación por mí_

_- ¿Crees… crees que la podrían despertar?_

_- No. Ella tiene demasiados enemigos entre los Strigoi __– repitió –__no podemos hacer nada por ahora. No te debes poner en peligro._

_Aunque la preocupación y la ira quemaba a Lissa por dentro, asintió y siguió a Dimitri donde los demás._

_- Debemos conseguir un auto__– menciono Tasha_

_- ¿Qué les parece aquel?__– pregunto Eddie_

_Señalo un auto deportivo con vidrios polarizados. Era muy autentico y guapo. Debería valer millones._

_Christian asintió_

_- Es perfecto_

_Corrieron hacia el auto. Dimitri iba al volante otra vez. Él no vacilo en las avenidas de New Orleans. Pareciera como si siempre hubiera vivido aquí._

_Llegaron a la calle donde vivía Sydney. Ella estaba parada afuera de su casa mirando el auto que se acercaba. Se veía muy preocupada y nerviosa, ya que para ella seguíamos siendo criaturas de la noche. No sabía como manejaría esta situación al no estar presente entre ellos._

_Dimitri se bajo del auto y le hizo una reverencia._

_- ¿Srta Sydney?__– pregunto_

_Ella se quedo en silencio por unos minutos, estudiándolo._

_- Si__– respondió -__ ¿Quién es usted?_

_- Soy Dimitri Belikov__ – respondió –__ guardián de la princesa Vasilisa_

_Lissa se acerco a donde estaba Dimitri_

_- ¿Valisia Dragomir?__– pregunto ella_

_Sus ojos se dirigieron a ella. La estudio desde su cabello hasta sus pies._

_- Si__– respondió Lissa –__puede llamarme Lissa_


	13. Chapter 13

_Sydney se veía bastante incomoda_

_- ¿Dónde está Rose?__- pregunto echando un vistazo al auto_

_Lissa miro ansiosamente a Dimitri_

_- Rose se ha tenido que separar de nosotros__– dijo él –__pero ordeno que deberíamos venir a verla. Ella se comunicara con usted lo más pronto posible_

_Los ojos de Sydney se dirigieron otra vez a Dimitri. Ella en su interior se debatía si creerle o no._

_- Tranquila Sydney__ – dijo Lissa – __Rose nos explico su punto de vista hacia nuestras especies._

_Sydney lo pensó y sacudió su cabeza exasperadamente_

_- ¿Por qué no vino? No le costaba nada mu tiempo hacerlo__– murmuro para ella misma. Sus ojos se dirigieron al auto -__¿Con quién más han venido?_

_- Son Morois y Dhampirs. Son de confianza._

_- Claro __– dijo Sydney con una sonrisa sádica –__son completamente inofensivos_

_- No te lastimaríamos__– dijo secamente Lissa._

_Sydney suspiro y miro al cielo._

_- Vale__– dijo suspirando – __Rose no haría nada para lastimarme… Adelante, pasen._

_Los demás se bajaron del coche. Los ojos de Sydney se agrandaron al ver a Adrian._

_Entraron a la casa. Era muy bonita. El piso era de baldosas cristalinas y estas brillaban como diamantes. El color de las paredes era azules pálidas._

_Sydney los dirigió hacia un pequeño estudio. Todos tomaron asientos y ella les ofreció algo de tomar. Salió hacia del estudio y Lissa observo la nada._

_Más te vale estar bien, Rose__– pensó ella._

_Una sonrisa se extendió en mi cara. Ese pensamiento era una orden, probablemente fallaría en el cumplimiento de esta misma con el combate en el cual estaría dentro de 2 días._

_Sydney entro otra vez con unas copas en sus manos. Las coloco encima de una mesa y tomo asiento. Sus ojos estudiaban a cada uno de los que estaban allí._

_- ¿Y a que se debe su visita? ¿Qué hacen en New Orleans?_

_- Rose nos conto algo sobre los registros de Eric Dragomir__– dijo Adrian mirándola detenidamente -__¿Qué ha pasado con eso? ¿Encontraron los registros?_

_Sydney sacudió su cabeza._

_- Eso no es de su incumbencia__– respondió secamente_

_- ¿Qué? Son los registros de mi padre__– gruño Lissa_

_Sydney pensó en ello por unos momentos._

_- ¿Cuándo vendrá Rose?__ – Pregunto ella –__necesito hablarle_

_Su mirada se dirigió al piso suspirando. Había tanto preocupación como ira en su mirada_

_- No lo sabemos__– dijo Christian_

_Su cuerpo se ergio_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?_

_- Como ya lo había mencionado, se presento un inconveniente__– Dimitri miro a Lissa –__Rose vendrá cuando pueda._

_- Está bien__– respondió Sydney –__referente a los registros no hemos encontrado nada. Pero hay una grabación que muestra a algunas personas. Necesito que Rose venga para enseñársela. De pronto ella los conoce._

_- ¿Puede enseñárnosla? Tal vez sean conocidos nuestros__– dijo Mia_

_Sydney los miro a todos en la sala. Su cara dejaba transmitir sus sentimientos. Ella estaba muy nerviosa. No había cambiado su opinión acerca de los Moroi y Dhampirs aunque ella me tratara._

_- No te haremos daño__ – dijo Tasha con una sonrisa cálida._

_- Claro__– ella suspiro – __síganme._

_Se dirigieron a una sala donde había un televisor y una casetera. Ella acomodo el video y al empezar la imagen se torno borrosa._

_- Trataron de desconectar las cámaras__– explico Sydney_

_Dimitri asintió y se concentro en la grabación. Lissa también lo hizo esperando reconocer a su hermano o a cualquier persona._

_No tuvieron suerte, pues no había nadie que reconocieran en el video._

_- Nunca había visto a estas personas__– murmuro Tasha_

_Todos sacudieron la cabeza y Sydney suspiro._

_Pero en mi caso, yo si había reconocido a uno. Era un dhampir, que había visto en el aeropuerto. Pero yo ahora no podía hacer nada. Primero tenía que sobrevivir al combate que se presentaría y luego iríamos a buscarlo._

_Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Eddie lo rompió con un bostezo. Todos estábamos sumamente cansados. Sydney los observo y dijo_

_- Tenemos una habitación amplia en el segundo piso. Allí se pueden acomodar y descansar._

_- Gracias__– respondió Adrian_

_Sydney se sonrojo y les hizo señas para que subieran_

_Lissa se dirigió hacia el balcón que había en el segundo piso. Antes de que me fastidiara con un pensamiento, Christian se acerco a ella, apoyando su cara en el hombro._

_- A sido un día muy largo__– susurro – __debemos descansar. Rosa estará bien._

_Ella le dio una mirada cansada y acerco su boca a la de él. Fue un beso corto pero muy, muy cálido. Con esto ellos se fueron a recostar en la cama. Aunque su mente estaba llena de preocupación y de incertidumbre, el cansancio la venció y sus ojos se cerraron._

_Regrese a mi cabeza. Tenía mucho que pensar y más problemas que resolver, pero yo ahora estaba tan cansada. Cada parte de mi cuerpo dolía, pues no había dormido mucho las anteriores noches. Una sonrisa se extendió en mi cara al recordar porque. Sin embargo el recuerdo de Dimitri me invadió. Yo lo seguía amando, pero ahora este amor se había convertido en un acido. Un acido que me torturaba._

_Recordé el día de la cabaña. Las cosas pueden cambiar en un segundo. Hacia unos minutos estaba en brazos de Dimitri y llego aquel combate con los Strigoi. Todo cambio desde aquella lucha. Había perdido a Dimitri y habíamos salvado a muchos estudiantes._

_Desde ahí mi vida se había desorganizado totalmente. Fui a buscarlo para matarlo y cuando creí haberlo hecho mi mundo se desmorono. Había abandonado a Lissa y el sueño de convertirme en su guardiana. Pero con un poco de ayuda de Abe, me habían recibido otra vez en la escuela. Me entere a los pocos días que mi viaje a Rusia había sido una pérdida de tiempo al enterarme de que Dimitri estaba vivo y que ahora era yo a la que él quería matar._

_Recordé por todo lo que pase para lograr traerlo de vuelta. Recordé cuando creí que definitivamente él me mataría. Recordé como mi estaca se introdujo en su corazón agujerando el mío. Recordé la imagen de Lissa acariciando sus cabellos. Recordé cuando él se negó para mí. Recordé sus palabras en la iglesia. Recordé el beso de Tasha._

_El corazón no muere cuando deja de latir, si no cuando sus latidos ya no tienen sentido.__ Mi corazón lo estaba. No encontraba sentido a nada._

_Recordé la imagen de Dimitri, cuando se acerco a matarme en Las Vegas. Unas preguntas habían rondado mi cabeza y ahora después de haberlo salvado, me sentía mas vacía al saber que él nunca me iba a pertenecer. Dimitri había elegido a Tasha. Yo había elegido a Adrian, pero nunca dejaría de amarlo. Él era mi salvación, Adrian era la salvación para el dolor de Dimitri, y yo era la salvación de Adrian._

_Con lágrimas invadiendo mis ojos y un dolor profundo en mi pecho, caí en un profundo sueño._

_Este sueño pertenecía a Adrian. Aparecí en una playa. Las olas chocaban contra mis pies. Estaba en una playera. Tenía el nazar que mi madre me había regalado, enrolla en mi muñeca._

_Adrian estaba sentado en una roca observándome. Corrí hacia él y le abrace._


	14. Chapter 14

_- Rose__– murmuro acercando sus labios a los míos - __¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Yo me acerque y rose otra vez sus labios con los míos._

_- Victor__– murmure – __estoy con él_

_- ¿Victor?__– pregunto él_

_- Si__– dije –__es una larga historia. Digamos que está creando un ejército para una lucha con Strigois_

_Sus ojos se ampliaron llenos de pánico_

_- ¿Dónde estás? Iremos por ti._

_Sacudí mi cabeza_

_- No. Tengo que hacerlo. Él nos tiene vigilados, y nos entregara si no lo hago__– él iba protestar pero yo lo corte – __no te preocupes, estaré bien._

_Él me observo durante varios minutos._

_- Cuídate__– me dijo – __no me vayas a dejar._

_Sonreí._

_- Whoa. Definitivamente me amas._

_Su seño se suavizo con una sonrisa._

_- Por supuesto pequeña dhampir__– rozo mi frente con sus labios – __te dejare de amar cuando un pintor pinte sobre su tela el sonido de una lágrima._

_Nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar._

_- Espera__– dije en medio del beso. Me aleje un poco para mirarlo – __el video de Sydney._

_- ¿Si?_

_- Bueno… uno de los que estaba en la grabación, lo vi en el aeropuerto de New Orleans. Él no apartaba la mirada de Lissa_

_Adrian asintió._

_- ¿Cuál de todos ellos era?_

_- El último que aparece__– respondí – __dile a Sydney que te diga todo lo que tiene que contarme._

_Él sonrió_

_- No creo que lo haga, como ya te lo he dicho, los alquimistas son muy religiosos. Ellos no confían en nosotros._

_- Pero ella confiara en ti__– le rogué –__dile que debe decírtelo. Dile que yo probablemente este en la charla__ – un nuevo plan se desarrollaba en mí –__dile que dentro de tres días iré._

_- ¿Tres días?_

_- Si, mañana entrenare para el combate, pues es dentro de 2 días._

_- Rose, por favor…_

_- Adrian…_

_- No. Escúchame. Dime donde estas y iré por ti._

_- Ya te dije. No podemos._

_Él se paso una mano por su cabello desesperadamente. Me acerque y le abrace_

_- Rose…_

_- Estaré bien. Te lo prometo__– le dije mirándolo a los ojos._

_Él asintió y sus labios buscaron los míos desesperadamente._

_- Vale__– asintió – __cuídate. Debes volver conmigo y con Lissa_

_Yo asentí. Beso una vez más mis labios y caí en la oscuridad de mis propios sueños._

_Una luz colándose por mi ventana me despertó. Hoy empezaría el entreno para el combate. Me desperece estirándome como un gato. En la mesa que había al lado de la cama, estaba un plato lleno de comida. El olor despertó mi apetito y me lo devore en menos de 2 minutos._

_Llena decidí levantarme y arreglarme. Después de salir de la ducha, había encima de la cama una ropa deportiva._

_Perfecto, pensé._

_Me la puse y recogí me cabello en una coleta alta._

_Unos gritos de lucha hicieron que me asomara a la ventana. Hora de entrenar. Con un suspiro salí de la casa. Al llegar un guardián me ataco. Empezó el combate. No perdí un solo segundo. Tome la defensiva por un momento y pase a la ofensiva. El guardián era rápido y muy fuerte, por lo cual yo estaba a la desventaja._

_Entrenamos toda la mañana. Al entrar el atardecer nos dieron la orden de descansar y reponernos. Entramos a la casa y nos llevaron a un comedor. Encima de este había mucha comida y de todo tipo. Nos servimos lo que quisimos hasta terminar saciados._

_Una dhampir que estaba a mi lado me hablo_

_- Hey__– dijo ella –__tú eres la guardiana Hathaway_

_- Rose__ – dije –__¿y tu como te llamas?_

_- Hana __- Ella me ofreció su mano y yo la estreche – __así que Victor te saco de la corte para este combate__– sacudió su cabeza y suspiro -__¿Cómo lo logro?_

_- No__– respondí – __Victor no fue el que me saco de la cárcel__- Ella me miro y se encogió de hombros -__ ¿Y tú como terminaste aquí?_

_Hana me dio una sonrisa triste_

_- Lo hice por mi familia__ – dijo ella –__los amenazarían si yo no vendría._

_- Lo siento __– susurre_

_Ella suspiro y termino su comida_

_- No importa__– dijo –__espero sobrevivir mañana y volveré a reunirme con ellos_

_- Yo también._

_- Hana __– una voz masculina resonó__ en el comedor_

_- Hey__– dijo ella – __estoy aquí._

_Un Dhampir guapo se nos acerco. Me recordaba a Ambrose por la forma de su cuerpo. Tenía unos 32 años. Sus ojos eran casi amarillos._

_- Guardiana Hathaway_

_É__l me hizo una reverencia_

_- Rose, él es mi hermano Volt_

_- Hey__– le dije – __me encanto conocerte_

_Volt me sonrió._

_- Igual yo__– se volvió a donde su Hana – __deberíamos descansar. Mañana será un largo día._

_Ella asintió y los dos se giraron hacia donde yo estaba._

_- Nos vemos en la cena__– ella me dijo_

_- Claro…_

_- Y mañana__– interrumpió Volt –__debemos cuidarnos las espaldas__– él sacudió su cabeza –__estamos con mucha desventaja__– me miro fijamente - __¿Cuidaremos unos de otros?_

_- Por supuesto __– respondí_

_Volt me sonrió una vez más_

_- Entonces__ – dijo – __hasta mañana. Debes descansar._

_Se giraron y entraron en sus cuartos._

_Después de unos minutos, me dirigí a mi habitación. No había visto a Victor en todo el día, debería de haberse escondido ya._

_Suspirando me recosté en mi cama y me relaje para poderme dirigir a la cabeza de Lissa. No fue muy difícil ya que la preocupación y la ira eran muy intensas, arrastrándome así a su cabeza._

_Todos estaban reunidos en el segundo piso, prestándole toda la atención a Adrian_

_- ¿Victor Dashkov?__– pregunto Lissa_

_- ¿Qué quería?__ – pregunto Eddie_

_- Rose me dijo que tenían una lucha contra los Strigois __– contesto Adrian –__que para eso los había reunido_

_- Pero ¿Por qué se fue?__ – Chillo Lissa – __Rose podía con él_

_- No __– respondió Adrian – __La amanezo con que nos tenía vigilados y nos entregaría._

_- Para que Victor Dashkov reuniera guardianes de esa manera__ – murmuro Dimitri –__debe ser una gran pelea._

_Adrian lo observo fijamente_

_- Eso parecía__– sus ojos se apagaron un poco – __Rose trataba de disimularlo, pero en sus ojos vi que tenía miedo._

_- Debemos ir por ella __– contesto Lissa – __¿Te dijo donde estaba?_

_- No__– respondió Adrian – __Rose, no me lo dijo. Pero ella prometió que se cuidaría_

_- Pero de eso no estamos seguros__ – dijo Eddie –__debemos encontrarla_

_- Tenemos que encontrarla__ – repitió Dimitri_

_Adrian se levanto rápidamente_

_- ¡No!__– Grito -__¡No entendéis! Rose debe estar concentrada para esa pelea y llendo nosotros a buscarla solo la pondremos en peligro_


	15. Chapter 15

_La voz de Adrian los hizo entrar en razón._

_- Pero ¿Cuándo es la pelea? __– pregunto Lissa_

_- Mañana__– respondió Adrian. Lissa dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos y un lloriqueo surgió –__Esta bien__– la consoló Adrian – __Ella prometió cuidarse y que nos vería dentro de 2 días._

_Lissa asintió y lo abrazo._

_- Ahora__– dijo Christian – __debemos esperar hasta que Rose regrese_

_Por favor Rose, no me vayas a dejar.__Lissa repetía esa frase en su cabeza.__Te necesito, no me dejes por favor._

_- Rose también reconoció a alguien de la grabación__– dijo Adrian_

_- ¿A quién?__– pregunto Tasha_

_- Al último hombre que aparece__ – respondió él – __lo vio en el aeropuerto de New Orleans. Rose dice que él no apartaba la mirada de Lissa__- todos se quedaron en silencio y una ola de asombro corrió en el cuerpo de Lissa -__pero ahora__- el continuo - __tenemos que hacer que nos diga lo que quería decirle Sydney a Rose._

_- Ella no lo hará __– dijo Tasha –__ella solo confía en Rose_

_Adrian sonrió._

_- Si, pero Rose ideo una excusa._

_- ¿Cuál?__– pregunto Mia_

_- Ahora lo veras prima_

_Se vistieron y bajaron al primer piso. Sydney tenía un vestido blanco, con flores rosas. Asintió con su cabeza al verlos._

_- Buenos días__– ella saludo –__pasen al comedor._

_Ellos siguieron a Sydney y al llegar al comedor vieron tanto comida, como rasiones de sangre en unas pequeñas botellas._

_Ellos se sirvieron. Al terminar el almuerzo, Adrian decidió hablar_

_- Sydney__ – comenzó el -__¿podrías decirme lo que tienes que hablar con Rose?_

_Ella sacudió su cabeza._

_- No es nada__ – respondió - __es algo sobre un alquimista. Pero él me dijo que esto solo se lo podía decir a ella._

_- Ella me dijo que tú confiarías en mí, ya que yo le diría todo lo que está pasando. Además creo que ella está en este momento con nosotros._

_Adrian le dio una mirada significativa a Lissa._

_- Es posible__– Sydney lo pensó por un momento –__vale. Un alquimista que trabaja en Rusia, me dio un informe para que se lo entregara a Rose._

_Sydney salió un momento del comedor. Mientras ella no estaba, Mia se volvió hacia donde Lissa._

_- ¿Crees que Rose este aquí con nosotros?_

_- Yo… no lo sé__– respondió Lissa – __No la siento. No lo sé._

_Dimitri se acerco a donde estaba sentada Lissa. Se arrodillo para quedar a su nivel y la miro directamente a los ojos._

_- Si__– respondió él con una sonrisa cálida –__Rose nos está observando._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes? __– pregunto Lissa_

_Dimitri se encogió de hombros._

_- No lo sé. Yo solamente la siento._

_Adrian lo miro fijamente. Sus ojos transmitían ira y respeto._

_- ¿Así que estas aquí Rose?__– Dijo Christian - __¿Por qué te fuiste?_

_- No debiste hacerlo __– dijo Tasha_

_- Definitivamente__– convino Dimitri –__debiste decírnoslo__- ¿Pero es que no lo entendían? Yo no pude hacer eso. No puedo dejar que nos encontraran, al igual que no podía dejar que lastimaran a Lissa. Solo era una lucha… Los ojos de Dimitri se agrandaron –__¿Rose?__ – Él trago saliva –__te he escuchado_

_- ¿Qué?__– grito Adrian_

_¿Qué?,__repetí. __¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que me escuchas?_

_- Si__– murmuro Dimitri - __¿Qué es esto?__ – le pregunto a Lissa_

_- Yo no lo sé__ – respondió ella –__¿la escuchas?_

_- Si, en tu cabeza._

_- ¿Cómo esta? __– pregunto Lissa_

_Estaba bien. Ya se lo había dicho a Adrian._

_- Rose está bien__–. respondió Dimitri_

_- ¿Y la pelea?__ – pregunto Eddie._

_De maravilla,__ pensé. Pero resonaron en mi cabeza las palabras de Volt.__"Estamos con mucha desventaja"__.__ Trate de desterrar ese recuerdo pero supe que era demasiado tarde_

_- Están sobrepasados en números._

_- Rose__ – murmuro Tasha –__debes decirnos donde estas. No te puede exponer así._

_Tenía que hacerlo. ¿Por qué no entendían a Adrian? Él ya se los había explicado. Yo no tenía escapatoria. No, no la tenía._

_- No, ella estará en la pelea__– los ojos de Dimitri se encendieron –__todo lo que te pase es tu culpa ¿lo has entendido? __- Trague. Dimitri tenía razón. Esta vez no había nadie que me curara. Esto podía significar mi muerte –__No__– murmuro –__prometiste que regresarías._

_¡Pero nos sobrepasan en número!,__grite en mi cabeza. __Solo hay 50 guardianes y son 70 Strigois o más._

_Antes de que Dimitri respondiera, Sydney entro en la habitación. Traía una carpeta en sus manos._

_- Es esto__– entrego la carpeta a Adrian –__desde que Rose estuvo en Rusia, acabando con los Strigoi junto con sus compañeros, se han multiplicado los ataques a Dhampirs y Moroi._

_- ¿Pero, que tiene que ver Rose con esto?__– pregunto Mia_

_- Bueno__– suspiro Sydney –__ Rose está siendo buscada._

_- Pero ella mato Strigoi__– gruño Lissa - __¿Por qué la buscáis?_

_Sydney la miro fijamente_

_- Nunca dije que la buscaran alquimistas o guardianes._

_- ¿Qué?__ – grito Eddie_

_Dimitri se levanto, con unos de esos movimientos fluidos que lo hacían parecer Strigoi. Sydney se paralizo, al igual que Lissa al ver la ira en sus rasgos._

_- ¿Qué?__– pregunto Dimitri. Su voz sonó baja y amenazadora - __¿Desde cuándo?_

_Sydney trago y retrocedió un paso_

_- Esto… al llegar a Rusia, Rose torturo a muchos Strigois. No sé toda la historia pero ella quería encontrar a alguien. Después se dio a conocer la noticia que un Strigoi que la amaba, la estaba buscando para matarla. Ese fue nuestro primer registro. Él fracaso, y luego llego a nuestros oídos que Rose junto a Valisia habían salvado a un Strigoi convirtiéndolo otra vez a Dhampir; y cuando la noticia se disperso por todos lo Moroi, guardianes y al parecer Strigoi, un nuevo ejército de Strigois multiplico sus ataques. Se dice que es liderado por una mujer, y ella tortura los guardianes y moroi buscando donde encontrar a Rose y…__ - ella lo miro fijamente –__a usted._

_Todos en la habitación se quedaron paralizados, y mi mente junto a la de Lissa era una confusión total. ¿A mí? ¿Un ejército? ¿A Dimitri?_

_- ¿Qué pasa?__– Le pregunto Adrian a Dimitri. Su voz apenas contenía la ira -__¿Quién es esa Strigoi que la busca?_

_- Adrian…__- murmuró Lissa_

_- ¡Puede estar entre los Strigoi con los que lucharan mañana!__– Grito Adrian –__¡No la mataste tú pero has dejado a alguien que cumpla con tu trabajo!_

_- Él no era él__– dijo Christian –__cálmate Adrian_

_- Pero eso no quita lo que ya ha hecho_

_Mierda,__pensé. __¿Pueden pelear luego?_

_Lo único que me faltaba era que ahora se disgustaran entre sí. Daría todo por estar allá y patearles el culo. Por favor, todos sabemos que después de escalar una montaña muy alta, descubrimos que hay muchas otras montañas por escalar. No sería la primera vez que me haya pasado esto._

_- Tienes razón __– dijo Dimitri –__pero como nos está gritando Rose en la cabeza de Lissa, no podemos disgustarnos, no ahora. Me encargare de ese problema cuando llegue el momento__ – sus ojos se encendieron con ira –__ella no la tocara. No si no estoy yo allí para verlo._


	16. Chapter 16

_Ok, no era para tanto. Había estado en situaciones peores, y al parecer siempre pasaría algo malo en mis cumpleaños. Mañana, el día de la lucha, estaría cumpliendo 19 años._

_- ¿Rose?_

_Una voz llamaba desde la habitación de Victor. Ya las cosas se habían calmado donde Sydney y ya tenía la información que necesitaba. Solo faltaba que Adrian buscara más datos para empezar la búsqueda._

_Suspire mentalmente. Era hora de regresar a donde estaba. Quería quedarme allí con mis amigos, pero sabía que era un deseo imposible. Solo lograría verlos si vivía al enfrentamiento._

_- Roza__– murmuro Dimitri. Mi mente fue invadida por una oleada de dolor y amor que producía mi antiguo sobrenombre –__Lo siento__ – dijo. Había facciones de dolor en sus hermosos rasgos.__No,__me grite,__No mas__ – __Todavía hay tiempo__– sus ojos se aguaron._

_No, no había tiempo y él lo sabía. La pelea de mañana definiría mi vida o mi muerte._

_Dile a Lissa que no se preocupe,__pensé.__Yo lograre regresar a su lado… o eso espero._

_La duda invadía mi mente y los ojos de Dimitri se llenaron de preocupación._

_- Rosa…_

_Debo irme._

_Con este pensamiento volví a mi cuerpo. Hana estaba sentada enfrente de mío, con sus manos sujetando mis brazos._

_- Hey__ – murmure_

_- ¿Oye, estas bien?_

_- Si __– dije sonriendo –__estaba tomando una siesta__._

_Ella puso sus ojos en blanco y me ayudo a levantarme__._

_- Vamos__ – dijo_

_- ¿A dónde?_

_Ella me miro como si me estuviera loca._

_- Oh vamos. Debemos encantar nuestras estacas._

_- Oh__– yo nunca había visto como se hacía esto. Lissa la encantaba al tocarla y pasar un poco de su magia a esta. ¿Pero los demás usuarios? Esto era algo que no me podía perder –__claro._

_Salimos de la habitación. Ella me llevo hasta una parte del bosque que estaba lateral a la casa. Ya era de noche. En la oscuridad me sentía nerviosa, pero con mi estaca en la mano, sabía que no moriría sin luchar. Este pensamiento me tranquilizaba, al igual que una frase que me había menciona Dimitri después de la muerte de Mason_

"_El secreto de la existencia no consiste solamente en vivir, sino en saber para que se vive"__Y yo ya sabía para quien yo vivía. Para mí, al igual que para Lissa y todos mis conocidos. Era hora de recordar esto. Yo no podía morir no aún. Tenía que vivir y lo lograría. Yo viviría._

_Nos acercamos a donde cuatro Morois. Ellos estaban al lado de un lago, supuse que eso era para el usuario del agua. Había varias estacas rodeándolos. Hana puso su estaca en medio de un círculo y yo la imite. Uno de los Moroi asintió y ahí inicio la magia. Todos los elementos bailaron. Primero el fuego en una elegante llama color azul, seguido por la tierra que giraba en círculos, después una ráfaga de aire la acompañaba al igual que una ola de agua. Todos estos se chocaron con la estaca iluminándola. La luz cegó un poco. Después de unos segundos la luz se apago y los Moroi nos ordenaron levantarlas. Al hacerlo sentí mi estaca mucho más ligera. Era perfecta. Me gire obteniendo un poco de privacidad para acomodarme a la nueva sensación que me producía esta. Nuestras estacas siempre eran encantadas, pero nunca había sostenido una que lo estuviera tan reciente. No sabía la razón, pero siempre los guardianes no nos permitían sostenerlas tan recientes._

_Hana se acerco con una sonrisa cruzando su cara_

_- Se siente bien ¿verdad?_

_- Si__– respondí_

_- Debes recordar__– susurro – __que debemos manejarla con mayor precaución__– mi mirada le dio a entender que no sabía lo que me decía –__las estacas recién encantadas tienen sus problemas_

_- ¿Cuáles?__– pregunte_

_- La magia esta a un nivel muy alto_

_Lo pensé por un momento_

_- No lo veo como un problema__– dije finalmente –__si tienen mayor magia, le hacen más daño a los Strigoi._

_- Si, pero también podrían dañarte a ti_

_- ¿Qué…?_

_Ella me corto antes de que terminara la pregunta_

_- No tenemos tiempo para esto, debes descansar. Solo no la acerque mucho a tu piel. Te podría lastimar._

_Se giro hacia donde estaba su hermano con unos guardianes más._

_Mire fijamente mi estaca y me encamine al dormitorio. Al llegar coloque mi estaca al lado de la cama, en una mesa de noche. Encima de esta, había un plato lleno de comida. Estaba deliciosa. Al terminarlo me recosté, tratando de conciliar sueño. Después de varios intentos, el cansancio venció a la incertidumbre y caí en una oscuridad total._

_Después de unas horas, esa oscuridad se aclaro y me encontré en medio de un jardín lleno de rosas._

_- Adrian __– llame con una sonrisa._

_Unos segundos más tarde, él apareció. Su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado. En sus manos había un ramo de rosas de todos lo colores. Se acerco a mí con una sonrisa angelical en su rostro._

_- Feliz cumpleaños__– se acerco y roso sus labios con los míos. Luego me entrego las flores – __mañana cuando estés devuelta lo celebraremos y tendrás todo lo que quieras__– me prometió._

_- ¿Lo que quiera?__– Le pregunte desabotonando un botón de su camiseta –__¿te quedarías conmigo?_

_Él sonrío y acerco su boca a la mía. Este beso estaba lleno de calor y una gran pasión._

_- Todo el tiempo que lo desees__– respondió._

_Mi cuerpo estaba decidido. Quería estar junto a Adrian pero probablemente eso cansaría mi cuerpo__._

_- Adrian__ – dije entre fuertes jadeos – __no puedo._

_Él se retiro y me observo_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Tengo una lucha mañana__– dije tocando la punta de la nariz –__necesito estar descansada._

_Su risa me envolvió como una suave caricia._

_- Pequeña Dhampir__ – su mano se deslizo por mi cabello – __estás dormida. Esto no te hará perder tus perfectas habilidades con la estaca._

_Le sonreí y me acerque una vez más a él. Nuestros cuerpos se juntaron como un puzle, parecía que estuviéramos hechos uno para el otro. Sus manos se deslizaban por cada curva de mi cuerpo, produciendo espasmos de calor en este. Sus colmillos rozaron mi piel y sentí una sensación de añoranza por estos. Seguramente un día que estuviera junto a él le ofrecería el cuello, pero no, hoy no podía, así que atraje su boca a la mía. Su aliento mandaba descargas eléctricas en mí._

_Al terminar, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho. Adrian acariciaba mi cabello y mi espalda_

_- Allí donde el agua alcanza su mayor profundidad, se mantiene más en calma__– murmuro_

_Lo mire pero él sacudió su cabeza. Acerco una vez sus labios a los míos, pero un grito resonó en mi cabeza. Ese mundo se desmorono junto con Adrian._

_- ¡ROSA!__– gritaba Hana_

_- ¿Qué?__– Pregunte -__¿Qué es?_

_Su mirada me asustaba._

_- Solo tenemos unos minutos para que ellos lleguen acá. Una media hora quizás. Alístate._

_Yo asentí y me organice. Tome una ducha, y me puse unos jeans, junto a una camiseta y unas zapatillas. Recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta. Ya, solo quedaban unos minutos. Una oleada de anticipación y preocupación me llego por el vínculo de Lissa. Ya lo sabía. _


	17. Chapter 17

_Quedaban 20 minutos para que iniciara, así que decidí deslizarme rápidamente en la cabeza de Lissa._

_- Pero Rose había dicho que la lucha seria mañana__– dijo Eddie._

_Todos en la habitación estaban preocupados y tenían miedo._

_- Si__– dijo Adrian –__No sé si es eso. Pero ella se fue de un momento a otro._

_Lissa se volvió hacia donde estaba sentado Dimitri_

_- ¿No está escuchando?__ – le pregunto_

_Él la miro por unos segundos.__Si,__pensaba,__aquí estoy.__ Dimitri asintió._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado?__– él me pregunto_

_Se han adelantado,__ respondí.__Solo quedan unos minutos y estarán acá._

_- Se han adelantado__ – Dimitri repitió – __solo quedan unos minutos para que empiece._

_Rose,__pensó Lissa.__Cuídate._

_Haría lo posible. Yo tenía que sobrevivir, yo amaba estar viva. Todavía tenía cosas que hacer. Este no podía ser mi final._

_- Rose__– dijo Hana desde la habitación de Víctor._

_Ya estaban aquí. Suspirando pregunte __¿Por qué tenemos que tener cuidado manejando las estacas recién encantadas?_

_- ¿Hace cuanto las encantaron?__– pregunto Dimitri_

_Unas horas,__ pensé._

_Él sacudió su cabeza._

_- Pueden herirte en el combate__– respondió – __no las acerques mucho a tu piel._

_- Rose__ – Hana repitió –__ya es hora._

_Debo irme,__pensé con melancolía._

_- Es la hora__– murmuro Dimitri –__ten mucho cuidado._

_Un miedo se apodero de mí. Era tanto mío como de Lissa. Los observe por un latido de corazón. Los ojos sabios de Dimitri me tranquilizaban. Observe a mis demás amigos. A Adrian con su mirada llena de preocupación y amor. A los demás, todos ellos temían por mí. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer era una mala idea. Aquí aplicaría todos mis conocimientos. Pero yo era fuerte, no me rendiría sin dar una buena lucha. Observe otra vez a Dimitri y volví a mi cabeza. Sin embargo las emociones de Lissa eran tan fuertes que retenían parte de mí. Posiblemente Dimitri podría escuchar mis pensamientos. No lo sabía y no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo._

_Seguí a Hana, adentrándonos más y más en el bosque. Llevaba mi estaca colgando a mi lado. La adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo, recordándome a cada latido que esta era una situación de vida o muerte. Nos alineamos formando un cuadrado. Yo estaba en la primera fila. Atrás de mí estaba Hana junto a su hermano Volt. Intercambiamos miradas y una sonrisa triste curvo los labios de Hana. Volt se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Asintió para mí._

_Todos los guardianes estábamos en la posición para tomar la ofensiva. La cabeza de Lissa estaba invadida por anticipación y miedo como la mía. Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales la adrenalina bombeaba más fuerte en mi cuerpo. Mi mente se ordeno seguir dos órdenes. La primera era matar Strigois y la segunda sobrevivir. Lo podía lograr, con el resguardo de Volt y Hana. Teníamos que pasar esta prueba._

_Después de algunos minutos una nausea me ataco - era mucho mas fuerte que las que había tenido en el ataque de la academia - y entro en nuestra línea de visión un gran ejército de Strigois. Estaba dominada completamente aterrorizada. Nunca había visto tantos Strigois. Y si, eran más de 70. Noventa eran exactamente. La cabeza de Lissa me mandaba descargas de adrenalina, que hacían que mi corazón latiera tan fuertemente en mi pecho, como si quisiera salir de este._

_Un hombre Strigoi, estaba atrás de todos ellos. Él era el líder. Los Strigois tenían una sonrisa en sus labios. Sabían que nos sobrepasaban en número. Ya no me importaba, mataría tantos como pudiera. Gire mi estaca, acostumbrándome a ella. _

_Él strigoi dio la señal y todos se abalanzaron sobre nosotros. Di un grito de guerra y corrí rápidamente. Los guardianes se habían quedado paralizados, pero al verme atacar se sacudieron de su espesor y me imitaron. Mi línea de ataque contaba con cinco Strigois._

_Lissa estaba llena de miedo e ira, así que tome toda su rabia y la puse en mí. Si, con esa oscuridad que explotaba en mí en los combates, más la de Lissa me volvían mortífera._

_Introduje la estaca, en el corazón de un strigoi. Quedaban cuatro. Mi mano dio un golpe en la cara de uno mientras que con la pierna tumbaba a otro. Sentí un golpe en mi cabeza pero no dolió. Mi cuerpo lleno de adrenalina y oscuridad no lo registro._

_Alguna parte de mi se entero de que Hana y Volt estaban a mi lado. Ellos peleaban con su propio grupo. Muchos guardianes estaban cayendo, por lo que más Strigois llegaban a nosotros. Ya tenía 10 Strigois junto a mí. No, pensé. Así no podíamos ganar. _

_Mi estaca golpeo la cara de otro mientras recibía un golpe lateralmente. Me impulse sobre el cuerpo de uno, dando un salto de varios metros. Estábamos rodeados._

_Mis reflejos detectaron movimiento a mis lados. Mis piernas se giraron golpeando a este. Mi estaca serpenteo cerca de este, pero era rápido y alto. Era más alto que Dimitri. Si Dimitri alcanzaba los 2 metros, este lo sobrepasaba por diez centímetros. Este Strigoi era musculoso. Se abalanzo sobre mí, utilizando todo su peso corporal. No pude contra eso. Aunque mis movimientos eran rápidos y era una excelente luchadora, no logre difuminar ese ataque. Termine tirada en el suelo con él encima de mí. Sus colmillos se acercaban a mi cuello. No esto no podía terminar aquí. Trate de moverme deslizándome sobre su cuerpo, pero no podía. Estaba atrapada. La cabeza de Lissa estaba a punto de explotar. Algo me decía que ellos sabían lo que estaba pasando. Entonces ya estaban enterados de que este era el final._

_Rose,__grito Lissa en su mente. __Tienes que levantarte, prometiste… prometiste que no nos dejarías._

_Yo no quería romper esa promesa. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas pasar esta prueba, pero no era así. Estaba rodeada._

_Moví mi cabeza hacia un lado, golpeando la cara del Strigoi. El me abofeteo de vuelta._

_No, no, no puedes morir aquí,__ pensé desesperadamente._

_Los colmillos del Strigoi rozaron la piel de mi cuello._

_¡Rose!,__grito Lissa.__¡Roda sobre ti misma! Dimitri dice que así puedes ganar un poco de terreno. ¡Vamos! No te puedes quedar allí_

_Trate de hacerlo pero yo no podía. Estaba completamente inmovilizada. Sin embargo, la estaca de Hana se introdujo en el cuello de aquel Strigoi. Ella estaba golpeada, y en algunas partes sangraba._

_Logre levantarme y entre las dos acabemos con ese strigoi. Mire a mí alrededor solo para atemorizarme más. Había unos 15 guardianes en pie - los demás estaban muertos – y unos 40 Strigoi._

_Dios, pensé. Ayúdanos a salir de esta._

_Mire desesperadamente a Hana y ella asintió._

_Su hermano Volt estaba luchando contra otros Strigois. Corrimos hacia él y le ayudamos a vencer._

_Lissa estaba aliviada y llena de miedo, pero todavía quedaba un poco de oscuridad del espíritu. La tome de ella y me la puse en mi. Los deseos por sobrevivir derrumbaron la barrera que siempre ponía entre el mundo de los muertos y mi cabeza. En un momento nos invadieron. Atacaron a los Strigois. Aproveche esta oportunidad para acabar con 3 que me rodeaban. Sabía que solo tenía unos segundos, antes de que los fantasmas se acercaran a mí._

_- Debemos irnos __– le murmure a Hana_

_Ella asintió. El miedo decoraba sus facciones._

_Los fantasmas molestaban a los Strigois. No podían hacerles nada físicamente, pero eran una distracción._

_Hana y yo corrimos hacia donde estaba Volt_

_- Vámonos__– ella le grito._

_Volt estaco a un Strigoi, y nos adentramos mas al bosque dejando a los demás guardianes, Strigois y a los fantasmas en el campo de acción._

_Corrimos cada vez más lejos en medio del bosque. Hana lloraba, sus lágrimas eran de miedo. Ella cogió la mano de su hermano y la apretó. Volt le dio una sonrisa cálida y a mí me dirigió otra._

_Lo habíamos logrado. Estábamos fuera de peligro._


	18. Chapter 18

_Sentí como Lissa se fue relajando poco a poco._

_Gracias a Dios,__ella pensó._

_Estábamos entrando al centro de la ciudad cuando los fantasmas me invadieron. Mi cuerpo temblaba tan rudamente que mis dientes castañeaban. Parecía como si de un momento a otra fuera a caer. Mi mundo se destabilizó más al ser rodeada por aquellos cuerpo esqueléticos y esas caras fantasmales._

_- Fuera, fuera__– susurre_

_- Hey__– dijo Hana - __¿estás bien?_

_Mi cabeza dolía. Era un dolor desesperante._

_- Mierda__– murmure. Trate de controlarme, pero fue en vano. Estaba muy cansada. En mi mano colgaba el dije que Lissa me había dado. Lo acerque y lo rodee con mi mano. Una oleada paso por mí, y mi cuerpo dejo de temblar –__Fuera__– dije más fuerte._

_El dolor de cabeza fue desapareciendo a medida que esas caras fantasmales lo hicieron._

_Volt y Hana me miraban fijamente._

_- Esto…__- dijo Volt – __Rose, nos hemos enterado de que tú tienes un vinculo con la princesa Dragomir. También sabemos que ella es un usuario del espíritu…_

_- Pero para que ese vínculo exista__– murmuro Hana –__tú debes ser besada por las sombras._

_Sus ojos no se apartaban de mí. ¿Cómo lo sabían?_

_- ¿Lo eres?__– pregunto Volt_

_Los mire fijamente. El término "besada por la sombra" no era muy reconocido._

_- Si__– respondí._

_- Entonces__– susurro Volt – __puedes influir en el mundo de los muertos. Eso fue lo que paso en el combate. Los invocaste para que los distrajeran y poder escapar._

_Él no me estaba preguntando. Él lo aseguraba, lo sabía._

_- Si__ – dije -__¿Cómo lo saben?_

_Nos acercábamos a un centro comercial pero frene. Todavía era buscada y los guardianes estaban en los centros comerciales y cafeterías._

_- ¿Qué pasa?__– pregunto Hana_

_- Debo de irme__– respondí._

_Ellos se miraron entre sí._

_- ¿Podemos acompañarte?__ – pregunto Hana_

_La mire sorprendida_

_- ¿Y donde están los Moroi que protegen?_

_- Ellos vendrán dentro de unos días __– respondió Volt_

_Lo pensé por un momento. Tatiana me había dicho en la nota que la minoría debía saber sobre esta misión, pero ellos sabían sobre los besados por la sombra. Quizás podrían ayudarnos a manejar la oscuridad del espíritu y los poderes de estar besada por las sombras._

_- Claro__ – dije con una sonrisa._

_Paramos un auto y pedí que nos llevaran a la dirección donde vivía Sydney._

_Al llegar todos me esperaban afuera. Nos bajamos del auto y corrí hacia ellos. La cara de Lissa se alumbro al verme. Ella corrió hacia mí y me abrazo._

_- Gracias a Dios que estas bien__– dijo abrazándome fuertemente._

_Adrian se acerco a mí y roso sus labios con los míos._

_- Rosa__– murmuro_

_Tasha, Mia, Christian y Eddie se acercaron y me abrazaron. Eddie me beso la frente. Cuando Christian me abrazo lo observe sorprendida_

_- Oh por Dios__– dije –__se va a acabar el mundo_

_Él sonrió sarcásticamente_

_- Si__– respondió –__Pero no te hagas ilusiones._

_Dimitri me saludo con un asentimiento. Sin embargo eso a mí no me freno. Estaba tan feliz de poder estar junto a ellos otra vez, que me acerque y lo abrace. Dimitri se tenso y por un momento pensé que se alejaría, pero en vez de eso, paso sus manos rodeando mi espalda y me beso la cabeza._

_- Todo está bien__– murmuro._

_Entrelazo una mano con la mía y me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y apreté su mano._

_- Pude hacerlo con los ojos vendados__ – le dije - __Todo aquel que tiene una razón para vivir puede soportar cualquier forma de hacerlo, y yo tengo muchas razones para hacerlo._

_Él sacudió su cabeza y suspiro exasperadamente. Adrian se acerco_

_- ¿Quiénes son?__ – pregunto_

_- Oh__ – dije. Me solté del agarre de Dimitri –__ellos son Volt y Hana. Estaban con migo en el combate__– recordé y mire sorprendida a Lissa - __¿Cómo… como sabias lo que estaba pasando?_

_Ella sonriso y señalo a Dimitri con la cabeza._

_- Con un poco de ayuda_

_- ¿Cómo lo has logrado camarada?__– le pregunte a Dimitri. Gire a mí alrededor - __¿Dónde está Sydney?_

_Dimitri me sonrió_

_- Esas son muchas preguntas__– respondió. Quería acercarme a él y abrazarlo, estaba tan feliz de poder volver a verle. Por su mirada me di cuenta de que él quería lo mismo, pero refrenaba sus impulsos –__debes descansar._

_- No__– respondí – __hemos perdido mucho tiempo_

_Note como Tasha estudiaba a Volt._

_Lissa se acerco a mí y me examino. Después se volvió hacia Volt y Hana. Me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Esta vez no discutí ya que lo necesitábamos si íbamos a empezar la búsqueda dentro de unas pocas horas cuando amaneciera._

_Lissa se acerco a Volt que era el que tenía más golpes y le toco el brazo. La magia fluyo por ellos dos y por el vínculo. Después toco a Hana y por último se acerco a mí. Estaba cansada y feliz por el uso de su magia._

_- No__– le dije señalando el dije –__no lo necesito. Estoy bien._

_Lissa asintió ya que había utilizado mucha magia con Volt y Hana y esto la había desgastado. Adrian sonrió y me toco el brazo. Él podía curar, pero no al mismo nivel que Lissa. Me cogió la mano y con la otra sujete el dije. La magia fluyo por mí, una por parte de Adrian y otra por el dije. Todo dolor y cansancio salió de mi cuerpo. Me sentía fuerte, capaz de volver enfrentarme a un ejército._

_Adrian me soltó y todas mis heridas se curaron. Hana nos miro fijamente._

_- También eres usuario del espíritu._

_Él asintió._

_- Debemos entrar__– dijo Mia –__Sydney llegara pronto_

_- ¿Dónde está ella?__– pregunte_

_- Salió para conseguir más información de la Strigoi que los busca__– respondió Eddie_

_Suspire y asentí._

_- Vale__– dije_

_- ¿Te está buscando una Strigoi?__– pregunto Volt_

_- ¿Pero qué has hecho? __– pregunto Hana_

_Yo sacudí mi cabeza_

_- Me entere de eso hace un día__– le respondí – __es una larga historia_

_- No te pasara nada__ – me dijo Dimitri –__Te lo prometo_

_Yo le sonreí. Adrian sin embargo lo miro seriamente. Cambie el tema, ya me había preocupado mucho por hoy._

_- Hey__– dije – __No se les olvida algo_

_Lissa sonrió entrando en la casa, al salir traía un paquete en las manos y me lo entrego_

_- Feliz Cumpleaños_


	19. Chapter 19

_Sentí como Lissa se fue relajando poco a poco._

_Gracias a Dios,__ella pensó._

_Estábamos entrando al centro de la ciudad cuando los fantasmas me invadieron. Mi cuerpo temblaba tan rudamente que mis dientes castañeaban. Parecía como si de un momento a otra fuera a caer. Mi mundo se destabilizó más al ser rodeada por aquellos cuerpo esqueléticos y esas caras fantasmales._

_- Fuera, fuera__– susurre_

_- Hey__– dijo Hana - __¿estás bien?_

_Mi cabeza dolía. Era un dolor desesperante._

_- Mierda__– murmure. Trate de controlarme, pero fue en vano. Estaba muy cansada. En mi mano colgaba el dije que Lissa me había dado. Lo acerque y lo rodee con mi mano. Una oleada paso por mí, y mi cuerpo dejo de temblar –__Fuera__– dije más fuerte._

_El dolor de cabeza fue desapareciendo a medida que esas caras fantasmales lo hicieron._

_Volt y Hana me miraban fijamente._

_- Esto…__- dijo Volt – __Rose, nos hemos enterado de que tú tienes un vinculo con la princesa Dragomir. También sabemos que ella es un usuario del espíritu…_

_- Pero para que ese vínculo exista__– murmuro Hana –__tú debes ser besada por las sombras._

_Sus ojos no se apartaban de mí. ¿Cómo lo sabían?_

_- ¿Lo eres?__– pregunto Volt_

_Los mire fijamente. El término "besada por la sombra" no era muy reconocido._

_- Si__– respondí._

_- Entonces__– susurro Volt – __puedes influir en el mundo de los muertos. Eso fue lo que paso en el combate. Los invocaste para que los distrajeran y poder escapar._

_Él no me estaba preguntando. Él lo aseguraba, lo sabía._

_- Si__ – dije -__¿Cómo lo saben?_

_Nos acercábamos a un centro comercial pero frene. Todavía era buscada y los guardianes estaban en los centros comerciales y cafeterías._

_- ¿Qué pasa?__– pregunto Hana_

_- Debo de irme__– respondí._

_Ellos se miraron entre sí._

_- ¿Podemos acompañarte?__ – pregunto Hana_

_La mire sorprendida_

_- ¿Y donde están los Moroi que protegen?_

_- Ellos vendrán dentro de unos días __– respondió Volt_

_Lo pensé por un momento. Tatiana me había dicho en la nota que la minoría debía saber sobre esta misión, pero ellos sabían sobre los besados por la sombra. Quizás podrían ayudarnos a manejar la oscuridad del espíritu y los poderes de estar besada por las sombras._

_- Claro__ – dije con una sonrisa._

_Paramos un auto y pedí que nos llevaran a la dirección donde vivía Sydney._

_Al llegar todos me esperaban afuera. Nos bajamos del auto y corrí hacia ellos. La cara de Lissa se alumbro al verme. Ella corrió hacia mí y me abrazo._

_- Gracias a Dios que estas bien__– dijo abrazándome fuertemente._

_Adrian se acerco a mí y roso sus labios con los míos._

_- Rosa__– murmuro_

_Tasha, Mia, Christian y Eddie se acercaron y me abrazaron. Eddie me beso la frente. Cuando Christian me abrazo lo observe sorprendida_

_- Oh por Dios__– dije –__se va a acabar el mundo_

_Él sonrió sarcásticamente_

_- Si__– respondió –__Pero no te hagas ilusiones._

_Dimitri me saludo con un asentimiento. Sin embargo eso a mí no me freno. Estaba tan feliz de poder estar junto a ellos otra vez, que me acerque y lo abrace. Dimitri se tenso y por un momento pensé que se alejaría, pero en vez de eso, paso sus manos rodeando mi espalda y me beso la cabeza._

_- Todo está bien__– murmuro._

_Entrelazo una mano con la mía y me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y apreté su mano._

_- Pude hacerlo con los ojos vendados__ – le dije - __Todo aquel que tiene una razón para vivir puede soportar cualquier forma de hacerlo, y yo tengo muchas razones para hacerlo._

_Él sacudió su cabeza y suspiro exasperadamente. Adrian se acerco_

_- ¿Quiénes son?__ – pregunto_

_- Oh__ – dije. Me solté del agarre de Dimitri –__ellos son Volt y Hana. Estaban con migo en el combate__– recordé y mire sorprendida a Lissa - __¿Cómo… como sabias lo que estaba pasando?_

_Ella sonriso y señalo a Dimitri con la cabeza._

_- Con un poco de ayuda_

_- ¿Cómo lo has logrado camarada?__– le pregunte a Dimitri. Gire a mí alrededor - __¿Dónde está Sydney?_

_Dimitri me sonrió_

_- Esas son muchas preguntas__– respondió. Quería acercarme a él y abrazarlo, estaba tan feliz de poder volver a verle. Por su mirada me di cuenta de que él quería lo mismo, pero refrenaba sus impulsos –__debes descansar._

_- No__– respondí – __hemos perdido mucho tiempo_

_Note como Tasha estudiaba a Volt._

_Lissa se acerco a mí y me examino. Después se volvió hacia Volt y Hana. Me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Esta vez no discutí ya que lo necesitábamos si íbamos a empezar la búsqueda dentro de unas pocas horas cuando amaneciera._

_Lissa se acerco a Volt que era el que tenía más golpes y le toco el brazo. La magia fluyo por ellos dos y por el vínculo. Después toco a Hana y por último se acerco a mí. Estaba cansada y feliz por el uso de su magia._

_- No__– le dije señalando el dije –__no lo necesito. Estoy bien._

_Lissa asintió ya que había utilizado mucha magia con Volt y Hana y esto la había desgastado. Adrian sonrió y me toco el brazo. Él podía curar, pero no al mismo nivel que Lissa. Me cogió la mano y con la otra sujete el dije. La magia fluyo por mí, una por parte de Adrian y otra por el dije. Todo dolor y cansancio salió de mi cuerpo. Me sentía fuerte, capaz de volver enfrentarme a un ejército._

_Adrian me soltó y todas mis heridas se curaron. Hana nos miro fijamente._

_- También eres usuario del espíritu._

_Él asintió._

_- Debemos entrar__– dijo Mia –__Sydney llegara pronto_

_- ¿Dónde está ella?__– pregunte_

_- Salió para conseguir más información de la Strigoi que los busca__– respondió Eddie_

_Suspire y asentí._

_- Vale__– dije_

_- ¿Te está buscando una Strigoi?__– pregunto Volt_

_- ¿Pero qué has hecho? __– pregunto Hana_

_Yo sacudí mi cabeza_

_- Me entere de eso hace un día__– le respondí – __es una larga historia_

_- No te pasara nada__ – me dijo Dimitri –__Te lo prometo_

_Yo le sonreí. Adrian sin embargo lo miro seriamente. Cambie el tema, ya me había preocupado mucho por hoy._

_- Hey__– dije – __No se les olvida algo_

_Lissa sonrió entrando en la casa, al salir traía un paquete en las manos y me lo entrego_

_- Feliz Cumpleaños_


	20. Chapter 20

_Un guía se acerco a nosotros._

_- Sr Ivashkov__– dijo él – __por favor síganme._

_Él nos condujo hasta una sala, era la principal._

_Volt y Tasha iban hablando, y si no me equivocaba, los dos se estaban coqueteando mutuamente. Hana me dio una sonrisa torcida confirmando mis especulaciones. Dimitri, Eddie, Christian y Adrian, iban a la cabecera del grupo. Lissa iba en compañía de Mia y me daba miradas de aprobación y de cariño. Sydney estaba hablando con una conocida de ella._

_- Me hubieron dicho que veníamos a este SPA__ – dijo Sydney cuando se nos unió – __y no hubieran perdido tiempo conmigo._

_Le di una sonrisa sarcástica_

_- Así que los conoces a todos__– observe_

_Ella sonrió_

_- A la mayoría__– respondió ella - __¿te importa si me separo de ustedes? Nos vemos en la cafetería._

_- Claro__– le dije –__diviértete_

_Sydney asintió y se giro con una sonrisa cruzando su cara. Antes de que saliera de la sala un hombre se le acerco y le hablo._

_- ¿Rose?__– Lissa me llamo – __debemos entrar y cambiarnos._

_- Vamos__– le dije a Hana_

_Ella asintió y nos siguió. Nos cambiamos nuestra ropa por una bata. A los minutos entro Tasha con una sonrisa en su cara. Me agradaba la idea de que Tasha le gustara Volt y que dejara a Dimitri a un lado, sin embargo, Dimitri había elegido su vida junto a ella. Tasha no le podía hacer esto._

_Me acerque a ella sentándome a su lado_

_- Tasha__– le dije incómodamente_

_Ella me miro con sorpresa_

_- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa, Rose?_

_- Yo no soy nadie para comentar sobre tu vida__– respondí – __pero creo que no deberías coquetear de esa forma con Volt. No cuando tú estas junto…__- trague –__junto a Dimitri._

_Ella me miro. Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa._

_- No, Rose__– ella respondió –__yo no estoy junto a Dimitri_

_- ¿Qué…?_

_Fui interrumpida por una mujer entrando a los vestideros._

_- Por favor__– ella dijo – __Acompáñenme._

_Nos levantamos y la seguimos. Al llegar vimos a los chicos recostados sobre unas camillas. Unas masajistas estaban encima de sus espaldas caminando sobre estas._

_Una mano varonil tomo la mía. Al volverme vi que era un humano. Debería ser uno de los masajistas por su vestimenta. Me guio hasta una camilla que estaba al lado de la de Dimitri y la de Lissa. Con señas me ordeno que me acostara. Al hacerlo me di cuenta que necesitaba un descanso más de lo que pensaba._

_A los pocos segundos el aplico encima de mi espalda un liquido frio. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Él empezó a hacerme masajes circulares y mi cuerpo se perdió en el descanso. Pero mi mente, estaba trabajando gracias a la información que me había dado Tasha._

_Gire mi cabeza hacia un lado y me encontré con la mirada Dimitri. Sus ojos carecían de emociones. Eran fríos y me estudiaban. Me hele ante esa mirada. Mi silencio se rompió cuando un quejido salió de mi boca._

_- Maldición__– dije sintiendo un dolor en mi pierna_

_- ¿Estás bien?__– pregunto Lissa_

_Gire mi cabeza hacia ella y le sonreí sarcásticamente._

_- Si__– dije – __solo que, al parecer quedo algún hueso roto._

_Ella sacudió su cabeza exasperadamente._

_La sesión de masajes termino y nos dirigieron a una tina con agua tibia. Mi cuerpo se relajo totalmente y así se mantuvo antes de que empezara a lanzarle agua a Mia. Fue una mala idea ya que ella estaba especializada en agua. Una ola se alzo en la tina y me baño totalmente. Me quede quieta por un momento, después una risa estallo en todos._

_Terminamos y se dirigían a la cafetería_

_- Los alcanzo dentro de un rato__ – dije_

_Adrian me miro_

_- ¿A dónde vas Pequeña Dhampir?_

_- Falto algo__ – le sonreí_

_Él asintió_

_- Estaremos en la cafetería__– dijo – __no te demores_

_- Siempre __– respondí._

_Salí y fui a la sala de las manicuristas. Al llegar me di cuenta que eran manicuristas y pedicuristas. Perfecto._

_Al estar feliz con mis manos y pies me dirigí a la cafetería. Llegue y encontré a Sydney hablando con Adrian. Me senté en la única silla vacía y me perdí observando mis manos._

_- Rose__– Sydney me llamo_

_A regañadientes quite la vista de mis perfectas manos._

_- ¿Si?_

_- Debes de comer algo__ – dijo –__solo tenemos unos minutos más._

_Asentí recordando que empezaríamos dentro de unos minutos empezaría la búsqueda del hermano o hermana de Lissa._

_Me acerque al comedor y me serví. No sé lo que era pero tenía un gran sabor. Al frente mío vi a Tasha y a Volt conversando con sus manos entrelazadas. Christian y Lissa se miraban fijamente besando sus manos._

_Comí rápidamente. Como siempre sentía la necesidad de lavarme los dientes al estar cerca de Lissa y Christian._

_Salimos del SPA y nos dirigimos a la casa de Sydney._

_Al llegar nos dirigimos a la sala de video y reprodujeron otra vez la grabación. Esta vez no había duda de que conocía aquel guardián._

_- Si__– murmure – __debemos volver al aeropuerto._

_- No __– interrumpió Sydney –__investigue las casas de estos Moroi y guardianes y se donde vive. Él no es de aquí__ – continuo – __al parecer está esperando a alguien._

_Lissa y yo intercambiamos miradas._

_- Ok__– dije –__¿qué esperamos?_

_Sydney nos evaluó con la mirada._

_- Debemos cambiar de ropa__– ella dijo – __donde él vive solo se puede entrar bien vestido._

_Nos levantamos y nos cambiamos. Me vestí con el conjunto de Lissa y los accesorios que me había dado Mia. Aplique la crema que me había dado Tasha y Christian en mi cuerpo. La crema tenía brillos. Me dirigí al espejo y alise mi cabello. Después lo eche hacia un lado con unas pinzas. Aplique una capa de maquillaje en mí y el brillo que me había dado Dimitri. Escogí un bolso de un tamaño mediano ya que aquí irían las cuatro estacas._

_Salimos de la casa y nos subimos al auto. Esta vez yo me subí en el asiento del copiloto. Dimitri conducía de nuevo. Él me miro por varios segundos pero nunca su mirada mostro alguna emoción._

_Llegamos al lugar y al entrar vi que era un gran hotel._

_- Hey__– dijo Sydney –__buscamos al Sr Nito._

_- Seguro__– dijo la secretaria – __Espere un momento por favor_

_Estudie mis alrededores buscando alguna alarma para salir. Yo no era una persona paranoica, pero con todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, estaba empezando a perder el control de mis temores._

_- ¿Lo reconocerías si lo vieras?__– me pregunto Sydney_

_. Claro…_

_- Señoritas__– nos llamo la secretaria –__El Sr Nito salió hace unos momentos. Si gustan pasen a la sala de espera._

_Asentí_

_- Gracias._

_Nos giramos hacia la sala de espera. Me senté al lado de Lissa y pase una mano por sus hombros. Una oleada de sensaciones invadía su cuerpo y cabeza._

_- Ya__– le susurre –__está bien_

_Ella asintió y descanso su cabeza en mis hombros. Alise su cabello con repetidos movimientos._


	21. Chapter 21

_Mis sentidos estaban alertas. Una vista diagonal me aviso que ya había llegado. Me levante rápidamente y fui a donde estaba aquel guardián. Eddie y Dimitri me escoltaban. El Sr Nito al verme se tenso._

_- Necesitamos hablar__– le susurre amenazantemente_

_- No__– respondió –__No hay nada de qué hablar_

_- Yo si lo creo__– el tono de voz que utilizo Dimitri convirtió a mi amenaza en un juego –__Ahora._

_Llegaron los demás y el guardián retrocedió un paso._

_- Ahora__ – Lissa repitió mirándolo a los ojos._

_Ella estaba utilizando la coacción_

_- Si__– él respondió después de dudarlo – necesitamos hablar_

_Lissa lo miro fijamente y le dijo_

_- Invítanos a tu habitación y no aparte tú mirada de la mía_

_El Sr Nito asintió y saco sus llaves._

_- Acompáñeme__ – él dijo_

_Subimos y entramos a su habitación._

_- Responderás a todas las preguntas sin mentirnos__– Lissa le dijo_

_Él asintió_

_- ¿Qué sabes sobre el hijo de Eric Dragomir?__– pregunte_

_- No es un hijo__ – él respondió –__es una hija. Su nombre es Carolina_

_Lissa suspiro._

_- ¿Qué eres de ella?_

_- Su guardián_

_Él dudo antes de responder. Probablemente era resistente a la coacción como yo._

_- ¿Dónde está Carolina ahora? __– pregunte_

_- Hoy ella estará aquí._

_- ¿Sabe algo sobre Lissa?_

_Lissa perdió un poco la concentración cuando hice la pregunta, pero fue respaldada por Adrian y por Mia_

_- Responde a la pregunta__ – ordeno Adrian_

_- Si__– dijo él_

_- ¿Por qué nunca me busco?__– pregunto Lissa_

_- Carolina sabía que usted no tenía idea de su existencia al igual que la mayoría de los Moroi_

_Pensé en mi próxima pregunta_

_- ¿A qué hora llega el vuelo?_

_- Es el primer vuelo de la mañana_

_- ¿Quién es la madre de ella?__ – pregunto Sydney_

_- Trabajaba en Las Vegas._

_- ¿Qué hace ella ahora?__– pregunte_

_- Murió cuando Carolina nació. Antes yo era el guardián de la Sra. Stewart, pero al morir me hice cargo de la señorita._

_- ¿Qué edad tiene?__– pregunte_

_- 20 años_

_Whoa. Era mayor que Lissa._

_- Está bien__– murmure._

_Mire a los demás a ver si alguno tenía una pregunta_

_- ¿Tiene Carolina algún rencor contra de Lissa?__– pregunto Christian_

_- No__ – él respondió – __ella la admira y le quiere._

_La mente de Lissa era un caos. Ella no estaba utilizando la coacción pues no podía concentrarse._

_- Eso es todo__– dijo Adrian_

_- No__– lo interrumpió Sydney - __¿Cómo lograron robar los registros?_

_- La coacción es una buena técnica__– el respondió_

_Sydney asintió pensativa_

_- Olvidaras que hemos venido hoy aquí__– dijo Adrian._

_Una sonrisa cruzo su cara una que me atemorizo profundamente_

_- Lissa__– murmure – __termina con esto_

_Lissa asintió y observo fijamente al Sr Nito._

_- Ahora entraras en sueño profundo__ – ella dijo_

_Yo me acerque a Adrian e hice que su mirada se posara en mí._

_- Adrian__– dije_

_Mi mundo cambio completamente. Ya no estaba en la habitación del Sr Nito. No, ahora estaba rodeada de Strigois. Adrian estaba usando la súper coacción en mí. Los Strigois se acercaron. Busque mi estaca pero no estaba ya en mi bolso. No tenia con que defenderme. Trate de correr pero estaba paralizada. Los Strigois se acercaron aruñando mi piel. Quería gritar por el dolor o para que hicieran algo, pero de mi boca no salió ningún sonido. Los Strigois reían y acercaron su boca a mi cuello. No sabía que pasaba si te mataban por el uso de la súper coacción, pero no quería averiguarlo. Mis rodillas cedieron con la pérdida de sangre. Después de unos segundos aquel horrible mundo desapareció y solo quedo oscuridad._

_- ¡Rose!__ – escuchaba gritar a Dimitri_

_- ¿Qué has hecho? __– pregunto horrorizada Sydney_

_- No fue su culpa__– intervino Lissa – __hace mucho que no controlaba los efectos del espíritu, y perdió toda razón cuando se concentro en Rose._

_- Pero ¿Qué fue eso?__– pregunto Eddie_

_- La llamamos la súper coacción__ – dijo Christian_

_- Tortura a las personas mandándolas a donde ellos más temen__– dijo Volt - __¿A dónde la enviaste?_

_Adrian se acerco y puso sus manos sobre las mías_

_- Rose__– dijo él. Su voz tenía una profunda agonía – __Perdóname._

_- ¿A dónde la enviaste?__– repitió Volt - __¿y qué le paso?_

_- Yo… la hice imaginar que estaba rodeada por Strigois__ – respondió._

_- ¿Qué le paso?__– pregunto Hana_

_- Ella… murió_

_Todos se quedaron en silencio y mi pecho dolió. ¿Qué? ¿Estaba muerta?_

_- ¿Qué podemos hacer?__– pregunto Lissa_

_- No lo sé__– respondió Volt – __primero debemos salir de aquí._

_Alguien me alzo en brazos y distinguí que era Dimitri por el olor que me envolvía._

_- Roza__ – él repetía._

_Su tono de voz estaba lleno de amor y preocupación. _

_Subimos al auto pero esta vez Dimitri no manejo. Él seguía cargándome y arropándome contra su pecho. La oscuridad que me envolvía no se aclaraba, al contrario cada vez la sentía más espesa._

_Al entrar en la casa me acostaron en lo que parecía un sillón._

_- ¿Qué hacemos?__– Susurro Hana –__no había escuchado que alguien muriera en la súper coacción._

_- Lissa__– dijo Volt –__trata de curarla_

_La mano de Lissa rozo mi brazo, pero sentí la magia fluir por nosotros. Los sentimientos de miedo y preocupación me jalaron hacia su cabeza. Por fin podía ver algo de luz. Lissa se alejo asustada_

_- No puedo__ – dijo –__no pasa la magia por nosotras._

_Lissa me miro fijamente y yo me aterrorice. Mi cuerpo estaba tan pálido que podía pasar como una Strigoi. Estaba paralizada. Ningún musculo se movía, a excepción de mi respiración._

_- ¿Qué dices?__ – pregunto Adrian_

_Ella me señalo_

_- Ven__– Lissa dijo –__trata de curarla_

_Adrian se acerco a mí y toco mi mano. Después de unos segundos él salto hacia atrás._

_- ¿Qué es esto?__– Pregunto -__¿Qué pasa?_

_Volt nos observo por unos segundos._

_- Tú salvaste a el guardián Belikov__ – dijo – __¿eso no ha creado un vinculo con usted y con Rose?_

_Lissa pensó unos segundos antes de dar una respuesta._

_- Dimitri puede sentir y escuchar sus pensamientos cuando ella está en mi cabeza._

_Volt pensó por unos instantes_

_- Interesante__– murmuro. Se giro hacia Dimitri -__¿Esta Rose en este instante con Lissa?_

_Dimitri se miro fijamente a los ojos de Lissa y asintió._

_- Si__ – murmuro_

_- Rose__– dijo Adrian –__Lo siento, yo no sé que me paso_


	22. Chapter 22

_No, está bien,__pensé.__De ahora en adelante te puedes auto medicar cuando quieras._

_Dimitri traducía todo lo que decía._

_- Rose__– dijo Hana – __¿qué pasa en tu cuerpo? ¿Nos puedes oír? ¿Nos puedes sentir?_

_Sí, pero no siento la magia. Estoy en una oscuridad total._

_- ¿Qué haremos?__– pregunto Lissa_

_Su voz sonaba desesperada, pero el vínculo estaba siendo invadido por la depresión_

_Mierda,__ pensé. __Lissa estoy aquí. Me recuperare. No es culpa de nadie._

_- Si, es culpa mía__– dijo Adrian_

_No,__ grite. __No lo es, debí ser más cuidadosa._

_- Rosa__ – dijo Volt –__vuelve a tu cabeza por un momento y dinos si has mejorado en algo._

_Me desprendí de la cabeza de Lissa y volví a mi cuerpo. Al entrar empecé a luchar con aquella oscuridad. No, no había mejorado, estaba peor. Mi cuerpo hacia un gran trabajo al respirar._

_Volví a la cabeza de Lissa. Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por mis ojos._

_- Rose__– se acerco Adrian._

_Dimitri miraba fijamente a Lissa. Su rostro se lleno de preocupación al leer el miedo en mi cabeza._

_- ¿Qué pasa?__– pregunto Lissa_

_- Está empeorando__– dijo él – __su mente está muriendo por aquella ilusión. Pero su cuerpo sigue luchando por estar vivo._

_- ¡Por Dios!__ – grito Adrian_

_Calmaos,__grite en mi cabeza. __Deben ir al aeropuerto sin importar lo que me pase__, pensé._

_Dimitri asintió y me tomo de la mano._

_Volví a mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo se debilitaba con el paso del tiempo. Me concentre en la oleada de calor que transmitía el rose de la mano de Dimitri. Ese calor logro aclarar un poco mi mente y mover mis manos. Apreté el dije que me había dado Lissa. Lissa al verlo me rozo mi brazo y empezó a transmitirme los poderes del espíritu. Adrian la imito tocándome los dos lados de la cara. Poco a poco la oscuridad se fue desvaneciendo. Dimitri beso mi mano y mi corazón vibro. Dimitri tenía todo el poder sobre mí. Yo era fuerte, podía vencer esto al igual que había vencido la ira y el odio cuando estaba en la academia y Dimitri estaba aquí junto a mí otra vez. Yo lo había logrado salvarlo, yo podía salvarme ahora junto con su ayuda._

_Mis parpados se abrieron lentamente. Al principio veía borroso pero luego se aclaro. El poder del espíritu logro liberar mi cuerpo del entumecimiento, y Dimitri había logrado que despejara mi mente._

_- Oh Dios__– dije sentándome_

_- Lo siento__– susurraba Adrian_

_Me gire hacia él y acaricie un lado de su cara._

_- Está bien__– le dije – __yo sabía que algo no estaba bien contigo__– me gire hacia Dimitri y apreté su mano –__ Gracias camarada_

_Él se acerco y beso mi frente._

_- No me llames así__- susurro_

_Me levante y fulmine con la mirada a Lissa_

_- Gracias__– le dije –__y también agradezco la confianza que tienes en mi._

_- Lo siento__ – ella dijo mirando el suelo –__es solo que yo no sé qué haría si no estuvieras a mi lado._

_Esas palabras desarmaron mi cólera y la abrace._

_- Gracias__– le dije a Volt y a Hana -__¿Cómo saben tanto sobre el espíritu?_

_Hana me sonrió y dijo._

_- Yo soy besada por la sombras y al Moroi que protejo es usuario del espíritu__– me explico._

_- ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho?__– le pregunte_

_Hana se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa angelical dijo_

_- Ya lo sabes_

_Respire profundamente._

_- Bueno__– dije – __debemos ir al aeropuerto. Tenemos que esperar a Corolina._

_De camino al aeropuerto pensé en todo lo que me había pasado últimamente. Al parecer siempre mi vida iba a estar en peligro, entonces resonaron las palabras de Víctor: __"Estoy seguro que entre más trates con la muerte, más cerca te encontraras de ella"_

_Desde que había ido a Rusia, los peligros en mi vida se habían multiplicado._

_- Hana, ¿Siempre estás en peligro de morir?__– le pregunte_

_Ella me miro fijamente_

_- Si__– respondió –__como todos_

_- No__– dije – __me refiero… Victor una vez me dijo que entre más trate con la muerte más cerca la encontraría, eso se aplica por ser besada por las sombras y últimamente mi vida ha estado en un peligro constante._

_Hana pensó por un momento antes de responder_

_- Rose__– murmuro –__cada uno decide como manejar su vida. Eso no tiene nada que ver. Tú tomas cada riesgo y debes aceptar las consecuencias. Sin embargo, nosotras al ser besadas por la sombra somos temerarias en todo lo que hacemos y no controlamos los sentimientos ni la pa sión ni la ira; por eso ponemos nuestra vida en una guillotina cada vez que tenemos una oportunidad, pero amando cada momento que hemos vivido._

_Hana tenía razón. Me gustaba la sensación de adrenalina recorriendo mis venas y esto solo lo lograba cuando estaba en peligro, pero cuando pasaba este, agradecía poder estar viva, poder sentir el aire en mis pulmones y el constante palpitar de mi corazón._

_- Vale__– dije_

_No tenía nada más que decir. Mi mente asimilaba lentamente todo lo que había mencionado Hana. De repente una gran depresión me invadió. Quería llorar y encerrarme en el último rincón de la tierra._

_- Rose__– murmuro Adrian estudiándome - __¿Estás bien?_

_- Si __– le mentí._

_Llegamos al aeropuerto y me baje del auto antes de que Adrian pudiera hacerme una pregunta._

_- Adelántense__– les dije observando la entrada del bosque –__me reuniere con ustedes en un momento._

_Ellos entraron al aeropuerto sin antes darme una mirada. Dimitri vacilo pero después los siguió._

_Me adentre al bosque recostándome en la hierba. No podía sentir nada, solo aquel sentimiento de tristeza. Lagrimas rodaron por mis ojos y allí entendí lo que pasaba. Lissa había utilizado mucha de su magia, y aquella depresión la había sacado de su interior y la había puesto en mí inconscientemente._

_Apreté el dije contra mi mano buscando alguna forma de curación, pero este ya no estaba encantado. Los hechizos se desvanecían._

_Solo quedaba una opción. Saque de mi bolso una estaca y la acerque a mi brazo. Hice una pequeña incisura y aquella depresión fue remplazada por el dolor físico. Ahora entendía porque Lissa cuando ella hacia esto. Escarbe poco a poco en ella, logrando concentrarme solo en este dolor._

_- ¿Rose?__– la voz de Dimitri me llamo. _

_Guarde rápidamente la estaca y coloque mi brazo detrás de la espalda_

_- __¿Qué haces aquí, camarada?__– le pregunte_

_Él se acerco estudiándome y yo retrocedí un paso_

_- Rose estas sangrando__– dijo él con preocupación._

_- No es nada__– respondí_

_Él avanzo un paso más pero se detuvo al ver la estaca. La había guardado pero no había cerrado el bolso_

_- ¿Qué es esto?__– pregunto_

_- Dimitri…_

_Él me agarro en un movimiento rápido por los brazos y me acerco a él. Su mano se cerró en mi herida lo cual hizo más dolor. Una sonrisa histérica salió de mis labios._

_- ¿Qué te has hecho?__– grito_

_Lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos. La depresión volvía a crecer en mí. El dolor corporal había sido superado por aquel sentimiento. Necesitaba lastimarme más._

_Me solté de su agarre y corrí hacia la estaca. Me senté en la hierba y al girarme para recogerla ya no estaba._


	23. Chapter 23

_Dimitri la tenía en su mano_

_- Ya basta__– dijo_

_- Entrégamela__– le rogué –__la necesito_

_- No Rose __– respondió –__tú puedes contra esto __- sacudí mi cabeza y enterré las uñas en mi herida. Un gemido de dolor salió de mis labios. Dimitri agarro mis manos -__ ¡No Roza!__– grito – __tú puedes superarlo. Hazlo, hazlo como lo hiciste en la cabaña._

_- No es así__ – le dije llorando – __ese sentimiento era de odio… este no. Solo puedo sacarlo remplazándolo por un tipo de dolor._

_- No__ – él murmuro –__hazlo por Lissa, hazlo por ti y por mí. No te lastimes, no más._

_- Tú no lo entiendes __- Dimitri enjuago las lagrimas de mi rostro, pero estas caían mas y mas –__Por favor_

_Estire mi mano hacia donde estaba la estaca pero él sacudió su cabeza._

_- No, Roza__– dijo acercándome más a él –__No te puedes hacer esto. Te amo, te amo_

_Mi mundo se detuvo_

"_Te amo, te amo"_

_Antes de que un pensamiento coherente se formara en mi mente, él se acerco y roso mis labios con su boca. Todo dolor y depresión abandono mi cuerpo, dejando solo un sentimiento cálido e intoxicante. Nuestros labios se movieron entre sí desesperadamente. Me había acostumbrado a dejar de pensar en él como mi salvación, pero ahora en sus brazos, junto a su cuerpo y con sus labios en los míos, sentí como si después de haber estado aguantando la respiración, el aire volviera entrar a mis pulmones. Me sentí dichosa y emocionada._

_El beso cambio y se volvió cálido._

_La sangre seguía brotando de mi brazo, pero ya no sentía nada que no fuera Dimitri. Le había extrañado tanto. Su olor curo cada herida que había sufrido. Curo la depresión. Curo la amargura, el desespero, el miedo. Todo lo que me atormentaba._

_Pase mis brazos por su cuello y él se alejo_

_- Roza__– murmuro con su respiración agitada –__tu brazo_

_Rompió un pedazo de tela y lo envolvió en ella. Me acerque una vez más y le bese. Sus labios parecían tener algo magnético que me atraía hacia ellos. Acaricie un lado de su cara cuando me aleje_

_- Te amo__ – le dije_

_Él alisaba mi cabello en medio de sus dedos._

_- Lo siento__ – murmuro contra mi oído –__lamento haberte lastimado tanto… No dejare que nada malo te pase. Te lo prometo_

_Una sonrisa se extendió en mí y me perdí en sus ojos chocolates._

_Ven conmigo,__ ordeno Lissa en su mente._

_- Debemos entrar__– le dije. Mire mi brazo y hice una mueca – __Yo no quería hacerlo__– le explique –__solo que esto… se apodero de mí._

_- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?__ – me pregunto_

_- Creía que podía manejarlo_

_Recuerdos inundaron mi mente, acerca de cómo Lissa se comportaba en la depresión._

_- Rose, recuerdas que te prometí que siempre estaría allí para ti y te cuidaría __– asentí – __bueno, debes decirme lo que te este pasando_

_Asentí de nuevo. Él entrelazo su mano con la mía por un momento y después la soltó. Salimos de aquel bosque y entramos al aeropuerto._

_Adrian se alarmo al ver mi mano untada de sangre_

_- Estoy bien__ – dije – __me caí en medio de la maleza._

_- Solo falta unos pocos minutos para que aterrice el vuelo__– informo Hana_

_- ¿Cómo sabremos si es ella?__ – pregunto Eddie_

_Mire de manera significativa a Lissa_

_- Ella la reconocerá_

_Lissa me miro con inquietud pero después desapareció, siendo remplazada por confianza en sí misma._

_Unos segundos más tarde, Hana se acerco a mí y murmuro emocionada:_

_- En el vuelo de la noche llega Robert_

_- ¿Robert?_

_- Si __– respondió ella – __es el Moroi que protejo y con el cual tengo el vínculo. El va de camino a la corte, espero que hayan conseguido toda la información que necesiten para que vayamos…_

_- Ya están saliendo__– nos interrumpió Tasha_

_Todos no volteamos a ver los pasajeros._

_La mayoría eran una humanos a excepción de una mujer. La reconocimos al verla. Era pálida, con sus ojos de color verde jade y su cabello caía en ondas hasta sus hombros, de un color rojo._

_Me levante de la silla, pero Lissa se adelanto y se coloco enfrente de ella. Los ojos de carolina se ensancharon._

_- ¿Carolina?__– pregunto amablemente_

_Ella se quedo en silencio, sus ojos observaban fijamente a Lissa_

_- Lissa__ – ella sacudió su cabeza e hizo una reverencia –__Princesa Valisia ¿a qué se debe esto?_

_Lissa sonrió y le dijo_

_- No tienes porque fingir, yo ya sé que tú eres mi hermana_

_Sus ojos se ensancharon_

_- No princesa, debe haber una equivocación._

_- No. Estoy segura__– Lissa la observaba_

_- ¿Cómo usted cree eso?_

_- La reina Tatiana antes de su asesinato dejo a Rose una nota que mencionaba que yo tenía un hermano._

_- Claro__ – murmuro ella mirando el piso – __Tatiana__ – después me dirigió una mirada la cual fue recorriendo a cada persona que estábamos allí. Por último volvió sus ojos a Lissa -__¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? ¿Necesita el puesto en el consejo?_

_Lissa se sonrojo_

_- Si…_

_- Está bien__– murmuro ella - __¿Algo más?_

_- ¿Por qué nunca me buscaste?__ – Exigió Lissa – __yo no sabía nada sobre ti, pero tú si me conocías._

_Carolina le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos. Las emociones de Lissa me jalaron a su cabeza. Ella estudiaba el aura de Carolina. Esta era clara pero no dorada, no era usuario del espíritu. Lissa la compara con la de Mia y Christian. La de Mia era azul y la de Christian era naranja, lo que la llevo a pensar que era usuario del aire o tierra._

_- No te busque__ – murmuro Carolina –__por la razón que acabas de mencionar. Tú adorabas a tu familia, no quería destruirla como la mía. Pero yo siempre estuve cuidándote. Desde que escapaste con la guardiana Hathaway hasta hace poco en la corte, cuando se menciono la ley de la edad._

_La ley de la edad… ahora que el mundo de los Moroi y guardianes estaba tan aterrorizados por lo Strigois, los dhampir se graduarían a los 16 años. La ley me asustaba ya que eso conducía a la extinción de mi especie. Antes había sido elegida como la tutora de combate, yo estaba encargada de enseñarles a luchar, a prepararlos._

_Mire ansiosamente a Dimitri. Él asintió. Él me entendió como siempre._

_Lissa se acerco a Carolina de un momento a otro y la abrazo. Carolina se quedo quieta por un momento pero luego la rodeo con sus brazos._

_- Lissa__– murmuro alisando su cabello._

_Después se retiro y beso sus mejillas. _

_Exhale profundamente. Ya estaba hecho. Solo quedaba volver a La Corte y enfrentar los castigos que nos darían._

_- Debemos irnos__– dije_

_- ¿A dónde?__ – pregunto Lissa_

_La mire fijamente._

_- A la corte__ – respondí –__debes tomar tu puesto en el consejo. Debes tratar de tranquilizar a los Moroi. Esa ley de la edad solo matara mas guardianes y ustedes no tendrán protección._

_Adrian miraba fijamente a Carolina. Sus ojos dejaban transmitir sus sentimientos. Como antes había pensado, los Moroi se enredan con las Dhampir, pero siempre terminan con otra Moroi._

_Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a mirar a Lissa._

_- No es así__– dijo Carolina – __hay un bar para Moroi al que podemos acudir sin que correr peligro. Debemos enterarnos de lo que está pasando antes de ir._

_Tenía razón. Asentí y dije_

_- Vale, vamos ahora. Cada minuto que pasa es un peligro para los guardianes._

_Ella sacudió su cabeza._

_- Primero debo ir a la casa del guardián Nito. No quiero preocuparlo._


	24. Chapter 24

_No hubo necesidad de ir hasta su casa, pues al salir del aeropuerto él la esperaba en un auto. Al vernos su cara se alarmo y se acerco rápidamente a Carolina._

_- Srta Carolina__ – miro a Lissa y le hizo una reverencia –__Princesa Valisia__ – Nos miro a los demás y dijo – __Todos ustedes están siendo buscados__ – me miro fijamente – __Pero más usted guardiana Hathaway. Espero que tenga una buena excusa para darle a la corte._

_Carolina palmeo su brazo y le sonrío_

_- Esta bien__ – nos dio una mirada significativa –__ellos ya lo saben__- El guardián la miro fijamente y ella asintió – __Si, no hay de qué preocuparse. Ahora debemos ir al bar del hotel, allí nos enteremos de lo que está pasando._

_Nos dividimos en el auto. Lissa y yo acompañamos a Carolina y al Nito en el auto._

_- Le pediré a Sydney toda la información que tiene sobre el asesinato de Tatiana__– le murmure a Lissa_

_Ella asintió._

_- Si… podemos utilizarlo para…_

_- Espera __– nos interrumpió Carolina -__¿todavía eres buscada por el asesinato de Tatiana?_

_- Si__– dije –__pero han encontrado un grupo de Strigois que utilizan la coacción en los Moroi y guardianes, así que están buscando nuevas pistas._

_Carolina se quedo por un momento y por último suspiro profundamente_

_- Guardiana Hathaway…_

_- Rose__– la interrumpí_

_- Rose, yo sé quien lo hizo_

_Me quede mirándola_

_- ¿Quién?__– pregunte rápidamente_

_Ella suspiro otra vez_

_- Era un guardián de La Corte. El nuevo grupo de Strigois que maneja ese mundo, se acerco y lo raptaron. Le ordenaron hacerlo con tu estaca únicamente. No sé a qué se debió esa orden. Ahora él está junto a ellos. Lo despertaron._

_- ¿Cómo… como lo sabes?__– pregunto Lissa_

_Ella miro a la nada_

_- Yo estaba junto a él cuando se acerco el grupo de Strigois, me escondí detrás de unos árboles y vi como le ordenaban._

_- Pero ellos debieron enterarse que estabas allí._

_Carlina sacudió su cabeza_

_- Utilice mi poder sobre la tierra para camuflar mi olor._

_En ese momento llegamos al hotel. Salimos del auto y espere a los demás para decirles lo que Carolina sabia._

_- Ella confesara esto y te permitirán estar en la corte__– dijo Dimitri_

_Yo lo pensé un momento y sacudí mi cabeza_

_- No__ – dije – __eso no bastara para que no sea la principal sospechosa._

_- No__– acepto –__pero no podrán mandarte a juicio. Además si encontramos al Strigoi podemos obligarlo a confesar_

_- ¿Cómo?__– le pregunte_

_Dimitri me miro fijamente_

_- Utilizaremos el mismo método con el cual me encontraste en Rusia._

_Asentí y entramos al hotel. Carolina subió sus maletas al cuarto de Nito y entramos al bar del hotel._

_Ahora lo entendía. No nos reconocerían, ya que todos estaban borrachos._

_- Carolina__– dijo el barman –__que milagro que vuelvas._

_Ella le sonrío y pidió un trago. Al igual que Adrian parecía conocer todos los tragos que existían y sus nombres en todos los idiomas._

_Me senté al lado de Eddie. No había hablado mucho con él desde nuestro castigo._

_- Hey__– le dije_

_Eddie me miro y me sonrío._

_- Rosa, siempre estás en el momento y el lugar equivocado._

_- Si__ – le dije sonriendo – __esa es mi vida_

_Él rodo sus ojos y me palmeo la cabeza_

_- Claro__– respondió_

_Un Moroi se acerco a nosotros_

_- Ese grupo cada vez mata mas guardianes y Morois, deberían modificar la ley de la edad y hacer que se gradúen más jóvenes__ – le dijo a Dimitri_

_- No creo que sea buena idea__ – Dimitri respondió –__si hacen eso, solo lograran disminuir el número de guardianes._

_El Moroi lo miro fijamente con la ironía brillando en sus ojos_

_- ¿Entonces que propone usted?_

_Tasha respondió a esa pregunta_

_- Debemos acabarlos._

_El Moroi sonrío sarcásticamente._

_- Claro__– dijo él – __debemos luchar junto a los guardianes._

_- Si __– dijo Tasha asiendo caso omiso al sarcasmo –__Deberíamos._

_Él la miro fijamente_

_- Debemos agradecer que usted no pueda proponer esto__– le dijo secamente –__además, ya en la academia se ha modificado la fecha de graduación. Esta ley nos salvara a todos._

_- Los salvara a ustedes__– respondí. La ira teñía mis palabras –__Esa ley para los guardianes es el camino a la muerte._

_Dimitri acaricio mi brazo_

_- Cálmate Rosa_

_Respire profundamente y me relaje poco a poco_

_- ¿Algo más que nos hayamos perdido?__– pregunto Volt_

_El moroi bebió otro trago._

_- Si__– dijo él –__la guardiana Hathaway no es la principal sospechosa del asesinato de la reina._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Si__ – respondió bebiendo un trago más –__encontraron pruebas que los Strigois estaban rondando La Corte. Además__ – continuo –__hay testigos que estos están utilizando la coacción en nosotros, en moroi y dhampirs._

_Asentí y me gire a ver a Adrian. Él hablaba con Carolina, bueno, hablar no era la palabra correcta. La remplace por coquetear y encajaba perfectamente. Los ojos de Adrian se encontraron con los míos y su mirada se lleno de pena. Él se alejo un poco de Carolina._

_Retire mi mirada de él, no quería incomodarlo. Gire mi cara y me encontré con los ojos de Christian. Él me sonrío y me dio una mueca. Rodé mis ojos_

_Me levante y salí del hotel. Las calles estaban solas y un viento frio soplaba. Me aleje un poco, caminando lentamente. El cielo estaba de un color gris._

_Mi brazo dolía un poco. Creo que me hice más daño del que pensaba. Retire el pedazo de tela y mire la herida. Sí, me había lastimado profundamente. Con una mueca en mi cara la envolví de nuevo._

_Había una banca a unos cuantos metros de mi posición, así que decidí alcanzarla. Había empezado a llover por lo cual mi cabello goteaba contra mi espalda. Descanse mi cuerpo contra el espaldar de la banca y cerré mis ojos._

_Se repitió en mi cabeza el beso que había tenido con Dimitri. ¿Ahora qué pasaría? ¿Me permitiría estar junto a él? ¿Qué pasarían con Adrian?_

"_Te amo"_

_Mi cuerpo vibro al recordar esas palabras y una sonrisa se extendió en mi cara. Su mirada había vuelto a demostrarme que yo seguía siendo lo más maravilloso del mundo para él._

_Mi cuerpo estaba totalmente mojado, gracias a la lluvia. Aunque me sentía a punto de congelarme me quede allí, perdida en mis pensamientos._

_Escuche unos pasos acercarse a mí. Suspire profundamente y abrí mis ojos para ver quién era._


	25. Chapter 25

_Dimitri se acercaba. Me acomode en la banca para dejarle espacio para que sentara. Se sentó a mi lado quitándose su abrigo y pasándolo por mis hombros_

_- Rose… está haciendo frio ¿qué haces?_

_Me encogí de hombros_

_- ¿Oye camarada me estas siguiendo?_

_Me gire y lo observe. Mi corazón latió más rápido al mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Apreté mis dientes, pues quería acercarme tanto a sus labios. Dimitri envolvió mi cintura en sus brazos y acerco mi cuerpo al suyo. Aunque estaba helándome por la lluvia, el roce de Dimitri en mi, mando una onda de calor a mi cuerpo. Nuestros labios se encontraron por varios segundos._

_En esos segundos recordé las palabras que le había dicho a Lissa al dejar la academia_

"_No se trata de ti, ¿ok? Esto es mío, es sobre mí. No sobre ti. Toda mi vida, Lissa, toda mi vida, ha sido lo mismo. Ellos vienen primero. Yo he vivido mi vida para ti. He entrenado para ser tu sombra, pero ¿sabes qué? Quiero ser lo primero. Necesito ocuparme de mi misma por una vez. Estoy cansada de cuidar a todos los demás y de poner a un lado lo que quiero. Dimitri y yo hicimos ese y mira lo que paso. Él se ha ido. Yo nunca voy a poder abrazarlo de nuevo. Ahora le debo esto. Tengo que hacerlo por él. ¡Lo siento si te hiero, pero es mi elección!"_

_Había sido demasiado tosca con ella, pero ahora los tenía de nuevo junto a mí. Una gran familia feliz, como siempre debió serlo._

_Dimitri se separo de mí y murmuro mi nombre todavía abrazándome. Había dejado de llover, pero nuestras ropas seguían mojadas. Enrosque mis brazos en su cuello._

_- ¿Ahora que pasara?__– le pregunte._

_Él me sonrío y me beso la frente._

_- Lo que debió haber pasado hace mucho tiempo__– dijo –__Roza, te amo._

_La sorpresa y la felicidad se abrieron paso en mí al saber a lo que se refería. Estaríamos juntos. Juntos de nuevo, como lo estuvimos antes._

_- Te amo__– susurre besando sus mejillas._

_Él beso de nuevo mi frente y se levanto._

_- Debemos irnos__– dijo_

_Mire mi ropa y la suya_

_- No creo que se conveniente entrar así_

_Él asintió_

_- Si__– dijo –__vamos a la casa de Sydney. Debemos informarle lo que sabemos sobre Carolina._

_- Tienes razón._

_Entramos al auto y él condujo directamente a la casa de Sydney. Viéndolo ahora tan cerca de mí, volvieron las imágenes de la cueva. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejarlas. Dimitri estaba junto a mí, eso era lo que ahora importaba._

_Prendió el radio del auto y coloco la música de los años 80. Respire exasperadamente y me hundí en mi asiento. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Él sabía que yo detestaba esa música._

_Llegamos unos momentos más tarde. Sydney abrió la puerta. Estaba completamente organizada. Llevaba un vestido lavanda y su cabello estaba recogido en una moña. Una sonrisa cálida adornaba su cara._

_- Hey__– saludo –__Ya era hora_

_Observo nuestras ropas mojadas y sacudió su cabeza, aunque esa sonrisa no abandono su cara_

_- ¿A dónde vas?__– pregunte_

_- Tengo cosas que hacer__– respondió guiñándome un ojo –__están en su casa._

_Con esas palabras salió de la casa y se subió en su auto. La observe hasta que salió de mi campo de visión._

_Entramos en la casa y nos dirigimos al segundo piso. Me dirigí en búsqueda de ropa, pero antes de siquiera llegar a la maleta, Dimitri me agarro por el hombro y me atrajo hacia él._

_Nuestros labios se encontraron rudamente y el aire se volvió espeso entre nosotros, nos abrazaba asfixiándonos. El beso seguía aumentando su intensidad. Me adherí rápidamente a él, abrazándolo con toda mi fuerza. Dimitri me levanto en brazos y en un segundo ya estaba en la cama y él encima de mí._

_Nuestros cuerpos iniciaron a la pelea de quitarse la ropa. No dejábamos de besarnos mientras lo hacíamos. Nuestra ropa termino esparcida en el piso y esta vez tome el mando. Él abrazo mi espalda acercándome a su cuerpo. Giro sobre sí mismo con el fin de quedar encima de mí de nuevo. Mordió mi cuello y beso cada parte de mi cuerpo. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta mi cadera y de ahí descendieron a mis muslos. Estos terminaron abrazando su espalda._

_Toda lógica desapareció de mí. Era manejada por mi cuerpo y por las manos y los besos de Dimitri en el._

_- Roza__– murmuro besándome._

_Mi corazón latía tan fuertemente que parecía que traspasaría mi cuerpo. Él me apretaba cada vez más. En un momento pensé que nos fusionaríamos al estar tan unidos. Mis labios se dirigieron a su cuello y le bese. Su olor me desesperaba cada vez más. Le necesitaba._

_Mis muslos siguieron este pensamiento, apretando su espalda y uniendo mi cadera junto a la suya. Él sonrió y beso mi oreja. Cada vez el fuego que nos consumía, ardía, llevándose todos mis pensamientos. Dimitri ocupaba mi mente ahora._

_Unos momentos más tarde, Dimitri pasó su brazo por mis hombros acercándome a su pecho. Su calor me abrazo, recuperando lentamente mi cuerpo._

_- Te amo__– dijo_

_- Y yo a ti._

_Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos y acepte que era hora de alejarnos. Con un suspiro quite su brazo de mi hombro y me levante de la cama_

_- ¿Qué va mal?__– me pregunto_

_- Debemos organizarnos__– respondí –__dentro de poco llegaran aquí, pues el Moroi que protegen Hana y Volt llega en el vuelo de la noche. De ahí partiremos a la corte_

_Dije lo ultimo haciendo una mueca. Dimitri asintió. Nos duchamos y al estar listos organizamos la pieza y las maletas._

_Unos golpes resonaron en la puerta y rápidamente baje. Era Lissa junto a los demás. Mire a Adrian pero él rápidamente apenado giro la cara._

_Eso fue raro,__dijo una voz en mí._

_Mira a Lissa con la interrogación en mi mirada. Imágenes pasaron en su cabeza, dándome a conocer lo que había pasado._

_Whoa, al parecer habías cambiado de pareja al mismo tiempo._

_Lissa mal interpreto mi expresión. Ella creyó que estaba enojada._

_Espere Rose__, dijo en su mente.__No es lo que crees…_

_- Está bien__– le dije –__solamente debemos hablar_

_Lissa me estudio fijamente y después su mirada se desvío hacia Dimitri. Una idea no muy lejana a la realidad se invernaba en su cabeza. Una sonrisa picara se extendió en mi cara confirmando sus pensamientos._

_Oh mi Dios,__ella pensó._

_- Debemos irnos__– me dijo Hana, distrayendo mi atención de Lissa –__Robert llegara pronto._

_Asentí._

_- Le dejare una nota a Sydney explicándole lo que sabemos__– les informe –__Todo está listo._

_- Vale__– dijo Volt._

_Subieron al segundo piso y rápidamente me dirigí al estudio. Arranque una hoja de papel y escribí en ella._

_Sydney:_

_Disculpa por no quedarme hasta tu regreso. Es mucho lo que te debo. Espero que esta información sea de ayuda para ti. Lissa tiene es una hermana llamada Carolina. Ella es testigo de la orden del asesinato para Tatiana dada por Camilla. Pero, el guardian que lo hizo ya es parte de su ejército. Lo convirtió después que él la hubiera asesinado. Si no logramos que el consejo deje de culparme, ellos buscaran al Strigoi que lo hizo y conseguirán información._

_Los registros de Eric Dragomir los tiene Carolina. Ella está dispuesta a entregártelos si los necesitas._

_Muchas gracias por todo. Espero volver a vernos y que no perdamos el contacto. Y te deseo que la relación que estas empezando te dure._

_Te quiere, Rose_


	26. Chapter 26

_Pise la nota con una agenda encima de la mesa. Salí de la casa, no sin antes darle una última mirada y me subí en el auto._

_Adrian estaba evitando todo contacto conmigo, así que se lo puse fácil. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto y me perdí en las vistas que había por la ventana._

_Adrian y Carolina se habían besado en el bar, y la razón por la cual él me evitaba era porque creía que me había traicionado. Pero no era así, desde que Adrian había visto a la hermana de Lissa, sus sentimientos habían florecido por ella. Y yo no lo culpaba, como siempre he dicho, los Moroi se enamoran de las Moroi, además yo ya también estaba enamorada._

_Hablaría con Adrian para que no se sintiera culpable de nada. Él no manejaba su corazón, así como yo no manejaba el mío. Los sentimientos florecían quisieras o no. Yo amaba a Adrian, pero él no era mi único amor. Dimitri, él sí lo era. Él era mi salvación y Adrian ya había encontrado la suya: Carolina._

_No teníamos que convertir la miel en hiel. Yo quería que él fuera feliz, y si Carolina era la forma de lograrlo, entonces no tenía el derecho, ni quería, matar ese amor e interponerme en su camino._

_Aunque esto arreglaba las cosas también para mí. Me preocupaba que pasaría con Adrian, ahora que Dimitri había aceptado volver amarme.__"Una gran familia feliz".__Las palabras de Lissa resonaron en mi mente. Ahora estaríamos todos unidos. Christian, Lissa, Adrian, Carolina, Dimitri y yo, junto a los guardianes que fueran asignados a ellos._

_Entramos al aeropuerto y Adrian se alejo a comprar los tiquetes, mientras nosotros esperábamos a Robert. La emoción y anticipación se podían ver en la cara de Hana. Volt en cambio tenía una cara seria y la preocupación estaba en sus rasgos._

_- ¿Qué sucede con Volt?__ – le susurre a Hana._

_Ella lo miro unos instantes y se inclino susurrando en mi oído._

_- Está preocupado por el encuentro entre Robert y yo._

_- Pero ¿Por qué?_

_- Los efectos secundarios del espíritu__ – ella murmuro – __tu sabes lo que nos puede suceder._

_Asentí al entender que él se comportaba de la misma manera que Dimitri. A ellos nos les gustaba que nosotras nos lleváramos la locura del espíritu. Incluso, Dimitri me había insinuado que le dijera a Lissa que dejara sus poderes; pero ellos no entendían que eso era como quitarles parte de sí._

_- ¿Utilizas el mismo método de curación?__– le pregunte_

_- ¿Qué?__– Ella me pregunto asombrada -__¿Qué método?_

_Le explique rápidamente lo que Lissa y yo hacíamos para controlar la locura del espíritu._

_- Así ellos pueden seguir utilizándolo y nosotros no corremos riesgo de llevarnos completamente esa locura__– termine_

_- Vaya__– dijo ella asombrada –__nunca había escuchado eso. Se lo diré a Robert._

_Asentí y Volt se acerco_

_- Esta aquí_

_Hana al verlo corrió hacia él. Era blanco y alto. Era mayor que nosotras, más o menos igualaba la edad de Volt. Por sus características físicas, era de descendencia europea. Él la recibió con los brazos abiertos y beso su frente y las manos. Su rostro mostraba un gran amor, pero no amor de pareja, si no como amor de hermano. Sus facciones se relajaron y ella lo agarro de brazo y empezó a darle tirones como una niña. Robert se dejo arrastrar por Hana hacia nosotros._

_La cara de Robert mostro sorpresa al fijarse en Lissa y en mí. Le dio una mirada significativa a Hana y ella asintió._

_- Vaya__ – él murmuro_

_Hana sonrío y lo termino de acercar_

_- Robert__– dijo ella –__ellos son Lissa__ – conforme hablaba nos asentía con la cabeza – __Rose, Mia, Tasha, Eddie, Carolina y Dimitri._

_- Es un placer conoceros__– dijo él amablemente._

_En ese momento llego Adrian_

_- El vuelo sale en unos minutos__ – nos informo_

_- Robert__– dijo Hana –__él es Adrian_

_Adrian asintió elegantemente._

_- Dos usuarios de espíritu__ – dijo mirando a Lissa y a Adrian –__y una guardiana más besada por la sombra_

_Hana nos aferro por el brazo a Dimitri y a mí._

_- Robert__– dijo ella –__Él fue el strigoi al que Lissa salvo. Al parecer eso ha creado un vinculo entre ellos, él puede saber cuándo Rose está en la cabeza de Lissa y escuchar sus pensamientos._

_Los ojos de Robert se abrieron como platos._

_- Interesante__– murmuro al igual que Volt – __Lissa los unió al salvarlo__– Robert miro fijamente a Dimitri y luego a mí –__sin embargo__ – continuo –__sus almas estaban conectadas antes de eso. Lissa solo aumento el poder de esa conexión._

_- Oh__ – murmuro Hana_

_- Pero__– Robert continuo mirándome directamente –__tú aura, Rose, es más oscura que la de Hana__– su cara se lleno de preocupación –__no hay luz rondándola. Tú alma ha estado en el mundo de los muertos más de una vez._

_Lo mire fijamente_

_- ¿A qué se refiere?__– le pregunte_

_- No lo sé__– él respondió –__es solo que tu aura es negra. Puedes preguntárselo a cualquiera de tus amigos. El aura que rodea a Hana tiene alguna luz la tuya no. Parece que ha sufrido mucho daño. Parece que has cruzado varias veces por el mundo de los muertos._

_- Ella murió en el uso de la súper coacción__ – dijo Volt – quizás eso lo explique_

_- No__ – lo interrumpió él –__si murió de esa forma, no podría estar viva. El poder del espíritu no la puede curar._

_- Al principio no funciono __– dijo Adrian –__pero ella si murió en la súper coacción._

_- Imposible__– repitió Robert_

_- Lo hice con un poco de ayuda__ – dije mirando a Dimitri – __logre aclarar un poco aquella densidad, y después la magia del espíritu me recupero completamente_

_- Ya lo entiendo__– dijo mirándonos tanto a Dimitri como a mí – __su unión va mucho más allá que la conexión que les ha dado Lissa __– una sonrisa cruzo sus labios –__Bueno…__hemos encontrado una forma de curar a los que han muerto por el uso de esta magia._

_- Y también, como controlar la oscuridad de mi aura__ – termino Hana_

_Robert la miro sorprendido, pero antes de que hablara, una voz interrumpió todas las conversaciones para informar que teníamos que tomar el vuelo._

_Subimos al avión. Esta vez el vuelo fue normal. Todos los asientos eran en parejas a excepción del que tomo Lissa junto a Christian y Carolina. Viaje al lado de Dimitri, aunque no hablamos, porque al tocar aquel asiento me sumergí en un profundo sueño._

_- Rose_

_Dimitri me llamaba acariciando un lado de mi cara. Lentamente abrí mis ojos, los cuales se volvieron a cerrar al subirme en el auto._

_Aquel sueño me llevo hasta la casa de Dimitri._

_Estaba junto a Viktoria. Ella y yo corríamos desesperadamente escapando de algo o de alguien._

_- Por aquí__– me dijo_

_La seguí adentrándome en un laberinto. Al reconocerlo me frene en seco y le pregunte_

_- ¿Qué haces?_

_Ella me miro fijamente. En sus ojos había desesperación_

_- Rose, debemos seguir o él te encontrara_

_- ¿Quién?_

_- ¡Corre!__ – grito_

_- ¿Quién Viktoria?_

_Sentí una nausea en mi estomago que aumento en un segundo, dándome a entender que ya nos había alcanzado_

_- Roza_

_La voz de Dimitri me llamo, aunque me asusto porque tenía un toque siniestro. Me gire rápidamente solo para encontrarme con aquellos ojos que amaba vueltos con anillos rojos._

_- No__– dije_

_Él rio y acerco su boca a mi cuello. Introdujo sus colmillos en la arteria que derramaría mi vida_

_- Dejadla__– gritaba Viktoria_

_Su voz se fue desvaneciendo al igual que ese sueño_


	27. Chapter 27

_Alguien me zarandeaba por el brazo. Mi cuerpo temblaba y estaba empapada de sudor__._

_Dimitri era quien me había despertado. Mire sus ojos y me tranquilice. Lo abrace y empecé a sollozar contra su cuerpo. El sollozo era por miedo y por la alegría de haberlo salvado. Nada nos separaría de nuevo. No esta vez, de eso estaba segura_

_- ¿Qué va mal?__ – pregunto cepillando mi cabello en mi cara._

_- Me alegro de que estés aquí__– dije_

_- Nunca más te dejare__– murmuro para mí._

_Los sollozos se fueron calmando, y una oleada de preocupación me llego por el vínculo._

_- Ya estamos aquí__– dijo Volt_

_Giro una vez más y las antiguas torres de La Corte nos recibieron._

_Me gustaba mucho el aspecto que ofrecía aquellos edificios góticos. Te atemorizaban y surgía un gran respeto dentro de ti al verlos._

_El coche llego a las rejas y bajo las ventanillas._

_- Hey__– dijo Volt_

_Los guardianes que estaban ahí murmuraron saludos. Se acercaron al coche y al vernos se congelaron_

_- Guardiana Hathaway__– dijo uno al reconocerme_

_Me dio una mirada de desaprobación y le respondí con otra desafiante_

_- Baje del auto Srta__– me ordeno otro_

_Respire profundamente. Sí, pasaría algo peor de lo que había imaginado. Me dispuse a abrir la puerta del auto pero Dimitri sacudió su cabeza._

_- No__ – dijo él –__ella ira con nosotros. Puede avisar al consejo que estamos aquí, así se hará una reunión._

_Los guardianes se miraron entre sí, y uno chasqueo sus dedos. El que estaba más próximo a él, corrió hacia aquellos edificios._

_Volt prendió una vez más el auto y aquellas rejas se abrieron. Volvía a mi cárcel._

_Trate de calmarme pensando en todo lo que había pasado cuando estábamos afuera, era como cuando nos habíamos escapado de la academia: una libertad total; pero la cabeza de Lissa estaba llena de preocupación y miedo._

_- Lissa, no te pasara nada__ – le dije – __yo no dejare que te hagan algo_

_Ella asintió y me dijo_

_- No soy la única a la que pueden castigar. Me preocupa más lo que te pase a ti._

_Le sonreí con fiereza_

_- Ellos no me tocaran. Tenemos una testigo y además la nota ya se puede dar a conocer._

_- ¿La nota de la reina?__ – pregunto Mia_

_- Si__ – respondió Eddie –__estudiaran detalladamente la letra, mientras tanto Rose quedara en __– pensó la palabra correcta –__libertad condicional._

_- ¿Y luego qué?__– pregunto Christian._

_Cada vez nos acercábamos más a esos edificios. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido y una fina capa de sudor cubrió mi cuerpo_

_- Luego__– murmure –__Lissa y Carolina se mostraran en desacuerdo con la ley__– Lissa asintió –__buscaran una forma de persuadirlos__ – pensé en ello por un momento – __si no lo logran, propongan que se gradúen a los 17 años. Explicas las razones que hemos pensado._

_Un año más y un año menos de entrenamiento. La mejor opción._

_- ¿Y que pasara contigo, Rose? __– pregunto Lissa_

_- Tenemos el informe de Sydney y la confesión de Carolina__– repetí_

_- Si, pero ¿Cuándo te dejen libre?_

_La mire fijamente. Si me dejaban libre lo más probable era que me mandaran de tutora como lo iba a hacer Tatiana. Eso nos separaría por un tiempo. Quizás lograra convencer que dejaran a Dimitri ir conmigo, claro, lo haría si no lo dejaran como guardián de Lissa._

_- Quizás nos separemos por un tiempo__– susurre_

_El miedo, la ira y la ansiedad en ella crecieron._

_- ¿Por qué?__– pregunto Hana_

_- El consejo me había elegido como tutora para la academia. Quizás ahora lo hagan de nuevo._

_No hubo más conversación, pues llegamos al edificio principal._

_Caras llenaban aquel edificio, ya sabían que habíamos vuelto. Entre ellas descubrí la de Abe, la de mi madre y la del padre de Mia._

_Robert se bajo del auto, escoltado por Hana y Volt. Tasha, Eddie, Adrian, Mia, Carolina, Lissa y Christian los siguieron._

_- Nuestro turno__– murmuro Dimitri_

_Sabía que tenía que bajar del auto, pero recordé el sueño que había tenido hace mucho tiempo. En mis venas y arterias corría rápidamente la adrenalina._

_No,__me dije a mi misma.__No te pasara nada._

_Asentí hacia Dimitri y salí del auto. Susurros iniciaron al verme. Dimitri me siguió con un movimiento fluido. Los susurros mermaron y se remplazaron por el miedo y el respeto._

_Tasha inicio el recorrido por aquella multitud. Al verla nos apresuramos a alcanzarla._

_Al pasar al lado de mi madre y de Abe se acercaron a mí._

_- ¿Por qué te fuiste?__ – Exigió Janina - __¿Dónde has estado?_

_- En una misión_

_- ¿Misión?__– pregunto Abe_

_Suspire y gire hacia Carolina_

_- Es la hermana de Lissa._

_Saque la nota de Tatiana y se las entregue. Los ojos de mi madre se ensancharon al verla, pero en Abe se empezaba a formar alguno de sus retorcidos planes._

_Una mano me agarro por el hombro. Me gire rápidamente y era Paula, el juez del jurado._

_- Ahora mismo, iniciaremos con tu juicio__- dijo_

_- No Paula__ – respondió Abe –__tenemos algunas evidencias que mostrar. No la puedes mandar aún al juicio. Además__– le sonrío –__ya tienen un nuevo culpable._

_Ella sacudió su cabeza_

_- No, es solo una idea creada por algunos Moroi… Esta vez habrá juicio. La decisión fue tomada desde la sesión anterior._

_- Pero__– interrumpió Abe –__nosotros tenemos pruebas._

_Mi madre y yo los observábamos hablar sin decir una palabra._

_Dimitri se acerco y me entrego los registros de aquel alquimista. Antes de girarse me dio una mirada seria y llena de amor._

_- ¿Qué es eso?__– pregunto Paula mirando los registros._

_Abrí mi boca para responder pero Abe me corto._

_- Lo sabrás dentro de unos minutos. Ahora necesito hablar con ella._

_Paula asintió y luego pensó por unos momentos_

_- Tienen 20 minutos._

_Con esas palabras se giro y dio la orden que nos dejaran solos._

_- Muy bien__– dijo Abe –__cuéntame ¿Qué es esto?_

_Señalo la carpeta de registros. Le explique rápidamente todo lo que Sydney sabía y que Carolina era testigo de la orden de asesinato hacia la reina por parte de Camilla._

_- ¿Quién es ese guardián?__– pregunto Janine interrumpiéndome._

_- Era__ – respondí – __después de asesinar a la reina volvió junto a ellos, por orden de la coacción y fue despertado._

_Abe lo pensó por unos momentos y unos guardianes entraron. Distinguí a dos ellos. Habían estado en el combate cuando nos escapamos. Me dirigieron una mirada llena de odio y dijeron con la voz dura._

_- Ya se acabo su tiempo_

_- Deben ir al juicio__– termino el otro._

_Abe asintió y los siguió._

_La cabeza de Lissa dolía ante la presión de sus sentimientos desordenados. Le dirigí una mirada tranquilizante pero no surgió efecto._

_- Hora de jugar__– dijo Carolina._

_Ella paso una mano por los hombros de Lissa y la llevo junto a ella._

_- Hey__– grito Hana –__dentro de unos momentos vamos._

_Hizo señas a Robert y a ella. Asentí y seguí a Abe, adentrándome a aquel juicio donde mi valor moría y me convertía en una traidora para todos aquellos ojos de Moroi y guardianes._

_Dimitri apretó mi hombro confortablemente, y un poco de aquella presión desapareció de mí, siendo remplazada por algo maravilloso._


	28. Chapter 28

_Entre a aquella sala invadida de gente. Al igual que en mi sueño las miradas que me mandaban eran acusatorias. Esta vez sí era culpable de algo. Había salido – escapado – de la corte, y en el proceso habíamos peleado con muchos guardianes._

_Sonrojándome ante el recuerdo pase prácticamente corriendo por la sala y tome asiento._

_Lissa y Carolina me dirigieron miradas al pasar. Sentía la tristeza de Lissa a través del vínculo._

_El tribunal tenía el mismo aspecto que en el juicio de Victor, la única diferencia, era una rosa roja que colgaba al lado del sello de Tatiana._

_Abe se sentó a mi lado y mi madre atrás junto a mis demás amigos. Adrian me dirigió una mirada que transmitía su preocupación. Le sonreí y gire mis ojos hacia Dimitri. Él me miraba fijamente. Aunque trataba de que su presencia fuera fría – y créanme lo lograba – alcance a ver la preocupación en sus ojos._

_- Srta Hathaway__– la voz de Paula hizo que quitara mi mirada de la Dimitri y me concentrara en ella. Al parecer también había perdido mi título al igual que Victor al ser encarcelada – __Las pruebas que antes se han mostrado, la han hecho culpable del asesinato de la reina Tatiana. Sin embargo__ – ella dirigió sus ojos a Abe –__algunas historias han rondado por la corte y ustedes me han dicho que tienen pruebas. Esto podría dar un nuevo punto de vista al consejo._

_Abe se levanto sonriéndole._

_- Si Paula, Ehh… su señoría__– Abe levanto la carpeta de registros y se acerco a ella -__aquí tenemos un registro de un alquimista que asegura que un ejército de Strigois busca la destrucción de Rose__– Abe se giro hacia Iris – __logramos una coartada._

_Iris lo miro irritada_

_- Sr Mazur__– interrumpió Paula –__por favor acérquese y lea lo que dice el registro_

_Abe le dio una reverencia y con una sonrisa en sus labios leyó la nota_

_Srta Sydney:_

_Escribo este registro para usted, ya que tengo entendido que maneja una relación muy cercana con la guardiana Hathaway. Tengo que decirle que ella en este momento está corriendo mucho peligro. Ella junto al guardián Belikov._

_Un ejército de Strigois los buscan, solo con el fin de destruirlos. Para lograr información sobre donde se encuentran, han utilizado la coacción o la tortura en los guardianes y Morois. El ejército es liderado por una mujer. Si no me equivoco su nombre es Camilla._

_Ella logro obtener información a través de un dhampir llamado Denis. Él ahora se recupera, pues los golpes que recibió para que diera información sobre Hathaway, han dejado un gran daño en su cuerpo._

_Ahora Camille se dirige hacia la academia St. Vladimir. Debes comunicarle esto lo más pronto posible. Su ejército solo está destinado para la destrucción de su vida y la del guardián Belikov._

_Mi boca estaba abierta y mi mente trabajaba asimilando rápidamente la información. Lo que más me molestaba era que había puesto a Denis en peligro. Quería patearle el culo tanto a él como a aquella aborrecible Strigoi._

_- Por Dios__– murmure perdida en mis pensamientos._

_Los ojos de Paula estaban agrandados por la sorpresa, sin embargo logro recuperarse en algunos segundos_

_- ¿Algo más Sr Mazur?__– pregunto ella_

_- De hecho__– él respondió con una sonrisa que brillaba en su cara – __hay mucho más__ – él paso una página en la carpeta – __esta es la segunda nota_

_Srta Sydney:_

_Me he dado cuenta que no ha logrado comunicarse con la guardiana Hathaway. Espero que lo haga pronto, pero no le de esta información a nadie que no sea ella, la guardiana Hathaway sabrá que hacer al respecto._

_Las cosas se han complicado. Más moroi y guardianes caen en ese ejército, haciendo cosas horribles por medio de la coacción antes de ser despertados._

_Según nuestros últimos reportes, las victimas caen cerca de la corte. Allí esta ella en compañía del otro guardián. Da la impresión que busca encontrarlos juntos._

_Un guardián sobrevivió al encuentro de un Moroi que era manejado por la coacción. Él me informo que están buscando la forma de entrar en la corte y hacer un caos, en el cual puedan destruir aquellas vidas._

_No sabemos la razón por la cual la Strigoi busca la caída de la guardiana Hathaway, sin embargo, creo que lo va a lograr._

_Debe comunicarse con ella._

_Murmullos llenaban el tribunal._

_- Silencio__- ordeno Iris_

_Lissa estaba tan alterada como yo, pero sus sentimientos llenaban los míos. Tenía que hacer un gran trabajo para no dejarme arrastrar y entrar en su cabeza _

_Srta Sydney:_

_Ha sido asesinada la reina Tatiana. La estaca de la guardiana Sydney se encontró atravesando el pecho de la reina. Ahora ella ha sido culpada. El castigo para esta clase de traición es la ejecución. Pienso que el ejército de Strigois estuvo involucrado, ya que al conocerse la noticia, han mermado las muertes y la desaparición de Morois y guardianes._

_Anexo un registro que ha mandado un alquimista que estaba cerca a La Corte. Tiene que ver con los últimos días de Tatiana._

_Reporte LV_

_La reina Tatiana se ha reunido junto con el guardián Lot encargándole la misión de buscar información sobre Eric Dragomir. Tanto información financiera como biológica, como información de los amigos que lo acompañaban a sus vacaciones. Si no me equivoco, ella está buscando a alguien. Alguien, pero no sabemos por qué._

_La reina Tatiana sale acompañada por muchos guardianes, se comporta de una manera nerviosa. No se aleja del guardián Lot. Tienen reuniones secretas en las cuales es encargado para la búsqueda de más información sobre Eric Dragomir._

_Abe levanto la vista hacia Paula al terminar de leer. Antes de que dijera algo él la corto_

_- Eso no es todo__– él me dirigió una mirada. Parecía triunfante –__La reina Tatiana ha dejado una nota a Rose antes de su muerte._

_Él se acerco y la entrego a Paula. Ella la acerco a sí misma y la leyó_

_Rose:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, es que algo terrible ha sucedido. Es probable que me odies, y no te culpo. Sólo puedo pedirte que confíes en que lo hice con el decreto de la edad era lo mejor para tu gente, si se compara con lo que otros habían planeado. Hay algunos Moroi que quieren obligar a que todos los Dhampirs a estar a su servicio, quieran o no, mediante el uso de la coacción. El decreto de edad ha disminuido esa fracción. Sin embargo, me dirijo a ti con un decreto que debes corregir, y es un secreto que debes compartir con la menor cantidad de gente posible. Valisia necesita su puesto en el Consejo, y se puede hacer. Ella no es la última Dragomir. Hay otro con vida, el hijo ilegítimo de Eric Dragomir. No sé nada más, pero si puedes encontrar a este hijo o hija, le darás a Valisia el poder que se merece. No importa tus defectos ni tu peligroso temperamento, eres la única que creo que puede asumir esta misión. No pierdas el tiempo en el cumplimiento de la misma._

_Tatiana Ivashkov_

_- Imposible__ – susurro Iris_

_- Pueden comprobar que no ha sido falsificada__– respondió Abe –__Pero, también tenemos una testigo. La Srta Dragomir_

_- ¿Lissa?__ – pregunto irónicamente Iris_

_Abe le sonrió pero sus ojos estaban desafiantes._

_- No__ – respondió –__Carolina Dragomir_

_Murmullos llenaron el tribunal. Unos eran de sorpresa y otros sádicos._

_- ¿Carolina Dragomir?__– murmuro para sí Paula._

_Esa información la había cogido con la guardia baja. Aunque ella se trato de recuperar no lo logro. Fue afectada al mismo nivel como Lissa y yo al enterarnos de aquella información._

_- Si__ – respondió Abe sonriendo tan ampliamente que sus colmillos sobresalían – __la princesa Valisia tiene una hermana llamada Carolina. Ahora ellas son partes del consejo_

_- Luego se discutirá eso __– respondió Paula_

_Aunque su respuesta fue rápida su mente no había terminado de digerir la idea_

_- Vale__ – murmuro Abe -__¿Carolina?__ – La llamo – __dadnos tu testimonio_


	29. Chapter 29

_Carolina se levanto de su asiento. Los murmullos murieron al verla. Ahora nadie dudaba que fuera verdad. El parecido que había entre ella y Lissa era demasiado para poder desmentirlo._

_Ella se acerco al consejo y miro fijamente a Paula_

_- Testifica__– ordeno ella._

_Carolina respiro profundamente y dijo_

_- Yo soy la hija de Eric Dragomir y Martina Stewart. Solo mis guardianes sabían quién era yo. Uno de ellos era el guardián Lot__– me quede petrificada por la sorpresa ¿Qué? –__desde que la reina Tatiana empezó a buscar información sobre Eric Dragomir, el guardián Lot me informo. La insistencia para buscar registros biológicos nos llevo a tomar la decisión de robarlos de las manos de los alquimistas__– ella me dirigió una mirada aunque sus ojos se apartaron rápidamente y sus facciones se llenaron de pena –__la guardiana Hathaway también fue la principal sospechosa por cuidar a Lissa. Después de robarlos, nos enteramos de que ella sabía que Lissa no era la última Dragomir. Era demasiado tarde__– sus ojos se dirigieron a la nada –__después de unos días, la ley de la edad se dio a conocer. La guardiana Hathaway reacciono exasperadamente, al igual que en la mayoría de las cosas que la molestan__– mire fijamente a Carolina ¿Cómo sabia ella tanto de mí? –__Llegue a los pocos días y me aloje en una pequeña cabaña en las afueras de la corte. Lot me acompañaba cuando estaba libre, pero mientras él estaba con Tatiana el guardián Nito__– ella asintió hacia donde él se encontraba –__me protegía. Un día, salimos de paseo Lot y yo. Nos alejamos más de lo debido. Él me desatrazo sobre lo ocurrido con el guardián Belikov, pero de un momento a otro su cuerpo se tenso para la lucha. Me ordeno esconderme detrás de unos arbustos y yo utilice mi magia para cubrir mi olor con la tierra__– su tono de voz tenía una nota de histeria –__En unos segundos nos vimos rodeados por un gran ejercito de Strigois. Una mujer iba a la cabecera y al hablar me di cuenta que era la líder__– ella respiro profundamente y algunas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos –__le ordeno matar a Tatiana por medio de la coacción. Ella pensó por unos segundos y después le dijo que lo hiciera con la estaca de la tal Rose. Que hiciera todo lo posible para que ella fuera la única sospechosa y luego le dijo que volviera junto a ella. Lot asintió y corrió hacia La corte. Después de unos minutos en los cuales la strigoi reía, él regreso con sus manos ensangrentadas__– Carolina suspiro –__la Strigoi se acerco a él y lo felicito. Dijo que por él trabajo que había hecho era merecedor de ser despertado. Se acerco a él e introdujo sus colmillos en su cuello. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando las endorfinas entraron en él y los Strigois se alejaron. Lot junto a ellos._

_La sala se quedo en silencio después de eso. Parecía que todos éramos cuerpos sin vida. Todos con los ojos fijados en Carolina. Aunque yo ya conocía la historia no pude evitar un escalofrió. Ella no había sido tan específica al contármela. Abe tomo el control_

_- Creo que esta confesión es más que necesaria__– dijo él –__pero si quedan dudas, el guardián Belikov dará su testimonio. Él conoce la razón por la cual la strigoi llamada Camilla busca la destrucción de su vida junto a la de Rose_

_Paula simplemente asintió. Su boca al igual que las demás, estaba abierta por el asombro._

_Dimitri asintió a Carolina y ella se dirigió a sentarse junto a Lissa de nuevo. Verlo de nuevo allí me llevo devuelta al juicio de Victor. En ese tiempo tenía miedo que descubrieran nuestros sentimientos, ¿ahora? Ahora ya lo sabían o se enterarían muy pronto._

_Dimitri se veía muy guapo con su largo abrigo de vaquero. Esta vez era de un color café, el cual resaltaba con sus ojos._

_Él miro fijamente a Paula y ella asintió._

_- Hace un tiempo__– comenzó –__la guardiana Hathaway trato de cumplir una promesa que habíamos hecho un tiempo atrás de lo ocurrido. Ella fallo pero logro dejarme muy debilitado. En ese momento conocí a Camille…_

_- ¿Usted sabe quién es?__– pregunto Iris_

_Dimitri asintió._

_- Continúe__– ordeno Paula_

_- Ella quería acabar con una línea de Morois, y como todos pensábamos, Lissa era la única Dragomir, sin embargo, un deseo me manejaba. Me negué y me separe de ella. Antes de irme exigió decirle porque__– sus ojos se encendieron llenos de ira –__le explique que yo quería ser quien acabara con Rose. Su muerte era demasiado deseada entre los Strigoi y aunque fuera despertada contra su voluntad, ellos buscarían la manera de acabar con ella__– en los ojos de Paula se veía el miedo –__así que decidí que si alguien lo haría ese seria yo__– un escalofrió corrió mi columna. A mi cabeza regreso mi sueño –__después de decirle aquello me aleje de su guarida. Unas semanas más tarde, una carta llego. Era de Camilla. Ella prometió vengarse por mi rechazo, y prometió que si yo no la mataba ella lo haría._

_El sarcasmo y la ironía habían dejado la mirada de Iris. Era imposible no creer esa parte de la historia y más cuando era narrada por Dimitri._

_- Gracias guardián Belikov_

_Paula se giro hacia Abe y hacia mí. Dimitri se alejo y se sentó en una de las últimas bancas del tribunal. Recuerdos invadían su mente, lo sabia al ver el dolor en sus ojos._

_- Muy bien__– dijo Abe –__no tenemos nada más que decir. Ahora se puede tomar la decisión, su señoría._

_Paula se sacudió de su espesor y nos miro fijamente_

_- La nota será examinada__– dijo –__por ahora__– pensó por unos segundos, los cuales se hicieron eternos para mí. Ideas raboteaban en mi cabeza, solo rogaba que no me mandaran de nuevo a esa celda –__Guardiana Hathaway__– ese era un buen comienzo. Ella devolvió mi título –__estarás libre, pero guardianes estarán cuidando de ti._

_Asentí._

_- Gracias__– murmure_

_- Examinaremos la nota y mañana nos reuniremos a la misma hora__– termino ella._

_Me levante de la silla y abrace a Abe_

_- Muchas gracias Zmey_

_- Hey tranquila__– dijo él sonriendo y palmeando mi espalda –__no soy el único que te ayude._

_Asentí y corrí hacia mis amigos_

_- Estoy libre de nuevo_

_Lissa sonreía y la tranquilidad se instalaba de nuevo en ella. Mire a Carolina y mi mirada transmitió el agradecimiento. Ella asintió y se giro rápidamente hacia Nito. Al parecer ella se sentía culpable por arruinar las cosas entre Adrian y yo._

_- Hey__– le dije -__¿Cómo es tu nombre?_

_Él me sonrió_

_- Benjamín_

_- Vale__– le dije_

_Hana y Robert me miraron aliviadamente. Una nueva manilla adornaba la mano de ella. Creo que era para curar la oscuridad._

_Mirando fijamente a Hana una pregunta revoleteo en mi mente._

_Yo la había escuchado cuando estaba en la cabeza de Lissa. Nunca podía ver mi entorno ni escuchar, ni sentir mi entorno cuando me deslizaba a la cabeza de Lissa. Pero a ella, a ella si la había escuchado_

_- Hana, ¿Cómo lograste que te escuchara cuando estaba en la cabeza de Lissa?__– pregunte con curiosidad_

_Ella se encogió de hombros_

_- No lo sé…_

_- La puedes escuchar porque ella también es besada por las sombras__– respondió Robert - __ella puede entrar en el vinculo que tú tienes con Lissa así como tú puedes entrar en el de nosotros._

_Asentí. Robert conocía las respuestas a mis preguntas._

_- El dolor de cabeza que aparece al invocar a los espíritus, ¿desaparecerá?_

_Robert sacudió su cabeza_

_- No__– respondió_

_Suspire profundamente y le pregunte otra cosa_

_- ¿Puedo controlarlos? Es decir, al invocarlos ellos atacan a los Strigois pero después también lo hacen conmigo._

_Robert lo pensó por un momento._

_- Debes tener una gran fuerza de voluntad__– él miro a Dimitri y a mi –__sus auras se conectan__– murmuro –__quizás lo logres, con un poco de ayuda. El guardián Belikov puede ayudar a formar una barrera contra ellos._


	30. Chapter 30

_- ¿Cómo?__– Pregunto Dimitri - __¿También puedo controlar la oscuridad en su aura?_

_- No __– dijo Robert –__la forma en la que tu aura se une a la de Rose o a la de Lissa es de forma Limitada._

_Lissa decidió estudiar nuestras auras, así que deje que mi mente entrara en su cabeza. La imagen que mostraba era impresionante. Mi aura era de un color gris oscuro, tan oscuro que podía ser negro. La de Dimitri, era clara, amarilla que podía pasar por blanca, sin embargo, se unían. Parecía un cordon lo que las unía. Eran tres cordones, cada uno de doble cebra, una del color del aura de Dimitri, y otra del color de la mía._

_Al ver eso Lissa decidió estudiar su conexión entre nosotras y entre Dimitri. Varios hilos de los que me unía a Dimitri, se unían a la de Lissa. Esta vez eran de color dorado y negro. Dimitri se unía a ella pero solo por uno._

_- Whoa__– dije al volver a mi cabeza_

_- Interesante__– murmuro Dimitri_

_- ¿Lo viste?__ – le pregunte ansiosa_

_Él me sonrió y dijo_

_- Puedo escuchar lo que piensas, ver las imágenes que creas y saber lo que sientes._

_Robert nos miro a los tres_

_- Tenemos mucho que aprender__ – dijo – __pero por ahora, si me disculpáis, iré a descansar._

_- Sr Nadal__ – llamo Iris – __Por favor, preséntese en la reunión dentro de unas horas__ – ella miro a Lissa y a Carolina –__debemos reunirnos para discutir nuevas estrategias. Además ellas entraran en el consejo_

_- Claro__– respondió Robert._

_Asintió para ella y para nosotros y se retiro. Hana miro ansiosamente a Robert pero Volt sacudió su cabeza_

_- Dejadle descansar__– le ordeno_

_Hana asintió._

_Cuando iba a retirarme mi madre me alcanzo._

_- Me siento muy orgullosa de ti__– dijo mirándome con aprobación_

_- ¿Por… por qué?__– tartamudee_

_- Haz logrado conseguir las pruebas necesarias en unos días para tu libertad__– ella miro a los lados y se acerco más – __creo que paso más que lo que nos has dicho. Encontraron en medio del bosque muchos cuerpos de guardianes y Strigois_

_Asentí_

_- Estuve allí__ – le dije –__pero nunca había visto tanto Strigois. Eran noventa. Noventa__– repetí –__solo habíamos 50 guardianes. No podíamos ganar._

_La confusión lleno sus facciones_

_- ¿Por qué?__ – pregunto_

_- No lo sabemos__– respondió Volt. Su mano estaba alrededor de la cintura de Tasha –__solo sabemos que iban por Victor Dashkov_

_- ¿Victor Dashkov? __– pregunto ella_

_- Nos amenazo para conseguir que peleáramos por él__ – aclaro Volt –__no sabemos cuántos guardianes sobrevivieron_

_- Fue una gran pérdida __– dijo Hana –__todos éramos expertos_

_Asentí y me encontré con la mirada de Adrian. Él la aparto al instante y se giro saliendo del tribunal._

_- Nos vemos en la cafetería__– les dije_

_Dimitri me siguió con la mirada, pero antes de salir de la sala, unos guardianes se pararon enfrente de mí_

_- ¿Qué pasa?__ – exigí. La oscuridad exploto en mi – __¿Qué queréis?__– les grite_

_Ellos se miraron fijamente y unos brazos me envolvieron. Trate de zafarme, pero luego deje de forcejear al darme cuenta que era Dimitri._

_- Ellos son los guardianes que Paula te ha asignado__– murmuro en mi oído._

_- Ah__- Ese fue lo único que dije. Me había concentrado tanto en que había quedado libre que se me olvidaron las condiciones. Me gire hacia Dimitri -__¿No me pueden dejar sola por un momento?_

_Dimitri sacudió su cabeza. Yo me hundí en sus brazos. Tenía que buscar la forma de hablar con Adrian._

_Lissa se acerco y se despidió. Era de tarde, dentro de poco empezaría el día para los Moroi. Los demás la siguieron y yo me quede viéndolos como se iban._

_Nunca me había gustado no tener libertad, así que tenía que utilizar mi pobre autocontrol para no explotar con aquellos guardias._

_Salí de la sala junto a Dimitri y los guardianes que me seguían. Los guardianes que antes cuidaban de él, ya habían sido encargados a otro trabajo, por lo cual Dimitri ahora era tratado como un guardián más._

_Dimitri se dirigía a la capilla pero mi estomago estaba vacío. Quería quedarme con él, pero el hambre estaba muy fuerte. Al ver mi indecisión se acerco a mí_

_- ¿Qué pasa?__– pregunto_

_- ¿Podemos ir primero a comer algo?_

_Mi estomago gruño dando a conocer la devastadora hambre que tenia._

_Dimitri asintió y entramos en la cafetería. El olor a comida calmo mi estomago. Estaba mi plato favorito: las rosquillas. Estaban recién salidas así que pedí 2 y un chocolate. Dimitri pidió un café y se sentó a mi lado. Rápidamente – aunque saboreando – comí mis rosquillas con el chocolate._

_- Vamos__– dijo Dimitri_

_Al entrar a la capilla vi que estaba adornada de flores blancas. Una foto – realmente grande – de Tatiana estaba en todo el frente de la iglesia cerca al altar. Las flores blancas la decoraban._

_Nos sentamos en la última banca y los guardianes se sentaron enfrente._

_Mi cuerpo y mi mente se fueron relajando lentamente con el aroma de aquellas flores hasta llegar un momento en que me desconecte. Mi mente quedo en blanco invadida por aquel aroma._

_Pasaron algunas horas y cada vez caía más en mi inconsciente._

_Ven conmigo_

_El mensaje de Lissa llego a través del vínculo. Desorientada mire a mí alrededor, solo para enterarme que dentro de poco empezaría la sesión del consejo._

_Me levante rápidamente y los guardianes me imitaron. Dimitri levanto su mirada y la clavo en mí. Creo que había interrumpido sus pensamientos._

_Un rubor se extendió en mi cara demostrando que estaba avergonzada._

_- Lissa me necesita__– le explique_

_- No puedes…__- murmuro un guardián_

_- Hey__ – le grite plantándome al frente suyo. Le di mi mirada más furiosa –__Paula no me dijo nada sobre visitar a Lissa._

_Los ojos del guardián se ampliaron y él retrocedió un paso._

_- No puedes…__ - volvió a repetir_

_- Mierda__– jure. Me sentí mal al hacerlo en la capilla – __Ustedes no pueden negarme nada_

_- Rose, cálmate__ – me dijo Dimitri –__Déjalos terminar de hablar_

_Los mire desafiantemente_

_- No puedes entrar a aquella sesión del consejo__– dijo él segundo. Creo que su apellido era Burton –__ningún guardián lo han dejado entrar_

_- Oh__– me relaje –__eso… está bien_

_Ven conmigo,__repitió Lissa_

_- Debo ir, ahora_

_Salimos de la capilla y me dirigí a los dormitorios de los Moroi. _

_Lissa estaba afuera de su cuarto y una oleada de preocupación por mi llegaba a través del vinculo. Al verme se relajo y se lleno de exasperación, pero al ver que venía con Dimitri se lleno de felicidad._

_Ella se sentía dichosa al saber que había devuelto el amor de mi vida, y al vernos juntos sentía una gran satisfacción. Le sonreí y pregunte_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Rose, no sé qué ropa ponerme_

_Una vez más ella me llamaba para que fuera su asesora de modas. Los guardianes que me acompañaban se quedaron afuera de su habitación._

_Elegí unos jeans y una playera verde, del color de sus ojos. Ella asintió y entro en la ducha cambiándose rápidamente. Dimitri asintió para ella, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara viéndose hermosa. _


	31. Chapter 31

_Ordeno su cabello en una elegante coleta y se maquillo. Al terminar unos golpes en la puerta sonaron. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Christian y Tasha._

_- Rose__– dijo Christian a modo de saludo_

_Sus ojos se ampliaron al ver a Lissa transmitiendo amor y deseo. Puse mis ojos en blanco y me aparte de su camino. Aunque ahora no me hería el amor que ellos se tenían, seguía sintiéndome incomoda ante las miradas que se daban._

_- Es hora__– dijo Tasha_

_Lissa asintió y me miro_

_- Rose, ¿puedes acompañarme… mentalmente?_

_- Claro__ – respondí – __necesito saber que pasara_

_Ella me sonrió y se unió a Tasha y a Christian. Salimos de la habitación junto a ellos y nos dirigimos a mi cuarto._

_- Ustedes son muy amigos__ – murmuro un guardia_

_Lo mire con curiosidad_

_- ¿A qué te refieres?__– pregunte_

_Él nos miro y dijo_

_- En el juicio el guardián Belikov dijo que él quería despertarte o si no buscar tu muerte. ¿Creen que todos querríamos eso? ¿Unir para siempre a los demás seres que queremos?_

_Whoa. Nadie nos había dicho algo así tan directo y además esas eran unas grandes preguntas. Dimitri fue quien respondió._

_- Cuando eres despertado dejas de sentir. Así que si quieres que alguien se una a ti, es por capricho o porque sabes que esa persona te ayudara a conseguir más de lo que tienes. Si ellos te rechazan, eso te lleva a tomar una decisión así como la mía._

_Ellos asintieron y sus mentes quedaron trabajando rápidamente._

_Llegamos a mi habitación y entre en compañía de Dimitri. Como en la habitación de Lissa los guardianes se quedaron cuidando la puerta. Me recosté en mi cama y Dimitri se sentó al nivel de mi cabeza. Él acariciaba mi cabello y yo cerré mis ojos dejándome ir a la cabeza de Lissa._

_Ellos estaban entrando al consejo junto a Robert. Lissa estaba ansiosa porque ella no veía a Carolina, y así como yo y Christian formábamos parte de ella, Carolina ahora también lo era._

_Cuando entró en la sala, ella miro a su alrededor buscándola. Se tranquilizo al verla sentada junto a Adrian. Ellos se acercaron a ellos y tomaran asientos a su lado._

_Paula entro y miro a cada Moroi que había allí._

_- Salgan__– les ordeno Iris a algunos guardianes que habían._

_Ellos salieron en completo silencio. Al estar solo los Moroi, Paula se organizo en su puesto y suspiro profundamente._

_- Muy bien__– dijo –__la ley de la edad es permanente, los estudiantes dhampir se graduaran a los 16 años. Sin embargo, muchos guardianes, en especial la guardiana Hathaway y el guardián Belikov se han mostrado en desacuerdo ante esta ley. Ellos aseguran que eso los llevaría a la extinción al igual que a nosotros al dejarnos sin protección__ – Paula miro a Lissa y a Carolina – __otro nuevo incidente, es que los Dragomir vuelven a ser parte del consejo, a través de la princesa Valisia y la princesa Carolina._

_Todas las miradas de los Moroi se posaron en ellas y asintieron dándoles la bienvenida._

_- No hay problema con la ley__– dijo Nathan –__ellos temen la perdida de guardianes_

_- ¿Y usted no? __– Pregunto Tasha – __Cuando no haya nadie que os proteja ¿Qué hará?_

_Él le sonrío_

_- No pasara eso__– respondió – __los dhampir nacieron de la unión entre vampiros y humanos. Si fuera necesario haríamos eso._

_- No__ – respondió Carolina – __Los humanos no saben de nuestra existencia, y además no podemos volver a meterlos en nuestro mundo._

_- La ley de la edad debe ser modificada__ – interrumpió Lissa. Su voz calmada resonó en todo el tribunal –__Rose nos dejo claro en la antigua reunión, que en dos años se aprende mucho. Ella misma sabe que si en el tiempo que estuvimos fuera de la academia nos hubiéramos encontrado a un strigoi no estaríamos aquí. Los jóvenes dhampir a esa edad son muy irresponsables como los demás adolescentes…_

_- La guardiana Hathaway mato a dos Strigois a esa edad…_

_- Porque ella tenía como tutor a un guardián mortífero__– lo cortó Lissa –__además ella tenía una nota de madures más alta que los demás._

_- ¿Y como logro eso? __– pregunto Iris_

_- Con ayuda de Dimitri y porque ella fue la que se encargo de todo cuando estuvimos fuera de la academia. Al ser responsable por mí, ella logro ser más seria._

_Paula asintió y pregunto_

_- ¿Qué propone usted princesa?_

_Lissa lo pensó por un momento_

_- La ley de la edad dice que los guardianes se gradúan a los 16__– Paula asintió –__Bueno… deberían graduarse a los 17. Así sería un año menos y ellos estarían más preparados._

_Iris asintió hacia Paula._

_- Es una buena propuesta__ – dijo Iris_

_- Pero__– interrumpió Christian - __¿Quién los entrenara para el combate?_

_Paula le dirigió una mirada triunfante_

_- Muchos guardas__ – respondió_

_- Pero no todos tienen la experiencia que tiene Rose__– dijo Adrian_

_- Si__ – acordó Iris –__pero su caso no está todavía resuelto_

_- Por favor__ – dijo Robert – __todos ya sabemos que ella no fue quien asesino a la reina._

_Paula asintió_

_- Tiene razón. La nota de Tatiana ya fue revisada y esta es original. Fue escrita por ella._

_- Además__- dijo Adrian – __ella quería que Rose fuera quien los entrenara._

_- Pero… __- interrumpió Lisa - __Ella es mi guardiana_

_- Si __– dijo Iris – __pero ahora usted está segura aquí en la corte._

_- No es así __– dijo Lissa –__nadie está seguro_

_Paula se levanto de su asiento y dijo_

_- Lo estamos. La seguridad fue reforzada. No corremos peligro aquí__ – luego se dirigió a Lissa – __Princesa, usted está segura aquí, y la guardiana Hathaway es necesaria en la academia__– Paula vacilo –__ella y el guardián Belikov. Ellos son unos de los guardianes más mortíferos que hay. Los dos son sus guardianes, y por la razón que acabo de mencionar ellos pueden ir a entrenar a los dhampir más jóvenes._

_Lissa no estaba feliz pero ella no podía discutir contra ese argumento. Nosotros teníamos mucha experiencia y ahora los estudiantes nos necesitaban._

_A mí tampoco me agradaba la idea de dejarla, pero el argumento que había dejado Paula no nos daba alguna opción._

_- ¿Cuándo se irán?__– murmuro Lissa_

_- Lo más pronto posible__– Paula observo a Lissa y su cara se lleno de compasión –__Princesa, ella podrá visitarla al igual que usted a ella._

_Esa opción nos emociono a las dos. Seguiríamos viéndonos._

_- ¿Entonces se graduaran a los 17?__– pregunto una moroi_

_- Si, mermaremos solo un año de preparación_

_- Muy bien__ – dijo Iris – __ya se pueden ir. Princesa Valisia__– la llamo –__podría decirle a la guardiana Hathaway y al guardián Belikov que vengan a reunirse con nosotros._

_- Seguro__– contesto._

_Christian entrelazo su mano con la de ella y salieron_

_Ya lo sabes Rose,__ pensó Lissa._

_Volví a mi cabeza. Dimitri se inclinaba sobre mí mirándome a los ojos. Me senté y entrelace mi mano con la de él._

_- ¿Qué paso? __– pregunto_

_- Debemos ir a donde Paula__ – conteste –__los estudiantes se gradúan a los 17 años. Y nosotros seremos sus instructores._

_Dimitri me miro fijamente_

_- ¿Sus instructores?__ – Repitió - __¿Por qué?_

_- Tatiana me había elegido para ser la tutora de combate y ahora Paula decidió que los dos iríamos a la academia._

_- ¿Y Lissa?_

_- Ella está en la corte __– respondí con tristeza –__podrá ir a visitarnos o nosotros hacerlo._

_Dimitri asintió y se levanto de la cama. Lo seguí y los guardianes se unieron a nosotros._

_Ya habían descubierto que la nota era real, así que dentro de poco no estarían cuidándome como si fuera una criminal. Eso era un alivio ya que me empezaba a exasperar con ellos._


	32. Chapter 32

_En el camino me encontré con Lissa y ella corrío a mis brazos_

_- Eso no era lo que quería__– lloro_

_- Esta bien__ – murmure –__te visitare cada vez que pueda. Y tú harás lo mismo._

_Ella asintió y me dijo _

_- Apresúrate. Ellos los están esperando, después ven conmigo_

_Asentí y ella me miro con melancolía. Siempre que la balanza tenía que estar en balance. No podía tener todo lo que quisiera._

_Christian se acerco y me dijo_

_- Que den buenos golpes_

_Le sonreí y ellos se retiraron. Mire a Dimitri con ansiedad y él siguió hacia aquella sala. Entramos y Paula estaba allí._

_- Guardián Belikov y guardiana Hathaway__ – saludo – __como la reina Tatiana os había elegido para ser los tutores de combate en la academia St. Vladimir, usted irán allá dentro de unas horas. La princesa Valisia y los demás se quedaran en La corte__ – ella me miro cálidamente –__La nota de Tatiana no es falsificada, razón por la cual eres libre de todos los cargos._

_Yo le sonreí y pregunte_

_- ¿Ahora no necesito guardianes?_

_Ella asintió sonriendo_

_- Ustedes__ – se dirigió a los guardianes – __volverán a proteger a los Moroi__ - los guardianes se retiraron de la sala y ella se dirigió de nuevo a nosotros – __organicen sus cosas y estén listos para partir a la academia._

_Dimitri asintió y se giro y yo vacile_

_- ¿Qué pasara con los demás?__ – Pregunte –__No pueden ser castigados_

_Dimitri me miro y una advertencia había en sus ojos_

_- De hecho__– respondió Paula – __si pueden ser castigados_

_- No__ – repetí –__ellos me ayudaron a cumplir la misión de Tatiana_

_- La reina la encargo a usted__– dijo_

_- Pero yo no podía sola__ – gruñí –__usted no puede castigarlos_

_- Su señoría__ – interrumpió Dimitri – __fuimos de gran ayuda para esa misión. Lo que Rose quiere decir, es que no debemos ser castigados por ayudarla_

_Ella miro a Dimitri con respeto_

_- Guardián Belikov__– respondió –__ustedes ayudaron a escapar a alguien de la Corte. La guardiana Hathaway se creía que era la culpable del asesinato de la reina. Pero__– interrumpió cuando vio que iba a intervenir –__ahora les necesitamos mucho como para castigarlos._

_Yo respire y asentí con la cabeza. Me gire junto a Dimitri y salimos._

_El aire se sentía como una caricia contra mi piel. No sé si era por saber que era libre, pero una sonrisa se extendía en mi cara._

_Giramos hacia el corredor de Lissa y me encontré cara a cara con Adrian. Nuestros cuerpos chocaron y yo sonreí._

_- Adrian…_

_- Tengo que irme_

_- Espera__ – lo agarre del brazo –__tenemos que hablar_

_Dimitri se retiro y entro a la habitación de Lissa_

_- ¿Qué quieres pequeña dhampir?_

_Su voz fue en un tono agradable pero sus ojos transmitían ira y pena. Mis manos se colocaron en mis caderas y antes que pudiera frenarme pregunte_

_- ¿No me volverás a hablar?_

_Adrian me estudio detalladamente_

_- Ahora somos amigos__– murmuro con una sonrisa –__ Rose, tú no necesitas amigos teniendo a Lissa y a Dimitri a tu lado_

_Sus palabras estaban impregnadas con veneno_

_- Hey__– mi voz subió unas octavas –__tú también ahora estas con Carolina. No fui la única que lo hice. Tú también me cambiaste_

_Sabía que no tenía derecho a decirle nada de esto, pero el veneno de sus palabras quemaba mi pecho_

_- Tienes razón__– él se acerco –__te cambie. A lo menos hice eso. Porque UN NOSOTROS para ti nunca existe. Yo te ame, te amo y te amare, pero ¿tú? tú no lo hiciste. Ahora mi amor creció por Carolina y soy correspondido._

_Mi boca se quedo abierta. ¿Qué yo no había sentido nada por él? ¿Qué era lo que decía?_

_En mi cara se debió notar la rabia que me consumía ya que Adrian retrocedió un paso_

_- Tú__– gruñí –__no sabes lo que yo siento._

_Adrian me miro y asintió_

_- Tienes razón__– Él miro el piso y luego me miro a los ojos –__Rose, mi querida Rose__– suspiro cerrando sus ojos –__No hay peor nostalgia que extrañar lo que nunca existió_

_Whoa. Una herida en mi corazón se abrió. Adrian creía que yo lo había utilizado, pero el dolor me hacia volverme más arrogante, pero no ahora. Ahora quería arreglar las cosas. Dentro de poco me iría y no sabía si lo volvería a ver._

_Me adelante y agarre su mano. Él la apretó por unos instantes todavía con los ojos cerrados._

_- Te quiero__– susurre. Era verdad, lo quería y mucho además – __te quiero. ¿Me perdonaras?_

_Quería que todo quedara bien entre nosotros. No quería perderlo, no a él no._

_Adrian abrió los ojos y me acerco a él. Beso mi frente suspirando_

_- Mi pequeña dhampir__– susurro revolviendo mi cabello –__claro que te perdono._

_Lo abrace automáticamente. Además de Dimitri, Adrian era el único que me entendía._

_Rose,__escuche a Lissa en el vínculo._

_Ella estaba invadida por tristeza y desilusión._

_Solté a Adrian y mirando a sus ojos pregunte_

_- ¿Me iras a visitar? ¿No te olvidaras de mí?_

_Él sonrío envolviéndome en una suave caricia_

_- ¿Cómo te olvidare?__– Respondió – __Ahora somos una gran familia feliz y tu__– me señalo con una sonrisa –__serás el hijo prodigo_

_Le sonreí de vuelta y me gira hacia el dormitorio de Lissa_

_- Adiós Adrian__ – susurre besando su mejilla_

_- Cuídate__– él respondió_

_Entre en la habitación de Lissa y al verla, vi que sus ojos estaban aguados_

_- No vayáis__ - ella le suplicaba a Dimitri –__no me dejéis._

_Dimitri estaba ansioso y buscaba una manera de calmarla_

_- Hey__– le dije_

_Lissa salto a mis brazos y algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. La desesperación y tristeza la invadían_

_- Rose__– ella suplico – __no me dejes. No otra vez._

_- Lissa, esto es decisión…_

_- No __– ella me interrumpió – __podemos irnos de aquí. Todos juntos._

_Con cuidado tome un poco de aquellos sentimientos y los puse en mi._

_- Siempre estaré para ti__– susurre alisando su cabello –__todas las veces que pueda vendré a visitarte. No te dejare_

_- Pero no estaremos juntas__– replico_

_- Siempre estaré aquí__– repetí – __solo debes llamarme cuando me necesites. Además la academia no está muy lejos._

_Lissa buscaba rápidamente una idea para mantenernos junto a ella._

_- Ahora__– dijo Dimitri interrumpiendo sus pensamiento – __tienes mucho que hacer. Eres parte del consejo y entraras a la universidad. En tus tiempos libres tienes a Carolina y a Robert._

_- Ellos no son ninguno de vosotros __– contesto ella_

_- No__– acorde –__pero son alguien que pueden ayudarte_

_- Por favor __– repitió ella. Por un momento pensó utilizar la coacción, pero luego desecho la idea – __Rose, Dimitri, por favor. Quédense o llévenme con ustedes_

_- Lissa__– dije – __eso no lo podemos hacer_

_- Por favor…_

_- Lo siento__– la corte_

_Esta conversación me recordó el día que la había dejado en la academia. Lissa también lo recordó y más desesperación creció en ella._

_- No te vayas__– me rogo –__no pueden dejarme_

_Ahora ella lloraba de verdad. Ella no sabía si era egoísta, pero no podía dejarnos. Nosotros éramos parte de ella e irnos era como arrancar una parte de su alma._

_Señale la manilla que me había dado._

_- Siempre estaré allí__– dije –__nunca te dejare._

_- Dimitri _


	33. Chapter 33

_Por un momento pensé que ella le rogaría pero Lissa se dio cuenta que no lograría hacer nada esta vez. Se acerco a una mesita y saco una cadena de plata. La cadena estaba encantada. Controlaba la oscuridad y lo curaba. Ella se la entrego_

_- ¿Qué… que es esto?__– Dimitri pregunto observando la cadena_

_- Póntela__ – ella le ordeno –__al igual que Rose tu eres parte de mi ahora__– ella limpio sus lagrimas y saco un dije. Se acerco y me lo entrego –__el hechizo dura mas y es más poderoso__– explico –__Cuando se acabe deben…_

_Unos golpes en la puerta la silenciaron. Ella la abrió y la tristeza la volvió a invadir. Era un guardián._

_- Princesa__– él saludo. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Dimitri y hacia mí – __el avión esta esperando por ustedes. Apresúrense._

_Asentí y abrace a Lissa._

_- Unos minutos__– le pedí_

_Solté el abrazo y corrí hacia mi habitación. La ropa que utilice en el viaje seguía empacada, así que saque la que tenía en el closet y la guarde en mi maleta. Estaba lista._

_Aunque la tristeza me invadía y quería llevar a Lissa conmigo, estaba emocionada de poder ir junto a Dimitri._

_Llegue a donde nos esperaba el avión. En un círculo estaban todos despidiéndonos. Llegue hasta donde estaban ellos y me despedí_

_- Se acabaron las misiones__ – dijo Eddie simulando tristeza_

_- No se liberaran de mí__ – respondí guiñándole un ojo_

_Él se acerco y me abrazo. Se giro hacia Dimitri y él golpeo su espalda._

_- Nos vemos luego__– Dimitri le dijo – __Y eres un gran guardián_

_Eddie asintió y respondió_

_- Ten cuidado__– él me miro –__por Rose y por todos_

_Dimitri asintió. Mia ocupo se acerco y le abrazo – esto me asombro un poco. Dimitri sonrío al ver mi sorpresa._

_Carolina se acerco a mí y beso mis mejillas_

_- Cuídate, debes volver junto a Lissa__ – ella miro a Dimitri –__al igual que tu_

_- Seguro, estaremos por aquí __– respondí_

_- Eso no lo debes dudar__ – completo Dimitri_

_Mia salto de los brazos de Dimitri a los míos._

_- Fue un placer volverte a ver__– me dijo –__promete volver a visitarnos_

_- Por milésima vez__ – gruñí –__estaré todo el tiempo libre aquí._

_Ella sonrío_

_- Eso era lo que quería oír._

_Puse mis ojos en blanco y Adrian se acerco. Mia se alejo al verlo dándonos espacio para acercarnos._

_- Cuídate pequeña dhampir__ – dijo besando mis manos. Él miro a Dimitri seriamente –__cuídala__ – le ordeno –__cuídala y cuídate a ti_

_Dimitri asintió y yo me acerque y lo abrace._

_- Como siempre he dicho: yo soy la voz de la razón no tú__ – respondí_

_Él sonrío y me gire hacia Tasha_

_- Rose__ – dijo sacudiendo su cabeza – __no fuiste elegida para ser mi guardiana_

_- Yo soy guardiana de todos ustedes. De mi familia_

_Ella sonrío y paso un brazo por mis hombros. Después beso mis mejillas._

_- Lo sé__ – dijo –__cuídate __- ella miro a Dimitri y se acerco a él –__Oh Dimka__ – susurro – __te extrañare mucho_

_Él sonrío de vuelta y respondió_

_- Y yo a ti_

_Se inclino y beso su frente. Me gire hacia Volt y él murmuro_

_- Nos veremos luego_

_- Claro__– respondí._

_Robert me hizo una reverencia tanto para mí como para Dimitri, y Hana se acerco abrazándome_

_- Nos veremos luego__– susurro –__todavía quedan muchas cosas por aprender_

_- Más para que tú me enseñes __– le dije_

_Ella sonrío y se giro hacia Dimitri_

_- Fue un placer conocerlo guardián Belikov_

_- Lo mismo digo__– respondió con una sonrisa –__a todos ustedes_

_Janine se acerco a mí atrayéndome hacia su pecho. Beso mi pelo y murmuro_

_- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti_

_- Gracias mama__– respondí. Nunca creí que la llamaría así, pero algo que había aprendido a través de mis experiencias, es que las personas que te quieren y que te rodean pueden desaparecer en un instante dejándote el corazón hecho pedazos –__Yo también._

_Ella se giro hacia Dimitri y la rabia y aprobación brillo en sus ojos. Dimitri asintió. Parecía que se transmitían un mensaje_

_- Debemos hablar__ – ella le dijo_

_- De acuerdo__ – Abe se acercaba por el pasillo mirando a Dimitri –__tenemos que hablar_

_- Oh vamos__– gruñí –__ya soy mayor de edad. Puedo tomar mis decisiones._

_Abe me sonrío y dijo_

_- Todas son malas__– me quede mirándolo y cuando iba a hablar, él continuo hablando –__pero si, tienes razón__– él miro a Dimitri –__cuídala y no le hagas más daño._

_Dimitri asintió._

_Me gire hacia las únicas personas que faltaban. Christian y Lissa. Las emociones que llegaban por el vínculo eran las mismas. Tristeza y desesperación._

_Me acerque a Christian y le dije_

_- Cuídala__– después mi voz se torno acida – __y__dejen de pelarse por estupideces. Siempre soy yo la que los une__– los mire a los dos –__no lo volveré a hacer._

_Él me sonrío y dijo_

_- Se cuidarme Rose. Cuídate tú._

_Lo mire con ironía y sarcasmo_

_- No me cabe duda_

_Él me sonrío y note que una sonrisa se extendía por mi cara. Se giro hacia Dimitri y asintió con su cabeza. Ellos lo respetaban mucho._

_- Cuídate__– él le dijo –__y no vuelvas a vacilar. Ellos ya no son ellos. Ahora lo sabes por propia experiencia_

_Sus palabras sonaron sabias. Dimitri asintió y miro a Lissa_

_- Lissa__ – murmuro él. Sus ojos transmitían la adoración que tenia por ella – __Muchas gracias por todo__– Lissa asintió creyendo que si habría su boca no podría detener las lagrimas –__Siempre te protegeré. No importa lo que suceda_

_Lissa se acerco a él y lo abrazo. Un ángel de misericordia, esa era su descripción._

_- Nunca me dejes__– pidió ella sollozando_

_- Nunca__ – él respondió alisando su cabello_

_- Rose__– jadeo ella buscándome._

_- Todo está bien__– murmure_

_Lagrimas caían en sus mejillas. La abrace fuertemente – sin hacerle daño – y bese su frente. Ella quería rogarme que no la dejara o que la llevara pero sabía qu__e no obedecería._

_No te vayas,__pedía en su mente_

_- Por favor__ – susurro – __no puede perderlos a los dos._

_- No nos perderás__– le dije – __te prometo que todos los domingos vendremos a visitarte, y cuando sean días libres también estaremos aquí __- Lissa asintió y me abrazo una vez más, después se alejo apoyándose en Christian. Una cortina de lágrimas llenaba mis ojos. Parpadee para alejarla – __Siempre estaremos juntas__ – susurre señalando el dije_

_- Siempre__– ella repitió._

_La observe una vez más y a mis amigos. Después me gire cogida de la mano de Dimitri y subí al avión. Alguien que no esperaba ver, estaba sentado en los asientos cerca a la ventana._


	34. Chapter 34

_Mikhail Tanner. Rápidamente me acerque a él y tomo en un asiento que estaba al frente._

_- Hola__– le dije -__¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Creo que había cortado el hilo de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente se reconforto y dijo_

_- Necesitaban tutores de combate__– hizo una mueca –__y fui elegido__- no parecía muy feliz de aquella decisión. Mikhail miro a Dimitri – __Guardián Belikov, me alegra que de nuevo confíen es usted y sea tan respetado y admirado como antes._

_Dimitri asintió_

_- Yo también__– respondió él_

_Recordé toda la ayudada que Mikhail me había prestado para encontrar a Dimitri y no logre encontrar a la Sra. Karp. Ahora entendía porque no le agradaba la idea de volver a la academia. Él huía de todo lo que se la recordaba y ahora estaría en ese lugar. Quien sabe por cuánto tiempo._

_El avión despego y yo mire por la ventanilla. Lissa estaba llorando y me corazón se estrujo. Mi deber era evitar todo lo que le causara dolor, y otra vez era yo misma quien lo hacía._

_Sus caras fueron desapareciendo a medida que el avión tomo altura. Al perderlos de mi campo de visión me acomode en mi puesto y me relaje. Ahora en mis hombros había un nuevo deber. Volver a los dhampir en guardianes mortíferos._

_Una oleada de tristeza arrastro mis pensamientos y mi cabeza se unió a la de Lissa._

_Ella corría por el pasillo y Christian gritaba su nombre al igual que Adrian y los demás. Lissa llego a su cuarto y se encerró. Hecho llave a la puerta y la atranco por si alguien la podía abrir. La tristeza, ira, odio, desesperación, depresión y preocupación dominaban su cabeza._

_Lissa se tiro en su cama y lagrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas empapando la almohada. Los recuerdos de nosotras unidas llenaban su cabeza y hacían crecer la depresión y la ira._

_¿Cómo se atreven a alejarlos de mi?,__ pensó ella. El odio era tan fuerte que hacía a su cuerpo temblar. __¿Cómo pudieron ellos irse?_

_Unos golpes resonaron en su puerta seguida por gritos_

_- Lissa_

_Era Christian quien gritaba. Lissa sacudió su cabeza y se levanto de su cama dirigiéndose al baño. Abrió un gabinete y saco un pequeño botello. Con esa medicina ella controlaba al espíritu sin perder sus poderes._

_Lissa lo acerco a sus labios pero no había nada. La medicina se había acabado._

_- Vamos Lissa__– se murmuro para sí misma –__contrólate. Tú puedes hacerlo. Rose confía en ti._

_- Lissa__ – volvió a gritar Christian –__buscad las llaves de su habitación._

_En la cabeza de Lissa la mención de mi nombre quito toda razón de ella dejándola a indefensa a sus sentimientos._

_Lissa se dirigió al baúl que había al lado de su cama. Lo abrió y busco en él una cuchilla_

_Oh no,__ pensé.__No de nuevo._

_Pero no había. Yo las había votado cuando ella no estaba_

_- Maldición__– susurro_

_Me relaje un poco al saber que no tenía como hacerse daño, pero el pánico volvió al enterarme de lo que tenía planeado hacer._

_Rápidamente volví a mi cabeza. Dimitri y Mikhail me observaban con curiosidad_

_- Lissa__– jadee_

_Los ojos de Dimitri se estrecharon_

_- ¿Qué pasa con ella?__ – exigió_

_- No hay tiempo_

_Me aferre a su mano y volví a su cabeza._

_Ella estaba tirando un zapato contra la ventana. Esta se rompió y Lissa se acerco a recoger uno. Me concentre en nuestro vínculo y absorbí de su aura una pequeña cantidad de esa oscuridad. Pero no era suficiente, Lissa no tenía control sobre sí misma. Concentre de nuevo la totalidad del vinculo y absorbí toda la oscuridad de este. Una depresión y una ira junto al odio, se apodero de mí en ese instante, pero Lissa se relajo. Al ver el vidrio ella salto varios pasos de él tirándolo al piso_

_- Lissa__– volvió a gritar Christian. Ella corrió hacia la puerta y quito todo lo que había puesto. Al abrirla ella salto en sus brazos sollozando contra su pecho -__ ¿Qué paso?__– exigió él._

_La tomo por sus brazos y la examino totalmente_

_- Lo siento… yo__- Christian se relajo al ver que no se había hecho daño – __creo que Rose ayudo a controlarme_

_- Vale __– respondió él sacándola de su habitación – __todo está bien_

_Pero eso no era verdad. No conmigo._

_Volví a mi cabeza y me asuste al ver mi razón destruida. Dimitri me apretaba fuertemente contra él. Mis mejillas estaban bañadas por lágrimas y mi cuerpo y mente estaba manejado por aquel odio y aquella depresión._

_Empuje contra su pecho y le grite_

_- Suéltame_

_Él se asusto cuando me miro fijamente. Mikhail se levanto de su asiento, retrocediendo algunos pasos. Su mirada era ansiosa y esta se volvió hacia Dimitri preguntando_

_- ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_- El espíritu__– trate de levantarme del asiento pero Dimitri me retuvo junto a él -__¿Dónde puedo llevarla?_

_Golpee fuertemente el asiento. Este crujió y algunos pedazos de él cayeron al piso._

_- Dejadme en paz_

_Mikhail me miro y le dijo a Dimitri._

_- Al final del pasillo hay una habitación. Llevadla allí._

_Dimitri asintió y se levanto. El odio no estaba dirigido a nadie, así que logro que la depresión aumentara. Él me acerco a su cuerpo y me llevo directamente a la habitación._

_Era una habitación sencilla. Su color era amarillo, y en la mitad de ella había una cama._

_Dimitri me sentó junto a él y acaricio mi cabello. Una parte de mi quería ser consolada, pero la que ardía en odio quería golpear algo._

_- Roza__– murmuro_

_- Déjame__ – gruñí –__aléjate de mi_

_Dimitri me miro fijamente y una parte de aquel odio murió. Busque en mis bolsillos y saque el dije que Lissa me había dado. Lo apreté en mi mano y una oleada de calor y hermosos colores y música recorrió mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas se controlaron y aquel odio disminuyo._

_Dimitri me envolvió contra su pecho y beso mi cabeza. Ese beso logro matar aquel odio y mermo un poco la depresión_

_- ¿Estás bien?__– pregunto_

_La depresión seguía quemando mi mente, aunque no tan fuerte como antes._

_- Un poco__– respondí –__esto es muy difícil de controlar._

_Dimitri me miro y en sus ojos había amor y orgullo_

_- Tú eres fuerte_

_- Si__ – acorde –__por eso he logrado controlarla._

_- Vamos __– dijo volteándose hacia la puerta –__salgamos de aquí._

_Sacudí mi cabeza y señale la puerta_

_- Ve tú__– dije – __yo descansare un poco_

_Él pensó por un momento y después me estudio_

_- No, yo me quedare contigo._

_Me tumbe contra su pecho y lo último que recuerdo fue sus manos deslizándose entre mi cabello y mi nuca._


	35. Chapter 35

_Me desperté en una oscuridad total. Estaba envuelta en el abrigo de Dimitri. Él roncaba suavemente contra mi oído. Lo más sigilosa posible, me desenvolví de su abrigo. Cuando trate de sentarme me di cuenta que estaba rodeada por sus brazos._

_Mierda. Afloje un poco su agarre deslizándome hacia los lados. No quería despertarlo, él necesitaba descansar._

_Cuando tuve un poco más de espacio, me deslice por la cama y termine liberada. Suspire de alivio. Dentro de unos minutos más estaríamos en la academia._

_Salí de la habitación y fui a donde estaba Mikhail. Él miraba por la ventana y sus ojos estaban rojos. Parecía que estuviera llorando._

_Me acerque y acaricie su hombro_

_- ¿Qué pasa?__– le pregunte_

_Mikhail sacudió su cabeza y respondió con otra pregunta_

_- ¿Ya estás bien?_

_La depresión había desaparecido al igual que el odio_

_- Perfectamente__– respondí sonriendo_

_Él me dio una sonrisa y se giro hacia la ventana. Me quede mirándolo fijamente y de nuevo lo comprendí. La Sra. Karp. Yo había tenido mucha suerte de haber encontrado a Dimitri. Mucha suerte, pero no lo hubiera logrado si él no me hubiera buscado._

_- Sabes__ – él me interrumpió en mis pensamientos –__la última vez que estuve en la academia era invierno. Nosotros somos resistentes a los cambios de clima. Ellos no. Siempre llevaba un grueso abrigo para ella._

_Me senté a su lado y le dije_

_- La encontrare_

_Mikhail sacudió su cabeza_

_- No__ – dijo – __encuéntrala y salvala, pero no por mí. Hazlo por ella._

_La sorpresa y la incomprensión me llenaron_

_- ¿Qué?_

_Él retiro la vista de la ventana y me dedico una sonrisa._

_- Yo sé como te sentiste el día que fuiste a la celda del guardián Belikov. Tú eres muy fuere. Yo no. Ya no. Ya estoy acostumbrado a este vacío que hay en mi pecho. No me gustaría que ella escavara más en él._

_Tenía razón. El dolor me había golpeado al igual la rabia junto a la desilusión, cuando Dimitri no quería verme. La herida que había en mi pecho al saber que él era un ser malvado se cerró cuando Lissa lo transformo de nuevo. Pero una nueva herida se abrió paso en mi pecho cuando él no quería verme. Sin embargo, yo no pude…_

_- ¿Te has olvidado de ella?_

_Aunque Dimitri me rechazara, y quisiera estar alejado de mí, aunque yo estuviera junto a Adrian, yo nunca, nunca pude olvidarme de él. Hasta había dejado a Lissa porque no logre olvidarlo._

_- A las personas no se les olvida__ – Mikhail respondió –__solo aprendes a vivir sin ellas._

_- Pero…_

_No podía creer lo que él me decía. Yo nunca aprendí a vivir sin Dimitri._

_- Rose__ – él me miro –__si ella me diera una nueva oportunidad para amarla, lo haría, sin pensarlo. Pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones. _

_- Y tendrás la oportunidad__ – le prometí –__te juro que la encontrare._

_Mikhail asintió._

_- Esa vida deja una marca en ellos__– dijo – __una marca que nunca olvidaran. Una que los hace sufrir cada vez que ven a sus seres queridos._

_- Estoy de acuerdo __– Dimitri murmuro._

_Su cabello estaba despeinado, lo que hacía verlo más guapo. Le sonreí y una nueva cavilación empezó en mi mente. Yo no pude seguir con mi vida al saber que él seguía en el mundo, matando a gente inocente. Pero a Dimitri le sucedió lo mismo. Cuando no me uní a él, él tampoco logro vivir sin que yo estuviera muerta. Nuestras vidas se centraron en lo mismo cuando los dos ahora éramos tan diferentes: La muerte del otro._

_Me gire de vuelta a Mikhail y le dije_

_- La encontrare__– repetí –__y tu ayudaras a que pueda vivir con aquella marca._

_En ese momento se acerco un guardián que iba en el vuelo junto a nosotros._

_- Abrochen sus cinturones__ – ordeno –__aterrizaremos pronto._

_La academia se alzo ante mis ojos. Aquellos picos que parecían parte de una iglesia. Las puertas de hierro que encerraban a todos los jardines. Estaba igual, dispersa y gótica._

_Una risa salió de mí, al recordar que aquello había sido un encierro antes._

_Entramos en la academia y los guardianes en las puertas se sorprendieron al vernos._

_- Increíble__– dijo uno sonriéndome – __volvieron las peleas a la academia._

_- Si__ – respondí –__nunca creí que volvería aquí._

_- Guardián Belikov__ – dijo otro con los ojos como platos –__es muy agradable tenerle de vuelta._

_Dimitri asintió y respondió_

_- Más para mí._

_Esta era la escuela secundaria, que se dividía en dos institutos, medio y superior. Cada uno fue construido alrededor de un patio abierto decorado con enormes caminos de piedra y árboles centenarios._

_Nos detuvimos en el patio del instituto superior al ver todos los estudiantes – moroi y dhampir – y a los guardianes reunidos. Entre ellos estaba Alberta. Ahora ella era la directora para los graduantes dhampirs._

_Ella se acerco a nosotros con una sonrisa._

_- Guardiana Hathaway, Belikov__– saludo –__cuanto me alegra de volver a verlos._

_- La academia ha estado muy tranquila desde mi marcha, necesita algo de acción__– bromee._

_Alberta puso sus ojos en blanco y sacudió su cabeza_

_- No__– respondió –__no lo creas. Un chico ha ocupado tu lugar_

_Una risa se escapo de mis labios._

_- Oh vaya__ – murmure – __he perdido mi experiencia._

_- Tranquila__ – murmuro Emil –__puedes volver a conseguir tu marca._

_Sonreí sarcásticamente_

_- Si__– dije – __eso hare._

_Dimitri rio y su sonoridad me envolvió llevándome a un mundo perfecto._

_- Pero no ahora__ – él dijo _

_- Si__ – murmuro Alberta – __Debemos presentarlos a los estudiantes. Serán asignados a los próximos a graduarse. Ahora Rose, eres una tutora. Debes enseñar a controlarse y a ser excelentes en la lucha._

_Asentí e hice una mueca_

_- Sermones de Zen__– dije_

_- ¿Qué?__– murmuro ella_

_Sonreí exasperadamente_

_- Nada_

_- Vamos__ – nos apresuro Alberta –__Debemos empezar. Solo quedan 5 meses para la graduación._

_Dimitri se recogió el cabello en una coleta mientras decía._

_- Entonces empecemos._

_Alberta se giro y se dirigió a los estudiantes. Ellos nos miraban ansiosamente, y entre los rostros de los Moroi distinguí a Jill. Ella tenía una sonrisa en su cara, y sus ojos se dirigían de Dimitri a mí. Cuando mi mirada se encontró con la de ella mi sonrisa se amplio. Había cambiado un poco, ahora estaba más esbelta, viéndose más guapa._

_Quería acercarme a su lado pero la voz de Alberta me obligo a mantenerme en mi posición._

_- La ley de la edad ha sido modifica__ – inicio ella – __ahora los guardianes se graduaran a los 17 años__– ella nos miro y luego se volvió hacia los estudiantes – __han enviado nuevos guardianes para ser sus tutores. Deben dar todo su potencial en la lucha, ellos les enseñaran todos los movimientos__ – los dhampirs murmuraban entre sí y unas miradas no se quitaban de mi cuerpo – __dentro de unas horas, sus guardianes irán a la sala y se reunirán con sus estudiantes. Pueden volver a sus dormitorios._


	36. Chapter 36

_Cuando Alberta termino de hablar, comencé a acercarme a la posición de Jill pero Dimitri tomo mi brazo._

_- Espera__– murmuro mirando a Alberta_

_- Solo será un segundo_

_Me solté de su mano y me encamine hacia donde estaba Jill_

_- Guardiana Hathaway__ – la voz de Stan me llego como una bofetada – __ahora debes de ser mas cuerda. Debes respetar las reglas. Ya no eres una estudiante. Debemos dar ejemplo de seriedad._

_Me gire hacia él y le di una mirada desafiante. Nuestra relación siempre había sido pesada y ahora no debía someterme a sus reglas._

_- Como lo has dicho__ – sisee bruscamente – __Ahora no soy una estudiante. No puedes darme órdenes._

_- Rose__– me regaño Dimitri._

_Me gire y me acerque a donde Jill_

_- Hola_

_- Rose__– dijo ella –__nunca creí que te mandaran como tutora. Bueno… tu eres una gran guardiana, pero…_

_- Esta bien__– dije sonriendo –__ya entendí._

_Jill sonrió y miro hacia donde estaba parado Dimitri. Él asintió a modo de saludo cuando se encontró con la mirada de Jill y ella se sonrojo._

_- Escuche que había sido salvado__ – me susurro – __pero nunca creí que se viera igual. Parece ser igual que antes __– ella lo miro de reojo –__sigue siendo muy guapo__ – reí ante su comentario –__Dime…__- ella se coloco roja –__¿verdad… ahora son novios?_

_- Pero los comentarios vuelan__– murmure_

_- ¿Ah no es así?_

_Sus ojos se llenaron de desilusión_

_- Estamos en eso__– susurre_

_- Rose__– llamo Alberta. Ella se acerco a donde estábamos –__Srta __– murmuro para Jill –__lamento interrumpir pero debemos hablar_

_- Adiós Rose__– dijo Jill_

_- Hasta luego__– murmure_

_Jill se giro hacia el campus de primaria._

_Seguí a Alberta hasta una sala. Estaba vacía cuando llegue y Alberta lo aprovecho para interrogarme y tener detalles de lo que había pasado con Dimitri. Chismosa_

_- ¿Y bien? Cuéntamelo todo__ – empezó ella – __lo único que sé es que estuviste en Las Vegas antes de salvar a Belikov._

_- Si. Estuvimos allá__– dije secamente_

_- Tuya fue la idea de salvarlo__– adivino ella - __¿Cuándo lo pensaste?_

_- Desde que supe que estaba buscándome__– respondí. Mire a la nada y me devolví a la casa de Oksana – __Era un cuento de hadas para quien me lo dijo__– gire mi cara para mirarla fijamente –__ Pero algunos cuentos se hacen realidad. Cuando quieres algo crees hasta en lo imposible para tener una esperanza de lograrlo._

_Ella lo pensó y por un momento y al final asintió_

_- Si, tienes razón__ – murmuro – __pero ¿Dónde lo salvaste?_

_- Lissa__ – respondí – __Dimitri la había secuestrado para atraerme. Pensé por un momento en ir sola pero luego decidí avisar a los demás. Muchos murieron__– dije recordando los nombres dichos en la fiesta – __Muchos __– repetí –__pero Lissa logro estacarlo con ayuda de Christian_

_Ella se estremeció al igual que yo al recordar los gritos de agonía de Dimitri. Yo quería parar eso, aunque yo hubiera ido a matarlo, no quería que él sufriera._

_- Debemos contar esta historia a los estudiantes__– ella dijo. Cuando abrí mi boca para intervenir, ella alzo una mano con el fin de retenerme – __Se lo preguntaremos a Belikov. Esta historia ha sido muy modificada. Necesitan la verdad._

_Asentí a regañadientes_

_Unos momentos más tarde entraron todos los demás guardianes a la sala. Alberta saco unas carpetas que había en una especie de cajón y las coloco encima de la mesa. Ella fue entregándolas uno por uno. Solo quedaban tres en la mesa. Alberta alzo la cabeza y me miro fijamente, después se volvió hacia las carpetas_

_- ¿Qué pasa? __– pregunto Emil_

_- Nada__ – respondió ella mirándome –__el estudiante para Rose es el Sr Armstrong._

_Una risotada resonó en la sala. Era la de Stan. Él me miraba fijamente cuando dijo_

_- Un poco de su propia medicina_

_- ¿Quién es?__ – exigí_

_- Tú remplazo: Johnny__– contesto Stan_

_Alberta sonrió y me entrego mi carpeta y dijo_

_- Lean el historial de sus vidas__– ella me dirigió una mirada –__No estoy segura si Johnny deba estar contigo._

_- ¿Por qué?__ – casi le gruñí._

_¿Acaso creía que no estaba capacitada para esto? Yo había matado muchos más Strigoi que ella._

_- Por esa razón__ – intervino Stan. Me gire bruscamente y le fulmine con la mirada – __tú no te controlas. No podrás enseñarlo a él a auto controlarse._

_- Te olvidas de algo__ – dije tratando de utilizar mi poco autocontrol –__yo no estoy aquí para enseñar eso. Ese es tu trabajo__– le di una mirada triunfante – __el mío es hacerlo un gran guardián en pelea._

_Stan sonrío claramente divertido porque yo trataba de mantenerme controlada._

_- Claro__– respondió_

_- Muy bien__ – dijo Alberta – __vayan a descansar. Dentro de una hora los espero en el gimnasio._

_Me levante y salí rápidamente de la sala. Luchaba por mantener el autocontrol, porque si lo perdía, sabía que golpearía a Stan._

"_Por esa razón. Tú no te controlas. No podrás enseñarle a él a auto controlarse"_

_Él no me conocía. No tenía derecho a juzgarme._

_- ¿Pero qué es lo que se cree?__– murmure en voz alta_

_Sin darme cuenta me dirigí a los dormitorios de los dhampir._

_- Rose__ – Dimitri me llamo - __¿A dónde vas?_

_Al girarme me di cuenta que él trataba de contener una sonrisa. Ahora yo dormiría en el edificio para los profesores. Suspire profundamente y me gire. Eran las primeras horas de toda una vida en la academia y ya estaba frustrada._

_Me uní a Dimitri y los seguí al edificio. Quería tomar una ducha, después del vuelo me sentía pegajosa. Un guardián – no recordaba su nombre – me enseño mi habitación. Estaba al lado de la de Dimitri y las duchas quedaban cerca a esta._

_Entre en esta y me deje caer en la cama. Después de unos minutos de estar perdida en la negrura de mi mente, corrí hacia los baños. El agua era caliente, relajaba mi cuerpo. Me deje ir a la cabeza de Lissa cuando supe que ella estaba utilizando la magia._

_Lissa toco una flor muerta y a los segundos, la vida se tiño en esta. Robert sonrió. Él se giro hacia una gran planta que había a su lado. No estaba muerta del todo, pero algunas hojas se estaban marchitando. Cuando acerco su mano y la puso en esta, la vida surgió instantáneamente._

_Christian los observaba en silencio._

_- Whoa__– dijo Lissa_

_Se sentía un poco decepcionada, ya que ella creía que era la que mejor sabia utilizar la magia de la curación, pero al ver a Robert se dio cuenta que no era así._

_- Se maneja con el paso del tiempo__ – él respondió_

_- ¿Qué mas sabes hacer?__ – Pregunto ella - __¿También puedes caminar en sueños?_

_- ¿Caminar en sueños?__ – pregunto alzando una ceja_

_- Si. Adrian lo hace__– explico Lissa_

_- No__ – respondió Robert – __no puedo hacer eso, pero puedo hacer otra cosa. Salgamos._

_Se sentaron en el jardín, cerca a una fuente._

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer?__– pregunto Lissa emocionada_

_- Puedes__– él miro a Christian –__puedes hacer un poco de fuego._

_- ¿Aquí?_

_- Si__– respondió Robert_

_Christian se encogió de hombros y prendió fuego al pasto. Y alli fue que Robert hizo algo maravilloso_


	37. Chapter 37

_Robert controlo perfectamente el fuego, la tierra, el aire y el agua. Parecía un baile de todos ellos. El agua salpicaba y hacia figuras en la fuente. La tierra se abría y se levantaban grandes vientos. Hizo un pequeño huracán de agua y llevo el fuego hasta el centro de este. El fuego el aire la tierra y el agua se unían pero sin dañarse unos a otros._

_La boca de Lissa y la de Christian estaba abierta – creo que la mía también. Después de unos segundos todo se calmo. Robert sonreía._

_- Vaya__– dijo Christian_

_- ¿Cómo… como lo haces?__ – Lissa pregunto_

_- Años de práctica__ – respondió Robert –__tú también podrás manejarlo. Puede ser un arma muy ofensiva también._

_Lissa asintió y se levanto del pasto. Robert y Christian lo hicieron también._

_Volví a mí, y si, como lo había creído mi boca estaba abierta. Los poderes de los usuarios del Espíritu, no dejaban de sorprenderme._

_Cerré la ducha y me vestí rápidamente. Tenía que estar dentro de unos minutos en el gimnasio. Me coloque unos jeans y una corta camiseta. Recogí mi cabello y aplique brillo en mis labios._

_Corrí para reunirme con los demás pero alguien inesperado se cruzo en mi camino. Jesse Zeklos. Me frene abruptamente_

_- Rose__– dijo él sonriendo –__ Estas hermosa_

_- Gracias __– el sarcasmo fluía en mí como en él –__Lamento no poder decir lo mimos de usted Sr Zeklos._

_Él rio y sus ojos me fulminaron_

_- No has cambiado en nada__ – dijo. Se acerco a mí y un rugido salió de mis labios –__así que ahora eres la novia de Belikov__– él pensó un momento y me agarro por la cintura –__ahora entiendo porque se comporto de esa manera cuando nos encontró besándonos._

_Me solté tan bruscamente de su agarre que falto muy poco para que le quebrara el brazo_

_- Si__– siseé – __y hace mucho comprendí porque te comportaste de esa forma tan valiente_

_Sus ojos se llenaron de ira_

_- Hey__– me grito. Se acerco amenazadoramente. No me importaba. Yo ganaría si se atrevía a tocarme y de echo quería que lo hiciera –__Eres una…_

_- Rose__– Dimitri nos miro fijamente –__Sr Zeklos__ – sus ojos se dirigieron a mi - __¿pasa algo?_

_- No__– respondí. Mi mirada retaba a Jesse –__Pero quizás pasara algo_

_Jesse me observo duramente. Sus ojos transmitían la ira y el odio que lo consumía._

_- Tu lugar no es este__– susurro._

_Dio un paso más cerca de mí al igual que Dimitri_

_- Retírate__ – ordeno –__¡Ahora!_

_Pero Jesse pasó por alto la orden y continúo_

_- Tu lugar es junto a las putas de sangre_

_Esa fue la gota que rebozo el vaso de mi cordura. Sin pensarlo dos veces dirigí mi puño hacia su cara. Le dolería y mucho, ya que había utilizado toda mi fuerza. Pero no llego a su destino. Dimitri me agarro por la cintura e hizo retroceder dos pasos._

_- Vete__– gruño Dimitri_

_Jesse sonrío y me guiño un ojo_

_- Fue un placer volver a verte__– dijo sádicamente_

_- Lo mismo digo__– mis palabras destilaban veneno – __quizás vuelva a escucharte rogándome para que pare de golpearte._

_Eso fue como un baldado de agua fría para él. Me miro una vez más con odio y se alejo dejándome sola con la rabia y bueno con Dimitri._

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_- Me hubiera gustado que me hubieras dejado golpearlo_

_Me gire y le sonreí. Dimitri sacudió su cabeza exasperadamente_

_- No llevamos más de unas horas en la academia, y ya ibas a empezar una pelea._

_- Es mi parte demente saliendo__– le dije –__además, prometí recuperar mi marca._

_Dimitri sonrió y tomo mi mano._

_- Vamos__– dijo –__estamos llegando tarde_

_Sinceramente había olvidado que me dirigía al gimnasio. Al entrar vi a todos los estudiantes dhampir reunidos. No sabía quién era Johnny, pues perdí el tiempo cuando me deslice en la cabeza de Lissa_

_- Oye camarada__– le susurre -__¿sabes quién es Johnny?_

_Dimitri me dirigió una mirada furiosa_

_- ¿Qué? No leíste el historial__ – negué con mi cabeza y Dimitri suspiro –__ Él__ – lo señalo con la cabeza –__él es tu estudiante_

_Seguí su mirada y me encontré con un cabello dorado oscuro que caía hasta los hombros. Era más alto que yo pero no tanto como Dimitri. Era blanco no tanto como los Moroi pero si la piel era más pálida que la mía. Tenía puesto un buzo negro y un pantalón color café. En su frente había una tira negra, gruesa. Daba a entender que era rebelde._

_Me di cuenta que sus ojos eran verdes cuando ellos se toparan con los míos. Una sonrisa cruzo su cara y se acerco a mí._

_- Vaya, vaya__ – dijo –__pero si es Rose_

_Sonreí ante la confianza y el descaro de Johnny_

_- Johnny__– asentí –__no se han equivocado en decir que eres mi remplazo_

_Él se rio y se acerco a mí. Estábamos tan cerca que nuestras frentes se rozaban_

_- Así que ya te dijeron sobre mi mala conducta__– dijo guiñándome un ojo –__no puedo esperar para saber ¿Quién será mi tutor?_

_- La tienes enfrente de ti__- respondí._

_Sus ojos se ampliaron y su sonrisa se intensifico_

_- ¿De verdad? Rosa, eres mi tutora. Una irresponsable e inmadura pero mortífera guardiana_

_- La guardiana Hathaway__ – remarco Dimitri –__ella será tú tutora de combate_

_- Hey__– dije yo –__no soy irresponsable ni inmadura_

_Johnny sacudió su cabeza_

_- Así como mi reputación me precede, lo mismo hace la tuya __– dijo – __y si, eres irresponsable e inmadura. Si no lo fueras te hubieras molestado por la forma en que te trato sin ni siquiera conocernos __– Johnny miro a Dimitri –__así como él lo hizo. Pero como he dicho, lo importante es que seas mortífera_

_Sacudí mi cabeza con exasperación y Dimitri dio un largo suspiro murmurando algo en ruso. Me gire hacia él y pregunte_

_- ¿Quién es tu estudiante?_

_Dimitri miro todo el gimnasio y su mirada se poso en un hombre_

_- Él, Sr Affleck__– respondió_

_Johnny soltó una carcajada cargada de ira_

_- Oh por Dios__– murmuro – __te toco el peor estudiante de todos._

_Dimitri alzo una ceja interrogándolo, pero llamo al estudiante_

_- Andrew_

_El muchacho levanto la vista al escuchar su nombre. Su cabello era despeinado y negro. Su piel era pálida como la de Johnny y sus ojos eran grisáceos. El se acerco rápidamente y al ver Johnny se freno de repente. Su mirada se lleno de odio y sus puños se tensaron._

_Sorprendida me gire a ver a Johnny. Sus labios estaban en una línea recta y sus ojos ardían de furia._

_- Guardián Belikov, guardiana Hathaway__– él saludo_

_Dimitri asintió_

_- Pero si es Andrew__– dijo Johnny._

_Su tono de voz destilaba amargura y veneno. Él sonrío sarcásticamente_

_- Johnny ¿no deberías estar buscando una pelea?_

_- Oh si__– él se acerco a Andrew. Este se tenso para la pelea –__Quizás te gustaría participar._

_- Hey__– brinque entre los dos –__calmaos._

_Dimitri se acerco y cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho_

_- Quizás deberías ahorrar esa fuerza para enfrentarse a nosotros_

_Johnny sonrío pero sus ojos seguían fijos en los de Andrew._

_- Si__– acepto Andrew – __luego podremos enfrentarnos_

_- Así, veremos cuál de los dos es mejor. También nuestros tutores._


	38. Chapter 38

_Puse mis ojos en blanco_

_- Lo que digáis__– murmure_

_Mire ansiosamente a Dimitri pero una sonrisa sarcástica ocupaba sus labios_

_- Claro__– dijo -__¿Cuándo empezamos?_

_Me retire de en medio de ellos dos y suspire profundamente._

_- Hoy es nuestro turno__– dijo Johnny –__en este momento_

_- Igual nosotros __– dijo Mikhail_

_- Y yo__– murmuro Dimitri_

_Mire a nuestro alrededor y me di cuenta que solo estábamos nosotros y Alberta. Ella se acerco y miro ansiosamente a Andrew y Johnny_

_- Belikov, Rose, debemos hablar_

_Se giro y nos llevo a una esquina del gimnasio_

_- ¿Qué pasa?__ – pregunte_

_- Los estudiantes que tienen a cargo, ellos son los principales en la lista de expulsión por peleas entre ellos. No podéis dejarlos a solas y tratad de enseñarles un poco de autocontrol._

_- Oh__ – murmure – __está bien_

_Ella asintió y salió del gimnasio. Dimitri murmuro algo en ruso. Lo mire y una mirada calculadora le cruzaba el rostro. Él se giro de nuevo hacia Andrew._

_- Vale__– dije acercándome a Johnny –__veremos que tan rápido puedes correr._

_Él sonrío y respondió_

_- Mas rápido que tu_

_- Eso lo probaremos en este instante_

_Me gire y salimos al campo. Acomode el cronometro y le ordene que empezara. Si corría rápido, pero se equivoco al decirme que era más rápido que yo. Al dar las 12 vueltas a la cancha vi que su tiempo era realmente bueno. Mejor que el de mi primera carrera._

_- ¿Qué tal lo hice?__ – pregunto_

_- Bien__ – respondí –__pero te equivocaste en la suposición. Iniciaremos los estiramientos._

_Le indique cuales eran y él los hizo seguidamente. Tenía buena elasticidad. Todos los hizo en un silencio total. Toda su concentración estaba en el estiramiento._

_Después de unos minutos Johnny termino. Estaba sudado y una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro._

_- Un gran estudiante_

_- Si__ – acorde –__pero no te lo tomes a pecho. Debemos entrenar rápidamente._

_Él asintió y dijo_

_- Muy bien. Debo irme a mi próxima clase_

_- Claro_

_Me aleja dando le paso. Pero él no lo hizo. Me observo fijamente y luego riendo dijo_

_- Se supone que eres mi tutora. Debes acompañarme a todas las clases_

_- ¿Ah sí?__– pregunte_

_Recordé cuando había vuelto a la academia. Dimitri pasaba el tiempo junto a mí, pero no todo._

_Johnny sonrío y dijo_

_- Debo desatrasarte de mi vida. ¿O ya lo sabes?_

_Respondí con una mueca y él sonrío más amplio_

_- Vale__ – dije finalmente -__¿Cuál es tu próxima clase?_

_- Cultura Moroi __– respondió haciendo una mueca_

_Sonreí y le dije_

_- Muy bien, nos vemos allí._

_Él asintió no sin antes echarme un vistazo y me dijo_

_- Las historias eran verdaderas. Eres hermosa._

_Me guiño un ojo y salió haciendo una sonrisa descarada. Me volví hacia el gimnasio y vi a Dimitri saliendo junto a Mikhail._

_- ¿Qué tal?__– pregunto Mikhail_

_- No puede ser mejor__ – respondí orgullosa._

_Dimitri me sonrío y se giro hacia la sala común. Mikhail hizo lo mismo pero yo me quede en mi lugar. Al ver que no los seguía Dimitri me interrogo con su mirada._

_- ¿Todo bien?__– pregunto_

_- Debo reunirme con Johnny en unos minutos._

_La curiosidad e incomprensión brillo en los ojos de Mikhail_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Me contara su vida_

_- Pero ya la debes saber__– dijo Mikhail. Después me estudio y pregunto -__¿O no?_

_Me quede en silencio y él balanceo su cabeza_

_- Está bien__ – dijo Dimitri_

_Les sonreí y me despedí con la mano para después correr hacia el edificio a cambiarme._

_Encima de la cama había un conjunto diseñado para mí. Era el uniforme de guardianes, sin embargo, la camiseta tenía un corte que me hacía ver sexy. Sonreí a mi reflejo y camine hacia la clase de Johnny._

_Al encontrarlo él me sonrío y se acerco._

_- Whoa__– murmuro._

_Sonreí y le dije_

_- Cierra la boca que veras lo mismo._

_Johnny pasó un brazo por mis hombros y asintió._

_- Muy bien__ – respondió_

_- Sr Armstrong_

_Un guardián estaba parado en la entrada de la sala. Johnny hizo una mueca y dijo_

_- Debo entrar. Cuando acabe la clase puedes buscarme en los bosques del otro lado del campus._

_Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo sus labios. Retiro la mano de mis hombros y entro al salón. El guardián me dirigió una mirada de desaprobación pero yo lo deje pasar._

_Camine hacia los bosques. Seguía igual como la recordaba, aunque un aire pesado flotaba en ella. Debería ser mi imaginación, pues mis últimos meses de permanencia, había sido un caos total para mí._

_La cabaña apareció ante mí. Me dirigí hacia ella. Al entrar vi que el polvo volvía a cubrir las cosas que tenia. Busque algo con que sacudirlo y me concentre solamente en limpiarla. Al estar sin una motica de polvo me senté en la cama y mire por la ventana. Era de noche y en el cielo brillaban las estrellas._

_Salí de la cabaña y me senté junto al lago. Distraída roce el agua que lo llenaba – estaba helada. Me recosté en el pasto y deje a mi imaginación volar. Inicie uniendo las estrellas y haciendo figuras en estas, pero mi mente cambio de rumbo y me llevo a la casa de Olena. ¿Sabrían ellos que Dimitri fue salvado? ¿Qué ahora era el mismo de antes?... no lo sabía pero debería de avisarles._

_Viktoria ocupo todos mis pensamientos. Yo me había marchado de su casa por lo que ella me dijo._

"_¡__No eres mi hermano! Ni siquiera eres mi hermana. ¡No tienes lugar aquí!"_

_Eso de de verdad me había dolido, pero si ella estaba en lo cierto. No sabía si aún fuera la misma de antes o si fuera una puta de sangre. Esperaba que no fuera así._

_Mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando escuche a la gente correr. Por un momento el peor pensamiento me inundo. Había Strigois, pero se desvaneció al escuchar gritar a un dhampir_

_- Pelea_

_Rápidamente y corrí tras ellos._

_Había un círculo y se escuchaban los rugidos de furia. Rápidamente empuje para ver lo que sucedía. Johnny. Él peleaba contra un dhampir mas alto y más fuerte que él, pero hay me di cuenta que Johnny era muy habilidoso en la lucha. Rápido y sus golpes eran fijos._

_Al verme el sonrío y me guiño un ojo. Balancee mi cabeza pensando en lo que debería hacer. Al ser la tutora debería parar esto, pero yo sabía cuan molesto era que intervinieran en una pelea. Además, físicamente Johnny perdería, así que decidí dejarlo llevar a cabo._


	39. Chapter 39

_Oí los pasos de alguien más acercándose, y al girarme vi que eran los guardianes. Mierda. Había olvidado que ellos podían oler la pelea desde metros de distancia_

_- Separaos__– ordeno Alberta_

_Johnny golpeo una vez más al otro dhampir antes de que Stan se metiera en medio._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado?__ – exigió él. Johnny simplemente sonrió pero la ira lo llenaba –__sabes que estás en problemas_

_- Si __– acordó – __pero ahora Rose es mi tutora_

_- Guardiana Hathaway__– corrigió Dimitri_

_Johnny puso los ojos en blanco hacia él y me dirigió una sonrisa calida_

_- ¿Qué harás?__– gruño Stan_

_Me tomo un momento darme cuenta que la pregunta iba dirigida a mí._

_- Castigarlo__ – respondí secamente –__acompáñame Johnny_

_- ¿Castigarlo?__– Repitió sarcásticamente – __¡Estabas aquí y no lo detuviste! __- grito_

_Me gire rápidamente y le di una mirada desafiante_

_- No __– pensé en decirle que no le importaba, pero luego me di cuenta que con una broma lo haría enojar más aún - __Se como se siente que intervengan en las peleas_

_- Rose… __- dijo Dimitri_

_- ¡Lo vez!__– Grito - __¡No se que hace aquí de tutora!__– me dio una mirada arrogante y continuo – __Te comportas como un estudiante más_

_- Quizás __– dijo Johnny –__pero es mi tutora. Debo irme_

_Con esas palabras se acerco a mí sonriendo. Le di una mirada de desaprobación pero luego - aunque trate de contenerla - una sonrisa se extendió._

_- Vamos__– le dije_

_Él asintió y me siguió._

_No tenia rumbo fijo, así que decidí llevarlo a la cafetería._

_- ¿De verdad vas a castigarme?__– Johnny me pregunto._

_- No__– respondí_

_Él sonrió y dijo_

_- Lo sabía…_

_- Sin embargo__ – lo interrumpí –__espero que te comportes mejor. Debes saber que si te sigues metiendo en tantas peleas, te dará un nuevo tutor_

_Johnny freno y me miro fijamente_

_- No__– gruño –__ellos no lo pueden hacer._

_Le sonreí tratando de calmarlo_

_- Debes ser un gran guardián, y para eso debes ser responsable._

_- Pero tú no lo eres. Y de todas formas eres mortífera__ – argumento él_

_Suspire profundamente_

_- Yo no mantengo en peleas__– respondí_

_- ¿A no?__– Bromeo -__¿Así que estás a prueba?_

_Me di cuenta que se refería a que no podría ser su tutora_

_- Algo así__ – murmure_

_- Bueno__– dijo – __quizás deba comportarme mejor_

_- Excelente_

_Me acerque a una mesa que estaba vacía y le hice señas para que tomara asiento_

_- ¿Qué?__- él pregunto divertido -__¿No tienes hambre?_

_Demonios, si, tenía hambre y mucha. Johnny asintió con una sonrisa y tendió su mano para levantarme_

_- Muy bien_

_Suspire y lo seguí. Oh, habían rosquillas. Con una sonrisa pedí dos junto con un café. Últimamente no había dormido bien así que necesitaba mantenerme despierta. Johnny sonrió al ver y mi comida y pidió exactamente lo mismo_

_Nos dirigimos a la mesa y en el camino a esta vi como una Moroi miraba atentamente a Johnny. Él siguió mi mirada y al verla asintió con la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa cálida. Ella se sonrojo totalmente y Johnny pregunto_

_- ¿Puedo?_

_Sacudí mi cabeza pues el tiempo se estaba acabando_

_- No__ – respondí –__debes contarme tu vida ¿recuerdas?_

_Él sonrió y asintió._

_- Vale__ – nos acomodamos en la mesa y él empezó a comer -__¿Qué sabes sobre mí?_

_Hice una mueca_

_- Que me has remplazado en la academia_

_Él rio_

_- Muy bien__ – suspiro – __Nací en Canadá, hace unos 17 años. Mis padres nunca los conocí, al parecer murieron o me abandonaron__– se encogió de hombros –__fui criado por una familia Moroi, Armstrong. Me acogieron como si fuera un hijo más y luego me mandaron a la academia._

_- ¿Así que cuando te gradúes protegerás a esa familia?__– pregunte_

_Él sacudió su cabeza_

_- La familia está conformada por dos personas. Una Moroi y un guardián__– no entendía así que le di una mirada interrogativa. Johnny suspiro – __era una familia conformada por 5 Moroi y sus respectivos guardianes, pero los Strigoi acabaron con esta. Kartrin y Brus no iban en aquel viaje. Ellos estaban cuidándome por eso están vivos._

_- Oh__ – murmure –__ lo siento_

_Johnny se encogió de hombros_

_- No es nada_

_Sin embargo vi el dolor en sus ojos aunque rápidamente se escondió por arrogancia y odio._

_- Ya lo entiendo__ – dije_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Entiendo por qué tienes ese carácter_

_Él se rio y dijo_

_- Simplemente me divierto_

_- ¿Y Andrew?_

_La expresión de Johnny se endureció en ese instante, solo dejando odio en sus rasgos_

_- No debería estar aquí_

_- ¿Pero…?_

_- Rose__– me interrumpió –__tú más que nadie debes entender como se siente cuando alguien trata de hacerte la vida imposible. No iba a dejar que me molestara_

_- ¿Él?_

_Andrew hasta el momento había sido muy educado con todos nosotros_

_- Si, él__– puso sus ojos en blanco – __lo entiendo. Andrew puede ser muy educado y todo eso, pero sigue siendo un grano en el culo para mí._

_Sonriendo balance mi cabeza y puse mis ojos en blanco. Mi visión llego a un gran reloj que había en la pared. Era nuevo, pues antes no estaba. Vi que la hora de descanso había terminado y que debía volver a clase_

_- Debes ir a clases_

_Johnny termino de comer sus rosquillas y se acerco y beso mi mejilla. Eso me tomo por sorpresa_

_- Nos vemos Rose_

_Sonrió descaradamente y se alejo._

_Entre a mi habitación, tenía que tomar una ducha de agua caliente para relajar mis músculos, pero vi que tenía algo mas con que relajar mi cuerpo. Estaba recostado en la silla leyendo un libro del Oeste. De nuevo era él._

_Sonriendo me acerque y lo envolví en mis brazos. Estaba sentado en mi cama y un brillo ocupaba mis ojos_

_- Hey__– susurre besando sus labios_

_Me devolvió el beso suavemente mientras acariciaba mi cabello_

_- Te extrañe__– dijo Dimitri_

_Me senté en sus piernas y recosté mi cabeza en su regazo. Sus manos se deslizaban por mi cintura y el contorno de mi cara produciendo espasmos de calor en mí._

_Poco a poco me relaje en él y sus caricias me hicieron entrar en la felicidad de la inconsciencia._


	40. Chapter 40

_La primera semana transcurrió rápidamente. Johnny había cumplido su promesa y no se había metido en problemas con los estudiantes. Las prácticas seguían todavía en el trote. Poco a poco aumentaba las vueltas y el levantamiento de pesas._

_Dimitri y yo pasábamos todo el tiempo que teníamos libre juntos. Su estudiante era tan rápido como él corriendo, pero probablemente no era muy bueno en la lucha._

_Stan seguía haciéndome la vida imposible, pero veía el respeto y más desde la reunión para las marcas de Molnija. En mi cuello se tatuaron 15. Había olvidado que el proceso era un poco doloroso, pero lo hice en silencio. La piel de mi cuello estaba muy sensible por lo que debía cuidarlo muy bien._

_Deslizándome en la mente de Lissa vi como Adrian y Carolina estaban cada vez mas unidos. El amor se veía tanto en los ojos de él como en los de ella. Mia estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Eddie. No sabía si era algo sentimental o simplemente eran muy buenos amigos. Volt y Tasha continuaban con su relación. Robert al igual que Lissa seguía intentando caminar en los sueños. Por la felicidad que invadía a Lissa en las practicas me daba cuenta que lo estaba logrando. Robert también enseñaba a Adrian y a Lissa a manejar los poderes de los demás elementos. Esas prácticas desgastaban mucho y hasta el momento no habían logrado avanzar en ellas. Lissa por su parte enseñaba a Robert la curación para Hana._

_La corte seguía en conmoción por el asesinato de la reina y dentro de muy poco – 2 semanas si mucho - se elegiría una nueva reina. No dudaba que Lissa lo seria. Ella seguía siendo una Diosa para la vista de todos, por lo que la admiraban y respetaban y todos sabían que ella gobernaría mejor que lo hizo Tatiana._

_Solo faltaba un día más para poder ir a la corte a visitar a Lissa._

_Hoy había sido un día muy largo para mí, así que antes de ir a dormir, tome un baño de agua fría. Ya estaba entrando el verano, por lo cual la temperatura era muy alta, sofocante._

_Me deslice en mi cama y me deje caer en la oscuridad… pero no caí en una oscuridad, estaba en el jardín de La Corte. Adrian._

_Hacía mucho tiempo que no me visitaba en sueños. Una sonrisa cruzo mi cara y corrí buscándolo._

_- ¡Adrian!__ – grite al verlo_

_Él se levanto del pasto y me recibió con un abrazo_

_- Pequeña Dhampir__– dijo besando mi frente_

_- ¿Qué haces? __– le pregunte_

_La emoción de verlo me dominaba, por lo cual la pregunta sonó un poco incomprensible. La sonrisa de Adrian se ensancho mientras revolvía mis cabellos_

_- Tenemos visita__– susurro_

_Lo mire con la pregunta escrita en mi cara. Él simplemente sonrió y señalo con la cabeza hacia atrás de mí. Con curiosidad me gire para ver a Lissa con los ojos cerrados_

_- ¿Liss?_

_No podía creerlo. Ella había mejorado en los ensayos con Adrian pero no creía que todavía pudiera pasearse en mi sueño._

_Lissa abrió lo ojos y grito emocionadamente_

_- Lo logre__ – le sonreí y ella se abalanzo sobre mí –__te he extrañado tanto_

_- Yo también__– murmure acariciando su cabello – __dentro de poco iré a visitarte_

_- Aunque __– dijo Adrian –__desde ahora pueden verse en los sueños_

_Lissa sonrió y nos sentamos en el jardín. Me conto sobre todos. Algunas cosas las sabia, pero otras no._

_Estaba sonriendo pero la vista empezó a desintegrarse_

_- Hora de despertar__– dijo Adrian_

_Asentí y me acerque y los abrace_

_- Nos vemos luego_

_Así desapareció el jardín de la corte, junto con Adrian y Lissa._

_Esa mañana desperté más temprano de lo habitual y escribí una nota la cual deje debajo de la puerta de Johnny. La nota informaba nuestro lugar de encuentro. Hoy iniciaría las prácticas de lucha con él._

_Me dirigí hacia los campos que había en la parte posterior del gimnasio. Antes me detuve y recogí las colchonetas que estaban en el gimnasio y hay me di cuenta de que no estaba sola_

_- Hey_

_Andrew estaba sentado mirando el hermoso atardecer que se levantaba enfrente de nosotros_

_- Guardiana Hathaway__ – dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza_

_Andrew era uno de los estudiantes más educados que conocía. Recordé mi conversación con Johnny. La verdad es que no entendía porque ellos se odiaban mutuamente. Johnny tenía un carácter explosivo, si, y aunque fuera muy diferente al de Andrew, eso no era una razón para sus problemas_

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- No podía dormir__– dijo – __así que decidí adelantarme ¿Y tú?_

_Señale las colchonetas_

_- Entrenamiento_

_Los ojos de Andrew se agrandaron _

_- Wow. El guardián Belikov dice que todavía no estoy listo para eso_

_Pensé por un momento. Andrew estaba aquí y él quería aprender a luchar pero Dimitri no lo dejaba aún. Dentro de una hora llegaría Johnny y Dimitri dentro de media hora más._

_- Arriba__– le ordene. Acomode de nuevo las colchonetas en el piso – __Demuéstrame lo que tienes __– le dije sonriendo_

_- ¿En serio?_

_Asentí con mi cabeza y me organice en mi posición. Andrew se levanto sonriendo y se unió a mí._

_- Muy bien__ – empecé –__no te contengas porque yo no lo voy a hacer contigo_

_Andrew asintió y lanzo su primer golpe. Lo esquive rápidamente y me lance contra él. Debo decir que sus golpes eran llenos de fuerza. Lo único que debería practicar más era velocidad, por eso lo deje clavadito en la colchoneta, bueno… algunas veces._

_- Buen trabajo__– le dije mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse –__solo debes trabajar en velocidad en la lucha, pero lo hiciste bien._

_- Bueno__– dijo mientras se frotaba el hombro –__gracias._

_Se agacho y me ayudo a recoger las colchonetas y me las entrego._

_- ¿Qué haces?_

_Una voz gruño detrás de mí. Rápidamente me gire y vi a Johnny. Su rostro estaba sombrío y el odio llenaba sus ojos. Andrew se tenso y se acerco a mí. _

_- Yo…_

_- Siento llegar tarde__– murmuro sarcásticamente_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_Dimitri entraba al gimnasio y al ver la cercanía entre Andrew, Johnny y yo, su cara se endureció_

_- Al parecer Rose quiere cambiar de estudiante__ – dijo secamente Johnny fulminándome con la mirada_

_- No…__- empecé a decir_

_- Guardiana Hathaway__ – Dimitri se acerco a Johnny –__y usted está fuera de lugar._

_- ¿Yo?__– pregunto sarcásticamente_

_- ¿Qué hacían? __– me pregunto Dimitri_

_¿Por qué me cuestionaban? ¿Es que no puedo estar con otro estudiante?_

_- Solo enseñaba a Andrew a luchar__– grite. Me gire hacia a Johnny y lo fulmine con la mirada – __Yo no tengo ningún problema con él. Además, puedo enseñar a quien quiera_

_Johnny se acerco más a mí amenazantemente. Dimitri se tenso y me agarro por la cintura_

_- Sr Armstrong__– gruño Dimitri_

_Johnny lo paso por alto_

_- Debes preocuparte por enseñarme a mí__– siseo amargamente_


	41. Chapter 41

_Andrew se adelanto y se interpuso entre él y yo._

_- Dejadla en paz__– gruño_

_Era la primera vez que escuchaba su tono amenazante. Johnny respondió con un rugido de furia. Antes que pudiéramos hacer algo, vi el puño de Johnny lanzándose directamente a la cara de Andrew. Él lo esquivo y choco contra su hombro._

_- Parad__– grite metiéndome en la lucha. Andrew dio una patada. Esta estaba dirigida a Johnny pero al brincar en medio de los dos, termino cayendo en mi brazo –__Mierda_

_- Roza__ – dijo Dimitri - __¿Estás bien?_

_Estire mi brazo para poder responder a esa pregunta. El impacto había sido demasiado fuerte pero no lo suficiente para romper un hueso. Solo sentía un dolor punzante_

_- Claro camarada__– respondí con una sonrisa_

_Dimitri suspiro de alivio y se giro hacia Andrew y Johnny. Su rostro se ensombreció y los fulmino con la mirada._

_- Deben ser castigados__– su voz sonó amenazante. Johnny y Andrew se giraron hacia él y antes de decir una palabra Dimitri los reprendió –__Callaos. Entrenaran juntos. 20 vueltas a la cancha, se multiplicara el peso, todo será multiplicado. Y__– sus ojos se desplazaron de Johnny a Andrew – __si hay algún problema, serán enviados a donde la guardiana Petrov_

_Johnny me miro fijamente_

_- Inicien__– ordene_

_- Lo que diga guardiana Hathaway__– dijo duramente Johnny_

_Mikhail entro en la sala_

_- Lamento llegar tarde__ – dijo -__¿Ya iniciaron el entrenamiento?_

_- Van a salir a correr 20 veces_

_Mikhail sonrió_

_- Muy bien__ – dijo. Se giro hacia su estudiante – __acompáñalos_

_- ¿Qué?__ – Chillo ella -__¿20?_

_- Si. Ahora._

_Ella se unión a ellos refunfuñando y salieron al campo_

_- ¿20? __– pregunto Mikhail_

_- Si__– dijo Dimitri – __castigo_

_Mikhail sonrió_

_- Hola Rose_

_- Hey__– respondí -__¿Cómo lo has tomado?_

_Él se encogió de hombros y dijo_

_- No tan mal como pensaba__ – me dio una sonrisa triste -__¿Me dirás porque los han castigado?__ – pregunto cambiando el tema_

_- Oh __– murmure –__una pelea_

_- Esos chicos de verdad se odian__ – murmuro_

_Me gire hacia Dimitri_

_- ¿Sabes por qué?_

_Él sacudió su cabeza. Suspire y me gire de nuevo a Mikhail_

_- ¿Quién es tu estudiante, Mikhail?_

_- Sophia__– respondió –__es una gran estudiante_

_Puse mis ojos en blanco y Dimitri dijo_

_- Bien… tenemos algo más importante de que preocuparnos_

_- ¿Qué?__– pregunte_

_- Dentro de una semana inicia la experiencia del campo_

_- Oh_

_Eso significaba muchos golpes_

_- Si __– dijo Mikhail –__después de que vuelvan de la corte, se les dirá a los estudiantes los Moroi que fueron asignados_

_- Bien__– recordé mi incidente con Christian –__ eso significa problemas_

_Dimitri rio y nos sentamos por unos minutos más charlando entre sí. La puerta del gimnasio se abrió de golpe y Sophia entro corriendo_

_- Andrew y Johnny__ – murmuro agitadamente_

_No necesite de más palabras para darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Corrimos hacia ellos y a una distancia de 20 metros los vi, luchando claro. Andrew estaba en el suelo y Johnny buscaba desesperadamente una manera de golpearlo. Los dos sangraban._

_- Basta__– grite_

_Johnny se sorprendió al escucharme, y esa distracción permitió que un golpe de Andrew chocara contra su nariz. Una gran cantidad de sangre salía de esta y Johnny rugia de furia. Se abalanzo de nuevo contra Andrew y lo dio dos buenos puños._

_- Parad__– ordeno Dimitri_

_Llegamos y nos abalanzamos sobre ellos. Johnny se removía debajo de mi agarre_

_- Para__– le grite. Él se estremeció por el grito __- __¿Estás bien?_

_Él asintió y en su cara se encendía la peor de las iras. Solté mi agarre y lo ayude a levantarse_

_- Sr Armstrong y Sr Affleck__ – gruño Dimitri –__a la oficina de la guardiana Petrov. ¡AHORA!_

_Nos encaminamos hacia ella, cuidando que los dos no estuvieran cerca_

_- ¿Qué paso?__– pregunte_

_Johnny se detuvo y me miro con incredulidad. Seguía enojado conmigo_

_- ¿Qué paso?__– Repitió - __¿Qué crees?_

_- Sr Armstrong. Esta fuera de lugar nuevamente__– gruño Dimitri_

_Andrew sonrió_

_- Cree que ahora serás mi tutora__– respondió._

_- No. Esto… __- empecé_

_- Si__– me interrumpió Andrew – __Yo ya tengo como tutor al guardián Belikov __– él miro un vistazo a Johnny -__¿Sabes lo histérico que suenas?_

_Johnny dio un paso hacia él, ardiendo en ira. Rápidamente me interpuse en su camino. Me mano agarro su hombro y le dije_

_- Necesitamos hablar_

_- Roza__– dijo Dimitri_

_Sacudí mi cabeza_

_- No. No necesitamos llevarlos con Alberta__- Dimitri levanto una ceja - __Si, lo sé__– dije viendo su ironía – __déjame entonces hablar primero con él_

_- Muy bien__– respondió – __yo también debo hablar con Andrew_

_Asentí y conduje a Andrew unos pasos más atrás_

_- Johnny…_

_- No__– él sacudió su cabeza –__creía que eras MI TUTORA_

_- Y lo soy__– dije –__Solo enseñaba algunos movimientos a Andrew_

_- ¿Y eso no lo debe hacer Dimitri?_

_- Si__– respondí –__solo que él no estaba, al igual que tú_

_Johnny suspiro y me dio una sonrisa cálida_

_- Muy bien_

_Sonreí y puse mis ojos en blanco_

_- Ahora, debemos ir a la guardiana Petrov_

_Johnny se tenso_

_- No, Rose__ – dijo –__mi matricula está a prueba_

_- Oh…_

_- ¿Por qué no lo pensaste antes de meterte en una lucha?_

_Dimitri se acerco a nosotros_

_- Acabo de recordarlo__– respondió encogiéndose de hombros_

_- ¿Dimitri?_

_Él sonrió al conocer mi pregunta_

_- Vale__– respondió – __pero si los vuelvo a ver que están en problemas…_

_No hubo necesidad de terminar su amenaza_

_- Esta bien__– respondieron al unisonó_

_La sorpresa cruzo por sus caras al darse cuenta que estaban de acuerdo en algo._

_- Se están retrasando para sus próximas clases__– dijo Dimitri_

_- Stan__– murmuro Andrew_

_- No es tan malo__– dije sarcásticamente_

_Dimitri sonrió y Johnny puso sus ojos en blanco_

_- Adiós Rose__ – dijo Johnny y asintió hacia Dimitri_

_Johnny se dirigió hacia el campus sin dejar de sonreír._

_- Guardiana Hathaway…_

_- Llámame Rose, Andrew__ – le interrumpí_

_- Muy bien__– suspiro –__Rose, guardián Belikov_

_- Dimitri __– le interrumpió_

_Andrew suspiro y puso sus ojos en blanco_

_- Como sea… Adiós_

_Sonreímos mientras él salió. Dimitri me atrajo hacia él con una sonrisa y me beso_


	42. Chapter 42

_- Hmmm… no quiero interrumpir__- Jill estaba parada enfrente de nosotros y su cara estaba ruborizada –__necesito hablar contigo Rose_

_Dimitri le sonrió y beso mi frente_

_- ¿Cómo estás?__– le pregunto él educadamente_

_Jill se puso roja como un tomate_

_- Esto… Ehh… yo… bien… yo estoy bien_

_Dimitri sonrió de nuevo y dijo_

_- Muy bien__– se giro hacia mí –__nos vemos más tarde__- Asentí con la cabeza –__ Adiós. Cuídate Jill_

_- Adiós __– murmuro_

_Dimitri se alejo dejándome a solas con Jill_

_- Hey ¿Qué paso?__– le pregunte_

_Jill se encogió de hombros_

_- Nada importante. Solo quiero saber como están todos. Tú mantienes muy ocupada y esta es la única vez que nos dejaron acercarnos a estos lados_

_Le sonreí y le acaricie el brazo_

_- Todos estamos bien. De hecho mañana iremos a La Corte. Si quieres me acompañas_

_La cara de Jill se ilumino_

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Claro__ – respondí –__irías con nosotros_

_- ¿Nosotros?_

_- Dimitri y yo__– respondí_

_Jill se ruborizo de nuevo_

_- Yo… no quiero interrumpirlos__ - susurro_

_Tuve que reírme ante su comentario._

_- No interrumpirás nada__– le asegure_

_- Bueno… tengo que hablar con Emily al respecto_

_- Claro__– le respondí –__te veo mañana_

_Ella sonrió_

_- Adiós_

_- Adiós__– murmure_

_El día pasó rápidamente al igual que los demás. Acompañaba a Johnny a las clases y me ocupaba de que no se metiera en problemas. Me di cuenta que muchas chicas Moroi se interesaban por él. Sin embargo, él no las atendía, a excepción de una. Mary. Ella por lo qué me había dado cuenta, era de una familia que provenía de Canadá al igual que él. Eran amigos desde la infancia. Todo el tiempo que él no estaba conmigo, o en peleas, él estaba junto a ella. Me di cuenta que él respeto entre ellos era mutuo aunque él la intimidaba._

_Aunque Johnny tenía un carácter explosivo nunca lo vi con ella. Su carácter era dulce y relajado. Me recordaba mucho a Dimitri y a mí._

_La última clase de Johnny era con Stan. Entre a la clase al igual que Dimitri. Hoy él contaría su vida. Desde que era un niño, sus experiencias, hasta que fue un Strigoi. Quería que no se contara lo de mi búsqueda, pero ya era conocido por la mayoría y si se saltaba, la historia quedaría incompleta._

_A regañadientes me recosté en la pared que quedaba cerca de la puerta. Dimitri se acerco a mí y me apretó la mano_

_- Está bien__– susurro_

_- Claro__– dije amargamente_

_- Roza… te amo_

_Esas palabras mejoraron rápidamente el estado de mi ánimo_

_- Al igual que yo_

_Él me sonrió y se acerco al frente donde estaba Stan_

_- Bien…__ - inicio Stan -__el guardián Belikov nos contara sus experiencias._

_El salón se quedo en un silencio pesado que se rompió cuando Dimitri se presento. Él hablo sobre la Academia de Siberia, la formación tan pesada que recibía. También conto sobre el Sr Zeklos, su mirada se apago y se centro en la mía, le sonreí dándole ánimos y funciono. Al llegar a la formación para mí, Stan le interrumpía para hacer comentarios. La rabia creció en mí pero me relaje al oír susurros positivos en la clase y más al ver que Johnny me guiñaba el ojo._

_- Es experta__– una estudiante murmuro_

_No deje de sonreír después de eso. Hasta que llego la parte del ataque a la Sr Vladimir. Dimitri empezó a narrar el enfrentamiento pero Johnny alzo la mano_

_- ¿Guardián Belikov?_

_Stan lo fulmino con la mirada_

_- Las preguntas cuando se acabe la historia_

_- Pero es pequeña __– gruño_

_Dimitri sonrió_

_- Adelante __– dijo_

_- Usted que Rose le aviso ¿Cómo se entero ella?_

_Oh, No. Esto era un tema delicado. Dirigí a Dimitri una mirada llena de terror. Él me miro por un momento al igual que toda la clase. Dimitri al final suspiro y pregunto_

_- ¿Saben ustedes que la princesa Dragomir es usuario del Espíritu?__ – Ellos asintieron –__Bien… ¿han oído el término "besado por las sombras"?_

_Algunos estudiantes jadearon y Johnny hablo_

_- He oído que es cuando un guardián es salvado de la muerte. Dice que la persona que lo salva junto a él crea un vínculo. Es una persona explosiva y ama cada aspecto que ofrece la vida_

_Dimitri asintió_

_- Bien… ¿Por qué creéis que la princesa y Rose tienen un vinculo?_

_Johnny se quedo sin aliento al igual que los demás. Un susurro se levanto entre los estudiantes y Johnny se levanto de su asiento y me miro directamente a los ojos._

_- Rose es besada por las sombras__– no era una pregunta. Johnny se quedo en silencio por un momento y se volvió a Dimitri –__Pero ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?_

_- Los besados por las sombras pueden sentir a los Strigois al igual que ver fantasmas __– respondió Dimitri_

_- ¿Qué?__ – chillo una estudiante_

_- Vaya__ – Johnny susurro – __al igual que Brus_

_- ¿Brus?__– pregunté_

_Él asintió y se sentó de nuevo en su asiento. Aunque quería saber más sobre él, pues el me dijo que él era guardián de Katrin, decidí volverme hacia la pared y asentí para que Dimitri continuara. Eso daba a entender que Katrin era usuario del espíritu. Dimitri describió como se siente ser despertado, como sabes que es el bien y el mal, y como sigues el segundo camino. Describió el incidente de Rusia cuando yo fui a buscarlo._

_Los estudiantes estaban sumergidos en la historia y veía como se estremecían y el miedo en sus ojos._

_- Nathan se abalanzo sobre mí al igual que los otros dos__- dijo - __Aunque estaba cansado por la lucha de Galina, logre quebrar el cuello de uno de ellos. Mi cuerpo estaba cansado pero mi mente no. Utilice la coacción en la Strigoi y la ordene matar a Nathan. Aunque él era rápido ella era más fuerte que él y cumplió con mi orden. Al salir de la coacción se giro de nuevo hacia mí. La ira la dominaba ahora que había matado a su amante por mi culpa. Se abalanzo sobre mí, pero de nuevo la utilice. Le ordene entrar en la chimenea que había y que se quedara allí sin importar cuánto le doliera __ - me estremecí al imaginarlo -__ Al haberme liberado de ellos solo un pensamiento ocupaba mi mente. Rose. Salí de la casa y la busque en medio del laberinto.__Al principio solo buscaba algún movimiento o algún olor que me condujera hacia ella. Como no lo había decidí llamarla. Antes mencione que estaba en medio de la nada y lo utilice como un argumento para ella. Funciono. Rose empezó a sudar lo cual me conducía a su posición. Sin embargo, ella ya había salido del laberinto. Alcance a verla y dudo que ella me haya visto. Aunque estaba muy cansado ordene a mi cuerpo moverse. Ella se adentro en el bosque. Creo que seguía la luz que guiaba hacia la ciudad. La seguí y luego me di cuenta que se había detenido al encontrar su olor tan concentrado. La llame mientras daba pasos para buscarla. En un momento la tuve encima de mí. Ella estaba en un árbol. Su juego serpenteaba cerca de mi corazón. Me di cuenta que ella estaba tan cansada como yo, o peor quizás. Su estaca me aruño lo cual hizo mi ira crecer. Se alcanzo a enterrar en mi pecho pero la saque empujándola a ella lejos de mí. Rose vacilo y decidió correr de nuevo. No quería ni podía dejarla ir. La seguí de nuevo y luego un grito de dolor resonó. Me dirigí de donde provenía y la vi escalar un puente_

_El recuerdo volaba en mi mente y la tristeza me invadió, aunque, según las caras de los estudiantes y del propio Stan, me dijeron que debería estar aterrorizada_


	43. Chapter 43

_- Increíble__ - susurro Sophia_

_- Whoa__- dijo otra_

_- Alcance su abrigo y la tire hacia mí. De nuevo ella empezó a luchar, pero los dos perdíamos el tiempo. Estaba cansada al igual que yo. Decidí que morderla la sometería a mí y así la podría despertar. Pero algo paso cuando la mordí. Sentí como si una fuerza me tirara lejos de ella. Los fantasmas me invadían. Sus caras y sus cuerpos me hacían querer gritar de miedo. Pero me contuve. Había pasado por algo peor que esto. Me obligue a concentrarme en Rose. La vi que seguía subiendo el puente y decidí alcanzarla. Al parecer los fantasmas la lastimaban al igual que a mí. Logro llegar al final del puente y luego la vi susurrar. Después de unos instantes saco el anillo que yo antes sostuve y lo deslizo en su dedo. Su cuerpo temblaba pero luego se controlo. Su grito me llego fuertemente y los fantasmas desaparecieron - cada vez el rostro de Dimitri se hacía más sombrío y evitaba mirar hacia donde yo estaba - Logre alcanzarla y vi su rendición. Sabía que ya no podía escapar de mí, y aunque pensaba que se entregaría se subió a la baranda de este. Aquí me dejo claro que prefería morir antes de ser como ellos. Después de unos segundos ella salto. Mi corazón dejo de latir y corrí hacia ella. No, no podía morir. Logre subirla pero su estaca se enterró en mi corazón. Quería decirle algo pero mi cuerpo cayo del puente. El dolor era insoportable y seso al golpear con el agua. La estaca salió __–__Si,__pensé. __Así que le debía que estuviera junto a mí al rio__ - __desde que me recupere con ayuda de otro Strigoi __- sus ojos se iluminaron con ira y a mi cuerpo le corrió otro temblor al acordarme de Camille. No sabía el por qué, pero me aterrorizaba profundamente - __y al enterarme que muchos Strigois querían matarla, decidí que eso iría por mi cuenta. Quise que supiera que estaba vivo y que ahora iría tras ella. Le mande su estaca y unas cartas. Cada día una carta le enviaba. Reunir a muchos Strigois y humanos para que me avizaran cuando ella saldría. Después de unos cuantos meses un humano me informo que ahora estaba en las vegas junto con otros Moroi__– ahí sus ojos se concentraron en los míos y me di cuenta lo que estaba pensando. Victor. Él lo había visto. Mierda –__Podía llegar utilizando los puentes subterráneos y las camionetas que tenían los vidrios polarizados. Y eso hice. Llegue y los vi. Ella estaba junto al guardián Castilla. Mande mi primera línea de ataque sabiendo que Eddie daría una gran lucha y Rose la eliminaría rápidamente, más si la princesa estaba allí. Después de unos segundos decidí que ya era hora. Intente distraerla hablándole. Algo que había aprendido es que se distraía con facilidad __- gruñí y unos estudiantes rieron - __¿Qué? Es verdad__ - sacudí mi cabeza con exasperación - __Y la distraje__- Johnny rió -__Vi mi oportunidad de ataque y la aproveche. Aunque ella empujaba no lograba soltarse de mi agarre. Pero una alarma salió. Lissa y los demás habían salido. Me di cuenta que la princesa estaba petrificada viéndome, pero logro recuperarse. Me acerque peligrosamente al cuello de Rose pero la estaca de Eddie se introdujo en mi estomago, haciendo que liberara a Rose y me concentrara en él. Inconscientemente me preguntaba ¿Por qué Rose no ayudaba a Eddie? Pero después de unos segundos lo hizo. Me di cuenta sin embargo, que ella quería era salir de allí. No quería matarme. Llegaron a punto muerto. Rose empujando hacia la salida y Eddie empujándola de nuevo a mí. Aproveche la situación y agarre su hombro. Eddie sin embargo la agarro de la cintura. Rose grito pero ayudo poco a poco a Eddie. No eran muy fuertes, pero lograron avanzar un poco. Después unos pasos sonaron. Humanos, perfecto. Llegaron y nos observaron. Rose y Eddie lo aprovecharon y se alejaron__- hice una mueca al recordar el regaño de Eddie -__Me deshice rápidamente de ellos__- temblamos. ¿Todos? -__después volví a mi guarida. Me prometí que esta no sería la última vez que la vería. Conseguiría que volviera a mí. Después de unos meses llego a mis oídos que Rose estaba en la corte pero que Lissa no. Aunque muchos guardianes los protegían, ya que estaba junto a Christian, nosotros podríamos con ellos. Con Lissa en mi poder no dudaba que Rose vendría a salvarla. Era mi oportunidad o la de ella__- sus ojos de nuevo se fijaron en mí y le di una sonrisa perezosa -__logramos capturarlos y aunque muchos cuestionaban, yo sabía que ella vendría. Una guerra se avecinaba. Me acerque a Lissa y ella se estremeció. Aún no quería hacerle daño y al mirar en sus ojos me di cuenta que ella estaba allí, observando__ – mi cuerpo tembló ante el recuerdo pero rápidamente me recupere aunque no lo suficiente para que Dimitri no lo viera. Él rápidamente aparto su mirada – __después de unos segundos llegaron. Rose venia con un gran ejercito pero aunque mataba Strigois en su camino sus ojos estaban en Lissa y en mí. Vi que se relajo un poco al saber que ella estaba bien, pero allí toda su atención estaba en mí. Poco a poco fue cerrando el espacio que nos separaba y mi cuerpo se tensaba. Vi como Lissa se libero pero ya no me importaba. Ahora era Rose. Espere a que atacara pero ella no lo hizo, así que decidí que lo haría rápido. Me lance contra ella pero logro esquivarme. No muy bien __– una sonrisa cruzo sus labios – __pero lo hizo. De nuevo me lance hacia ella y logre agarrarla. Un Strigoi se acerco y esa distracción la utilizo Rose para clavar su estaca. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia los de ella y vi su determinación. Ella no dejaría que nada le pasara a Lissa, aunque eso implicara matarme. Pero alguien la empujo, asombrado me gire y vi a Lissa. Las llamas me envolvieron gracias a Christian y escuchaba los gritos de Rose. Sentí la perforación en mi pecho pero no alcanzaba mi corazón. Me di cuenta que Lissa lo hacía. La estaca no resultaba como un acido como las otras. Esta adormecía mi cuerpo. Después de varios intentos ella lo logro. Una oleada de luz llego a mí y en un segundo era yo. Me sentía demasiado débil y Lissa me recostó en ella. Tenía quemaduras y grabes. Paso medio segundo y los rugidos de furia me invadieron. Vi a Rose que estaba petrificada. Su rostro era carente de emoción. Los guardianes se acercaron y alejaron a Lissa de mí. Sabía lo que pasaría, pero Rose brinco hacia mí y golpeo a unos varios antes que la rodearan. La actuación de Lissa y Rose hicieron que los guardianes me llevaran a la corte. Me hicieron varias pruebas para detectar si había algo de Strigoi en mí…_

_- ¿Y lo hay?__– pregunto Sophia_

_Dimitri asintió para mi sorpresa_

_- Los reflejos y la velocidad y fuerza_

_- Whoa__ - murmuro Johnny - __¿Algo más?_

_Dimitri sacudió su cabeza y continúo con la historia. Desde que me ayudaron a escapar de la cárcel, el viaje a las veas, a New Orleans, los guardianes persiguiéndonos, el secuestro por parte de Victor y allí fue interrumpido_

_- ¿Nos contaría más detalladamente eso? __– pidió un alumno_

_- Muy bien__ – Dimitri me miro –__pero Rose lo hará._

_Inconscientemente di un paso hacia atrás_

_- ¿Qué?__ – murmure_

_- Si__- dijo Dimitri sonriéndome_

_Suspire profundamente y me encamine hacia Dimitri. Al pasar al lado de Johnny este murmuro_

_- Tú puedes_

_Le sonreí y él me guiño el ojo. Stan me dio una mirada arrogante pero no interrumpió_

_- Vale__– empecé – __mi nombre es Rosemarie Hathaway__ – hice una mueca. Me sentía idiota al decirlo –__el secuestro se dio cuando mis acompañantes bajaron del coche a ir de compras. No los acompañe ya que estaba un poco adolorida por el salto de la ventana__– todos sonrieron – __estaba en la cabeza de Lissa cuando sentí que alguien entro en el auto y después de unos segundos lo reconocí como Victor. Estaba muy, muy joven. La enfermedad ya no estaba en su cuerpo, lo que decía que su hermano Robert…_

_- Espera __– interrumpió Johnny - __¿Hermano?_

_- Si__– dije sonriendo – __su hermano es usuario del espíritu. Él nos informo que era posible salvar un Strigoi_

_- Whoa __– susurro una chica_

_Dimitri me miro fijamente y vi que sus pensamientos corrían por el camino que era. Después de unos segundos murmuro algo en ruso. Sabía que se había enterado pues el tono no era nada agradable. Hice una mueca_

_- Víctor me amenazo y logro llevarme a mitad del bosque. Allí había una gran casa y estaba llena de guardianes. 50 para ser exactos. Él me explico después de algunos gruñidos por mi parte__ - Johnny sonrió de nuevo - __lo que pasaba. Un ejército de Strigois venia por él y nosotros seriamos quienes lo defenderíamos. El miedo me llego al darme cuenta que nos sobrepasaban. Víctor fue generoso al decir que eran 70, cuando en verdad eran 90… _


	44. CAPITULO 44

_Todas las bocas se abrieron y Stan hablo_

_- Imposible_

_- No - respondí - no lo es. Los Strigois han logrado trabajar en eso grupos tan grandes._

_- ¿Y qué paso? - preguntaron_

_- Bueno - dije recordando el incidente – debíamos practicar muy duro y hay conocí a dos guardianes más. Una era besada por la sombra – los ojos de todos se ampliaron – La comida era buena debo decir. Aunque los golpes eran duros se recuperaban. Unas horas después nos llevaron a encantar las estacas para que fuera más rápido. Fue asombroso verlo. Todo estallo contra ella, agua, fuego, tierra y viento. Se veía la magia fluir, pero se oscureció al darnos cuenta que todo se había adelantado - balancee la cabeza pues me estaba devolviendo a aquel día. Dimitri coloco su mano sobre mi hombro para reconfortarme y lo hizo - un gran ejercito apareció ante nosotros y allí empezó la lucha. Muchos guardianes morían, lo que hacía que los Strigois llegaran más a nosotros. Decidí convocar mi poder y los fantasmas nos invadieron. Ordene a Hana y a Volt irnos y eso hicimos. 47 guardianes murieron ese día y 30 Strigois - mi voz término en un susurro - a no ser que otros hayan logrado salir._

_Una vez más el silencio cayo entre nosotros_

_- ¿Y Victor?_

_- Ese cobarde, hijo de puta - Dimitri apretó mi hombro - no lo sé. Se fue antes de la lucha._

_- ¿Es verdad que ahora un ejército está tras de ti? – pregunto Johnny_

_- Oh, sí – dije – pero eso hace parte de la historia – mire a Dimitri – continua._

_Él asintió pero su mirada estaba llena de ira. Siguió con su relato, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido esta vez por Sophia_

_- ¿Súper coacción? – pregunto ella_

_- Si – respondió – los usuarios del espíritu lo pueden hacer._

_- ¿Pero qué es? – pregunto otro estudiante_

_- Te lleva al mundo que ellos quieren. Un mundo terrorífico._

_- ¿Y a donde fuiste? – pregunto Johnny mirándome_

_- Pues estaba rodeada por Strigois – respondí secamente_

_- ¿Qué paso? – insistió él_

_Suspire rindiéndome_

_- Trate de buscar la estaca pero no la tenía y además no podía moverme. Ellos se acercaron y aruñaron, dolía y mucho, pero tampoco podía gritar, hasta que se acercaron y bebieron de mí._

_- ¿Y el Sr Ivashkov se detuvo?_

_- No – respondí – morí y el mundo desapareció_

_- ¿Moriste? – grito Johnny - imposible. ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? - me encogí de hombros, pues no tenia respuesta a eso - Aunque - Johnny reflexiono unos momentos - eres besada por las sombras - él me miro fijamente - venciste a la muerte de nuevo. Eres doble besada por las sombras_

_- ¿Qué? - le pregunte - ¿Dos veces…?_

_- Pero debes tener otro vínculo para hacerlo - me interrumpió_

_Fruncí el seño. Johnny parecía saber mucho sobre esto así que respondí_

_- Y lo tengo. Dimitri_

_- ¿Qué…? – él se quedo pensativo y después su cara se ilumino – claro. Lissa lo salvo y creó un nuevo vinculo entre ella y él y él y tú_

_- Si – murmuro Dimitri_

_Stan se aclaro la garganta y Dimitri continuo. Todos se tensaron cuando Dimitri conto sobre la corte y las cartas de Sydney. Luego termino con la historia cuando volvimos aquí. Muchas manos se alzaron pero la campana sonó_

_- Muy bien - dijo Stan - daré una clase más para que ellos respondan a sus preguntas._

_Salimos del salón pero yo me dirigí hacia Johnny_

_- Johnny. ¿Qué más sabes sobre el vínculo? ¿y qué significa "doblemente besada por la sombra"?_

_Johnny me miro y me sonrió_

_- Rose, me gustaría responderte ahora, pero es una historia muy larga y ahora tengo un compromiso_

_- Pero… - empecé_

_- El lunes hablaremos los tres – respondió_

_Una idea paso por mi mente. Hana_

_- ¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana? – pregunte_

_- Nada - dijo - tocar la guitarra y dormir_

_- Acompáñanos - le dije - Iremos a la Corte_

_Él lo pensó por un momento y luego asintió_

_- Muy bien – dijo – aunque no creo que me dejen ir_

_- Claro que lo harán – murmure – hablare con Alberta_

_- Nos vemos mañana – dijo Dimitri_

_Él asintió y me dio un guiño._

_En el camino hacia la oficina de Alberta me fui pensando en todo lo que Dimitri había dicho. Dimitri caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos_

_- ¿Victor? – pregunto mirándome fijamente_

_Hice una mueca_

_- No es nada…_

_- Roza. No me mientas - interrumpió_

_- Ahora te lo digo_

_Entramos en la oficina. Alberta alzo la cabeza y sonrió al vernos_

_- Rose, Dimitri… ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Necesitamos un favor tuyo – le dije_

_- ¿Cuál?_

_- Jill y Johnny nos acompañaran mañana a la corte_

_Alberta frunció el seño_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Los necesitamos en la corte – dijo Dimitri – No les pasara nada_

_Alberta asintió_

_- Vale_

_- Gracias_

_Entramos al edificio de los tutores y Dimitri me acompaño a mi habitación_

_- Rose…_

_Suspire debía decirlo_

_- Si - dije susurrando - Lissa, Eddie y yo lo liberamos_

_Los ojos de Dimitri se ampliaron_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Ya lo dije - respondí - su hermano había salvado a un Strigoi y no sabía como hacerlo. Victor no dio información, así que solo quedo liberarlo_

_Dimitri se atasco_

_- Lo hiciste para salvarme_

_- Si - respondí - solo quedaba eso - Dimitri se sumió en sus pensamientos - Hey - dije agarrando su mano_

_- ¿Pero dijeron que eran dos humanos? - murmuro_

_- Lissa utilizo un hechizo para hacernos ver como alimentadoras_

_Dimitri simplemente me miraba_

_- Se arriesgaron solo para traerme - la ira estallo en mí pero Dimitri me silencio abrazándome - gracias_

_- De nada camarada - respondí_

_- Pero - él se aparto un poco para poder mirarme - ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¿Así podríamos haber pasado desapercibidos por la corte?_

_Me quede mirándolo. No había pensado en eso. Eso podía haber ayudado a solucionar todos mis problemas._

_- No lo pensé_

_Dimitri rio y yo sacudí mi cabeza. Su mano se deslizo hasta mi cabeza y enredo mi cabello en medio de esta. Se acerco y rozo mis labios._

_- Buenas noches, Roza_

_Se deslizo conmigo en la cama y me arropo en su pecho._


	45. Chapter 45

_**QUE OPINAN?**_

_**LES GUSTA O NO?**_

_**SUS OPINIONES SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI… ;)**_

_Me encontré con Jill y Johnny en el avión. Ellos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros_

_- Vacaciones__- murmuro Johnny_

_Sacudí mi cabeza_

_- Vamos__ - ordene_

_Subimos al avión y nos organizamos en los puestos. Una oleada de felicidad me llegaba por el vínculo, lo que me hizo sonreír. Hoy de nuevo vería a mis amigos._

_El vuelo paso rápidamente para mí. Las horas gastadas las utilice para preguntarle a Jill sobre las vacaciones. Ella hizo una mueca y dijo __"pésimas".__ No pude evitar reír. Jill exageraba mucho las cosas._

_Ella y Johnny se hicieron amigos en el vuelo y empezaron a desatrasarse sobre su vida. En medio de esa conversación ella le comento sobre el uso de sus poderes_

_- ¿Así que sigues a Christian Ozera?__– pregunto_

_Jill asintió con su cabeza y Johnny sonrió_

_- ¿Has mejorado en tu poder?__- le pregunte_

_- Si, un poco__ - respondió -__espero que Mia pueda practicar un poco_

_- Si__ - le dije - __es seguro._

_- También quiero aprender a luchar__- imploro mirándome_

_Sonreí y le dije_

_- Bueno, yo no lo hare__ - sus ojos se apagaron -__pero Christian, Lissa y Mia te enseñaran_

_Ella asintió y se sumergió de nuevo en la conversación con Johnny._

_Me recosté en el regazo de Dimitri y el acariciaba mi cabello mientras leía una de sus novelas del oeste. Allí deje volar mi imaginación. Pensé en que habría pasado si hubiera muerto. Lastimaría a muchas personas. La vida sería un desastre para todos ellos sin mí. Sonreí al saber cuán importante era._

_El pensamiento cambio y se dirigió hacia la Sra. Karp. Tenía que encontrarla, por Mikhail y por ella. Él me había ayudado, yo se lo debía._

_Pensé en donde podría estar. No estaría cerca a Mikhail. No cuando sabía que él la mataría. Pero ¿Dónde?_

_Quizás Dimitri sabía_

_- Oye camarada__- murmure - __tú conociste a muchos grupos de Strigoi ¿verdad?_

_Él bajo su libro y me miro_

_- Si__- respondió dudando -__¿Por qué?_

_Me encogí de hombros tratando de bajar su guardia_

_- Bueno… me preguntaba si escuchaste de la Sra. Karp_

_Dimitri me miro fijamente y mi corazón se acelero. Después de unos segundos de tensión él asintió_

_- Esta en un grupo de España__- dijo -__ellos iban a viajar dentro de unos meses para acá._

_La preocupación estallo en mí_

_- ¿Para qué?_

_- Si__- dijo adivinando mis pensamientos -__ quieren a Lissa_

_- Maldición__- susurre_

_Se avecinaba otra lucha y esta vez necesitaba exponer a Lissa para que salvara a la Sra. Karp_

_- Está bien__ - me consoló Dimitri_

_- No__- respondí -__La Sra. Karp es mucho más fuerte de lo que tú eras. No puedo exponerla así._

_- Christian la ayudara__ - dijo -__Tú también lo harás._

_- No, yo no puedo. Solo un usuario del espíritu lo puede hacer_

_- Tu puedes invocar a los fantasmas para también distraerla__– murmuro cepillando mi cabello_

_La pantalla se prendió. Debíamos abrochar los cinturones. Estábamos aterrizando._

_Salte del avión y me tire a los brazos de Lissa. Ella estaba llena de felicidad al verme al igual que yo_

_- Fue una semana muy larga__– se quejo_

_- Hey__– le dije –__ahora nos podemos ver en mis sueños_

_- ¿Sueños?__ – pregunto Dimitri_

_- Si__ – Lissa respondió – __lo estoy dominando_

_Dimitri le dio una sonrisa cálida y ella corrió hacia él. Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba abrazando a Christian. Al retirarme él sonreía sarcásticamente._

_- Cállate__– le amenace_

_Me acerque a los demás y los salude de un abrazo, a todos menos a Robert_

_- Sr Robert_

_No sabía su apellido_

_- Llámame Robert, Rose_

_Sonreí y asentí_

_- Pequeña Dhampir _

_Adrian se acercaba con Carolina, sus manos entrelazadas entre sí_

_- Hey_

_Los abrace fuertemente_

_- Rose__- dijo Carolina -__ me alegro de verte_

_- Lo mismo digo__ - dije sonriendo -__y me alegro que Adrian siga recuperándose_

_Adrian sonrió_

_- Si. A Carolina tampoco le gusta el cigarrillo_

_- Hey Jill__– dijo Christian –__tiempo sin verte_

_- Si__– dijo Mia –__Debemos practicar_

_Jill asintió y se acerco a ellos. Johnny simplemente nos veía a cierta distancia_

_- Tíos__- dije -__Él es Johnny. Mi estudiante_

_- Espero que la hagas sufrir__ – susurro Christian_

_Le fulmine con la mirada mientras Johnny reía_

_- Eso hago_

_- Dimka__- escuche a Tasha -__¿Y tu estudiante?_

_- No vino__ - él respondió. Le dedico una sonrisa -__Esto… Johnny y Andrew se odian_

_Todos se echaron a reír_

_- ¿Cómo nosotras?__- pregunto Mia_

_- Si__- respondí -__más o menos_

_Reímos de nuevo y entramos al hotel. Mi madre estaba allí y se acerco a mí_

_- Hola__ – dijo_

_La abrace fuertemente_

_- Hola_

_Ella miro a Dimitri y le fulmino con la mirada_

_- Guardián Belikov_

_Dimitri asintió_

_- Guardiana Hathaway__- dijo cortésmente_

_Janine le hizo señas para que la siguiera, y de su rostro había desaparecido todo el sarcasmo, solo había preocupación._

_Dimitri la siguió obedientemente y yo me moría de ganas por estar con ellos. Pasaron algunos minutos y por fin salieron. La cara de Dimitri estaba relajada aunque veía un poco de preocupación en sus ojos - quizás pensando en lo que Janine le había dicho - mientras que por otro lado mi mamá se retiro refunfuñando, no sin antes darme una sonrisa._

_Iba a preguntarle a Dimitri que pasaba, pero Lissa hablo _

_- Muy bien__ - canto Lissa - __debemos enseñarles algo_

_Lissa se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto. Me di cuenta que era una sorpresa. La seguimos todos y al entrar me quede con la boca abierta. Había un gran cuadro, pero gran es gran. En este había una foto de Dimitri y yo. La foto había sido tomada desde la oscuridad, por la luminosidad que había en esta._

_Dimitri y yo sonreímos y yo pregunte_

_- ¿Quien…?_

_- Yo__- respondió Eddie sonriendo_

_Sacudí mi cabeza_

_- Fue una misión casi imposible__- dijo Adrian_

_- ¿Por qué?__ - pregunto Dimitri_

_Mia rio y respondió_

_- Todos andábamos con una cámara tomando fotos. No podíamos utilizar el flash y no podían ustedes enterarse_

_Reí imaginándomelos detrás de nosotros_

_- Hicieron un buen trabajo__ - murmuro Dimitri_


	46. NOTA

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…**_

_**DE AHORA EN ADELANTE EL LIBRO SE PONE MUY INTERESANTE…**_

_**NECESITO SUS OPINIONES**_

_**¿QUE PIENSAN? ¿COMO LES HA PARECIDO? ¿BUENO O MALO? **_

_**QUIERO SABER… USTEDES SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI…**_

_**VAMPIRE ACADEMY – ROSA & DIMITRI**_


	47. Chapter 46

_Bajamos hacia la cafetería y comimos algo. Éramos un gran grupo de amigos desatrazandose de varias cosas al mismo tiempo. Johnny ocupo un gran papel al contar su vida, pero se intensifico al decir que Katrin era usuario del espíritu y que Brus era besado por las sombras_

_- ¿Y ella que hace? – pregunto Lissa_

_Johnny se encogió de hombros_

_- No lo sé – respondió – era muy pequeño cuando estuve con ellos. Si mal no recuerdo creo que tenía que ver con el tiempo._

_Todos pensamos en eso por un momento. ¿El tiempo? ¿Devolverlo? ¿Ver el futuro?_

_Pero necesitaba en este momento saber más sobre Brus y sus conocimientos de besados por la sombra_

_- Johnny…_

_- Si, lo sé - interrumpió - al ser doblemente besada por la sombra posees nuevos poderes…_

_- ¿Doblemente besada por la sombra? - pregunto Hana_

_- Si. Lo hizo cuando murió en la coacción - explico_

_- Pero nadie más ha vuelto de ese estado - murmuro Volt - no según lo que han dicho. Su mente muere en la ilusión y luego el cuerpo_

_- Si, pero no lo hizo porque Rose posee dos vínculos_

_- ¿Dos? - chillo Lissa asustada_

_- Tú creaste un vinculo entre ella y Dimitri, al igual que entre tú y él - explico Johnny - Bueno, como decía tienes nuevos poderes Rose. No se dan cuando estas viva, pero al morir se desarrollan._

_- ¿Cuáles? - pregunte_

_- Todos son diferentes - respondió - Algunos son la perfecta comunicación entre los besados por la sombra. Otro es poder atravesar los campos de protección, o quizás no morir del todo… Hay muchas cosas que se pueden dar. Solo descubriríamos cual se desarrollaría en ti si murieras._

_- No - gruño Dimitri_

_Johnny asintió y me miro_

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto Adrian_

_- La familia con la que me crie, conocía a varios usuarios del espíritu. Uno de ellos tenía doble vínculo, así como Lissa y ustedes. Uno de sus guardianes era doblemente besado por las sombras. Él me explico al ver mi interés en ello._

_- ¿Así como Avery? - pregunto Lissa _

_- ¿Avery? - repitió Johnny - Oh, ya lo recuerdo - sacudió su cabeza - No. Ella los unió pero los dos eran besados por las sombras. El vínculo que tenían ellos era así como el suyo._

_- ¿Quieres decir que lo salvo de ser Strigoi? - pregunte _

_- No, por supuesto que no - respondió - Eso solamente lo han hecho ustedes - él sonrió - no, ella estaba sometida a un hechizo, y este la obligaba a ser mala. Él la salvo y se creó el vinculo._

_- ¿Y puede conducir a la locura? - pregunte asustada_

_Yo no quería poner a Lissa en ningún peligro_

_- Sí - respondió - pero no afecta al usuario del espíritu. Afecta al doblemente besado por la sombra _

_- Maldición - murmure_

_- Pero debe haber algo que hacer - dijo Robert_

_- Y lo hay - dijo - Lissa puede curarla al igual que Dimitri_

_- ¿Cómo? - pregunto Dimitri_

_Johnny pasó su mano por su hermoso cabello._

_- Lissa puede seguir haciendo sus hechizos de curación tanto para Rose como para él - suspiro - Dimitri la puede ayudar dándole cordura a través de la conexión que tienen._

_- ¿Cordura? - pregunto Tasha - ¿No lo volvería a él… loco?_

_- No - respondió Robert - porque él no puede absorber la oscuridad del aura de Lissa y de Rose_

_- Exactamente - acordó Johnny - Además, Lissa le dará hechizos de curación para él._

_- ¿Y como lo haría? - pregunto Eddie_

_- Pues, como lo ha hecho hasta el momento - dijo Johnny con una sonrisa - ¿No has estado junto a ella cuando esta bajo la influencia del espíritu? - le pregunto a Dimitri_

_- Si - respondió_

_- Y Rose se libera de este - sonrió - pues ahí es cuando la cordura pasa hacia ella._

_Pero siempre había sido así. Recordé el día de la cabaña. Nosotros no teníamos el vínculo y yo había logrado salir de aquella ira y odio que me consumía_

_- Pero no necesariamente es así - le dije - siempre Dimitri me ha ayudado a controlarme. Antes de que tuviéramos el vínculo_

_Johnny balanceo su cabeza y puso sus ojos en blanco_

_- SI, si Rose, estoy seguro que el amor ayuda_

_Me sonroje y todos rieron. _

_- Es verdad - dijo Robert - Como antes mencione, sus auras están unidas por la conexión y por el amor. Uno puro. Por eso logran controlarse entre sí. Se dan fuerza mutuamente_

_Dimitri asintió y yo gire la cara._

_- Bien… - busque rápidamente una manera de cambiar el tema - ¿Lograste enseñar a Robert los hechizos de curación? - le pregunte a Lissa_

_Lissa tenía una sonrisa en su cara_

_- Si - dijo ella señalando la muñeca de Hana_

_Asentí. Tenía una hermosa manilla._

_- ¿Cómo te sientes? - le pregunte_

_- Bien - respondió - cada vez puedo controlarme más._

_Después de unos minutos más salimos a pasear. Al pasar al lado del edificio de la cárcel, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y recordé la historia de Dimitri cuando él estuvo allí. _

_En ese momento una pregunta vino a mí_

_- ¿Adrian?_

_Él iba unos pasos más atrás de nosotros junto a Carolina_

_- ¿Si?_

_- ¿Por qué me daban tan buena comida? Quiero decir, en la celda. Según Dimitri, no le dan buenas raciones de comida para que la gente pierda su fuerza_

_Él me sonrió y dijo_

_- Lissa y yo los convencimos_

_Lo entendí. Habían usado la coacción en ellos._

_- Oh – susurre – Gracias_

_- Pero no pienses más en ello – dijo Mia – Ahora, me iré a enseñar a Jill_

_La mire y asentí_

_- Claro – sonreí al recordar – aunque ella también quiere aprender a luchar._

_- ¿En serio? – pregunto Eddie_

_Jill asintió _

_- ¿Podéis enseñarme? – pidió_

_- Claro – él respondió – Vamos. Nos vemos._

_Si Eddie y Mia ahora estaban más inseparables._

_El grupo poco a poco se fue desintegrando. Unos se fueron a descansar o a hacer sus deberes y otros a recorrer la corte. Johnny se fue por aparte. Esperaba que se comportara bien. Christian se unió a Mia y Eddie a enseñar a Jill. Por otra parte Dimitri, Lissa y yo pasamos algún tiempo solos. Dimitri y Lissa ahora eran tan amigos como yo con ella._

_- Cuéntame sobre tu estudiante – pidió Lissa a Dimitri._

_Dimitri se encogió de hombros_

_- Es un gran alumno. Ayer sin embargo hubo un inconveniente._

_Hizo un resumen de la pelea entre ellos y que yo era la causa. Lissa no paraba de reír._

_- Oh no saben cuanta falta me hacen_

_La tristeza la invadió. Me mataba que justo ahora estaría por empezar la práctica del campo. Eso significaba que no podía visitarla la otra semana_

_- Liss - empecé - empieza la práctica del campo desde mañana. Eso significa que…_

_- No podrás venir - susurro_

_El dolor la invadió_

_- Pero - dijo Dimitri - tú puedes ir a la academia._

_Lissa pensó por un momento._

_- No - dijo - no puedo_

_- ¿Por qué? - exigí_

_Lissa nos miro con tristeza_

_- El consejo hará la reunión para empezar a elegir nueva reina._

_- Oh…_

_Eso lo explicaba todo. Lissa no podía ir, no cuando había una gran posibilidad de que ella fuera elegida._


	48. Chapter 47

_Nos reunimos con los demás, pues ya era hora de volver a la academia. La despedida fue tan difícil como la semana pasada, solo que esta vez estaba perdiendo la razón y falto muy poco para que trajera a Lissa con migo. De nuevo, el pensamiento de que ella podía ser elegida como reina ayudo a instalarme._

_Después de unos abrazos y lágrimas, estábamos en el avión. Jill tenía su rostro iluminado al igual que Johnny._

_- ¿Qué aprendiste? - le pregunte a Jill cuando ya no podía ocultar más mi curiosidad_

_Dimitri sonrió. Amaba cuando él lo hacía. En la academia se ponía la cara de tutor. Se veía increíble, pero amaba más verlo así._

_- Son muy buenos - ella dijo frotándose el muslo_

_No tenia duda de que un gran hematoma se formaría_

_- Espero que Emily no me mate - susurre_

_Jill rio_

_- No es tan malo - dijo - utilizare pantalones _

_Suspire_

_- ¿Cuándo volverán? – pregunto Johnny_

_- Después de la experiencia del campo - respondí - o quizás ellos nos visiten_

_- Eso espero - murmuro Jill - quiero seguir entrenando, y no creo que la guardiana Petrov me deje salir tan a menudo de la academia._

_Sonreí_

_- Si, tienes razón_

_El resto del viaje paso en un reconfortable silencio. Lo utilice para liberar todas las preguntas que había en mi mente. ¿Qué efecto tendría ser doblemente besada por la sombras? Esperaba que fuera algo que me permitiera ser de utilidad. Me asustaba que solo lo averiguara al estar muerta. Posiblemente seria que todos me vieran, o quizás ayudarlos. Me imagine diferentes posibilidades que podría tener. _

_Antes de darme cuenta, estaba dormida en el pecho de Dimitri. _

_- Roza _

_Alguien me llamaba, desde el consiente. Poco a poco abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta que era Dimitri quien me llamaba. Me estire en él y me desperece._

_- ¿Qué pasa, camarada? – pregunte_

_Mi voz sonó ronca_

_- Llegamos – respondió_

_Mire por la ventanilla. Si, efectivamente estábamos aquí. Johnny estaba sacudiendo delicadamente a Jill que estaba dormida en su hombro._

_La academia nos recibió con una lluvia. Perfecto, quería mojarme. Mi estado de ánimo empeoro notablemente. Amaba el sol y aunque la vida de nosotros era nocturna, me gustaba dormir con un hermoso atardecer. Pero ahora, el cielo estaba completamente opaco. Gris, tan oscuro que podía pasar por negro._

_- Rose, ¿las practicas serán suspendidas? – pregunto Johnny_

_Me desviaba junto a Dimitri hacia el dormitorio, pero me detuve. La experiencia del campo. Siempre se suspendían._

_- Si – respondí_

_- Bien – él guiño un ojo – nos vemos en el campo_

_Se giro pero lo detuve_

_- Gracias - murmure - has sido de gran ayuda_

_Él sonrió y siguió su camino. _

_- Adiós – dijo Jill_

_- Cuídate – respondí _

_Dimitri asintió hacia Jill y ella desapareció dejándonos solos. Bostece involuntariamente. No sabía de dónde había tanto sueño, no, teniendo en cuenta que dormí la mitad del vuelo._

_- Vamos_

_Dimitri me paso una mano por los hombros y empezó a guiarme a los dormitorios._

_La alarma sonó acordándome que hoy teníamos una reunión. El campo. Fantástico, inicie la primera semana de las 4 más largas que iba a tener en la academia con sueño._

_Poco a poco tire mi cuerpo fuera de la cama. Mire la alarma. Dios. Llevaba sonando más de diez de minutos. Llegaba tarde. Me preguntaba porque Dimitri no había venido a buscarme_

_Me aliste rápidamente, haciendo una nueva marca en vestirme y peinarme. Recogí mi cabello en una coleta y corrí hacia el campo._

_Al llegar los vi reunidos. Estudiantes dhampir y guardianes. Tome aliento y camine hacia donde estaba Dimitri y Stan_

_- Llegas tarde - gruño Stan_

_Hoy no tenía la disposición para hacerle la vida imposible, así que opte la segunda opción: Ignorarlo._

_Dimitri suspiro y me dirigió una mirada carente de emoción_

_- Tiene razón – gruño él_

_Increíble. Después de todo hoy todos querían regañarme_

_- Solo fueron 10 minutos – gruñí devuelta – Además, no estás haciendo nada. _

_Dimitri me solamente me observo y Stan sacudió su cabeza con exasperación. Puse los ojos en blanco y cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho._

_- Guardiana Hathaway_

_Un Moroi que nunca había visto se acerco con una mirada tanto de burla como de respeto y miedo._

_- ¿Si?_

_- La guardiana Petrov y Johnny la esperan en la oficina_

_Con eso se alejo. Por Dios ¿ahora qué había pasado?_

_Suspire profundamente y me dirigí hacia la oficina. Muy bien, la oscuridad empezaba a explotar en mí._

_Al entrar, vi a Johnny sentado. Mantenía la mirada gacha. Alberta por otro lado estaba enojada, muy enojada._

_- Guardiana Hathaway - dijo - debe buscar un nuevo estudiante_

_Fruncí el seño. No sabía a qué se refería_

_- Mi estudiante es Johnny - conteste _

_- No desde hoy - murmuro - Ahora, él no pertenece a la institución_

_- ¿Qué? - Johnny grito_

_- ¿Por qué? - exigí_

_- Su matrícula estaba a prueba. El Sr Armstrong se ha comportado muy mal._

_- No puede hacer eso - dije - él es mi estudiante_

_Alberta me dirigió una fulminante mirada_

_- Ya no lo es_

_- Alberta - dije - está siendo irracional. Recuerde que el número de guardianes cada vez está más bajo. No debe desperdiciar el talento de Johnny._

_Prácticamente repetí las palabras de Dimitri el día que me iban a expulsar. _

_Alberta sacudió su cabeza_

_- No…_

_- Yo me hare cargo de él - la corte - todo lo malo que Johnny haga me puede hacer la responsable._

_Johnny me miro sorprendido y yo le di una feroz mirada. Alberta vacilo por unos momentos y al final asintió_

_- Bien, puede quedarse._

_Suspire aliviada._

_- Vámonos - le ordene _

_- ¿Rose? - me llamo Alberta - Por favor acomoden a los estudiantes para entregarles sus respectivos Moroi. _

_Asentí y salí de la oficina_

_- ¿Qué demonios paso esta vez?_

_Mi voz sonó desesperada._

_- Cálmate Rose - pidió - esta vez no hice nada. Solo me defendí_

_Respire y contuve el aire tratando de calmarme. Después de unos segundos lo solté_

_- Muy bien ¿Quién te ataco?_


	49. Chapter 48

_- Un Moroi - respondió - utilizo su poder en mi contra. Solo podía defenderme golpeándolo_

_Asentí y entramos al campo_

_- Fórmate – susurre_

_Me acomode de nuevo en el frente. Emil me entrego unos paquetes. Los sostuve por unos segundos mientras cada estudiante se formaba y leían de nuevo las reglas. Todos se veían emocionados. _

_El campo quedo en silencio mientras Stan repetía una y otra vez las reglas. Pude ver como algunos estudiantes ponían los ojos en blanco y otros le mandaban miradas asesinas. Todos querían que empezáramos a llamar, y después de unos segundos, Alberta lo hizo._

_Johnny vino por su carpeta y me di cuenta que el Moroi que protegería era de la familia real. Puso los ojos en blanco y me susurro al entregarle la carpeta_

_- ¿No había nadie más?_

_Sacudí mi cabeza y él suspiro._

_Poco a poco el campo se quedo vacio y Alberta nos llamo a una reunión. Al sentarnos empecé a jugar nerviosamente con mi taza de café. Dimitri por alguna razón estaba utilizando su cara de tutor contra mí y Stan empeoraba todo. Esperaba que Alberta no mencionara el incidente con Johnny._

_- ¿Qué sucede guardiana Petrov? - pregunto el guardián Grao_

_Alberta se deslizaba entre las miradas de todos mientras respondía._

_- Muchos guardianes y Moroi están desapareciendo - respondió - al parecer se está creando un ejercito_

_Camilla, susurro una voz dentro de mí_

_- ¿Un ejército? - repetí - ¿Uno de Strigois?_

_Vi por el rabillo del ojo como el cuerpo de Dimitri se tensaba._

_- No - dijo ella rápidamente - este utiliza la magia de los Moroi y la fuerza de los guardianes_

_Pensé en ello por un momento. No tenía razón. ¿Un ejército para exterminar Strigois?_

_- ¿Desde cuándo pasa esto? – pregunto Mikhail_

_Alberta miro la carpeta que había encima de la mesa_

_- Una semana quizás._

_- ¿Alguna idea? - pregunto Dimitri_

_Alberta sacudió la cabeza_

_- No, pero debemos estar en guardia - asentimos mientras las ruedas giraban en mi cabeza - por ahora, la semana de campo empieza desde mañana. Se suspenderán las clases de combate y solo se dedicaran a patear los traseros de los estudiantes._

_Mis ojos se abrieron ante esa palabra. ¿Así que eso era? Por supuesto de que otra manera sabremos si están listos. No podíamos contenernos._

_- De eso no hay duda - murmuro Stan mirándome_

_Le di una mirada envenenada. Nunca se cansaba de joderme la vida. Algún día patearía su culo y estaría bailando de felicidad _

_Dimitri suspiro y Alberta hablo de nuevo_

_- Muy bien, podéis iros a descansar. La otra semana será larga._

_Camine por los bosques durante unos minutos. Ahora que no tenía nada que hacer, el cansancio me había abandonado dejándome eufórica. Por último decidí sentarme en un tronco y dejarme ir a donde Lissa._

_Ella estaba completamente ansiosa por algo… una reunión del consejo. PERFECTO._

_El salón estaba lleno de los Moroi reales, y todos murmuraban entre sí. Los rostros presentaban preocupación y estrés. Lissa sin embargo, estaba controlando sus emociones, pero la mano apretada de Christian y el vínculo decía que los nervios estaban apoderándose de ella_

_- Está bien, Lissa - dijo Christian acariciando su mano_

_- Pero, el mundo de los Moroi tendrá nueva reina - susurro ella - o rey_

_Tasha se acerco a ellos diciendo_

_- Y tú eres la principal opción_

_Lissa la miro fijamente mientras el miedo crecía en ella_

_- Pero yo no sé qué hacer…_

_- Lo sabrás - la interrumpió Tasha - cuando haya un problema tú sabrás que hacer_

_Las palabras de Tasha la tranquilizaron un poco y decidió pensar en una salida_

_- Quizás - murmuro - después de todo quizás no sea la reina. Todavía está la familia Ivashkov _

_- ¿Cómo Adrian? - pregunto irónicamente Christian_

_- Hey - grito Adrian - yo puedo ser un gran rey, si lo quisiera_

_La sonrisa torcida en sus labios daba a entender que estaba bromeando_

_- Oh sí - respondió Christian - debes ser escogido como rey _

_- Carolina si lo cree - después los miro divertido - así que ustedes pueden pensar lo que quiera_

_Carolina rio y le beso en la mejilla_

_- Por supuesto, serias un gran rey_

_Christian puso los ojos en blanco y se giro de nuevo hacia Lissa_

_- Tú serás la nueva reina - le susurro_

_La juez se aclaro la garganta interrumpiendo todas las conversaciones y se levanto de su silla. El corazón de Lissa empezó a latir más rápido._

_- El consejo ha decido dar una semana más de plazo para tomar esta importante decisión - la mirada se desplazo por todo el tribunal - este tiempo será utilizado para poner a prueba a todos los miembros reales y así poder decidirlo._

_¿Pruebas? ¿Políticas? _

_- ¿Qué clase de pruebas? - exigió Nathan_

_El padre de Adrian provocaba un gran rencor en mí, cosa que no entendía, o quizás si, después de todo el me trato y a los dhampir como si nuestras vidas no valieran nada, para él, los dhampir deben morir por los Moroi_

_- Se les dará un caso a resolver - dijo ella - todos lo harán, no importa si lo quieren o no - ordeno - se aplicaran todas las políticas que conocemos para desarrollar a cabo la prueba - miro de nuevo a toda la sala - quien logre adivinarlo y darle solución, será el nuevo rey o reina. El caso es problemático, desde ahora se repartirá y ustedes deben comenzar a resolverlo. Debe hacerse solo, recuerden, que la persona que logre descifrarlo tendrá una grande responsabilidad desde ese día, por eso, debe pasar esto solo con sus conocimientos - sus ojos se posaron en los de Lissa y recorrió a los de Tasha, Adrian, Carolina, Christian y Robert - solo - repitió._

_Después de unos segundos en los cuales Lissa creía que explotaría del estrés, Iris se acerco a ellos y entrego una carpeta. Allí estaba el caso_

_- Cada uno debe tratar de resolverlo sin ayuda - Iris repitió mirando a Lissa_

_Se dio la vuelta y se alejo_

_- Muy bien - dijo Adrian - comencemos_

_- ¿Trataras de resolverlo? - pregunto Christian_

_- No - respondió rodando los ojos - pero Lissa debe hacerlo. La ayudaremos_

_- Si - acordó Tasha_

_Lissa sacudió su cabeza_

_- No - contesto - La juez ha dejado claro que debo resolverlo sola_

_En algunos casos Lissa era más terca que yo, y este era uno de esos, aunque viéndolo desde donde Lissa razonaba era convincente. Lissa sabía que si era elegida como reina tendría ayuda, pero algunos casos no eran así, y este era uno de ellos._

_El orgullo creció en mí al saber que ella como siempre se tomaba sus responsabilidades en serio. Sería una gran reina._

_- Pero… - empezó Christian_

_- Lo hare sola - decidió_

_Todos se miraron entre sí, pero sabían que cuando Lissa tomaba una decisión eso era. Al final resignados asintieron y empezaron a salir de la sala._

_Lissa se moría de ganas por abrir la carpeta y leer el caso, así que cuando vio su oportunidad se disculpo y se retiro a su cuarto._

_En la oscuridad de la habitación coloco la carpeta en el estudio y decidió darse una ducha. La noche para los Moroi entraba, así que no le quedaba otra opción que leerla al día siguiente._


	50. Chapter 49

_La experiencia del campo comenzó. Todos los dhampir seguían al Moroi respectivo. Algunos parecían su sombra, silenciosos, mientras que otros se comportaban como grandes amigos. _

_Las luchas comenzaron desde el segundo día, el primero simplemente, andábamos con una carpeta en la mano, en la cual había una lista de todos los nombres de los dhampir. Aquí debíamos calificar como los veíamos. Aunque quería darle a todos notas altas, falle, pues algunas posiciones dejaban completamente desprotegido al Moroi. Definitivamente odie ese día, pero desde hoy empezarían los combates._

_Abrí el closet y vi una ropa totalmente negra. Feliz la acomode y me organice. Debía recoger mi cabello en una coleta, aunque ahora era más difícil, pues estaba más largo. Sabía que debería cortarlo un poco para una mejor vista, pero de solo pensarlo me horrorizaba, así que decidí envolverlo más en la coleta. _

_Complacida salí al campo y vi al dhampir que debía atacar. Stan estaba cerca observándolo y observándome. Me moví lo más silenciosa que pude en medio de los arbustos y cuando se dio la oportunidad lo ataque. _

_Él estaba hablando con la Moroi que le fue asignada, así que no me vio venir. Golpee fuertemente su costado, enviándolo varios metros hacia delante, y aproveche para agarrar a la Moroi que estaba petrificada viéndome._

_Con un solo movimiento yo ya tenía mis manos alrededor de su cuerpo y cuello. El dhampir se giro rápidamente y al verme vacilo pero solo un poco. Brinco haciendo su ataque ofensivo pero lo esquive rápidamente, aunque eso implico soltar a la Moroi. _

_Un gruñido se levanto en su pecho mientras trataba de nuevo de atacarme. Lo esquive de nuevo solo que esta vez se gano unos puñetazos míos. Él se tambaleo para atrás un poco y eso fue lo que necesite. Brinque hacia él, pero un golpe en el brazo me desvió de la línea de ataque. Recupere mi equilibrio fácilmente y sorprendida vi como dos dhampir más, se unían a la pelea._

_Por el rabillo del ojo vi la sonrisa petulante de Stan. Él creía que me vencerían, pero no sería así. Ellos se reunieron tirándose sobre mí. Recibí algunos golpes, pero no los suficientes para rendirme. Me había acostumbrado al peor dolor, eso no era nada. Brinque sobre el que tenía más cerca. Con un solo golpe él se desplumo sobre el piso. Había utilizado la suficiente fuerza como para noquearlo._

_Los 2 dhampir que sobraban se miraron entre sí asombrados y con miedo. Esta vez me lance hacia el que protegía al Moroi y lo envié algunos metros atrás del campo. Su cabeza sangraba al levantarse y se tambaleaba. Por un momento pensé que volvería, pero él cayó al piso. _

_Solo quedaba uno, fácil. Corrí e hice mi actuación favorita. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el ultimo dhampir que quedaba estaba en el suelo._

_La Moroi estaba más pálida de lo normal. Por un momento pensé que la había lastimado así que me acerque a ella_

_- ¿Estás bien? - pregunte_

_Ella asintió sin apartar los ojos de los míos. Le sonreí tratando de tranquilizarla y frote mi muslo donde tenía un dolor palpitante _

_- Guardiana Hathaway - Stan gruño _

_Estaba enojado de nuevo, solo que esta vez no sabía por qué. Él estaba levantando en brazos al dhampir que estaba sangrando._

_- ¡¿Qué hice?_

_- ¡¿Qué hizo? - grito de vuelta. Señalo al dhampir y dijo - ¡¿Le parece poco? - Whoa, su cabeza estaba sangrado mucho. Yo creía que había canalizado mi fuerza para no utilizar más de la necesaria pero no fue así - ¡¿Por qué no lo mata de una vez?_

_Me quede simplemente mirándolo mientras pensaba que responder_

_- ¡Creí que tenía que defenderme! - le grite_

_La oscuridad empezó a crecer en mí. Antes que me diera cuenta el estaba solo a un paso de mí_

_- ¡Debes defenderte, pero no matarlos!_

_La oscuridad estallo_

_- ¡No lo hice a propósito! Y si te parecía que estaba mal debiste interrumpirlo_

_- No lo hice porque pensé que habías aprendido a controlarte… ahora veo que me equivoco - murmuro secamente_

_- ¡Usted…!_

_Fui interrumpida por un grito ahogado_

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? - exigió Alberta_

_Su rostro se lleno de preocupación al ver a los estudiantes_

_- ¿Por qué no se lo dices, Hathaway? - pidió Stan. Lo fulmine con la mirada pero me quede en silencio. No sabía como explicarlo. Stan sonrió y dijo - Ella lo hizo_

_- Oh Dios - susurro Emil - debemos llevarlo a la enfermería._

_- Guardiana Hathaway - dijo duramente Alberta - la espero en mi oficina_

_Mierda. _

_Recogieron a los estudiantes y Alberta le ordeno a la Moroi - había olvidado por completo su presencia_

_- Vuelve a clases_

_Con eso, me quede sola. Mi estado de ánimo cayó en picada. Corrí hacia la iglesia. Quizás no era muy religiosa, pero al estar con Lissa y Dimitri, me había acostumbrado a encontrar allí la paz._

_Me senté en la última banca y mire las imágenes. Deje a mi mente vagar y explorar los rincones más oscuros que poseía. Solo paso unos segundos hasta que fui interrumpida por el Padre_

_- Hola Rose - se sentó a mi lado y me miro un poco sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Suspire_

_- Buscando la paz en mi alma_

_- ¿No deberías estar en el campo? - pregunto_

_- Oh, eso, creo que no - la incomprensión lleno sus rasgos - tuve un problema y creo que no dejaran acercarme de nuevo_

_Los labios del padre se curvaron en una sonrisa_

_- No lo creo - dijo - tú encontraras la manera_

_Sacudí mi cabeza pero antes de darle una respuesta una voz me llamo_

_- ¡Roza!_

_El padre nos miro y decidió que era el momento para irse_

_- Guardián Belikov, Rose_

_Dimitri se acerco cuando el padre desapareció en la capilla. _

_- ¿Qué paso?_

_Su voz sonaba molesta_

_- Simplemente creí que debía defenderme. No fue mi intención utilizar tanta fuerza_

_Dimitri suspiro_

_- Debes aprender…_

_- No necesito lecciones de Zen, camarada_

_Gire mi cara para poder verlo a los ojos_

_- Hathaway - el rugido de Stan hizo que recorriera un escalofrió en mi cuerpo. Esto iba a ser malo, muy malo - a la oficina de la guardiana Petrov… ¡Ahora!_

_Me sentía como si todavía seguía siendo una estudiantes más, no un tutor. Suspire me levante y lo seguí. La mano de Dimitri envolvió la mía dándome seguridad. Con Dimitri podría luchar contra cualquier persona._

_Todos estaban sentados en círculo. Me llevo a un deja vú, cuando no protegí a Christian. Sus rostros demostraban la misma indignación e ira. _

_Me senté en la misma banca, y mire directamente a todos ellos_

_- ¿Qué paso halla? - exigió Alberta_

_Antes de responder me corto Celeste_

_- ¿Por qué los golpeaste así?_

_De nuevo trate de hablar pero una risa burlona me corto_

_- Siempre la guardiana Hathaway y su carácter explosivo - murmuro Stan utilizando un tono que destilaba veneno_

_La ira creció en mí y ahora fui yo quien los interrumpió_

_- ¡¿Me dejarais hablar o seguirías haciendo suposiciones estúpidas? _

_Todos me miraron sorprendidos e indignados_

_- Esta fuera de lugar Hathaway - gruño Stan_

_Le di una mirada desafiante_

_- Tal vez lo estará pronto usted - respondí _

_Dimitri se acerco hacia mí y coloco su mano sobre mi hombro_

_- Roza…_

_Basto para que mi cuerpo se relajara un poco. Nunca entendería el poder que tenia Dimitri sobre mí._


	51. Chapter 50

_Me gire de nuevo hacia Alberta y explique_

_- Creía que tenía mi fuerza controlada. No fue mi intención atacarlos así_

_Stan rio burlonamente_

_- Guardiana Petrov, quizás debió haberla visto, se podía decir que ella quería era acabar con ellos_

_Me quede helada al oír esas palabras. Las imágenes de Strigois se amontonaban en mi cabeza._

_- ¡Usted hijo…! - grite_

_- Rose - intervino Alberta _

_- Guardiana Hathaway, sabe que es verdad. Vi la ira en usted, la misma que utilizamos al ver un enemigo_

_Mis manos se cerraron en puño y Dimitri tenso el agarre_

_- Guardián Stan - advirtió Dimitri_

_Stan sonrió y dijo_

_- La guardiana Hathaway no tiene un control de sus emociones, es un peligro tenerla en el campo_

_Whoa. Mi boca casi toca mis rodillas. ¿Qué se creía que era?_

_Quería decirle que era una mierda, pero eso sería un argumento para él. Me mordí la lengua fuertemente mientras veía a Alberta vacilar._

_- Hathaway quizás debe descansar por unas 3 semanas._

_Perfecto, suspendida en la experiencia de campo. No sé porque la decisión no me asombro, aunque eso no significaba que no me molestara, quería tirarle la mesa en la que estaba sentada, pero alguna voz dijo que fuera humilde._

_Mire alrededor de la sala y vi que todos estaban tensos para mi reacción, todos incluidos Dimitri. Suspire y asentí._

_- Muy bien ¿Algo más?_

_Mi voz sonó plana, no había ira ni odio, al contrario sonaba racional. Algunas bocas se abrieron y sentí como Dimitri se relajaba_

_- No, puede retirarse._

_Asentí y salí de allí tan rápido como pude._

_- Roza…_

_Escuche como Dimitri me llamaba. _

_- Quiero estar sola - conteste a forma de grito_

_Tenía pesado ir a la habitación, pero al ver aquel bosque espeso que se levantaba a las afueras de la academia, sentí que allí es donde debería ir. El frio empezaba a sentirse pero no quería perder el tiempo llendo por un abrigo. _

_Camine hacia las salas, sabía que alguien debería estar rodando cerca, por lo que hice mis pasos de ninja. Me oculte en medio de los arbustos que había y espere el momento propicio para salir._

_El guarda se distrajo un momento y eso fue todo lo que necesite. Brinque afuera y corrí por el bosque. _

_Cuando mis músculos se sentían calientes y me gritaban obscenidades pare. Estaba en medio de un lago. La luna brillaba fuertemente en el cielo. Era una hermosa vista, se podría decir que era un sueño creado por Adrian, solo que esta vez estaba… quizás no_

_- Roza…_

_Me gire y vi a Dimitri. _

_- Hey_

_Su largo abrigo se balanceaba en su cuerpo musculo. Al mirarlo directamente a sus ojos mi corazón comenzó una carrera enloquecida._

_Estire mi mano hacia la suya y él la tomo sin la menor vacilación. Lo tire más cerca de mí para poder besar sus dulces labios. Dimitri me envolvió en sus brazos y se tiro sobre la hierba. Caímos en un golpe seco y no pudimos evitar reírnos. Me recosté en su pecho y nos perdimos mirando las estrellas. Su mano acariciaba mi cabello y yo rozaba su estomago suavemente. En un momento en que mi mano giro en su estomago él se estremeció y giro mi cara para poderme besar. Sonreí por descubrirlo._

_Dimitri giro sobre sí mismo para quedar encima de mí y empezó a rozar la parte baja de mi espalda. Sus ojos ardían con pasión lo cual iba excitándome. Mis manos ahora se deslizaban en medio de su cabello. Era tan suave como la seda. Dimitri beso mi cuello y deslizo sus manos por mi estomago debajo de mi blusa_

_- Roza… - murmuraba_

_- Te amo - susurre_

_Mis manos recorrieron su espalda perfectamente definida por aquellos fuertes músculos. Me perdía en el grosor y el calor de su cuerpo. Dimitri era todo para mí. Tire mi cara hacia arriba para perderme en aquel olor intoxicante de su crema. Envolví mi rostro a través de su cuello y lo bese suavemente. Yo lo amaba. Su boca se movió hacia mi oreja y mordió el lóbulo mientras murmuraba frases en ruso. No sabía su significado, pero de algún modo me hacía sentir la perfecta felicidad. Bese de nuevo sus dulces labios y envolví mis muslos en su cintura y empuje para esta vez estar encima de él. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y sus manos pasaron a deslizarse por mis piernas y muslos._

_Cada día amaba más a Dimitri, y aunque siempre creía que eso no podía ser posible, pues mi corazón explotaría si lo hacía, no era verdad. Mi corazón se hinchaba cada vez más al ver sus sabios ojos y su figura perfecta._

_Mi mundo. Eso era él para mí._

_No me explico como alguna vez pensé que podría acostumbrarme a la idea, de que él se había alejado de mí para siempre. Yo nunca podría amar a nadie más de esta manera. Mi alma le pertenecía a él, y si algún día nos llegáramos a separar yo sabía que encontraría la forma de volverlo a ver, aunque eso significara que tenía que ir hasta el fin del mundo. Yo lo haría, y completamente feliz._

_- Creí que no manejarías también la decisión del campo - dijo él besando mi cabello_

_- Hey camarada, yo sé controlarme perfectamente - Dimitri enarco una ceja - De verdad _

_Dimitri suspiro y sonrió _

_- Roza… tú…_

_Lo corte con un beso en sus labios. _

_- Yo puedo controlarme - murmure_

_Aunque quería quedarme aquí con él, para siempre, mi cuerpo tenía planeado lo contrario. Involuntariamente bostece y Dimitri se levanto del pasto tirando de mí_

_- Vamos, tienes que descansar_

_Asentí_

_- Pero primero debo ir a comer_

_Mi estomago rugió confirmando lo que decía. Dimitri envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y caminamos de nuevo hacia las salas. _

_Había olvidado por completo que estábamos alejados de la academia exponiéndonos a cualquier ataque de Strigois. Me regañe mentalmente por ese acto tan irresponsable y me pregunte porque Dimitri no había dicho nada._

_El guardián se sorprendió al vernos entrar _

_- ¿Qué hacen? - exigió_

_Me encogí de hombros pero Dimitri respondió_

_- Estábamos investigando - Dimitri señalo el bosque - un sonido extraño_

_Él guardián estrecho sus ojos decidiendo si creernos o no, pero era completamente imposible dudar sobre la palabra de Dimitri. Su expresión no delato nada y me esforcé porque la mía lo hiciera._

_Él guardián se giro y me observo. Yo era una excelente mentirosa, él único que sabía cuando mentía era Dimitri. Era parte de la conexión que teníamos._

_- Bien - dijo él - iré a investigar_

_- No es necesario - dijo Dimitri - No había nada cerca_

_Con eso nos alejamos y fuimos directamente a la cafetería._

_- ¿Un sonido? - pregunte_

_Había sido una gran excusa. Debía admitirlo. _

_Dimitri sonrió y dijo_

_- No se te hubiera ocurrido a ti_

_- Tienes razón - admití_

_Entramos a la cafetería un olor delicioso me guio hasta el mostrador. Donas. Delicioso._


	52. Chapter 51

_Los días pasaban y cada vez estaba más aburrida. Era casi una semana desde que había sido suspendida. Mientras que Dimitri y los demás guardianes seguían en la experiencia del campo, yo me dedicaba a leer libros en la biblioteca o a estar en la cabeza de Lissa. Nunca había sido una gran lectora razón por la cual mantenía más con Lissa. _

_Ella iba bien en el desarrollo de su caso, Lissa sería una gran reina, de eso estaba segura. Faltaban un día para que se decidiera quien sería la nueva reina de los Moroi, y estaba seguro que Lissa lo seria. Ella también lo pensaba, pero su gran personalidad la hacía pensar que había otras opciones. La reina Tatiana también quería que ella fuera, sino ¿Por qué otra razón la quería en el consejo?_

_Adrian y los demás seguían insistiendo en ayudarla, pero Lissa se negaba rotundamente. Por una parte era una regla de la prueba y por otra parte ella no lo necesitaba. Su caso estaba prácticamente resuelto._

_Me había enterado de que Johnny y Andrew habían vencido a todos los guardianes en las pruebas. El orgullo que sentía era tan grande que no podía expresarlo._

_Casi no había vuelto a verme con Dimitri porque él era el más solicitado para estas pruebas. Estaba en una gran soledad._

_Hoy desperté y decidí que saldría a la ciudad. Podría ir de compras o ir a ver una película._

_Me levante de mi cama emocionada por aquella idea. Me gustaría que Dimitri me acompañara, pero sabía que él estaba ocupado, así que iría sola._

_Tome una ducha caliente y organice mi cabello, alisándolo sobre mis hombros. Utilice un vestido negro que Lissa me había dado hacia un tiempo ya. Complacida con mi apariencia salí de mi habitación._

_Alcance a ver una lucha en el campo. Me apoye en el balcón para poder ver la lucha. Era Dimitri y Andrew quienes luchaban. Estaban rodeados por varias personas que tenían una mirada expectante en su mirada._

_Los movimientos de Andrew eran decididos y efectivos. Fue como un deja vú de mi lucha antes de la cabaña. La cabaña…_

_Sonreí al saber que ahora todo estaba bien. Nuestra relación era conocida por la mayoría de las personas. Algunas la aceptaban y otros no, pero eso no me interesaba. Lo único que me interesaba era que ahora estaba con Dimitri, y siempre lo estaría._

_Andrew logro derrumbarlo, pero Dimitri hizo un movimiento demasiado rápido, logrando zafarse de su agarre y bloqueándolo. _

_Andrew se tambaleo y termino en el piso. Dimitri había ganado._

_Sentí tristeza por Andrew, pero yo sabía que él lograría vencerlo la próxima vez. Termine de descender hasta el primer piso y en ese momento me golpee con Dimitri._

_- Oye camarada, gran pelea - le dije_

_Dimitri sonrió. Su cara tenía algunas contorciones, pero aun así se veía muy guapo. Dimitri me estudio y enarco una ceja_

_- ¿A dónde vas? - pregunto_

_- Estoy aburrida de estar aquí, así que me voy de compras - Dimitri iba a hablar pero lo corte - Después me iré a La Corte. Volveré dentro de dos semanas cuando pueda volver a la experiencia_

_- ¿Volverás después de tu día de compras? - pregunto_

_- Si, mañana saldré para La Corte._

_Dimitri se agacho para rozar sus labios con los míos._

_- Vamos, te acompañare_

_Sacudí mi cabeza_

_- Te necesitan acá - respondí, aunque rogaba que él me acompañara. _

_Dimitri sonrió_

_- No, ya he terminado._

_Una sonrisa cruzo mi cara y hale de su mano guiándolo hacia la salida._

_El día estaba un poco frio, por lo cual colgaba sobre mis hombros el largo abrigo de Dimitri. Pasee de tienda en tienda buscando algo que me gustase. Dimitri me ofrecía varios vestidos, y tenía que aceptarlo, tenía buen gusto por la ropa._

_Le modele toda la ropa y disfrute como su boca se abría antes de ponerse su máscara fría. Antes de pagar el eligió un abrigo. Era protector, pero aun así hacia ver mis curvas. Se veía femenino así que lo tome. _

_Después de tener lista mi ropa, fui hasta los cosméticos a elegir mi brillo. Suspire al ver que todavía había uno de ellos._

_La noche cayó sobre nosotros y dentro de poco cerrarían las tiendas. _

_- Debemos volver - dijo Dimitri_

_- Bien, pero antes vayamos allí_

_Señale una cafetería. Dimitri comenzó a dirigirse hacia allá y yo lo seguí de cerca. Pedimos comida rápida, y al quedar satisfecha volvimos._

_- Camarada - murmure somnolienta - ¿crees que Lissa será nombrada reina?_

_Dimitri respondió con otra pregunta_

_- ¿Ha resuelto el caso?_

_Asentí_

_- Hoy debería haberlo terminado_

_- Entonces sí, todos saben que Lissa sería una gran reina - contesto_

_Bostece y Dimitri me halo hacia su pecho y me envolvió en su grueso abrigo_

_- ¿Crees que nos dejaran ser los guardianes de Liss?_

_Pasaron unos segundos y luego finalmente dijo_

_- No lo sé, Roza. Debes saber que ahora que ella será la reina trataran de darle la mejor seguridad_

_- Nosotros se la daremos - dije con fiereza_

_- Si - acordó él - pero estarán preocupados al saber que nos preocuparemos más por nosotros mismos._

_- Lissa puede elegir sus guardianes ¿verdad?_

_- Si, pero además tiene un gran ejercito. Recuerda, los guardianes de la reina._

_- Pero podríamos ser parte de ellos_

_Dimitri sonrió_

_- Quizás… - comenzó_

_- Pero ¿nos dejaran?_

_- Si Lissa nos pide sí lo harán, además he pensado en otra manera para hacerlo_

_- ¿Cuál? - pregunte_

_- Puedo pedir ser el guardián de Christian_

_Sabía que no le negarían esa petición, ya que los Ozera carecían de guardianes. Estúpidos, los dejaban expuestos, a todos los miembros de la familia, solo por una decisión de dos personas. _

_Le sonreí al saber que de todas maneras estaríamos juntos, pero eso de nuevo llevaba a la cuestión principal…_

_- Pero eso no impide que nos pongamos primero que ellos ¿Crees que lo lograríamos?_

_- Oh, Rose… no lo sé_

_Lo mire falsamente asombrada_

_- ¿Estás bien, camarada?_

_Él simplemente sonrió y beso mi cabeza_

_- Duerme Rose_

_Sonreí y me hundí de nuevo en su pecho en medio de su abrigo. _

_- Además - continúe reprimiendo un bostezo - preferiría morir antes que todos ustedes. No los arriesgaría_

_Dimitri comenzó a decir algo, pero yo ya estaba en medio de mi oscuridad… quizás no oscuridad después de todo. Estaba de vuelta en El Ruiseñor. _

_Supe que estaba buscando a alguien, ya que mi cabeza giraba en todas direcciones ¡¿Pero a quien?_

_Mi corazón latía con fuerza y un destello llamo mi atención. Tenía mi estaca en mi mano, lista para la pelea. ¿Pero contra quien peleaba?_

_Como si hubiera hecho la pregunta en voz alta, una Strigoi salió, pero no cualquiera, supe que era Camille. Su cabello era rubio y su cuerpo delgado, pero con curvas. Sus ojos ardían de odio y desprecio ante mí._

_Se abalanzo sobre mí golpeándome contra una pared. Trate de levantarme pero el mundo giraba. Camille se acerco a mí _

_- ¿Así que por ti es que Dimitri me dejo? - pregunto. Su mano se enredo en mi cabello y me acerco a esos colmillos - ¿Qué pasara cuando no existas?_

_La golpee con mi estaca y eso solo la enfureció más. Giro mi cabeza y hundió sus colmillos en mi cuello. Grite al principio por el dolor pero luego me relaje cuando las endorfinas llegaron._

_Me desperté jadeando y sudando_

_- ¿Rose, estas bien?_

_Dimitri me miraba ansiosamente y apartaba mi cabello de la cara._

_Había sido tan real, pero no quería asustar a Dimitri. Sabía que nada me pasaría, no con él cuidando de mí_

_- Un mal sueño - respondí secamente_

_Por un momento pareció que iba a presionar por más información pero luego decidió no hacerlo. Sus ojos estudiaron profundamente los míos y luego suspiro_

_- Hemos llegado_

_Levante mi vista y vi la academia ante mis ojos. Los estudiantes estaban en el campo. Y entre ellos estaba Johnny quien me sonrió al verme._

_¡AQUÍ VAMOS!, pensé _


	53. Chapter 52

_Bajamos del auto y recogí mis paquetes. Johnny se acerco sonriéndome acompañado por su Moroi_

_- Rose - sacudió su cabeza - ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Y quería enfrentarme a mi tutor_

_Una gran sonrisa cruzo mi cara_

_- Y lo harás - le dije - solo son 2 semanas más. Queda una y me ocupare de encontrarte_

_El Moroi sonrió_

_- ¿Y que harás en todo ese tiempo? - pregunto_

_Me encogí de hombros_

_- Desde mañana iré hacia La Corte_

_- ¿Mañana? - se pregunto el Moroi - sino estoy equivocado mañana eligen nueva reina_

_Asentí_

_- Esa es una de las razones_

_Johnny rio_

_- ¿Y la otra?_

_Hice una mueca y Dimitri sonrió_

_- No tengo nada que hacer…_

_- Y alguien como Rose debe estar ocupado - completo Dimitri_

_Sonreí hacia él. Como siempre me entendía._

_Johnny puso sus ojos en blanco_

_- Espero que Lissa sea elegida _

_- ¿Vasilia Dragomir? Si, ella sería una gran reina - murmuro el Moroi_

_Asentí mostrándome de acuerdo. Me complacía saber que hasta los estudiantes se mostraban de acuerdo. Y allí sucedió. Alberta salió de la nada y agarro al Moroi del cuello. Johnny me guiño un ojo y susurro_

_- No te hare quedar mal_

_Balance mi cabeza exasperadamente y Johnny se giro hacia ella. Observe con asombro solo con un movimiento Johnny lanzaba a Alberta varios metros atrás alejándola completamente del Moroi. Alberta se mostro sorprendida pero recupero su equilibrio y se abalanzo hacia Johnny. Él tenía una sonrisa de complacencia en su cara y saco su estaca de prueba. La esquivo y se deslizo por un lado de ella. Fue impresionante su rapidez y su técnica. Me enorgullecía saber que yo había hecho parte de esto._

_Solo duro unos segundos la lucha y Johnny logro "matar" a Alberta. Antes de saber yo estaba aplaudiéndole. Él me sonrió y yo me acerque y le abrace_

_- Bien, muy bien - le felicite_

_Johnny sonrió y dijo_

_- Me alegro que lo sepas_

_Dimitri se acerco y ayudo a levantar a Alberta. Una sonrisa curvaba sus labios_

_- Ahora debemos cuidarnos de Johnny - le dijo a Alberta_

_- Si - contesto ella - lo hiciste bien. Aunque claro, siempre has vencido a los demás guardianes_

_- No lo hará conmigo - dije muy segura_

_Johnny enarco una ceja_

_- Oh, ¿estás segura?_

_- Completamente - conteste sonriendo_

_Johnny puso sus ojos en blancos_

_- Muy bien, eso lo veremos dentro de 2 semanas - después me estudio - estaré practicando_

_Sonreí cuando comprendí su comentario_

_- No serás el único_

_Alberta rio_

_- Bien, dentro de dos semanas será el gran encuentro - ella sacudió su cabeza - Sr. Armstrong debe volver al campo_

_Johnny asintió y el Moroi suspiro. Daba la impresión que no le gustaba mucho esa orden_

_- Rose - dijo guiñándome un ojo - Guardián Belikov_

_El moroi nos dio una reverencia a modo de despedida y con eso se alejaron. _

_- Gran trabajo que has hecho Rose - dijo Alberta_

_- No, Johnny ha sido desde siempre muy habilidoso en la lucha - conteste_

_- Como tú lo eras - dijo Dimitri_

_- Si - acordó Alberta riendo. Después se fijo en mis paquetes - ¿Vas a alguna parte?_

_Mierda_

_- Si, de eso quería hablar contigo - suspire - ya que estoy suspendida de la experiencia del campo, espero que no presentes ninguna objeción ante el viaje a La Corte. Mañana eligen nueva reina, como ya lo sabes, y quiero estar junto a Lissa _

_Me tense esperando la respuesta_

_- Está bien - dijo - ¿Cuándo volverás?_

_- Después de dos semanas. Estaré aquí para la lucha con Johnny - Alberta sonrió - y la graduación por supuesto._

_- ¿Te acompañara alguien más? - pregunto mirando a Dimitri_

_- No - conteste - esta vez iré sola_

_- Muy bien, mañana saldrá el vuelo a primera hora_

_Asentí_

_- Quizás deba ir a descansar_

_Alberta sonrió_

_- Alberta ¿me necesitas? - pregunto Dimitri_

_- No guardián Belikov, puedes irte_

_Entramos en mi habitación y tire mis paquetes en la cama. Dimitri me observo confuso cuando me tire en el sillón_

_- ¿No vas a dormir?_

_Sacudí mi cabeza_

_- No, por supuesto que no - conteste - dormí todo el camino_

_Dimitri se sentó a mi lado y acaricio mi cabello_

_- ¿Qué harás entonces?_

_Me encogí de hombros y prendí el televisor._

_- Buscaremos algo para ver_

_Me recosté en su regazo mientras veía una película. Creo que se llamaba más allá de los sueños. Oh vaya era hermosa. _

_Dimitri repitió en mi oído una de las últimas frases dichas en la película cuando esta termino_

_- "Te perdono por ser tan maravillosa que cualquier tipo elegiría el infierno sobre el cielo solo por estar a tu lado"_

_Mi corazón se hincho al saber que lo decía seriamente._

_- Vamos_

_Lo hale del brazo hacia la ducha. Vi un destello de deseo en sus ojos y rápidamente me siguió._

_El agua tibia relajo mis músculos al igual que las caricias de Dimitri por todo mi cuerpo. Quería quedarme así, pero después de pasados unos minutos volvimos a mi cama_

_- Me gusto el vestido negro - susurro Dimitri abrazándome_

_- Hmmm _

_Le bese y me acurruque en su pecho. Su mano se deslizaba por mi cabello y mi espalda haciéndome adormecer._

_De nuevo caí en aquel sueño en el que estaba Camille, solo que esta vez estábamos en la academia._

_Me desperté sudando y al ver que Dimitri seguía dormido, decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire. El aire frio siempre lograba despejarme la cabeza._

_Camine en círculos por el edificio y luego vi a Alberta. El avión ya estaba en la pista._

_- Hora de irse - murmure_

_Espere a Alberta, pues no quería que despertara a Dimitri._

_- Rose - dijo al verme - iba de camino a tu habitación. Ya está el jet aquí._

_- Dentro de un minuto estaré lista_

_Ella asintió y yo corrí de nuevo hacia mi habitación. Abrí la puerta haciendo lo posible para que no crujiera. Dimitri seguía dormido y una pequeña sonrisa cruzaba sus labios._

_Tome una ducha y me organice velozmente. Al estar lista me sentí mal por no poderme despedir de él, así que le deje una nota_

_Dimitri_

_Te extrañare mucho estas semanas, espero que logres divertirte sin mi compañía - es broma._

_Con amor, Rose._


	54. Chapter 53

_El avión aterrizo al cabo de unas horas. Lissa había estado tan ocupada resolviendo su caso - el cual estaba terminado - que no se había dado cuenta que yo viajaba hacia allí. De hecho, nadie lo sabía. Esto sería una sorpresa._

_Salí del avión con mis maletas y corrí hacia el dormitorio de Lissa. El vínculo me decía que ella estaba reunida con los demás. Ahora eran inseparables. Ellos la estaban felicitando por el desarrollo de su caso y ella estaba colorada por ello._

_Golpee la puerta y Lissa se sobresalto. No había sido mi intención golpear tan duro._

_- Yo voy - dijo Hana_

_Al abrirla brinque sobre ella._

_- Sorpresa - grite_

_Lissa se quedo en estado de shock por un momento pero luego la emoción la lleno_

_- Oh Rose, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_Puse una cara de tristeza y pregunte_

_- ¿Es que no soy bienvenida?_

_- Por supuesto que sí, pequeña dhampir - dijo Adrian_

_Tire las maletas a un lado y me senté junto a ellos_

_- ¿Y Dimitri? - pregunto Lissa_

_El miedo empezó a crecer en ella_

_- Esta bien - le dije - solo que no pudo acompañarme_

_Eddie frunció el ceño_

_- ¿Por qué? - pregunto_

_Me encogí de hombros_

_- Él está en la experiencia de campo - respondí secamente con la idea de que no me preguntaran ¿Por qué yo estaba aquí?_

_- Al igual que tú - dijo Christian_

_Mierda. Hice una mueca y todos rieron_

_- ¿Qué hiciste Rose? - pregunto Mia_

_- Golpee muy fuerte a unos estudiantes por lo cual me suspendieron por 3 semanas_

_- Rose - se quejo Lissa_

_- Hey, no fue mi culpa - me defendí_

_- Claro - dijo sarcásticamente Christian_

_Lissa sonrió_

_- ¿Así que te quedaras con nosotros estas tres semanas? - pregunto_

_- No… _

_- ¿No? Pero ¿Por qué? - me interrumpió_

_- Solo dos semanas - dije - la primera fue la pasada_

_- ¿Así que te suspendieron en la primera semana? - pregunto Adrian_

_Asentí y todos rieron_

_- Increíble - dijo Volt_

_Busque algo para cambiar el tema y Lissa me dio la respuesta_

_- ¿Cuándo es la reunión? - pregunte_

_La adrenalina de nuevo se vertió en Lissa mientras respondía_

_- 15 minutos _

_Mire a Hana y pregunte_

_- ¿Podemos asistir?_

_- Si - dijo ella_

_- Todos estarán presentes - dijo Robert_

_Asentí y una nueva pregunta salió de mis labios_

_- ¿Tienes algo de comer aquí?_

_Todos rieron de nuevo. Vaya, yo era la parte divertida del grupo_

_- Si - dijo Lissa_

_- Quizás no sea de tu porción, Rose - dijo Tasha_

_- Pero, también hay frutas en la vajilla al lado de la venta - informo Carolina_

_Yo no era fanática a las frutas, pero era mejor que comer órganos de animales. Mi estomago se revolvió al pensarlo. _

_Me dirigí hacia la ventana y unas manzanas estaban allí, acompañadas de uvas y duraznos. _

_Volví a la sala junto con la vajilla_

_- Oh por Dios - dijo Lissa - ¿Te comerás todo eso?_

_Me encogí de hombros y empecé a comer._

_15 minutos más tarde salimos hacia la sala del tribunal. Estaba completamente llena. Alcance a divisar a mi mama y sus ojos se mostraron sorprendidos. Le di una pequeña sonrisa y tome asiento junto a mis amigos._

_Paula se aclaro su garganta y todo quedo en silencio_

_- Iris recogerá los casos - inicio ella - por favor, solo entregar los que estén completamente desarrollados._

_Iris recogió algunas carpetas. Al pasar por la de Lissa ella se asombro completamente al verme allí_

_- Guardiana Hathaway ¿Qué hace aquí?_

_Suspire fuertemente. ¿No dejarían de preguntar lo mismo?_

_- Estoy de vacaciones_

_Unas sonrisitas de mis amigos resonaron en la sala e Iris puso sus ojos en blanco. Mi madre me dio una mirada de advertencia y yo simplemente me encogí de hombros_

_Iris se acerco y distribuyo las carpetas en las manos del jurado. Solo necesitaron de un minuto para decir cuales estaban correctas. El corazón de Lissa estaba a punto de explotar y la ansiedad se apoderaba de ella_

_- Hey, todo va bien_

_Ella sonrió y asintió. Christian entrelazo su mano con la de ella, y yo pase un brazo por sus hombros tratando de tranquilizarla._

_La carpeta de Lissa quedo seleccionada entre las correctas. Todos dimos un suspiro de alivio y Lissa se lleno de satisfacción por sí misma._

_De las 20 carpetas que había, solo 3 quedaron correctas. Estas fueron llevadas a donde estaba Paula y ella leyó los nombres_

_- Vasilia Dragomir, Nathan Ivashkov y Adrian Ivashkov_

_- ¡¿Qué? - grito Adrian - Yo no…_

_- Si - lo regaño Nathan_

_- No - gruño Adrian_

_- Sres. Ivashkov - regaño Paula_

_Lissa se volvió hacia donde estaba Adrian_

_- Está bien Adrian_

_Le sonreí tratando de calmarlo. Él suspiro profundamente y fulmino con la mirada a Nathan._

_- Bien - continuo Paula - aquí están los candidatos para el puesto - ella los miro fijamente - Ellos dirigirán algunas palabras a ustedes y allí los miembros del consejo tomaran una decisión y un nuevo rey o reina será coronado._

_¡¿Qué? Chillo Lissa mentalmente. ¡¿Qué se supone que debo decir?_

_- Lissa cálmate - le ordene - Solo debes mencionar tus ideas y ser tan carismática como siempre lo eres_

_- Pero…_

_- Confiamos en ti - interrumpió Taha_

_Robert le sonrió_

_- Tú sabrás que hacer – murmuro_

_Lissa asintió_

_Muy bien, se dijo mentalmente, esto no es para tanto. Podre manejarlo_

_Le sonreí argumentando su pensamiento. Ella respiro profundamente tratando de controlarse. Christian beso su cabeza y ella logro calmarse. Le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento y Christian sonrió._

_- ¿Quién hablara en primer lugar? - pidió Paula_

_Un pesado silencio lleno la sala, y fue roto por Nathan_

_- Yo, su señoría_

_Pula asintió_

_- Muy bien señor Nathan, acérquese._

_Nathan descendió elegantemente por las escaleras. Nunca entendería porque un odio cegador se apoderaba de mí cuando lo veía._

_Adrian enarco una ceja para mí, y me di cuenta que había visto mi aura. _

_Me encogí de hombros y él sonrió_

_- Lo sé - dijo - A mí tampoco me agrada mucho_

_Puse mis ojos en blanco y Nathan tomo la palabra _


	55. Chapter 54

_- Todos sabemos los problemas por los que hemos pasado anteriormente - inicio Nathan - y sabemos que esto ha pasado por culpa de malas decisiones. Yo se que tomare las mejores, un hombre puede lograr restaurarlo - Machista ¿un hombre? Lissa podría manejar todo millones de veces mejor que él - y yo ser quien lo haga._

_Con eso se retiro de nuevo hacia su asiento. Adrian por otro lado nos dio una sonrisa torva y se acerco a donde estaba Paula_

_- Lo único que tengo que decir, es que en memoria de mi tía-abuela debemos elegir a Lissa como reina - Lissa tembló de emoción ante esas palabras - ella había querido que la princesa Dragomir sea la reina - Nathan le fulminaba con la mirada - espero que honremos sus deseos._

_Hizo una reverencia y se acerco de nuevo a nosotros_

_- Tu padre te sacara los ojos - le dijo Eddie_

_Adrian hizo una mueca_

_- Espero que no se enoje demasiado - murmuro_

_- Estuviste maravilloso - le dije con aprobación_

_Él me sonrió y pregunto_

_- ¿Cuándo no lo he estado?_

_Puse mis ojos en blanco. Adrian solo tenía un problema… bueno varios, pero uno de ellos era ser egocéntrico._

_Solo faltaba Lissa por hablar. Ella suspiro profundamente._

_Aquí vamos, pensó_

_Se dirigió hacia el tribunal, y su vestido se balanceaba. Parecía una reina. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento. Lissa seria la reina._

_- Nuestro mundo siempre ha estado amenazado por los Strigoi y siempre será así, solo deseo poder ofrecer seguridad en algunos lugares, y disminuir algunos de esos ejércitos que nos acosan constantemente - dijo Lissa_

_El orgullo que había en mí era muy difícil de decir con palabras. Intercambie miradas con todos ellos y me di cuenta que todos estaban orgullosos de Lissa. Ella seria la reina, de eso no había duda._

_Lissa comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros pero fue interrumpida por una pregunta. Nathan. Hijo de puta. _

_- ¿Cómo lograra eso princesa Valisia?_

_Lissa se volvió hacia él y le sonrió. Ella estaba feliz que hubiera preguntado eso, por otro lado, Nathan tenía una mirada expectante._

_- Con ayuda de los mejores guardianes y de los Moroi._

_Nathan alzo una ceja_

_- ¿Quiere decir que los Moroi combatan al igual que los Dhampir? - pregunto_

_- Exactamente_

_- De nuevo esa idea suicida - Nathan miro a todos en el tribunal - Eso no lograra nada, simplemente extinguirnos…_

_Oh, empezamos de nuevo, pensé con amargura_

_- No - interrumpió Lissa - todos moriremos si seguimos escondiéndonos detrás de los guardianes - Lissa nos observo - seria un nuevo comienzo, y no todos están obligados a ir, solo nos acompañarían los que quisieran hacerlo - Lissa suspiro - si no lo hacemos, los dhampir se extinguirán. Sus vidas son valiosas, algunos los vemos como amigos e incluso hermanos. Solo hay dos opciones: 1) Podemos unirnos y lograr defendernos. 2) Podemos esperar a que los dhampir mueran y luego nosotros_

_Un silencio lleno la sala al saber que Lissa tenía razón. Si nosotros moríamos, ellos nos seguirían. Los Strigois no dudarían en venir por ellos._

_- Muy bien - dijo Paula rompiendo aquel silencio - Debemos decidir quién será_

_Lissa se sentó a mi lado y su corazón latía a mil._

_- Lo hiciste perfecto - la felicite _

_Ella me dio una sonrisa_

_- ¿De verdad? - pregunto_

_- Si - respondió Robert - no pudiste hacerlo mejor._

_La sonrisa de Lissa se ensancho tanto, que me dio miedo que se rompiera sus mejillas._

_Los miembros del consejo se reunieron por unos minutos, en los cuales nuestro corazón bombeaba fuertemente._

_Por fin se separaron y Paula hablo nuevamente_

_- La decisión ha sido tomada - se detuvo un momento - Vasilia Dragomir_

_Brinque y la abrace_

_- Lo sabia - dije_

_Lagrimas de alegría resbalaban por sus mejillas. Christian me la quito de brazos y la envolvió en los suyos._

_- Felicitaciones_

_Todos se acercaron y le dieron palabras como "felicitaciones" o "serás una gran reina"_

_Lissa sin embargo no podía creerlo, estaba en una especie de shock._

_- Reina Vasilia - llamo Paula_

_- Lissa - corrigió_

_Paula sonrió_

_- Reina Lissa - hizo señas a un gran grupo de guardianes - ahora ellos son tus guardianes_

_Los guardianes de la reina. Algunos de ellos los había golpeado el día que habían ido a por mí._

_- Pero yo ya tengo mis guardianes - dijo Liss - Rose y Dimitri_

_- No - dijo seriamente Paula - ellos ahora son tutores, y tú eres nuestra reina. Ellos son los encargados de protegerte._

_- Bien - dijo Lissa - Sus estudiantes se graduaran alrededor de un mes, así que Dimitri y Rose estarán de nuevo en la corte. Ellos serán mis guardas personales y también serán junto con Eddie los encargados de los planes de acción contra los Strigoi. _

_Paula suspiro. Sabía que quería negarlo, pero ahora hablaba con la Reina, eso quería decir que no podían desobedecerla._

_- Vale - dijo por ultimo - Supongo que necesitas descansar antes de comenzar con tu nuevo papel_

_Lissa negó con la cabeza_

_- Debemos empezar ahora mismo - ella miro a todos en el salón mientras hablaba - ya saben las técnicas que utilizare, por lo tanto quisiera saber ¿Quién de los Moroi participara?_

_Algunas manos se levantaron y un Moroi pregunto_

_- ¿Nos enseñaran a los hechizo para la magia ofensiva?_

_- Por supuesto - dijo Tasha sonriendo_

_- Entonces iniciaremos - dijo Lissa - Los usuarios del agua pueden acompañar a Mia Rinaldi - Los ojos de Mia se ensancharon pero se recupero rápido - Los del fuego pueden ir junto a Christian y Tasha, los de la tierra Carolina será su tutora_

_Pero Lissa se detuvo. No conocíamos a nadie que utilizara el elemento aire como ofensa_

_- Yo puedo enseñarles - dijo Robert_

_Recordé que el manejaba todos los elementos_

_- Gracias - dijo Lissa sonriéndole - los usuarios del aire acompañaran a Robert_

_Y así la sala fue quedando vacía._

_Lissa me observo y le sonreí infundiéndole valor_

_¿Estuvo bien? Pregunto por el vínculo_

_- Perfectamente - dije con sinceridad_

_Apenas había pasado unos segundos desde su coronación, y ya estaba manejando todo como si tuviera años de experiencia_

_- Debemos irnos - dijo Hana_

_- Vale, vamos_

_Cuando Lissa dio el primer paso, todo el grupo de guardianes se movió. Ella se detuvo y los miro asombrada_

_- ¿Deben acompañarme a todas partes? - pregunto Lissa_

_- No, su majestad - respondió uno - Pero si usted lo ordena debemos hacerlo_

_Lissa suspiro_

_- Está bien, iré sola - dijo_

_El guardián asintió_

_- Su majestad - dijo mientras hacia una reverencia_

_Lissa hizo una mueca_

_- Llámame Lissa - el guardián asintió y se retiro seguido por los demás. Lissa se volvió a mí - Esto será difícil_

_No pude evitar reírme al igual que Hana. Lissa puso sus ojos en blanco y salimos de la sala._


	56. Chapter 55

_Habían pasado ya 20 días desde que llegue a la corte. Viajaría de nuevo a la Academia en unas pocas horas. Creo que tendría algunos problemas por haber llegado después de lo que había dicho a Alberta. _

_Aunque todo estaba monótono en La Corte porque mis amigos estaban enseñando a los demás Moroi, debo decir que me divertí con Hana, Volt y Eddie. Cuando no encontrábamos nada más que hacer, íbamos a donde estaban practicando magia._

_Me maraville con Robert. Aunque había visto su magia a través de los ojos de Lissa, ahora que lo hacía por mis propios ojos era completamente impresionante. _

_El último examen que harían con la magia era difícil. De hecho ellos aun lo practicaban y debo decir que eran muy malos. Tenían que hacer el remolino con la mezcla de todos los elementos. Robert lo demostró el primer día de clase y todos quedaron con la boca en el piso._

_Robert, Christian, Tasha, Mia y Carolina se reunían después de clase para ensayan aquel remolino. Algunas veces los espectadores terminábamos bañados de pies a cabeza con agua tierra. Para las bolas de fuego que salían dispersas utilizábamos ropa gruesa. Robert también ayudaba a controlarlas. Con el paso de los días habían mejorado un poco en aquel trabajo._

_Lissa seguía haciendo sus proyectos, por lo cual pasaba casi todo el tiempo junto al consejo. Cuando nos veíamos ella estaba completamente cansada, por lo que era una visita de corto tiempo. Me sentía celosa al saber que ahora le dedicaba más tiempo al consejo que a nosotros, pero sabía que esto iba a pasar._

_Carolina la acompañaba a las sesiones del consejo, y me di cuenta que ella le ayudaba a tomar las decisiones, no es que Lissa no pudiera hacerlo sola, simplemente Carolina mostraba las opciones más discretas para nosotros._

_Extrañaba mucho a Dimitri, por lo cual de vez en cuando lo llamaba. Él hacía lo mismo, dándome a conocer que me extrañaba tanto como yo a él._

_La alarma sonó y me desperté sobresaltada. _

_- Unos minutos más - murmure a mi habitación_

_Cerré los ojos pero la puerta fue golpeada._

_- Guardiana Hathaway, tiene una carta - gritaron_

_¿Una carta? ¿Estaba todavía dormida?_

_Me levante refunfuñando y abrí la puerta. Un guardián que estaba allí tuvo que contener una sonrisa _

_- ¿Qué? - exigí_

_El guardián sacudo su cabeza_

_- Nada - murmuro - Aquí esta_

_La recibí y el guardián se retiro. Me encerré de nuevo en mi cuarto y la abrí_

_Rose,_

_Entra a internet a las 6. Debemos hablar urgentemente_

_Sydney._

_Mire el reloj. Mierda, faltaban solo 10 minutos. Mire la pared y al ver aquella foto de Dimitri y yo, siempre sonreía. Quería llevarla a la academia, pues nos veíamos tan felices, que nunca quería dejarla, pero sabía que solo eran 2 días más hasta que estuviéramos de nuevo juntos en esta habitación_

_Llegue a la sala de sistemas y prendí el primer computador que encontré._

_Sydney ya estaba conectado y mando la invitación para la cámara. Me enrede al colocar los audífonos en la cabeza. Nunca había sido buena para esto._

_- Buenas noches - saludo_

_- Sydney ¿Qué pasa? _

_Ella bostezo y tomo una taza entre sus manos. Creo que era té_

_- Victor Dashkov_

_Me hele. ¿Lo sabía? Respire profundamente_

_- ¿Qué pasa con él?_

_Sydney me observo por unos segundos - en el cual me estremecía - antes de responder_

_- La última vez que fue visto era cerca a la Academia - asentí invitándola a que continuara. Sydney suspiro - bueno, algunos Moroi han desaparecido, y si no me equivoco eran usuarios de fuego_

_¿Por qué no habían mencionado nada de eso?_

_- Pero la academia no lo sabe - asegure_

_Me lo habrían dicho ¿o no?_

_Sydney se encogió de hombros_

_- Deben de saberlo, o quizás han desaparecido en las afueras de esta. No lo sé, pero lo único que es seguro es que Victor se los ha llevado_

_- Pero ¿Por qué? - pregunte_

_- Pensé que tú lo sabrías - respondió estudiándome_

_Negué con la cabeza_

_- No es así._

_Sydney suspiro_

_- Supongo que no es nada bueno. Debes estar atenta - murmuro_

_Sonreí_

_- ¿Estás preocupada por mí?_

_Sydney rio_

_- Si, eso creo_

_- Gracias - le dije sinceramente_

_- Debo decir que estoy desde hoy oficialmente estoy en vacaciones - dijo sonriendo_

_- ¿Sydney?_

_Una voz masculina resonó en la habitación. Enarque una ceja para ella. Sydney sonrió_

_- Me voy - después se puso seria - cuídate. Victor ha estado reclutando Morois y Dhampir._

_Asentí_

_- Gracias, y pues… que la pases bien_

_Ella rio de nuevo_

_- Lo hare._

_Y con eso quedo la cámara en negro._

_Me levante y me dirigí a mi habitación. Mi mente estaba pérdida, razón por la cual no salude a mis amigos. Siendo sincera no los había visto hasta que Mia grito_

_- Rose_

_Me volví hacia ellos_

_- Hey - me acerque - no los había visto_

_Lissa estaba allí, pero una revisión por el vínculo me dijo que estaba asustada_

_- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Adrian_

_Asentí. No quería mentirle, y más cuando él veía mi aura_

_- Liss ¿Qué pasa? - pregunte_

_El vínculo me respondió. Strigois_

_¿Podemos hablar? Pidió en su mente_

_Ella me agarro del brazo y me llevo a unos cuantos metros de donde estábamos_

_- Unos Strigois han estado cerca de La Corte - dijo _

_- Yo me encargo - dije con fiereza_

_- No Rose - suspiro - tienes que llevarme_

_La mire como si se hubiera vuelto loca_

_- ¿Qué? - exigí_

_- Uno de ellos es la Sra. Karp_

_Me congele. Esta era la oportunidad de cumplir con mi promesa, pero ahora no podía exponer a Lissa, no cuando ella era la reina. Nunca me había gustado hacerlo, pero ahora no, completamente no._

_- No - respondí_

_- ¿No? - pidió - ¿Por qué? _

_- No te expondré así - le dije_

_- Rose, yo traje a Dimitri devuelta, ¿no querías que lo hiciera?_

_- Si, pero lo hiciste porque ya estabas allí, además Christian te ayudo - murmure_

_- Puedo decirle que me acompañe…_

_- No Liss - la corte - Dimitri no llevaba tanto tiempo como la Sra. Karp, ella ahora es muy fuerte_

_- Mikhail - murmuro desafiándome_

_- Ya te lo he dicho - siseé - no iras, y si me doy cuenta que lo planeas a parte, avisare a los demás en La Corte_

_Sentí la ira en el vínculo antes de que ella me diera la espalda._

_Me sentí mal ya que dentro de poco me iría, no quería terminar enojada con Liss, pero de ninguna manera aceptaría eso. La Sra. Karp llevaba varios años despertada. Era muy fuerte y veloz._

_- Pequeña Dhampir ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Adrian se acercaba y sus ojos se dirigían de mí ha donde Lissa había salido_

_- La Sra. Karp_

_- Oh - murmuro_

_Suspire y asentí. Él lo había entendido_

_- Debo irme - le dije y le abrace_

_Me volví hacia donde estaban todos despidiéndome y me dirigí a mi habitación por la maleta._

_Dentro de unos minutos el avión llegaría. _


	57. Chapter 56

_Salí de aquellos góticos edificios y allí me encontré con Janine. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, ya que el mismo día que había llegado, ella había partido a acompañar al Moroi a un encuentro del trabajo - o bueno eso era lo que me habían dicho._

_- Rose - me llamo_

_Le sonreí y me acerque. Ahora nuestra relación si parecía más a madre e hijo_

_- Hey, no sabía que ya estabas devuelta - le dije_

_Ella sonrió_

_- No había dejado por ningún motivo poder hablar contigo _

_- Whoa. ¿Y que es de lo que debemos hablar?_

_Ella cruzo sus brazos por el pecho y disimulo una cara de estar herida_

_- ¿Necesita que el mundo se vaya a acabar para que quiera hablar contigo?_

_Me reí_

_- No, definitivamente. Algo menos importante_

_Ella sacudió su cabeza exasperadamente y luego se puso seria_

_- De hecho, si hay algo de lo que necesitamos hablar - dijo avergonzadamente_

_Sonreí_

_- Está bien, ¿Qué es? - pregunte_

_- Supe que fuiste expulsada de la experiencia del campo - Oh uh. Aquí vamos - Lo que no sé es el ¿Por qué?_

_Suspire e hice una mueca. No era algo bueno hablar de mi poco autocontrol_

_- Golpee a unos estudiantes demasiado fuerte - vi la desaprobación en sus ojos. De nuevo me sentía una niña - no fue a propósito_

_Janine rio_

_- Debes aprender a auto-controlarte - asentí - pero bueno, eso no es todo. Victor…_

_- ¡¿VICTOR? - grite_

_- Shht _

_- Lo siento - murmure - ¿Qué pasa con él? - pedí frustradamente_

_Janine me estudio_

_- ¿Te has enterado de algo? - exigió_

_- No - mentí_

_- Bien, Abe me ha dicho, que él está creando un ejército…_

_Mierda_

_- De Moroi y Dhampir - complete_

_Janine se sorprendió_

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Pensé rápidamente en una respuesta. _

_- Todos sabíamos que Victor nunca se uniría a los Strigoi - dije_

_- ¿Por qué estas tan segura? - pidió_

_- Él me lo aseguro - respondí - lo que deja una única opción_

_Janine asintió_

_- Muchos Moroi usuarios del fuego _

_Pensé en ello por un segundo_

_- Eso quiere decir…_

_- Que pronto habrá una gran pelea - asentí - Quizá deberíamos advertirle a la reina Vasilia_

_- Lissa - corregí poniendo mis ojos en blanco - no, espera. Déjame averiguar primero algo. Dentro de 2 días estaré aquí con los nuevos graduados y le avisare_

_Janine vacilo_

_- No deberíamos…_

_- Confía en mí - la interrumpí_

_Janine me observo tratando de decidir si hacerlo o no_

_- Está bien - dijo finalmente - pero si algo sucede mal es tu culpa_

_Asentí y en ese momento el avión llego_

_- Nos veremos pronto - le dije_

_Me acerque y la abrace._

_- Cuídate_

_El jet despego y antes de darme cuenta estaba en la academia. Me sorprendí, ¿En qué momento había pasado el tiempo?_

_Dimitri esperaba por mí con una sonrisa cálida de bienvenida_

_- Camarada, te extrañe - le dije brincando en sus brazos_

_- Roza…_

_Beso mi frente y luego mis labios. Aun no me había acostumbrado a que me llamara por aquel nombre. Mi corazón seguía vibrando cada vez que lo escuchaba al igual que mi cuerpo se estremecía de deseo al contacto del suyo._

_Sonrió al alejarse y envolvió mi mano con la suya. En la otra llevaba mi maleta._

_- ¿Todo bien? - le pregunte al ver que su sonrisa seguía en su rostro_

_- ¿Recuerdas lo que le dijiste a Johnny antes de irte?_

_Asentí_

_- Si, la pelea_

_- Bien, pues ve a cambiarte porque eso es lo que harás_

_- ¿Ahora? - chille_

_Dimitri rio_

_- Todos han esperado esto desde que te fuiste - dijo_

_Suspire_

_- ¿No pueden esperar un día más? - Dimitri me observo - Está bien_

_Llegamos a mi habitación y me coloque aquel sexy traje negro. Dimitri se acerco y me ayudo a recoger mi cabello en una coleta. Lo observe sorprendida pero él simplemente me sonrió_

_- ¿Debo dejarlo ganar? - pregunte_

_- No - respondió secamente _

_Asentí y salí hacia donde estaba Johnny_

_- Espera - dijo Dimitri - todos quieren verlo_

_Suspire y Dimitri se alejo hacia la oficina de Alberta. Después de unos segundos ellos volvieron _

_Alberta me sonrió pero luego dijo_

_- Rose, habías dicho que solo estarías 14 días allá. Te quedaste prácticamente las tres semanas, eso es irresponsable_

_Auch._

_- Lo siento, pero me estaban dando una información - era una pequeña mentira, ya que la razón por la que me había quedado, era porque extrañaba mucho a mis amigos, pero aún así tenía información de Victor y del ejercito de la Sra. Karp, eso me ayudaría - les digo después que acabe con Johnny_

_- No golpees tan fuerte - Stan dijo_

_Era la primera vez que lo decía sin destilar veneno_

_- Veré que puedo hacer_

_Dimitri sacudió su cabeza y en ese momento lo vi. Johnny iba un poco distraído. Salte hacia él golpeándolo en su brazo izquierdo. La sorpresa paso por sus ojos y luego me sonrió murmurando al sacar su estaca_

_- Whoa Rose, podías haberlo hecho más suave_

_Le sonreí_

_- Dijiste que ganarías - le recordé mientras nos acercábamos - ¿Por qué hacerlo fácil?_

_- Así no perderías tu preciado tiempo - respondió _

_Salto hacia mí y lo esquive golpeando su hombro. El gruño del dolor y empezamos a turnarnos atacándonos. Yo había ganado a Dimitri, que era un Dios en la lucha, Johnny sería fácil… no tan fácil. Su puño golpeo en mi estomago dejándome sin aire por unos segundos, pero al recuperarme lo mande varios metros hacia atrás de una patada_

_- Rose - gruño Stan_

_- Lo siento - murmure encogiéndome de hombros_

_Pude oír la risa silenciosa de Dimitri. Los estudiantes se reunieron y entre ellos vi a Andrew. Estaba disfrutando la paliza hacia Johnny_

_Johnny corrió de nuevo hacia mí y empezó a utilizar su peso corporal. De verdad odiaba eso, ya que yo era mucho más pequeña y mi peso era bajo, y más al no poder usar toda mi fuerza me dejaba en desventaja._

_Johnny lo vio y gruño_

_- Rose, no te contengas_

_Le eche un vistazo a Stan y me encogí de hombros mientras esquivaba su estaca_

_- Tú lo pediste_

_Y con eso le golpee la cabeza con un puño. _


	58. Chapter 57

_La lucha ya llevaba varios minutos. Era consciente de que todos esperaban ansiosos por el final._

_Johnny empezó a utilizar su conocimiento sobre mis ataques haciéndolo así más pareja. El sudor viajaba por nosotros, y al haberme cansado de jugar, hice mi maniobra favorita. No la había dado a conocer con ese fin. _

_Una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios y corrí hacia el directamente_

_- Aquí va - murmuro Dimitri_

_Hice el giro en el aire llegando al costado de Johnny, solo que mi golpe no llego al ser empujada por un par de manos más. Andrew_

_- Mierda - susurre_

_Él había sido entrenado por Dimitri, razón por la cual ellos quizás podrían vencerme._

_Andrew comenzó a atacar y vaya, sus movimientos habían mejorado en los últimos entrenamientos y la experiencia del campo. Golpee su brazo con fuerza y el gruño de dolor. Johnny se recobro y se acerco a mí. Patee su pierna y le di un puñetazo en la cara de Andrew. También empecé a recibir varios golpes por parte de ellos, hasta que Dimitri se unió a la lucha._

_Los espectadores aplaudieron. Nosotros éramos leyenda, y ahora esto era un partido que nadie se quería perder. Más Moroi y Dhampir llegaron haciendo un círculo a nuestro alrededor. Entre ellos vi a Jill. Su rostro estaba expectante _

_- Mierda - se quejo Johnny_

_- ¿Qué? - dije disimulando asombro - ¿No puedes vencerme?_

_Él rio_

_- Por supuesto que sí_

_De nuevo empezó a mandar golpes y yo los esquivaba con facilidad. Me había dado cuenta que mis reflejos habían mejorado notoriamente. Quizás tantas muertes de Strigoi servían para esto._

_Fui consciente como Andrew y Dimitri peleaban. Oía quejidos de dolor. Por otra parte ya Johnny estaba cansado, así que me abalance de nuevo sobre él haciendo mi ataque favorito y él cayó en el piso, prácticamente inconsciente. Stan se acerco y lo ayudo incorporarse mientras me mandaba una mirada acusatoria._

_- No hice nada - me defendí_

_- No - dijo sarcásticamente Stan_

_Puse mis ojos en blanco y Alberta rio y nos giramos a ver la lucha de Andrew y Dimitri. Ellos estaban demasiado parejos, tanto que cuando decidí intervenir Andrew golpeo el pecho de Dimitri. Estaba hecho. Si Andrew había ganado a Dimitri, quizás podría conmigo._

_Todo el mundo estallo en aplausos en ese momento, y Andrew se sonrojo. Había logrado vencerlo. Me acerque a él y lo felicite_

_- Lo hiciste muy bien - sonreí - creo que podrías conmigo_

_Él sacudió su cabeza y miro a Johnny_

_- Si Johnny no pudo, nadie podrá - dijo - Él es el mejor en el combate_

_Mis ojos se agrandaron al oír eso_

_- Creí que se odiaban_

_Andrew rio_

_- Por supuesto que lo odio, pero hay que admitir que el tío sabe lo que hace_

_Dimitri asintió y le dio una mirada de aprobación. Le sonreí y me gire hacia Johnny. Aun estaba pálido pero no como antes_

_- ¿Estás bien? - pregunte asusta_

_Él me dio una mirada envenenada pero luego se relajo_

_- Rose, debes saber que esto no ha terminado aquí_

_Reí ante su comentario_

_- Oh si, tenemos toda una vida para practicar - dije sarcásticamente_

_Él me dio una sonrisa torcida_

_- Si, de eso no hay duda_

_Puse mis ojos en blanco y comencé a alejarme_

_- Mañana es la graduación Rose - grito Johnny_

_- Si - respondí - No lo he olvidado. Espero que hagas un gran trabajo_

_Seguí mi camino hacia los dormitorios. Estaba demasiado cansada y esta pelea me había dejado peor_

_- ¿A dónde vas? - exigió Alberta_

_- A dormir - respondí suprimiendo un bostezo_

_- No - dijo Alberta_

_Me frene y la mire. La ira empezó a crecer_

_- ¿No? - sisee_

_- Debes explicarnos porque te demoraste casi tres semanas en la corte - dijo secamente_

_- Oh - lo había olvidado - claro - bostece esta vez - vamos_

_De mala gana la seguí hasta su oficina y tome el primer asiento que vi. Todos suprimieron una risa_

_- ¿Y bien? - pidió Emil_

_- Una lucha se enfrenta: Strigois y Victor - dije secamente_

_Todos esperaron a que continuara pero cuando no dije nada más Stan exploto_

_- ¿Eso es todo?_

_Bostece de nuevo. Mierda_

_- Si - dije - Victor esta… - en ese momento me acorde de Sydney - ¿Por qué no dijeron que Morois usuarios del fuego habían desaparecido? - exigí casi gritando_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto Alberta_

_- Alquimistas - respondí secamente - ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?_

_Alberta se estremeció y Dimitri agarro mi muñeca_

_- No han desaparecido…_

_- ¿Dónde están? - la corte_

_- Sus familiares los han recogido - dijo Alberta_

_Sacudí mi cabeza_

_- No_

_- ¿No? - pregunto Celeste_

_- No - gruñí. ¿Es que no sabía que era "no"? - Victor, él los tiene_

_- ¿Para que los raptaría? - se pregunto Stan_

_- ¿Para qué crees? - pedí_

_- Roza… - advirtió Dimitri_

_Sacudí mi cabeza, no sabía de dónde había llegado esta rabia, pero luego todo encajo, efectos del espiritú_

_- Mierda - escupí_

_- ¿Está todo bien? - pregunto Alberta_

_- Algo así _

_Dimitri me observo y me di cuenta que él lo entendía_

_- ¿Y los Strigoi? - pidió Mikhail_

_Mi corazón se apretó. La Sra. Karp, se lo debía y la salvaría_

_- La Sra. Karp - susurre. Todos se quedaron sin aliento y vi como la esperanza se prendía en Mikhail - ella tiene un ejército que ha estado cerca a la corte._

_Todos sabían lo que pasaría. De nuevo un Strigoi volvería a la vida_

_- Pero…_

_- Luego hablaremos de eso - gruñí - ¡AHORA ME VOY A LA CAMA!_

_- Pero… - comenzó Alberta_

_- Pero ¿Qué? - grite_

_Los ojos de ella se llenaron de enojo_

_- Alberta, es Lissa, ella está trabajando con el espiritú - explico Dimitri_

_La cara de Alberta se suavizo_

_- Bien, quizás debas de descansar - dijo - pero mañana hablaremos de esto_

_Salí bruscamente de la habitación._

_Vaya Liss debería estar haciendo algo sumamente importante, o tenia la rabia descontrolada, tanto que se pasara inconscientemente a mí. _

_Dimitri me alcanzo y camino a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano con la suya. Al verlo de reojo una gran oleada de emoción y amor me invadió. Cuanto me gustaba saber que ya no teníamos que ocultar nuestra relación, pero cuanto más me gustaba saber que él me amaba tanto como yo a él_

_- ¿Mejor? - pregunto_

_- Siempre - susurre apretando su mano_

_El sonrió y beso mi cabeza_

_- Te amo, Roza…_


	59. Chapter 58

_Llegamos a mi habitación y Dimitri se tumbo en medio de la cama. Lo imite con una sonrisa juguetona en mis labios y comencé a besarlo, pero me detuve al sentir una magia poderosa en el vinculo_

_- ¿Qué está haciendo? - pregunte en voz alta inconsciente_

_Dimitri me miro directamente a los ojos_

_- ¿Lissa? - pregunto_

_Asentí _

_- Solo un minuto_

_Me deslice a la cabeza de Lissa y la encontré con una estaca en las manos_

_No, gruñí mentalmente_

_Pero luego me di cuenta que ella no la estaba encantando. Adrian era quien lo estaba intentando, y Lissa solo comprobaba el poder de hechizo y era muy bueno. Adrian había mejorado en la curación._

_- Muy bien Adrian - lo felicito_

_- He mejorado - dijo él satisfecho y luego se giro a besar la mano de Carolina_

_Me relaje un poco hasta que vi el pensamiento que cruzaba por su cabeza_

_Debo salvarla, pobre Mikhail, él ha hecho muchas cosas por nosotros. Hablare con Christian…_

_Me devolví bruscamente a mi cabeza y me di cuenta que un rugido decoraba mi garganta_

_- ¿Tienes un celular? - gruñí_

_Dimitri me lo entrego_

_- ¿Todo bien?_

_- No - respondí - Lissa quiere salvarla y está buscando ayuda_

_- ¿Salvar a…? - Dimitri no termino la pregunta y me di cuenta que él sabía de quien estaba hablando - No, eso es muy peligroso_

_- Si - acorde yo - pero aun así debo hacerlo, solo que de una forma en que no… - suspire - solo Lissa debe estar bien._

_- Todos nosotros - susurro - eso crearía un nuevo vínculo_

_No había pensado en eso, y al Dimitri decirlo solo logro aterrarme más. Lissa no podría manejarnos no ha todos._

_Lissa, sé lo que has planeado, y no servirá de nada. Te estoy vigilando. Sigue con tus planes estúpidos y los daré a conocer. Debes saber que eso solo lograra crear un nuevo vinculo… detente o te detendré_

_Mande el mensaje y le entregue el celular satisfecha a Dimitri. Nunca dejaría que le pasara algo._

_Dimitri observo el celular y rio_

_- ¿Qué? - exigí_

_- ¿Una amenaza? _

_- Algo así - respondí bostezando_

_Dimitri sonrió y beso mi cabello mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura_

_- Duerme Roza…_

_Asentí pero mi estomago gruño_

_- Mierda - susurré_

_Dimitri saco algo de su abrigo y me lo entrego. Una chocolatina con almendras. Era gigante. Lo mire interrogándolo_

_- Era de bienvenida - explico encogiéndose de hombros_

_Sonreí y me estire hasta rozar sus labios con los míos_

_- Eres mi salvación - susurre_

_Destape la chocolatina y me la comí rápidamente. Dimitri sonrió y empezó a acariciar mi espalda._

_- Mañana será un gran día - murmuro_

_Asentí y me quede dormida en su pecho._

_Estaba en una playa y hacia un sol cegador. Adrian estaba en pantaloneta y una camisilla. Se veía muy bien. Me observe y traía unos biquinis, pero una blusa manga sisa tapaba mi estomago. Hice una mueca_

_- Pequeña Dhampir - sonrió al verme_

_- Adrian, no me gusta - dije señalando la ropa_

_Él se encogió de hombros_

_- Te ves hermosa _

_Suspire exasperadamente y me senté en la arena junto a él. Las olas rompían contra nuestros pies. Era una gran sensación_

_- Mañana estaremos en la academia - dijo él_

_- ¿Todos? - pregunte asombrada - ¿Mia también?_

_Aunque siempre estábamos juntos, pensé que ella no separaría de su padre_

_Adrian asintió_

_- El padre de Mia, sigue en su misión en Europa, al parecer le va a tomar de meses a años - hizo una mueca - la verdad Rose, es que su caso se ha complicado. No sé en sí toda la historia - suspire - Lissa ira con los guardianes_

_- Esta bien, pero dentro de 2 días ya iremos a la corte de nuevo, junto con Johnny y Andrew_

_- Lo sé - dijo - Nosotros iremos con ustedes_

_- Bien - dije sonriendo - ya los extraño _

_- Nosotros también, nada es igual sin ti - dijo melancólicamente_

_Lo abrace instantáneamente y él sonrió_

_- Bueno, mañana después de la graduación podremos divertirnos - le recordé_

_- Si - rio - y Robert junto con los otros practicaran aquel hechizo del remolino. Debemos estar preparados para un incendio_

_Rompimos a reír como idiotas _

_- Deberíamos - dije entre risas_

_Adrian se puso serio_

_- Oh, casi se me olvidaba decirte que mañana les daremos una sorpresa - hizo una mueca - digo todos porque ahora somos una familia_

_Sonreí al saber que todos pensábamos de esa misma manera_

_- ¿Puedo saber quiénes…?_

_- No - me corto Adrian - es una sorpresa_

_- Pero…_

_- Estaremos cuando inicien las pruebas de graduación - me interrumpió_

_- Adrian…_

_- Duerme pequeña dhampir, nos veremos mañana_

_La playa desapareció junto con Adrian. Mierda_

_- Roza…_

_Dimitri me llamo_

_- 5 minutos más_

_Alcance a oír una risa silenciosa_

_- No…_

_- ¿4? - rogué_

_Dimitri suspiro_

_- Debemos estar junto a Andrew y Johnny - respondió_

_- ¿3? - lloriquee - vamos camarada - dije envolviéndome más en las cobijas - no pasara nada por estos tres minutos _

_Bostece y apreté mas mi cuerpo para sostener el calor. Antes de darme cuenta estaba de pie y los brazos de Dimitri me envolvían_

_- Despierta - dijo besando mis labios - Debemos ir_

_Gemí y deje caer la cobija al piso y envolví mis brazos en su cuello atrayéndolo más a mí. Lo bese con una fuerza que lo tomo por sorpresa y de nuevo estaba en la cama. Mis piernas envolvieron su cintura y él empezó a besar la línea de mi mandíbula descendiendo hasta la clavícula_

_- Rose, Dimitri - grito Mia_

_Dimitri se retiro y me miro sorprendido_

_- No te lo dije, ellos vienen de visita_

_- ¿Lissa?_

_Asentí_

_- Los guardas reales los acompañan y ahora nosotros somos junto a Eddie los que planearemos los ataques a los Strigoi_

_- Hey ¿están ahí? - grito Eddie_

_Sonreí me levante del lado de Dimitri abriendo la puerta_

_- Si - respondí_

_Lissa estaba allí, de nuevo estaba bloqueando el vínculo. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba._

_Ella se puso sonrojada al verme en pijama y a Dimitri en la cama_

_- Lo siento, no queríamos interrumpir - dijo ella_

_- Podemos volver más tarde - dijo Adrian_

_Se empezaron a alejar_

_- No - les dije - pasen. Debo arreglarme de todas formas_

_Ellos rieron y entraron a la habitación._


	60. Chapter 59

_- Dimka - saludo Tasha - ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Bien - respondió - Y tú igual_

_Tasha sonrió y su cara se mostraba radiante. Me disculpe y tomé una ducha rápidamente. Salí y me encontré con la sonrisa de Tasha de nuevo solo que esta vez Volt sonreía_

_- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunte al no poder contener mi curiosidad_

_- Pequeña Dhampir - dijo Adrian sonriendo - La sorpresa_

_- ¿Sorpresa? - pidió Dimitri_

_- Si - respondí - Adrian dijo que nos tenían una sorpresa - los mire - ¿Cuál es?_

_Tasha río_

_- Adrian - regaño_

_Él se encogió de hombros y se defendió_

_- Es muy difícil ocultar cosas a Rose_

_Puse mis ojos en blanco y Calorina palmeo su cabeza. De nuevo fue un deja vú con Lissa y Adrian en la biblioteca._

_- ¿Qué es? - volví a pedir_

_Tasha acaricio el brazo de Volt y vi como los ojos de Dimitri se abrían y sonreía_

_- Tendremos un bebe - dijo Volt_

_Mi boca se quedo abierta. Era fascinante._

_- ¿Rose? - grito Christian_

_- ¿Qué… es? - pregunte_

_Todos rieron y de nuevo Christian hablo_

_- Llevábamos llamándote por casi un minuto_

_- Lo siento - dije. De nuevo mire a Volt y a Taha - Oh vaya es fascinante_

_- Lo es - dijo Hana - un sobrino o sobrina_

_Recogí mi cabello pero Lissa suspiro y se acerco a mi deslizando sus manos entre mi cabello. Hizo algunas trenzas que destacaban mi apariencia y otro cadejo de cabello quedo suelto._

_- Oh, gracias - le dije al verme en un espejo._

_Parecía una reina de belleza. Lissa asintió y volvió a sentarse_

_- Debemos ir - dijo Dimitri_

_Abrí la puerta y me encontré con un rostro iluminado de Johnny_

_- Rose - gruño - llegas tarde - después miro a todos - Oh, hola - saludo - su majestad - dijo haciendo una reverencia_

_- Lissa - gruño _

_Johnny sonrió_

_- A las reinas les gusta ser llamadas su majestad - argumento él_

_- A mi no - dijo Lissa_

_Dimitri balanceo su cabeza murmurando algo en ruso_

_- Debemos ir - volvió a repetir Johnny _

_El campo estaba tan lleno como lo recordaba en mi graduación. Los estudiantes tenían cara de nerviosismo al igual los espectadores, familiares y mentores._

_- Lo harás bien - le dije_

_Johnny asintió._

_- Andrew - grito Dimitri_

_Él estaba recostado contra la pared con sus ojos cerrados. Me recordaba a mí, tratando de no ver lo que sucedía. Al escuchar a Dimitri sonrió y se acerco_

_- ¿Así que él es tu estudiante? - pregunto Robert_

_- Si - respondió _

_Adrian le dio una mirada seria mientras lo evaluaba y le decía_

_- Espero que seas tan bueno como Rose_

_Andrew hizo una mueca, pero antes de poder contestar Johnny hablo_

_- No, no lo es_

_Andrew le dio una mirada de odio puro y todos rieron a excepción de ellos dos_

_- Definitivamente Mia y Rose - dijo Eddie_

_Asentí y Mia sonrió_

_- ¿Dónde tenemos mejor vista? - pregunto Carolina_

_- Aquí - respondió Lissa_

_Andrew no había visto quien nos rodeaba y al ver a Lissa, le hizo una reverencia_

_- Su majestad_

_Lissa suspiro exasperadamente_

_- Lissa - murmuro_

_Andrew sacudió su cabeza exasperadamente_

_- Lo siento _

_- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunte al ver su exasperación_

_Andrew sonrió_

_- Solo… ustedes piden ser llamados por sus nombres, pero yo no puedo hacerlo_

_Johnny rio_

_- Es tan educado, que ofende su ética al hacerlo_

_- No - gruño Andrew - No la ofendo, simplemente me gusta respetar a mis mayores_

_Puse mis ojos en blanco y Johnny me guiño un ojo_

_- No son tan mayores_

_Hana río y le di una mirada sombría_

_- Lo siento - dijo entre risas_

_- Debemos concentrarnos - dijo Dimitri_

_Su voz sonó plana lo que me indicaba que de nuevo estaba en su papel de mentor. En ese momento Mikhail se unió a nosotros y sentí una punzada de culpabilidad. Mire a Dimitri y a Lissa y me di cuenta que ellos sentían lo mismo._

_Él venía con Sophia_

_- ¿Nerviosos? - pregunto_

_- Un poco - respondí_

_Lissa se acerco y entrego unos anillos de plata _

_- Les ayudara - informo_

_Johnny le guiño un ojo_

_- Lo necesitamos_

_Sophia la miro con admiración_

_- Gracias su majestad_

_- Lissa_

_Ahora de verdad Lissa estaba enojada_

_- Está bien Liss - le dije tratando de calmarla_

_Christian paso un brazo por sus hombros y Lissa se relajo completamente. Se acerco a Andrew y él lo recibió en silencio con una sonrisa_

_- Muy bien Johnny, póntelo - él lo acomodo en uno de sus dedos - ahora necesito que patees todos los culos de los guardianes y que salves al Moroi - exigí - No te preocupes por si te golpean, el anillo te sanara ¿Entendiste?_

_- Entendido Rose_

_- Eso es todo - me gire de vuelta a mis amigos y vi que todos me observaban - ¿Qué?_

_En ese momento se miraron entre sí y se echaron a reír como tontos_

_- Ese es el mejor sermón que he escuchado - dijo Eddie_

_- Tenia que provenir de Rose - dijo Mikhail_

_Dimitri suspiro y se giro hacia Andrew y Sophia_

_- Creo que Roza lo ha dejado claro… Ustedes pueden con ellos_

_Observe alrededor de la sala y vi que todos los guardianes estaban aquí. Fruncí el seño_

_- ¿Quiénes serán parte de la prueba? - pregunte_

_- Los guardianes de la reina - respondió Mikhail_

_- Mierda_

_Ellos eran muy buenos, pero ellos podían ganar, lo sabía_

_- Ustedes pueden con ellos - repitió Dimitri_

_- Sophia Wicklow - llamo Alberta_

_Mikhail le dio unas palmadas en el brazo de aliento_

_- Puedes hacerlo_

_Sophia salió al campo y todos nos tensamos. Las pruebas no eran tan exigentes como las mías, pero aun así era un gran desafío._

_Me gire y vi que Dimitri tenía una mirada triste antes de que la escondiera en su cara de tutor._

_- ¿Que va mal? - pregunte tocando su brazo_

_- Nada - lo mire con cara de incredulidad. Dimitri suspiro - es solo que yo debí estar aquí para tu graduación._

_Yo pensaba lo mismo, pues él hubiera estado muy orgulloso de mí_

_- Ahora estas aquí - susurre_

_Él asintió_

_- Su prueba fue diferente que las demás - dijo Adrian_

_- ¿Diferente? - pregunto Dimitri_

_- Si - dijo Lissa - fue diseñada especialmente para ella_

_Dimitri sonrió_

_- Me hubiera gustado verlo_

_- Y lo puedes ver - dijo Adrian - esta filmado_

_Dimitri asintió y de nuevo nos giramos para ver a Sophia._


	61. Chapter 60

_Los minutos pasaban mientras Sophia hacia muy bien su trabajo. Mikhail había hecho un gran trabajo con ella._

_Mikhail…_

_Lo mire y vi que él estaba totalmente concentrado en Sophia y estaba bastante nervioso. Hablaría con él cuando Sophia terminara._

_Un minuto más tarde Sophia había terminado victoriosa y sus golpes se estaban curando gracias al anillo. Mikhail corrió hacia ella y la trajo de nuevo hacia nosotros._

_Alberta llamo a otro estudiante mientras nosotros felicitábamos a Sophia. Lo había hecho muy bien._

_- Mikhail, necesito hablarte _

_Él se giro y me estudio por un momento. Su cara se encendió en alegría_

_- Sonya - dijo - la has encontrado_

_Asentí_

_- Ella está cerca a la corte - mire a Lissa - creo que planean hacer un ataque_

_- Bien - dijo sonriendo - solo debemos estar preparados_

_Hice una mueca_

_- Lo que pasa es… - suspire - Mikhail la Sra. Karp ha estado mucho tiempo como Strigoi…_

_La cara de Mikhail se ensombreció_

_- ¿No lo harás? - exigió_

_- Lo intentare, es solo que…_

_- ¿Qué? - gruño - ¿Acaso pusiste parámetros para encontrar a Dimitri?_

_Todo se quedo en silencio y la ira empezó a crecer en mí_

_Rose tranquila, escuche a Lissa_

_Tome una bocanada de aire_

_- La Sra. Karp ahora es muy fuerte, y no expondré a Lissa - le dije secamente - sino podemos controlarla…_

_- Lo entiendo - me corto y se alejo_

_Me sentí como lo peor en este mundo. Mikhail me había ayudado porque él también quería traer a la Sra. Karp devuelta, y yo había empezado a fallar… pero de ninguna manera expondría a Lissa_

_- Rose - gruño Lissa - Debes dejarme hacerlo_

_- No si es peligroso - repetí_

_- ¡No es peligroso! - me grito. Me asombre ya que Lissa era una persona calmada, ella solo me había gritado una vez, y fue cuando la deje para buscar a Dimitri - puedo hacerlo. Rose se lo debes, se lo debemos, no podemos hacerle eso._

_- Liss…_

_- No Rose, yo puedo hacerlo - me corto_

_- Sr. Johnny Armstrong - llamo Alberta_

_Me gire hacia donde estaba él y le di mi sonrisa de reina de belleza_

_- Hazlo lo mejor que puedas_

_Johnny se levanto y me guiño un ojo_

_- Claro_

_Con eso salió a la principal prueba._

_El nerviosismo me lleno y me olvide de todo. Ahora solo importaba Johnny. Dimitri entrelazo su mano con la mía haciéndome sentir mejor._

_Johnny empezó a enfrentar su prueba. Mi corazón latía a mil. Alcanzaba a oír sus rugidos al enfrentar a los guardianes reales. Sonreí al ver que daba más golpes de los que recibía, y me alegre aun mas cuando el utilizo mi ataque favorito, dejando así a varios guardianes en el piso_

_- Es impresionante - susurro Carolina_

_- Si - dije con orgullo_

_Podía ver que quizás el le estaba gruñendo al Moroi, para que avanzara. Solo una vez lo tomaron por sorpresa pero se defendió maravillosamente. La sonrisa que cruzaba mi cara era cada vez mayor_

_Johnny termino después de 20 minutos. Corrí hacia él y lo abrace_

_- Lo hiciste muy bien - le dije_

_- Gracias - respondió devolviéndome el abrazo_

_- Vamos - le dije - debes hidratarte_

_Él asintió y me siguió con un brazo descansando en mis hombros. Todos abrieron paso cuando llegue y sus rostros estaban alumbrados_

_- Whoa - dijo Hana_

_- Lo hiciste bien - dijo Andrew. Todos nos giramos hacia él hasta Johnny, nuestras caras mostraban asombro y la de Johnny tenía un toque de incredulidad - ¿Qué? Solo digo lo que vi_

_Todos reímos _

_- Sr. Andrew Affleck_

_Andrew respiro profundamente_

_- Aquí vamos - murmuro_

_- Lo harás bien - dijo Dimitri_

_Él asintió y deslizo el anillo de Lissa en sus dedos mientras corría hacia donde estaba el Moroi._

_Johnny bebió un poco más y luego se acomodo para ver a Andrew. _

_Dimitri estaba completamente tensionado y al pasar una mano por su espalda dio un brinco._

_- Tranquilo camarada, solo soy yo_

_Él balanceo la cabeza y sus ojos estaban concentrados en mí, parecía que estaba evaluando si lo que decía era verdad. Su comportamiento fue extraño, pero un segundo después me envolvió en un cálido abrazo y su atención se volvió hacia Andrew._

_Lo hizo también como Johnny, y después de unos minutos de nuevo estaba junto a nosotros._

_- Bien, muy bien - aprobó Dimitri_

_- Lo hiciste igual de bien que Johnny - dije yo_

_- Oh, no me compares - dijeron al unisonó Andrew y Johnny_

_Todos reímos de nuevo. Había sido un gran día. Johnny y Andrew habían pasado la prueba final, y yo había quedado como un gran tutor, así como lo era Dimitri._

_Después de que todos terminaron empezó la celebración. Lissa insistió en cambiarnos de ropa así que la seguí a la habitación. Ella ayudo a maquillarme y a organizar mi pelo. Utilice el vestido negro que a Dimitri le había gustado. Lissa era tan hermosa como siempre._

_Ella me dio una mirada satisfecha y bajamos hacia el salón de eventos._

_Después de unas horas, el grupo se disperso. Adrian y Carolina se emborracharon hasta más no poder, y después de unos segundos habían desaparecido de la fiesta. Lissa despidió de nuevo a sus guardianes y estaba conversando con Christian y Robert. Hana hablaba con un grupo grande de guardianes. Tanto Volt, Tasha, Mia y Eddie bailaban en la pista. Johnny se había perdido con la Moroi que tanto respetaba y Andrew hablaba con su grupo de amigos. Yo estaba junto a Dimitri en una esquina sentados, estaba demasiado feliz, pero una punzada de dolor llego al saber que Mikhail no se había presentado a la fiesta._

_Debemos hablar, ordeno Lissa en su mente._

_Su tono era molesto y culpable. Suspire profundamente. _

_Aquí vamos de nuevo, pensé._

_Me levante de mi asiento y Dimitri me observo sorprendido_

_- ¿Quieres bailar? - pregunto_

_De verdad quería, pero sería cuando terminara de hablar con Lissa_

_- Lissa_

_Dimitri la miro y su cara se convirtió en una mueca_

_- Rose, no podemos arriesgarnos - suspiro - Se que lo hicieron por mí, pero tú primero pensaste en matarme - mi corazón dolió. Debió haber visto la tristeza en mis ojos porque me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a él - era lo correcto - susurro en mi oído - Lissa tomo esa decisión pero a tu espalda. Eso es muy peligroso, quizás Christian pueda utilizar el fuego para distraerla, pero quizás eso no baste._

_Asentí_

_- Lo sé_

_Bese sus cálidos labios y me aleje hacia donde estaba Lissa_

_- Liss… - empecé_

_- Rose, espera - ella me detuvo - se que no quieres que me arriesgue, así que Robert lo hará._

_Mi boca se abrió_

_- Pero… es muy peligroso_

_- Lo sé - respondió Robert - pero yo sé defenderme. Podemos hacerlo. El guardián Tanner la ama. _

_Suspire dándome por vencida_

_- Muy bien, pero si algo pasa…_

_- No pasara nada - aseguro Christian_

_- Vale_


	62. Chapter 61

_Volví a donde estaba Dimitri. Mi cara demostraba mi derrota_

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunto alarmado_

_- Robert lo hará_

_Dimitri lo estudio por un momento_

_- Podemos lograrlo_

_Asentí y me recosté en el pecho de Dimitri. _

_Podemos lograrlo, me repetía varias veces mentalmente._

_- ¿Rose? ¿Sucede algo?_

_Johnny se acerco_

_- No - respondí - salvaremos a la Sra. Karp_

_- No debes hacerlo_

_Mikhail se acerco. Sabía que traía su máscara fría con el objetivo de no demostrar lo que estaba sintiendo_

_- Mikhail…_

_- No, Rose - me corto - lo entiendo. No tienes que hacer nada_

_- ¡Pero yo lo prometí! - casi le grite - y lo hare_

_Mikhail me observo con sorpresa_

_- Pero dijiste…_

_- No me dejaste acabar - gruñí - quería decir que si no lo podíamos manejar la encerraríamos hasta que podamos, o simplemente la dejaríamos ir. Podemos encontrarla_

_- No…_

_- Pero ahora - lo interrumpí - Lo haremos. Robert lo hará._

_Vi la felicidad de nuevo en su cara_

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Lo lograremos Mikhail – prometí_

_Él asintió_

_- Gracias_

_- No debes agradecerlo, estamos en paz - murmure_

_Él me sonrió y antes de irse felicito a Johnny_

_- ¿Así que salvaran un nuevo Strigoi?_

_- Si - murmure_

_- Whoa, y ¿Cuándo lo harán?_

_Mire a Dimitri para saber si podía confiar esto a Johnny. Dimitri asintió así que di respuesta a su pregunta_

_- La Corte - dije - Lissa se ha dado cuenta que dentro de muy poco tiempo habrá un ataque. Allí está ella_

_- Oh - dijo sonriendo - estaré presente_

_- Al igual que yo - murmuro Andrew sonriendo, después su cara se puso seria - Guardiana Hathaway…_

_- Rose - corregí_

_Andrew asintió y Johnny sonrió._

_- Rose, debo informarle que el Sr Ivashkov con la Srta Dragomir, están afuera haciendo cosas indebidas en un lugar publico_

_- De verdad Andrew - dijo Johnny. Su tono era por primera vez divertido sin rastro de amargura hacia él - Disfruto como hablas_

_Andrew puso los ojos en blanco. Nos hizo una reverencia y se retiro_

_- Perfecto - gruñí - Ahora debo de vigilarlos_

_- Vayamos._

_Me levante y me dirigí hacia los campos. Al estar en la puerta me alarme. Johnny dejo escapar una risilla pero luego se puso serio._

_Adrian no tenía ya la camisa, y sus manos viajaban arriba y abajo dentro de la blusa de Carolina._

_- Adrian - grite_

_Él se detuvo y me miro aturdido_

_- Pequeña Dhampir - dijo sonriente - no sabes que se debe respetar una habitación privada_

_- ¿Habitación privada? - repetí irónicamente - Mira a tu alrededor Adrian_

_Él giro su cabeza y se asombro_

_- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? - se pregunto_

_Johnny soltó una carcajada cuando no pudo retenerla más_

_- La verdad - dijo entre risas - no alcanzaron a llegar a las habitaciones._

_Adrian sonrió y Carolina se puso roja como un tomate_

_- Podéis subir a mi habitación si lo deseas - ofrecí_

_- Gracias - dijo Adrian_

_Carolina asintió y se levanto. Adrian la siguió con una mano en su cintura_

_Johnny volvió a reír y yo lo mire como si se hubiera vuelto loco_

_- ¿Qué? - pregunte_

_Johnny señalo el piso y vi la camiseta de Adrian y al lado un condón_

_- Quizás debemos llevarlo - dijo con sarcasmo_

_Sonreí y le golpee el brazo_

_- Vamos - me volví hacia Dimitri que estaba luchando contra una risa - vamos camarada, ahora sí quiero bailar._

_La pista de baile solo brillaba por unas luces redondas que se prendían cada cinco minutos. _

_Nunca había bailado con Dimitri, y menos hip hop. Creí que no sabía bailar ya que escuchaba la música de Europa del Este, pero me equivoque. Sus manos se establecieron en mis caderas sintiendo cada movimiento que estas hacían. Sus movimientos eran constantes y rozaban mi piel mandando escalofríos a mi columna. Después de unos minutos su mano se deslizo hasta mi espalda apretándome más con él y su mano se enredo mi cabello. Giro mi cabeza hacia arriba y se agacho hasta besarme. Su beso era apasionado y hambriento. Quizás no fue buena idea del todo enviar a Adrian y Carolina a mi habitación, ahora la deseaba más que nunca para estar junto a Dimitri._

_Dejo besarme cuando nos quedamos sin aire y paso a besar mi cuello._

_- Vamos _

_- ¿A dónde? - pregunte con la respiración dificultosa_

_- A mi habitación - susurro mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja_

_Sonreí y bese la pate del cuello que estaba expuesto. Él se estremeció al sentir mi roce y sus manos se deslizaron hasta mis muslos. Yo le deseaba. Tire de él hacia una pared la cual permanecía a oscuras ya que la luz no llegaba. No se podía ver nada ni con nuestra mejorada visión._

_Golpee su espalda contra la pared. La mejor idea era ir a su habitación, pero por ahora me conforme con esa pared. Dentro de poco estaríamos en su cama._

_Empezamos a jugar con nuestros cuerpos y nuestro auto-control._

_Acaricie su pecho y deslice mis manos por su estomago. Dimitri se estremeció de nuevo y acaricio mis muslos besando cada parte que podía._

_Se giro sobre si, quedando así atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo. Dimitri me alzo en sus brazos y envolví mis piernas en su cintura._

_Su boca se apodero de mí, y cuando intentaba besarle él se retiraba con una risita. Empecé a gemir al sentir su boca cada vez más caliente_

_- Vamos - le dije_

_Dimitri me beso una vez más con fuerza y dio un paso atrás agarrándome de la mano. _

_Alice un poco mi cabello al igual que Dimitri y salimos_

_Rose, el vestido, grito Lissa en su mente_

_Me ruborice y lo acomode. Lissa me dio una sonrisa y siguió hablando con Christian quien la observaba con pasión. Al parecer esta noche, todos estábamos bajo un hechizo de amor y deseo._

_Dimitri camino demasiado rápido, me encontré casi corriendo. Giramos por un corredor vacio y encontramos a Tasha y a Volt. Solté una risilla al igual que Dimitri. Esto reforzaba aquel planteamiento del hechizo_

_Ellos se sobresaltaron al sentir a alguien y al ver que éramos nosotros Tasha sonrió y Volt guiño un ojo_

_- Quizá deberías ir… - comenzó Dimitri_

_- Las cabañas - dijo Tasha sonriendo_

_Una pizca de celos me llego al recordar que esa fue la primera vez que me había entregado a alguien, y más que se alguien es Dimitri._

_Ellos ya habían desaparecido antes de que yo completara mi pensamiento. Dimitri sonrió y continúo el camino. Su mano apretó mi cintura mandando descargas eléctricas. _

_Me frene de repente y Dimitri se giro con sorpresa._

_Me abalance sobre él besándolo con toda la pasión que pude. Un gemido resonó en su garganta haciéndome perder el poco auto-control que tenia_

_- Roza… - dijo entre besos - debemos ir a la habitación._

_Asentí y lo hale para que corriéramos. Quería llegar lo más antes posible._

_La cama nos llamaba y no dude en lanzarlo en contra de ella. Mi corazón latía fuertemente dando la impresión que se pasaría al lado derecho, frente a esta loca carrera._

_Nuestros cuerpos se unieron en uno, al igual que nuestras almas, dejándome nadar en un mar de éxtasis, felicidad y amor. _

_Su boca se apoderaba de mí al igual que yo de él. _

_Aun no era capaz de entender como cada día me unía más a él. _


	63. Chapter 62

_Cuando era el atardecer para los humanos me desperté. Un poco temprano para nosotros._

_Estaba envuelta en unos brazos musculosos y la cara de Dimitri estaba solo a centímetros de la mía. Me incline y bese su frente. Él gimió pero seguía completamente dormido. Pensé en una manera de despertarlo y algo muy malhumorado vino a mí._

_Deslice uno de mis dedos desde su cuello hasta su estomago. Repetí el movimiento suavemente varias veces, al ver que solo se estremecía pero seguía totalmente dormido empecé a rozar sus caderas y muslos. Él tembló y se despertó sobresaltado y con respiración pesada. No pude evitar una risilla por mi parte._

_- Roza…_

_Su voz tenía un tono de desaprobación. Levante mis manos en signo de rendirme_

_- Lo siento - dije en medio de risillas_

_Dimitri suspiro y me beso la cabeza_

_- ¿Qué haces tan temprano despierta? - pregunto - De hecho tenemos un largo viaje que empieza en - miro el reloj - menos de 90 minutos_

_Asentí _

_- Lo sé_

_Bese una vez más sus labios. Suspire, pues sabía que debería levantarme, aunque quisiera estar así en los brazos de Dimitri toda mi vida. Junto a él me sentía segura._

_Me solté de sus brazos y me levante de aquella dulce cama._

_- ¿A dónde vas? - pidió_

_- Debo encontrar a Johnny y Andrew - sonreí - quizás sigan dormidos después de ayer._

_Dimitri se estiro como un gato, viéndose como un Dios. _

_En un segundo estuvo a mi lado abrazándome por la cintura_

_- Debemos bañarnos - susurro en mi oído_

_Sonreí ante la propuesta_

_- Deberíamos - dije girándome hacia él._

_Dimitri me miro por unos instantes, haciéndome estremecer ante su mirada profunda._

_Con un gemido creciente en su garganta me acerco hacia su cuerpo besando mis labios. Podía sentir el amor, la frustración, la pasión en aquel memorable beso._

_Con la mano de Dimitri entrelazada en la mía salimos de aquella habitación. Organice un botiquín con pastas fuertes para el dolor de cabeza, y té para el malestar._

_Giramos hacia donde estaba Adrian y Carolina. Mi habitación. Suspire y golpee su puerta. Esperaba no interrumpirlos._

_Después de unos segundos Adrian abrió la puerta._

_- Pequeña Dhampir - saludo_

_Su pecho estaba descubierto y tenía una pantaloneta. Se veía muy bien_

_- Adrian ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunte_

_Él hizo una mueca_

_- Dolor de cabeza._

_Asentí y saque doble pasta, para él y carolina. También le entregue el té._

_- En una hora estará el jet que nos llevara a La Corte_

_Adrian asintió_

_- Buenos días Rose - grito Carolina_

_- Hey - grite en respuesta. Después mire a Adrian - no se vayan a atrasar._

_Entramos al edificio de Dhampirs para buscar a Johnny y a Andrew. Dimitri fue a la habitación de Andrew y yo busque la de Johnny. No recordaba bien su número, lo único que sabía era que empezaba por 3 y estaba en el segundo piso. _

_No me demore mucho en encontrarla, ya que un colgante negro en la puerta me indico que quizás esa era… y no me equivoque._

_- Rose - dijo él frotándose la cabeza - ya se acabaron las practicas_

_Definitivamente estaba perdido. Suspire exasperadamente_

_- Debemos ir a la corte - dije_

_Johnny frunció el seño _

_- Lo había olvidado - cubrió sus ojos con las manos - ¿A qué hora salimos?_

_Mire mi reloj_

_- 45 minutos _

_Saque de mi botiquín una pasta y le di el té_

_- Pensaste en todo - dijo él sonriendo - es por eso que te quiero_

_- Organízate, debemos salir._

_Me aleje de su habitación y en medio del corredor me encontré con Dimitri._

_- Lissa - dijo _

_Asentí_

_- Esta dormida _

_Golpee su puerta pero el vínculo me decía que seguía dormida_

_- Lissa - grite_

_Ella se levanto de la cama malhumorada. Abrió la puerta y me dio una sonrisa. Christian seguía quejándose removiéndose en su cama_

_- ¿Rose? Es temprano_

_- En realidad no es así - respondí - tenemos un poco más de media hra para que el jet este aquí, y debes alimentarte y alistarte _

_- Buenos días Lissa - saludo Dimitri._

_- Dimitri - respondió ella sonriéndole_

_Le entregue las pastas y el té. Lissa sonrió_

_- Rose, puedo curarme sin eso_

_- Está bien - mire a Christian - quizá a él le sirvan_

_Christian me fulmino con la mirada_

_- No me hace falta_

_Rodé mis ojos_

_- Como digas… no se demoren_

_- ¿Dónde están los demás? - pregunto Christian_

_Suspire_

_- Creo que debo ir a buscarlos_

_- No - interrumpió Dimitri - no es así _

_Señalo hacia el campo central y sí, de hecho allí estaban los demás._

_- Liss apresúrate - murmure_

_En unos segundos ya estábamos con ellos. Vi que estaban en muy buenas condiciones… aunque, bueno… solo podía decir eso de los guardianes de Lissa, de Eddie, Hana y Volt, los Moroi estaban un poco pálidos - quizá no se habían alimentado - a excepción de Robert. Él estaba en tan buenas condiciones como nosotros._

_Volt se veía un poco preocupado y Tasha murmuraba palabras de consuelo._

_- Volt - le llame - ¿Está todo bien?_

_- No - respondió mirando a Tasha_

_Tasha suspiro_

_- Cree que lo de ayer no fue una buena idea - dijo_

_- ¿Venir aquí? - le pregunte confusa_

_- No - respondió Volt - Tomar en la fiesta_

_- Todo está bien - interrumpió Robert - Nada le pasara al bebe_

_- A la bebe - corrigió Tasha_

_La mire asombrada_

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunte_

_- Siempre he soñada que es una niña - me respondió con una sonrisa_

_- Rose, ¿Dónde están los demás? - pidió Eddie_

_- Ya les he avisado - respondí - deben estar aquí en unos minutos_

_- Guardián Belikov - llamo Alberta_

_Ella se acercaba corriendo hacia nosotros_

_- ¿Qué pasa? - pidió Mikhail_

_- No ha podido llegar el jet… si viajaran hoy deben ir hasta el aeropuerto_

_En ese momento Lissa llego. Nunca había sido tan protectora, pero ahora que ella era la reina eso fortalecía más mis instintos protectores sobre ella_

_- Quizás deberíamos ir mañana - dije_

_- ¿Por qué? - pidió Carolina_

_Ella tenía su mano alrededor de la cintura de Adrian_

_- Tenemos que ir hasta el aeropuerto - respondí_

_- Está bien - dijo Lissa - iremos_

_- No - dije secamente_

_- ¿Por qué? - pidió_

_- No podemos arriesgarnos._

_En ese momento llego Johnny y Andrew_

_- Rose, ¿Qué has hecho ahora? - pidió con una sonrisa Johnny_

_- Nada - dije - Mañana viajaremos a La Corte_

_- Rose - gruño Lissa - estamos protegidos - dijo haciendo un gesto a los guardianes – además, iríamos en coche hasta el aeropuerto._

_No quería hacerlo, aunque sabía que podríamos manejarlo. Algo en mí, se sentía incomodo con esa idea_

_- No le pasara nada a La Reina Vasilia - dijo un guardián_

_- Lissa - pidió Liss _

_Christian rio_

_- Rose, ¿crees que alguien podrá contra nosotros? - exigió._

_Sabía que Christian y yo habíamos hecho un gran trabajo, y ahora nos respaldaban más de 30 guardianes._

_Suspire dándome por vencida_

_- No estoy de acuerdo - aclare - Si algo pasa, ustedes - hice un gesto para todos ellos - son los responsables._

_Con eso me gire y empece a alejarme hacia el coche que nos esperaba. _


	64. Chapter 63

_Me recosté contra la ventanilla del auto. Aun seguía pensando que esto era una mala idea. Suspire y cerré los ojos_

_Rose, me llamo Lissa por el vinculo. ¿Estás bien? Te ves enferma de un momento a otro_

_De hecho me sentía enferma, pero era solo por la idea de exponernos así._

_- Todo está bien - susurre._

_Dimitri se giro a mirarme. Vi la preocupación en sus ojos_

_- ¿Estás bien? - pidió_

_Empecé a enojarme. No me gustaba que ellos se preocuparan por mí. Yo era fuerte, no me agradaba la idea de que me vieran débil_

_- Si, perfectamente_

_Dimitri suspiro y entrelazo su mano con la mía._

_Todos estaban bromeando, y me encontré relajándome y haciendo parte de las bromas._

_- ¿De quién seremos los tutores? - se pregunto Andrew._

_- No lo sé - respondió Johnny - solo espero que sea alguien importante_

_Eddie rio_

_- Y así será - dijo mirando a Christian_

_Mi boca se abrió_

_- ¿Christian? - pedí_

_Christian se rio de mi reacción_

_- Si, ahora Lissa me ha asignado guardianes._

_Lissa sonrió cálidamente y apoyo una mano sobre su mejilla_

_- Whoa - dijo Andrew_

_- Ahora ya… - una nausea me golpeo. Strigois - Mierda_

_Rose, escuche el grito mental de Lissa_

_Brinque saliendo del auto y enfrente el problema. La Sra. Karp_

_- Rosemarie - su voz era fría y mortal - me alegra verte_

_En ese momento escuche como el coche freno en seco. ¿Qué estaban haciendo esos idiotas? Ellos eran primero._

_Gire y me di cuenta que 10 Strigois estaban interrumpiendo su camino. Los guardianes de Lissa saltaron y empezaron a atacarlos_

_- Sácalos - grite_

_Dimitri salió del auto junto con Mikhail. Los ojos de él se abrieron al ver a Sonya._

_- Mikhail, te he extrañado - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. _

_Saque mi juego y empecé a serpentear cerca a ella. _

_- Sácalos de aquí - volví a gritar_

_- Rose - me llamo Sonya - ¿de verdad crees que puedes matarme?_

_- No lo dudo - respondí - pero no lo hare_

_Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Johnny y Andrew evaluaban el terreno. Al verlo despejado empezaron a sacar los Moroi, pero unos Strigois se lanzaron contra ellos. Me tense por un momento, pero al ver la lucha me relaje. Ellos podían. Además, Christian estaba ayudando, junto a Tasha._

_Una carcajada cargada de sarcasmo e ironía de la Sonya resonó en la noche._

_- Parad - ordeno y eso hicimos._

_Aunque nuestros cuerpos seguían aquellas ordenes, nuestras mentes sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Trate de obligar a mis músculos a moverse pero no lo hacían._

_Christian junto a Tasha la envolvieron en fuego, y un Strigoi tomo a Lissa por el cuello_

_- No lo hagas o la mato - amenazo_

_Esto fue un deja vú con Dimitri. Christian me observo buscando una respuesta y asentí. No podíamos arriesgarla._

_El fuego se apago y la Sra. Karp se acerco a donde estaba Lissa y la abofeteo._

_- Puta - le grite - déjala en paz_

_Ella rio mostrando sus colmillos_

_- Roza…_

_- ¿Qué has hecho? - gruñí frustrada_

_- Rose, aun falta mucho por aprender - dijo sonriendo - así como ser besada por las sombras tiene sus habilidades, también tiene sus debilidades _

_En ese momento un dolor llego. Mi cuerpo completamente paralizado se consumía en aquella agonía. Grite aunque trate de no hacerlo, pero era el peor dolor que había sentido._

_- Rose - grito Lissa_

_Sonya sonrió y el dolor aumento. Aunque no creía que fuera posible esa tortura se volvió más lenta._

_Me mordí los labios con tanta fuerza que empezaron a sangrar. Levante mi vista y le di una mirada desafiante y llena de odio._

_Sonya rio_

_- Eres muy valiente Rosemarie_

_- Déjala en paz - gruño Dimitri_

_Sonya lo miro asombrada_

_- ¿A quién tenemos aquí? - dijo riendo. Los demás Strigois también lo hicieron - ¿Dimitri, de nuevo Dhampir? ¿No te gusto ser un Dios?_

_Ella me miro y un grito escapo de mis labios al sentir un acido en mi pecho. Dimitri empezó a temblar fuertemente de la ira_

_- ¿Qué le haces? - grito Hana_

_Aunque quería desmayarme, no lo permitía. Debía protegerlo así que luche contra aquella oscuridad, aunque eso implicara soportar aquella interminable agonía_

_- Los usuarios del espíritu son los únicos que continúan con sus poderes al cambiar - dijo maliciosamente - sin embargo, nuestros poderes son más fuerte en los besados por las sombras - ella estudio a Hana y sonrió - así como tú_

_En ese momento Hana grito. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un momento._

_- Parad - grito Lissa y Robert_

_Sonya rio una vez más y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Mikhail_

_- Oh Mikhail - dijo acercándose a él - Podemos estar juntos para siempre_

_Mikhail se estremeció ante la cercanía y Sonya empezó a besar sus labios y cuello_

_- Aléjate de él - escupí_

_Mi voz estaba teñida de dolor. _

_- Rosemarie - dijo sonriendo - de verdad no sabes cuándo detenerte - un Strigoi se aclaro la garganta. Sonya asintió - Alguien quiere conocerte_

_Mi cuerpo se libero de aquella agonía, y al encontrarme con Hana, me di cuenta que el de ella también, pero aun así seguíamos completamente paralizados_

_Por Dios, gritaba Lissa en su cabeza._

_Sus emociones eran un maremoto para mí, que me atraían a su mente, pero me resistí y me quede en la mía._

_Un Strigoi se acerco a mí. Nunca lo había visto, así que no entendía porque quería conocerme._

_Él debió ver la confusión en mis ojos por lo que se acerco sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos._

_- Rose - saludo - siempre he admirado tu trabajo_

_Sonya suspiro y se volvió hacia Mikhail. De nuevo beso sus labios y vi la lucha en él. Sabía que el lado irracional ganaría, y eso paso._

_- Mikhail, no - grite_

_El Strigoi me abofeteo al ver que estaba distraída. Dimitri gruño de nuevo._

_- Te matare - susurro._

_Su voz era tan amenazante que cualquiera había retrocedido un paso, pero el Strigoi lo observo a él y a mí. _

_Lissa iba a implorar, pero la silencie con una mirada. Ellos disfrutaban cuando lo hacían, y de ninguna manera permitiría que se divirtieran con nosotros. Ella asintió aunque estaba muerta del miedo._

_El Strigoi sonrió y se acerco tomándome por la cintura. _

_- Aléjate - gruñí_

_Trate de nuevo ordenar a mi cuerpo, pero este no respondía. Antes de saberlo se acerco y me beso._

_Los rugidos estallaron y los gritos ahogados. _

_Me sentía sucia y la oscuridad exploto. Ordene a mis dientes morderlo, y milagrosamente eso es lo que hice._

_Él gruño y me abofeteo otra vez._

_- No lo hagas de nuevo - advirtió_

_Le escupí y aunque tenía muy buenos reflejos, la cercanía no permitió esquivarlo._


	65. Chapter 64

_El Strigoi volvió abofetearme y esta vez rompió mis labios. Al ver la sangre se acerco y la lamio._

_- Ahora - dijo agitadamente - te comportaras bien - miro a Lissa y a Dimitri y los Strigois se acercaron a todos ellos - no querrás que los lastime._

_Un gemido de placer salió de los labios de Mikhail. Horrorizada vi a la Sra. Karp mordiendo su cuello. Por un momento pensé que lo mataría, pero luego se separo lamiendo sus labios._

_Los Strigois pasaron una mano por el cuello de ellos. Los mire y vi la preocupación en sus caras. Uno de los Strigois mordió a Hana _

_- Parad - grito Volt_

_- Rose - dijo el Strigoi - Está muriendo_

_- Lo hare - grite_

_Hana se deslizo al piso pero pude ver que seguía viva. _

_Mi corazón latía fuertemente pero aun no podía liberarme de Sonya._

_El strigoi se acerco y me beso de nuevo. Sus manos se abrieron camino por mi cintura hasta mis muslos. Me estremecí del asco._

_- No - gruño Dimitri_

_- Suéltala - grito Johnny_

_Su mano encontró la cremallera de mi pantalón y empezó a deslizarlo. Mis ojos se abrieron al saber lo que haría. La ira de Lissa la tome y la puse en mí, y esta ayudo a liberarme de los efectos de Sonya. Moví mi cabeza golpeando su nariz._

_Él rugió de furia y me tiro al piso golpeando mi cabeza con el suelo frio. Aunque podía manejarme un poco, no podía liberarme de su cuerpo_

_- Enfermo, aléjate de mí - gruñí_

_Mi voz sonó como la muerte. Lissa se estremeció al escucharla. Escuche a los demás que gritaban, pero ahora solo estaba concentrada en matar a aquel asqueroso Strigoi._

_- Harás lo que diga - ordeno._

_Él estaba utilizando la coacción en mí, pero aun así pude vencerla. Me moví violentamente tratando de soltarme._

_Una oleada de dolor me golpeo y vi como el Strigoi golpeaba a Lissa. Christian le encendió en fuego, pero este la tomo por el cuello amenazando con matarla de nuevo._

_- Parad - grite - lo hare_

_El strigoi asintió y dejo a Lissa en paz. Intercambie una mirada con ella y una lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla. No puede ver a Dimitri, no me atrevía a mirarlo, no al saber lo que me harían. _

_Cerré mis ojos y me deje ir, pensé en todo el tiempo que había estado junto a Dimitri. Sabía que después de esto no tendría oportunidad para estar junto a él. Ese pensamiento produjo dolor y odio._

_Fui consiente como ese Strigoi besaba mi cuello, mis pechos y como sus manos se deslizaba a través de mi cuerpo. Sus manos y besos eran tan fuertes y bruscos que me lastimaban._

_Al llegar a mis vaqueros, me estremecí. Su mano entro en medio de mi ropa interior arañándome. Un gemido de dolor salió de mis labios. El sonrió y después sus dedos entraron en mí fuertemente. _

_Apreté mis dientes y gire mi cara. _

_Sentí a alguien frente a mí y unos gritos tachados en odio _

_- Se quedaran en silencio - ordeno Sonya y eso hicieron._

_Todo quedo en silencio, solo sentía la ira, la culpa y la preocupación de Lissa._

_Ahora solo sentía asco de mí, quería acabarlos a todos. Tome de nuevo la ira de Lissa y luche por derrumbar el muro que tenia entre el mundo de los muertos._

_En un estallido de calor todos estaban rodeados. El strigoi que me tenía, se lanzo hacia atrás y recupere el control de mi cuerpo. _

_No me preocupe por los demás, ya que ahora los fantasmas los tenían con una molestia mental y tampoco quería ver la repugnancia por mí en sus caras._

_Me abalance sobre la Sra. Karp haciéndola romper el hechizo que tenia sobre los demás._

_Mikhail y Hana cayeron en el suelo, desmayados, y los demás se unieron a la lucha_

_- No sabes cuándo rendirte - susurro golpeando mi abdomen_

_De nuevo las costillas terminaron rotas. Tenía más fuerza de la que creía. Corrí de nuevo hacia ella pero una mano me detuvo. Retrocedí, pues ahora me tenía asco de mi misma y gire para ver que era Christian._

_- Espera - murmuro_

_Sonya se encendió en llamas y Robert se acerco a ella enterrando la estaca. Me sorprendí al ver su fuerza. No vacilo la estaca aunque Sonya gritaba y se movía bruscamente. En un segundo una luz abrumadora nos cegó y la lucha se detuvo, pero después todo inicio de nuevo._

_Robert llevo a la Sra. Karp hacia el lugar en el que estaban seguros y luego recogió a Hana. La Sra. Karp al ver a Mikhail se acerco curándolo del efecto de la mordida._

_Yo por mi parte me dirigí a aquel Strigoi repugnante. Al verme una sonrisa se formo en su cara permitiendo un buen golpe con la estaca. El rugió y grito_

_- Ahora eres mía_

_Me estremecí un poco ante esas palabras pero seguí luchando con una ira ciega. _

_Era bastante rápido y fuerte, y antes de darme cuenta, Johnny y Andrew vinieron a ayudarme. Entre los tres lo matamos, y antes de que saliera de este mundo le escupí_

_- Ahora eres mío_

_Con eso sus ojos se desenfocaron y su alma salió de este mundo. _

_Andrew y Johnny se giraron para contraatacar a un Strigoi. Me levante y mire a mi alrededor, ya todo estaba prácticamente controlado. _

_Corrí hacia donde estaba Lissa, ella se tiro en mis brazos y un sentimiento de odio y culpa se apodero de ella. Aunque no quería que nadie me tocara después de eso, no pude retirarme. ELLOS SON LO PRIMERO_

_- Lo siento - dijo Liss_

_- Ya, todo va bien - respondí_

_Lissa levanto la vista para mirarme, pero retire la cara. Me sentía sucia por dentro._

_- Rose - dijo preocupada_

_Sacudí mi cabeza y me trague las lágrimas. No dejaría que me vieran llorar. _

_La magia del espíritu fluyo por mí, pero solo sano mi cuerpo dolorida_

_- ¿Están bien? - pedí a los demás._

_Ellos asintieron y me di cuenta que me miraban con compasión. Mi cara se helo, no necesitaba la compasión de nadie._

_En ese momento el dolor de cabeza me golpeo. Lleve una mano a mi sien y grite_

_- Marchaos_

_Lentamente desaparecieron junto al dolor de cabeza._

_- ¿Roza?_

_Mi corazón vibro, pero de nuevo recordé que Dimitri ya no estaría con migo._

_- Debemos irnos _

_Mis palabras sonaron sin emoción_

_- Roza…_

_- Ahora - grite _

_Todos me observaron y me hicieron sentir peor_

_- Lo siento - me dijo la Sra. Karp_

_Me gire y la observe. Ella estaba en brazos de Mikhail, pero no me miraba. Su mirada estaba en el piso._

_- No era usted - dije secamente - Vámonos _

_- Bien - dijo Eddie_

_Llegamos al auto y me di cuenta que ahora no quería hablar con nadie, y mucho menos sentarme con ellos_

_- ¿Alberta? - llame_

_Ella se giro_

_- Rose, lo siento…_

_Levante mi mano en modo de advertencia_

_- Olvídalo - dije secamente - ¿Solo quiero saber si puedo conducir?_

_Alberta me estudio y yo suspire _

_- Bien - dijo suavemente_

_Con media sonrisa entre en el auto y empecé a conducir por las autovías que llevaban al aeropuerto._

_Mantuve mi mente concentrada en solo dos cosas. La primera, era conducir y que todos llegáramos a salvo, y la segunda, escuchar la música._

_No quería pensar en nada ni en nadie, y la mejor manera fue hacer eso._


	66. Chapter 65

_Hice nuevo record en llegar al aeropuerto. Había estado tan concentrada en eso, que había bloqueado el vínculo, y hasta ahora no sabía que Lissa tenía miedo, pues le recordaba el accidente de sus padres._

_Me gire y la observe_

_- Lo siento - murmure._

_Ella asintió y bajamos del auto._

_Deje que se adelantaran, no quería verlos como me miraban con repugnancia. Si había algo que era peor de ser puta de sangre era esto, de hecho, estaría agradecida de serlo antes de sentirme como estaba ahora_

_- ¿Roza? _

_Dimitri me observaba fijamente. Vi en sus ojos dolor y preocupación_

_- Debes ir camarada - dije mirando el piso - ahora los alcanzo_

_Lissa se detuvo y me observo_

_Debemos hablar, dijo a través del vínculo._

_Sentí una oleada de confianza y comprensión. Asentí para ella, quizás sería la única que no me juzgaría, después de todo lo había hecho para su seguridad._

_Dimitri frunció el seño_

_- Pero - dijo dando un paso_

_Automáticamente retrocedí uno_

_- Por favor camarada - le pedí_

_- No…_

_- Dimitri - escuche a Lissa. Ella se acercaba corriendo - Adrian necesita que lo acompañe para los boletos._

_Dimitri nos observo por un minuto y luego asintió._

_- Está bien - murmuro alejándose_

_Me rompió el corazón, pero no necesitaba escuchar unas palabras que terminarían acabando conmigo_

_- Rose, lo siento_

_Ella estiro sus brazos en una invitación, pero yo sacudí mi cabeza. _

_Vi en sus ojos el dolor al rechazo por mi parte_

_- Lo siento Lissa - mi voz sonó fría carente de vida. Se podría pasar como un Strigoi. Me estremecí ante la idea - debemos ir._

_Le hice señas indicándola a que avanzara. Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla y ella corrió hacia donde estaba Christian._

_Entramos al aeropuerto pero yo los seguía a cierta distancia. _

_Adrian se giro y me observo. Su frente se frunció y la preocupación brillo en sus ojos. Se giro hacia donde estaba Lissa y murmuro algo tan bajo, que ni con mis sentidos más despiertos pude escucharlo. Lissa me observo, y por el vinculo me di cuenta que estaban estudiando mi aura. La tristeza, el odio (por ellos y por mi misma) la llenaban. La ira en mi creció al saber que no respetaban mis sentimientos. Lissa se estremeció al ver como la oscuridad creció en mí. Viéndolo a través de sus ojos también me asuste. Era increíble como me rodeaba un grueso manto oscuro, que se hacía más grueso mientras más mi ira crecía._

_Lissa me observo y les fulmine con la mirada. Me gire bruscamente pero Adrian me llamo_

_- Pequeña Dhampir espera_

_- ¿Qué es? - casi le grite - ¿No me podéis dejar sola?_

_Adrian se estremeció y Carolina paso su brazo protectoramente. Ella me dio una mirada llena de preocupación al igual que los demás._

_De nuevo Dimitri trato de acercarse pero yo retrocedí._

_- Roza…_

_No lo soporte más, sabía que rompería en ese instante, y solo me quedaba una salida. _

_Rose espera, Lissa dijo en su cabeza_

_No la escuche, corrí tan rápido como pude hacia los baños y allí rompí en sollozos._

_Unos golpes resonaron_

_- Rose, abre - ordeno Mia_

_- Rose, te podemos ayudar - grito Lissa. Ella estaba desesperada buscando una solución para mí - ¿Qué puedo hacer Robert? - pidió bajo pero la escuche por el vínculo - No sé qué debo hacer._

_Robert sacudió su cabeza_

_- No puedes ayudar esta vez - dijo - Rose esta lastimada pero a nivel emocional. No podemos sanarla_

_- Pero debe haber algo que puede hacer - ella exigió_

_- Podemos brindar nuestro apoyo _

_- Pero ella no lo permite - dijo frustradamente - no deja que la ayudemos._

_Robert se encogió de hombros_

_- No podemos hacer nada más_

_Volví a mi cabeza y me regañe mentalmente. Yo era una de las personas más duras, y aunque ahora me odiara y me sintiera sucia, no los debería lastimar no a ellos. Aun podía ser una buena persona, quizás una buena amiga._

_Yo era fuerte_

_- Por favor, Roza - dijo Dimitri_

_Una lagrima escapo y la limpie. Quizás él no me quisiera más, pero mientras él viviera, yo podía vivir._

_Me levante y abrí la puerta. Todos me miraron con preocupación_

_- Rose lo siento - lloro Lissa_

_Balancee mi cabeza_

_- Ya está hecho, puedo vivir con eso - suspire - denme unos minutos_

_Me dirigí a los lava manos y me bañe mi cara. Esto ayudo un poco, aunque la suciedad que sentía estaba adentro._

_- Roza…_

_Unos brazos musculosos me envolvieron pero rápidamente me libere_

_- No, por favor, no lo hagas._

_Vi el dolor en él, pero de nuevo avanzo. Le empuje en el pecho_

_- Dimitri - advirtió Eddie_

_Dimitri me observo fijamente, y de nuevo sentí ganas de llorar. Ahora no había posibilidad para nosotros. Él asintió y la cara de tutor volvió. Se alejo y dijo_

_- Debemos abordar_

_Poco a poco se fueron alejando y Dimitri no volvió a mirar atrás. Quise llorar, mi mundo se había destruido de nuevo, pero me trague las lágrimas y los seguí._

_El jet de la academia llego unos minutos más tarde al aeropuerto. Abordamos y escogí un asiento en la parte inferior del jet para estar sola. _

_Dormí la mayor parte del vuelo, pues estaba cansada de la lucha, pero el hambre me despertó. Mi estomago estaba rugiendo por lo que busque comida._

_Al terminarla volví a mi asiento vacío y distraídamente mire por la ventana. _

_Ahora entendía que mi vida estaba en una ruleta rusa que la única opción que había era sufrir. Siempre que creía que todo estaba bien, algo salía mal y lo arruinaba todo. Todas las cosas llegan, te hacen daño y se van. Esa era mi vida_

_Suspire profundamente y un sonido me desvió de mis pensamientos… Johnny._

_- ¿Puedo sentarme?_

_Hice una mueca. La verdad era que quería estar sola, pero luego recordé lo que me había prometido en el baño_

_- Por supuesto - respondí - ¿Qué pasa?_

_Johnny se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi mano._

_- Rose, yo sé por lo que estas pasando - dijo - pero solo hay una manera de superarlo, y es dejarte apoyar por tus amigos… estos - señalo todo el avión - son tu familia. Ahora hare parte de ella, y tú no nos puedes dejar ¿entendido? - Johnny tenía razón, pero ahora me sentía incomoda en su compañía - Rose, eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, puedes salir de todo, solo que esta vez necesitas abrirte a nosotros_

_Se inclino y beso mi cabeza. Después me sonrió y guiño un ojo. Una sonrisa se extendió en mi cara y él se alejo._

_Me volvió hacia la ventana y pensé en lo que Johnny había dicho. Tenía razón, aunque me odiara, ellos me amaban y me entendían. Podía lograrlo, con la ayuda de ellos lo haría, saldría adelante._


	67. Chapter 66

_Una llama de esperanza se encendió en mí y de nuevo cerré mis ojos. El asiento del lado se hundió y abrí los ojos bruscamente_

_- Lo siento_

_Dimitri estaba lleno de tristeza e ira, lo podía ver en sus ojos aunque llevara la máscara de tutor._

_Le sonreí y me incline hacia delante tomando su mano. Él brinco ante mi tacto ¿por asco?_

_Mi sonrisa se desvaneció y lagrimas llenaron mis ojos. Retire mi mano y me volví hacia la ventana. Ahora me odiaba y sentía asco por mí, entonces ¿Qué hacia aquí?_

_- Vete - susurre_

_Envolví mis manos a mí alrededor. Lo sabía, ahora me odiaba más_

_- Roza…_

_- No me llames así, si ahora te doy asco - replique _

_- ¿Asco? - exigió. Mis palabras lo habían herido - ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_Me volví hacia él y vi que estaba confundido de verdad_

_- ¿Me odias? - pedí confusa_

_Dimitri frunció el seño_

_- No - dijo seriamente_

_- ¿Entonces, que es? ¿No soy suficiente para ti?_

_- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? - pregunto_

_- No quieres que te toque - la histeria teñía mis palabras - ¿Qué pasa…?_

_Dimitri se inclino y me beso rompiendo todo mi pánico. Ese beso calentó mi alma oscura y disminuyo el odio por mí_

_- Te amo - dijo - siempre lo hare._

_- ¿Después de lo que…?_

_Un beso cariñoso me interrumpió de nuevo_

_- Te amo - repitió _

_Sonreí y él me atrajo hacia su pecho_

_- Te amo - susurre_

_Él acaricio mi cabello y beso mi frente_

_- Duerme Roza…_

_Y eso hice. _

_Dimitri roncaba suavemente en mi oído cuando desperté, y su capa estaba envolviendo al igual que sus brazos._

_Tan suavemente como pude, desenvolví su presa caliente y me enderece en mi asiento. Mire por la ventana, y me di cuenta que estaba de nuevo anocheciendo._

_Lissa me observaba y sus pensamientos eran un caos por mí._

_Le sonreí y camine hacia donde ellos estaban_

_- Hey - dije_

_El asombro cruzo en sus rostros y Johnny sonrió_

_- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Lissa_

_Me encogí de hombros_

_- Tan bien como puedo estarlo - dije sinceramente - pero con su ayuda mejorare._

_Robert asintió_

_- Me alegro oírlo Rose_

_Sonreí y todos me dieron una sonrisa cálida y un abrazo_

_- Gracias Johnny_

_Él guiño un ojo_

_- Soy todo para ti_

_Puse mis ojos en blanco y un brazo envolvió mi cintura_

_- Dimka - llamo Tasha - ¿Sara?_

_Dimitri frunció el seño_

_- ¿Sara? - se pregunto_

_- Es el nombre que le pondrá a su hija - explico Mia_

_- ¿Te gusta, Dimka? _

_- Si, me gusta_

_En ese momento me sentí mal, yo nunca le podría dar hijos a Dimitri, y aunque ahora no lo quería, quizás más adelante me gustaría tener una familia, pero siempre seriamos los dos_

_- Rose - grito Christian_

_- Lo siento... ¿Qué es?_

_Lissa rio_

_- ¿Qué opinas sobre el nombre? - pidió Tasha_

_- Está perfecto_

_Volt sonrió y beso la frente de Tasha_

_- Sara será._

_- ¿Y qué pasa si es un niño? - pidió Mikhail_

_- Daniel… - empezó Tasha_

_- No - gruño Volt_

_Me eche a reír_

_- Pero sé que será una niña - termino_

_Sonreí y me gire mirando a Mikhail y la Sra. Karp. Ella se encontró con mi mirada y vi el dolor en ella._

_- ¿Entonces, ustedes también tienen un vinculo? - pregunte a Hana_

_- No_

_- ¿No? ¿Por qué?_

_Robert respondió_

_- No se puede crear un vínculo entre dos usuarios del espíritu_

_Asentí y una nueva pregunta se formo en mí_

_- Sonya - llame indecisa_

_- ¿Si, Rose?_

_- ¿El espíritu al ser despertado…?_

_No pude terminar al recordar aquella agonía. La Sra. Karp bajo la vista_

_- Lo siento - susurro_

_- No está bien - le asegure - solo quiero saber porque tiene más poder sobre nosotros los besados por las sombras _

_- Bueno - comenzó - al ser despertados el espíritu cambia y se vuelve oscuro, y al ser no-muertos, podemos distinguir a los besados por las sombras ya que podemos ver sus auras, y el espíritu se alimenta de aquella oscuridad, así que podemos manejar el aura como queramos, sea para bien o para mal._

_- ¿Podría causar…?_

_- ¿La muerte? - interrumpió - de hecho, tanto Dimitri, como Hana, como tú y como yo, somos una especie de muertos, la única diferencia es que los besados por la sombras pueden influir en aquel mundo - Sonya vacilo - respecto a la pregunta la respuesta es no, simplemente podemos causar agonía - Hana y yo nos estremecimos - lo siento_

_- ¿Y como lograste paralizarnos? - pedí_

_Esa parte me enfermo de nuevo_

_- ¿Todo bien? - pegunto Eddie_

_Asentí y mire de nuevo a Sonya_

_- Eso es parte de la magia del espíritu que manejo. Al ser Moroi no lo había desarrollado bien, pero al ser despertada mejoro notoriamente - Sonya me miro fijamente - Ahora, dime como lograste zafarte de la coacción._

_Me encogí de hombros_

_- Tengo un poco de resistencia a ella. Todo se contrala en la cabeza, y si uno no quiere hacerlo, no lo hace._

_Sonya frunció el seño_

_- No es posible, la razón se pierde_

_- La verdad no lo sé - dije_

_Sonya asintió y Alberta se acerco_

_- Ya llegamos_

_Entramos a La Corte, y todo el mundo se paralizo al ver a la Sra. Karp. Los guardianes se tensaron pero yo interrumpí_

_- Vamos - gruñí - Todos saben que está bien. Dimitri no se ha vuelto Strigoi de nuevo_

_- Tiene razón - acordó el principal guardián de Lissa - Ella es inofensiva. Dejadla en paz y dejadlos descansar._

_Los guardianes lo miraron irónicamente_

_- Es una orden - hablo Lissa_

_- Si su majestad - murmuraron y se retiraron_

_Lissa hizo una mueca_

_- Vamos, debemos ir a la ceremonia - nos informo Alberta_

_- Nos vemos luego Liss - murmure_

_- Lissa - Dimitri se despidió haciéndole una reverencia_

_Seguimos a Alberta hasta el salón principal. Hay estaban todos los guardianes que habían en La Corte y uno estaba al frente del salón. Él llamaba los nombres y Alberta se acerco a susurrarle algo al oído. El guardián asintió y Alberta entrego un papel._

_Después de unos minutos de silencio, llego nuestro turno. _


	68. Chapter 67

_- Este grupo de guardianes acaba de matar al ejército que pronto atacaría La Corte. No resultaron heridos - emocionalmente, si lo estoy, pensé con amargura - y dos de ellos son novatos. No se sabe con exactitud cuántos mataron, así que les daremos nuestra insignia. La estrella, que significa que han matado muchos - doble estrella en mi cuello, Huh, debo haber roto record - Guardianes Johnny Armstrong, Andrew Affleck, Alberta Petrov, Eddie Castilla, Hana Bush, Volt Bush, Mikhail Tanner, Rosemarie Hathaway y Dimitri Belikov por favor acérquense._

_- Whoa - dijo Andrew_

_- Nuestra primera marca - dijo sonriendo Johnny_

_- Solo espera cuando te las hagan, no te gustaran tanto como ahora - replique_

_- ¿Por qué lo dices Rose? - pregunto Andrew_

_Sonreí con mi sonrisa de reina de belleza_

_- Ahora lo sabrás._

_Tomamos asiento y el guardián se acerco a Andrew. Empezó a tatuar y Andrew gruño. Sonreí suavemente al igual que Hana, Dimitri y Mikhail._

_Pasado unos segundos se acerco a Johnny y lo tatuó_

_- Mierda - susurro Johnny_

_Me trague una carcajada y me puse mi mascara de tutor, la cual se había perfeccionado._

_Cuando estuvimos tatuados, nos dieron las reglas de cómo cuidarlos. Ya me las sabía de memoria por lo cual no preste atención._

_Mikhail corrió hacia donde la Sra. Karp cuando termino de hablar el guardián, y los demás nos mezclamos _

_- Rose _

_Janine me miraba preocupada_

_- Hey ¿Qué sucede?_

_- ¿Acaban de salvar a Sonya Karp? - pregunto_

_- Si, el Sr Nadal es quien lo hizo_

_- Vaya - dijo Janine. Después me estudio y su cara se lleno de preocupación - ¿Estás bien?_

_Vacile. Ahora conocía mejor a Janine y sabía que podía confiar en ella_

_- No - murmure_

_- ¿Qué es? - pidió_

_- Podemos hablar más tarde en mi dormitorio_

_- Bien - acordó_

_- Rose - llamo Mia_

_Asentí como despedida hacia mi madre y corrí hacia donde estaba Mia_

_- ¿Qué pasa? _

_- Amboise te busca - respondió_

_- ¿Amboise?_

_- Si - después hecho una ojeada - ¿Dónde está Eddie?_

_- Aquí estoy_

_Eddie se acerco sonriendo y Mia se puso roja como un tomate_

_- Bueno - dije incomoda - iré a ver para que me necesita_

_- ¿Quién? - pidió Dimitri_

_Se acerco con una mirada de curiosidad_

_- Amboise_

_Dimitri se echo hacia atrás_

_- Te acompañare - dijo_

_- No - dijo Mia - él dijo que solo tú._

_La mire desconcertada. ¿Por qué solo yo?_

_- Esta bien - le dije a Dimitri _

_- Dimitri - grito Volt - Iremos a jugar ¿te unes?_

_Dimitri me echo una ojeada. Reí_

_- Ve - dije_

_Dimitri sonrió_

_- No pedía permiso, solo quería acompañarte_

_Lo fulmine con la mirada y Dimitri sonrió y me beso los labios antes de girarse y seguir a Volt. Me volví hacia Mia_

_- ¿Dónde está?_

_- Dijo que estaría esperándote en la capilla_

_Ambrose estaba afuera de la capilla y se veía ansioso._

_- Hey ¿Por qué me acosas? - pregunte con una sonrisa_

_- La verdad Rose, debes preguntárselo a mi tía - ¿Rhonda? Mierda - ella me ha pedido que te lleve lo más pronto posible_

_- Vamos - dije _

_Caminamos hacia la sala donde ella se encontraba. De nuevo todo estaba rojo. _

_Al verme Rhonda suspiro y sonrió_

_- Bienvenida Rose, debemos leer tus cartas_

_- ¿Por eso acosas a Ambrose para que me encuentre? - pregunte_

_Rhonda hizo una mueca_

_- Es importante_

_Suspire_

_- Bien, hazlo - dije finalmente_

_- ¿3 o 5? - me pregunto_

_Hice una mueca_

_- 5 - decidí_

_Rhonda asintió y me ofreció las cartas. La primera fue enamorados y no estaba inversa, buena. La segunda era la rueda de la fortuna y estaba inversa. La tercera fue la primera de bastos y no estaba inversa. La cuarta fue el 13 de espadas inversa. La quinta fue el 10 de espadas y no estaba inversa… me quede sin aliento al igual que Rhonda _

_- Rose…_

_- Lo sé_

_Rhonda me observo y luego dijo_

_- Saca otra_

_Asentí y la saque. Salió el 8 de bastos y no estaba invertida_

_- ¿Qué es?_

_Lo único que sabía era que ¿moriría?_

_- El amor esta en ti, y se está dando todo - inicio ella - pero luego tu vida gira y tendrás que escoger entre tu muerte o la de tu mejor amigo - me quede helada. Lissa - pero después - frunció el seño y observo de nuevo las cartas - nacerás de nuevo_

_Me quede petrificada mirando las cartas "escoger entre mi vida y la de Lissa"_

_Una alarma sonó sacándome de mi estupor. _

_- ¿Alarma de seguridad? - pregunte_

_Rhonda asintió y después me miro con tristeza_

_- Lo siento_

_Sonreí tristemente_

_- Está bien, las cartas no escriben el futuro_

_Con eso me gire y corrí hacia el tribunal._

_Mi mente iba a la deriva. Así que moriría pronto, porque de ninguna manera permitiría que Lissa muriera. _

_Dimitri. Mi vida, la laguna que permite que mi corazón lata, ahora la perdería de nuevo._

_Una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla pero la limpie bruscamente_

_No llores, me grite mentalmente. Todos mueren, tu lo harás salvándola_


	69. Chapter 68

_Lissa estaba en medio de una reunión con los guardianes. Empuje las puertas y al verme se relajo_

_- ¿Qué pasa? - exigí_

_- Victor…_

_- Hijo de puta - gruñí - ¿Cuánto nos queda?_

_Lissa me observo y una ola de dolor me invadió_

_- Lo sabias_

_Mierda_

_- Liss te lo iba a decir, pero tú estabas preocupada por la Sra. Karp._

_Lissa se sentía herida y enojada. Le di una mirada rogándole que me perdonara_

_- Estarán aquí mañana - respondió Eddie_

_- Creí que teníamos más tiempo - dije mirando a Janine_

_- No sé como pasó, se multiplico su ejército_

_Asentí_

_- Debemos pedir refuerzos, no sabemos cuántos Strigois son - dijo Mikhail_

_- No son Strigois - gruñí_

_- ¿No? - pregunto Dimitri_

_- Es un ejército de Dhampir y Morois usuarios del fuego - explico Janine_

_- Pero, eso no es posible - dijo Lissa_

_- Robert Dashkov - explique - él junto a Victor utilizaron la coacción._

_- Pero…_

_- Es verdad - dijo Janine_

_- Debemos buscar refuerzos - ordene - y llamar a todos los Moroi que practican magia ofensiva. Los necesitaremos. Ordenen que se reúnan ahora._

_Ellos asintieron y el salón empezó a quedar vacio_

_- Deben descansar - dijo Lissa - no han dormido nada_

_Hice una mueca_

_- Quizás, pero antes debo ir a comer_

_Los mire fijamente y recordé que dentro de poco moriría. Me abalance sobre ellos y un sollozo surgió en mí_

_- ¿Rose?_

_- Lamento por haberte fallado_

_- Rose tu nunca lo has hecho - interrumpió Lissa - siempre me has protegido, y sé que siempre los harás._

_Asentí_

_- Siempre lo hare, no me importa nada más, bueno pero debes cuidar de Dimitri_

_- Roza ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_- Prométanlo - ordene - siempre se cuidaran unos a otros_

_Vi en ellos la preocupación _

_- Pero…_

_- Hazlo - grite_

_Lissa se estremeció_

_- Lo prometo - dijeron _

_Suspire_

_- Saben que los amo - dije_

_- Rose ¿Qué…?_

_En ese momento entro Ambrose_

_- Rose, te he buscado por todas partes - dijo - ¿Qué paso?_

_- 10 de espadas - susurre_

_- ¿Qué? - gritaron los 3_

_Asentí y salí corriendo de aquel tribunal. Aunque estaba rota por dentro, no pude olvidar el hambre, por lo cual fui a la cafetería y compre lo primero que vi, después de todo no lo saborearía._

_Al caminar de nuevo hacia mi habitación, vi a Robert y a los demás trabajando en la magia._

_Robert y Christian estaban hablando a parte por lo que me acerque_

_- Rose, ¿estás preparada? - pidió Christian_

_- Siempre lo estoy - respondí - pero debo pedirles un favor_

_- ¿Qué es, Rose? - pregunto Robert_

_Suspire_

_- Necesito que los dos protejan a Lissa, que me prometan que siempre lo harán. Tú Robert eres como un padre para ella y para la mayoría de nosotros_

_Christian me miraba fijamente y Robert frunció el seño_

_- ¿Por qué lo haces? - pregunto Robert_

_Me encogí de hombros_

_- Solo quiero saberlo - respondí - ¿lo harán?_

_- Por supuesto que sí, Rose - dijo Robert_

_- Al igual que tú - termino Christian_

_Asentí_

_- Gracias - mire a los Moroi - Ahora vuelvan allí, los necesitamos listos_

_Ellos asintieron y yo corrí de nuevo a mi habitación. _

_Me tire en la cama y rompí en sollozos. Me di cuenta que ya no me odiaba, antes tenía aquella agonía, pero ahora al saber que iba a morir, todos esos sentimientos desaparecieron dejándome solo el dolor de esta nueva notica._

_Apreté la cara con la almohada para esconder aquellos sollozos que iban creciendo._

_No, yo no quería morir, aquel mundo me asustaba, no quería ser parte de ello, pero sabía que todo no es como uno lo quiere. Dentro de poco estaré allí._

_Unos golpes interrumpieron mis pensamientos. No me levante con la esperanza de que se fuera, pero después de varios minutos de insistencia, la abrí a regañadientes. _

_Era Dimitri_

_- Roza…_

_Lo atraje a mí y lo bese fuertemente. Quizás esta sería la última vez que le viera y pudiera amarlo. Aquel pensamiento hizo crecer un sollozo en mi y lo bese con más fuerza._

_Dimitri se aparto jadeando por falta de aire_

_- Te amo - susurre entre besos_

_Dimitri tomo mi cara y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos_

_- No te pasara nada, cuidare de ti, lo prometo - juro_

_Sonreí tristemente_

_- Esto es el destino camarada, no lo puedes manejar - le dije sinceramente_

_- Pero…_

_Coloque una mano en su boca_

_- Pero puedes amarme por ahora_

_Y con eso lo acerque de nuevo y lo bese con amor, desespero, dolor y pasión. Nuestras manos serpenteaban por el cuerpo del otro hasta que nuestra ropa quedo en el piso. _

_Mañana seria un día difícil, por lo cual disfrute esto como si fuera la última vez que lo haría._

_Alguien golpeo la puerta bruscamente despertándome de aquel mundo maravilloso_

_- Belikov, Hathaway es hora - grito Alberta_

_Sacudí a Dimitri y bese sus labios_

_- Vamos Dimitri, es hora de ir._

_Dimitri se estiro como un gato y beso de nuevo mis labios._

_- Te amo - dijo_

_- Te amo_

_Y con esto salimos de la cama a prepararnos._

_La corte estaba escondiendo a Lissa y a los demás príncipes y princesas_

_- Rose, Christian, Carolina, Hana, Volt, Dimitri, Eddie, cuídense - rogo Lissa_

_- Estaremos bien - prometí, aunque quizás no pudiera cumplir_

_Lissa me observo y se dio cuenta de mi vacilación_

_- No puedes dejarme - ordeno_

_- No lo hare - dije abrazándola – ahora síguelos_

_- Tengan cuidado - grito Adrian. Después agarro a Carolina y la beso - Te amo_

_- Yo también - dijo ella_

_- Hey - grite - estaremos de vuelta. Esto no es un adiós. Ahora movámonos._

_Tasha beso una vez más a Volt - esta vez ella no nos acompañaría por estar en embarazo - y luego todos me siguieron._

_A unos cuantos metros estaban los guardianes de la corte, y entre ellos Janine. Me acerque a ella que estaba en primera fila y Dimitri me siguió_

_- Falta poco - murmuro Janine_

_Asentí y luego me di cuenta de algo_

_- ¿Mama? - llame indecisa_

_¿Debería decirle? Si, quizás no la volviera a ver_

_- ¿Si, Rose?_

_- Te quiero - le dije_

_Su boca se abrió, y si hubiera estado en otro estado de ánimo, había disfrutado por cogerla con la guardia baja._

_Después de unos segundos se recupero_

_- Yo también Rose_

_Dimitri entrelazo la mano con la mía por un momento_

_- No dejare que nada te pase _

_Le bese una vez más y allí fue cuando entraron en nuestro campo de visión. _


	70. Chapter 69

_No podía creerlo. Había unos 70 guardianes y 40 Morois haciendo parte de su ejército. No me explicaba como podrían trabajar todos ellos bajo la coacción por parte de Robert __Dashkov y Victor. _

_- Me alegra volver a verte Rose - dijo sonriendo Victor_

_- Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo - murmure __a través de mis dientes_

_Victor río y vi como Robert se estremecía_

_- Oh, Dimitri, veo que nunca lograras controlarla_

_Dimitri respondió con un rugido. _

_Mi estaca giraba en mi mano, y la adrenalina cada segundo corría con más fuerza en mis venas. Era hora me había cansado de hablar. _

_Ellos estaban en la mitad de su ejército, así que tenía que derrumbar todas las líneas de seguridad._

_Lo más difícil fue enfrentarse con los Moroi, y más con los usuarios del fuego y después de algunas quemaduras decidí que fuego se enfrentaba con fuego, aire, agua o tierra. Los Moroi que estaban aquí ya lo sabían manejar bastante bien gracias a Robert._

_Seguí adentrándome en aquella muralla solo con el fin de llegar a Victor. Era consciente de que Dimitri me seguía de cerca. _

_Mi cuerpo se fue desgastando a medida que pasaba de lucha en lucha, y aunque hubiera matado varios Strigois, que daban una batalla más dura que con los dhampir, el tiempo logro cansar mis músculos, pero el aumento de la adrenalina palpitando en mí obligaba a moverme._

_Después de unos largos minutos logre llegar a donde estaba Victor. Me lance sobre él tratando de tomarlo por sorpresa, pero falle. Se giro y golpeo mi pecho. Fue duro para provenir de un Moroi, pero no lo registre. Me gire de nuevo hacia él y vi a Dimitri atacar a Robert. Por un segundo oí la respiración agita de Robert pero luego se calmo y él hablo_

_- Dejaras de atacarme_

_Completamente sorprendí vi como Dimitri paraba de luchar. Un guardián se abalanzo sobre mí golpeándome lateralmente. Hice una mueca cuando el dolor me llego pero tome la ofensiva._

_Víctor nos observaba con un brillo pensativo en su mirada y luego una sonrisa sombría cruzo sus labios. Camino elegantemente hacia donde estaba Robert y un golpe en mi cabeza me pidió concentrarme en la lucha con el guardián. Odiaba la idea de tener que matarlos y más cuando era la coacción la que les obligaba comportarse de tal manera, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. _

_Duramente busque la manera de herirlo con mi estaca, pero el guardián era muy habilidoso y esquivaba todos mis ataques. Estaba demasiada cansada lo cual me hacía perder por momentos la concentración y más lo hice cuando Victor hablo_

_- Dimitri harás lo que yo diga - Dimitri estaba completamente ido de sí mismo, la coacción ahora lo manejaba. El guardián con el que estaba peleando tiro de mí bruscamente haciéndome caer al piso. Esquive su ataque golpeando su nariz tan fuertemente como pude. Mi respiración era agitada y mi cuerpo estaba completamente adolorido. Víctor nos observo y una vez más sonrió - Mateo déjala, Dimitri la matara_

_Mis ojos se abrieron en estado de Shock ¿Dimitri era quien me mataría?_

_- ¿Qué? - grite_

_Mateo asintió y se retiro dejándome en el piso. Tambaleándome me levante y observe a Victor aterrada. Él me dirigió una sonrisa que hacia helar la sangre_

_- Dimitri, mataras a Rose - Dimitri vacilo pero luego asintió - No te detendrás hasta que este muerta_

_Dimitri me dirigió una mirada y vi como luchaba entre sí, pero al final la coacción gano. Mierda. Dimitri era mucho más fuerte y rápido que yo, además ahora mi cuerpo estaba dolorido como el infierno. No había manera de ganar._

_Él se acerco a mí y empezó a rodearme. Fui consciente de que todos los guardianes nos observaban. Mi madre tenía el dolor y el miedo en sus facciones y fui consciente de que ella quería venir, pero ahora ella estaba ocupada, todos lo estaban, esta vez tendría que salvarme yo sola. Víctor y Robert nos observaban sonriendo complacidos._

_Dimitri dio el primer paso y me di cuenta que solo tenía algo que hacer_

_- Dimitri no lo hagas - suplique. Dimitri me observo por unos segundos, pero de nuevo avanzo hacia mí - por favor, tú no quieres hacerlo. Tú me amas. Lo prometiste_

_Vi como el dolor se dibujo en su rostro y vi la agonía en sus ojos, pero también supe que él lo haría._

_En un momento él se abalanzo sobre mí, lo esquive con un salto alejándome varios metros. De ninguna manera yo lo heriría, y aunque lo quisiera hacer, no tenía oportunidad. Estaba realmente cansada y dolorida y Dimitri se veía en perfecto estado._

_De nuevo brinco sobre mí y esta vez quede yo debajo de su cuerpo. Trate de utilizar la poca fuerza que me quedaba pero fue en vano_

_- Dimitri_

_- Rose_

_Escuche a la gente gritando para que nos detuviéramos, pero eso no funcionaba nada._

_Aunque mi cuerpo seguía en el piso y Dimitri encima de mí, logre mover mi pierna y golpearlo en la ingle. Él se estremeció y aproveche eso para hacerlo rodar y quedar yo arriba_

_- Dimitri basta - le suplique_

_Él de nuevo me miro, pero igual que la otra vez lo venció de nuevo la coacción. Empezó a empujarme y en un segundo yo estaba a varios metros de él. Aunque dolió, aproveche para tratar de tranquilizarme y pensar en una solución. Mire de nuevo aquellos hermosos ojos cafés para ver si tenían la respuesta, pero no era así._

_Dimitri corrió hacia mí, a una velocidad que podría pasar por Strigoi. Apenas había logrado levantarme, cuando una patada estrello contra mi estomago. Algo sonó en mi interior y me di cuenta que eran 3 o 4 costillas. Jadee tratando de recuperar el aliento pero Dimitri estaba de nuevo encima de mí_

_- ¡ROSE!_

_¿Lissa? ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? "escoger entre su vida o la tuya"_

_- Vete, debes…_

_Un golpe en mi cabeza me interrumpió. Whoa, ahora todo estaba negro. _

_- DIMITRI PARA - ordeno gritando_

_Sacudí mi cabeza para aclarar mi visión. Lissa estaba protegida estaba bien protegida, así que de nuevo volví mi atención a Dimitri. Golpee un poco su cuerpo con mis patadas, pero la verdad era que no serbia para nada. _

_Dimitri acomodo la estaca en línea a mi corazón_

_- Dimitri - le rogué - no, no hagas esto_

_Ahora ninguna fuerza había en mí. Lissa estaba completamente aterrorizada con lo que veía, y no entendía el por qué. Miles de ideas empezaron a llegar a su mente, hasta que llego a la correcta._

_Dimitri corrió de nuevo hacia mí e introdujo la estaca en mi muslo. Grite del dolor y vi como sangraba fuertemente. Perfecto, la arteria seguramente. El mundo se oscureció. Mire sus perfectos ojos, quizás esta sería la última vez que los viera. No podía creer que él fuera quien me mataría después de todo, menos en esta situación. En sus ojos vi la completa agonía. Dimitri sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no había forma de desobedecer aquellas órdenes. Yo era la única que podía pelear un poco en contra de eso, y aun así era difícil para mí lograrlo._

_Él saco su estaca y caí de rodillas al pasto. Empecé a sentirme completamente débil, y sabia que esta vez no me salvaría. Quizás Lissa pudiera revivirme de nuevo._

_- BASTA - grito Lissa - DIMITRI MIRAME_

_Dimitri se giro y la observo. Vi como Lissa empezó a utilizar la coacción en él. Robert también se dio cuenta y se acerco a él cogiéndolo por los hombros._

_Quería golpearlo por atreverse a tocarlo, pero la pérdida de sangre no me daba la oportunidad. Me arregle para dirigirle una mirada de odio puro._

_- Mátala - le ordeno_

_Dimitri lo observo y de nuevo se volvió a mí. Robert se alejo hacia donde estaba Victor y este sonriendo dijo_

_- Después de todo volverás a aquel mundo al que perteneces._

_Me aterrorice completamente ante esas palabas, yo no quería volver allí. Mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte y Victor sonrió ante mi reacción. _

_Lissa corrió hacia donde me encontraba, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Dimitri cayó de rodillas ante mí y paso un brazo por mis hombros antes de enterrar la estaca en mi abdomen. _

_Mi sangre salpico en su gran abrigo y vi como las lágrimas caían desde su cara. _

_- Te amo - susurre_

_Movió su estaca camino hacia mi corazón y Lissa en ese momento llego. Ella toco su brazo y le ordeno_

_- BASTA - uso todo la fuerza de coacción y funciono, Dimitri se detuvo. Empezó a pasar hechizo curativos para romper la coacción - ROSE - grito._

_Ella empezó a pasar su espíritu curativo, pero ahora ella estaba muy débil. Sin embargo, sirvió para mantenerme un poco más tiempo despierta._

_Dimitri volvió en sí y me observo frenéticamente. La peor agonía se apodero de él._

_- Está bien - lo consolé. Mi voz sonó tan baja como un susurro y mi boca ahora sabia a sangre - Te amo_

_Dimitri me envolvió en sus brazos llorando en mí_

_- Roza… no - susurro con la voz quebrada - no puedes dejarme_

_Victor rio fríamente. Mi mundo estaba completamente a oscuras en ese momento, pero antes de caer en este, logre escuchar_

_- ¿Qué no puede dejarte? - pregunto burlonamente - ¡Pero fuiste tú quien lo ha matado!_

_Hijo de puta, grite mentalmente ya que no podía hablar ahora_

_En ese momento la oscuridad me absorbió_


	71. Chapter 70

_Era una gran pelea la que esperaba por nosotros. 70 guardianes y 40 Morois. Whoa, nunca había escuchado que la coacción lograra someterlos a todos ellos. Yo sabía que la coacción por parte del espíritu era fuerte, y Robert era usuario de este, pero Lissa también se cansaba de utilizarlo ¿O se aprende a canalizar la coacción con el paso de los años? No tenía respuesta a eso, pero nos esperaba un gran tiempo juntos para averiguarlo. _

_Victor y Robert se protegían estando en la mitad del ejercito. Nos esperaba una gran pelea para poder llegar a ellos. Me di cuenta que Roza quería a Victor, así que yo me conformaría con Robert._

_Mis pensamientos los interrumpió Victor a hablarle a Roza. _

_- Me alegra volver a verte Rose - dijo sonriendo _

_Vi como la ira empezaba a sumergir de Rose_

_- Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo - respondió con los dientes apretados_

_Le dirigí una mirada de advertencia pero ella no la vio. Victor río _

_- Oh, Dimitri, veo que nunca lograras controlarla_

_¿Cómo se atrevía ese hijo de puta? De mi boca salió un rugido brutal mientras apretaba más la estaca como muestra de desafío _

_Nos separaba unos 30 metros de los unos con los otros, un buen salto daría inicio a aquella batalla mortal… y Roza fue quien lo hizo. Su cuerpo se encorvo y corrió tan rápido como podía hacia ellos. Si aun fuera su mentor la felicitaría, ya que rompió su mejor marca. _

_La lucha comenzó, enfrentándose Moroi y guardianes. Los Moroi usuarios del fuego peleaban entre sí mismos, pero Roza también los atacaba. Sacudí mi cabeza exasperado. Roza nunca aprendería a pensar antes de actuar._

_Después de unas cuantas quemaduras, se dio cuenta que quizás debería seguir el plan, y que ella se debe enfrentar a los guardianes._

_Yo la seguía de cerca, pues no quería que se lastimara en lo más mínimo. Yo debía protegerla._

_Vi como se iban cansando con el paso del tiempo. Mi cuerpo también lo hacía, pero aun en mi ADN seguían marcas de Strigoi, dándome así más fuerza y velocidad, también más resistencia, por lo cual aun después de minutos de lucha seguía sin cansarme._

_Llegamos al centro de la pelea, donde estaba Victor y Robert disfrutando de aquella violencia. _

_Roza salto sobre él y vi como este le daba un golpe en el pecho. Por un momento pensé en intervenir, pero Roza podía con él. Ella había matado a muchos, muchos Strigois… ella podía con él._

_Me lance sobre Robert. Su defensa era muy alta, bastante para provenir de un Moroi. Había escuchado que su guardián besado por la sombra había muerto, lo que me daba a pensar que quizás él aprendió a defenderse por sí mismo._

_Estaba tan concentrado en matarlo, que no me di cuenta el guardián que golpeo mis piernas haciendo caer al piso. Me levante pero en ese momento mi mirada se encontró con la de Robert y no pude apartarla _

_- Dejaras de atacarme - ordeno_

_Mi cuerpo dejo de luchar. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Roza fue golpeada por el guardián al ella mirarme. Di un suspiro de alivio cuando vi que ella tomaba la ofensiva._

_Víctor se acerco a donde estábamos nosotros y observo por unos minutos a Roza. Ahora no podía hacer nada. No sabía como Roza podía luchar contra la coacción, yo no podía hacer nada más que solamente seguir sus órdenes._

_Los ojos de Victor se encontraron con los míos, y la razón me abandono_

_- Dimitri harás lo que yo diga - ordeno. Víctor giro de nuevo hacia donde Roza estaba en el piso y sonrió - Mateo déjala, Dimitri la matara_

_¿Qué? No, grite mentalmente, pero aun así me prepare para hacerlo_

_- ¿Qué? - Roza grito en estado de Shock_

_El guardián se alejo de ella y Roza se levanto. Ella estaba demasiado débil, su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente. _

_Víctor volvió a mirarme y de nuevo hablo_

_- Dimitri, mataras a Rose - Hijo de puta, por supuesto que no lo haría. Yo la amaba. Si la mataba me mataría, pero de nuevo mi cuerpo acepto - No te detendrás hasta que este muerta_

_Me gire hacia donde estaba Roza. Ella estaba muy débil, pero aun así era mi salvación. Era un ángel que me protegía, pero Victor tenía razón, ella ahora era mi enemiga._

_Me acerque a ella y empecé a buscar la forma de atacarla. No sería difícil cumplir con lo pedido ya que yo era mucho más fuerte que ella. Los guardianes de La corte nos observaban horrorizados. _

_- Dimitri no lo hagas - suplico. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Yo no podía hacerlo. Mi cuerpo avanzo de nuevo - por favor, tú no quieres hacerlo. Tú me amas. Lo prometiste_

_Claro que la amaba, pero estaba completamente absorbido por aquella coacción. Solo un pensamiento estaba llevando la razón, y era que debía matarla._

_Avance sobre ella, pero Roza esquivo alejándose varios metros. Vi el miedo, el amor y la agonía cruzando su rostro. Quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero antes de saber de nuevo estaba sobre ella. Ella trato de empujarme, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente._

_- Dimitri_

_- Rose_

_Escuche a la gente gritando para que nos detuviéramos, pero no podía hacerlo._

_La pierna de Rose golpeo en mi ingle. Me estremecí ante el dolor. Ella giro sobre sí para quedar encima de mí, pero no me golpeaba, solo trataba de detenerme._

_- Dimitri basta - suplico de nuevo_

_Roza, Roza ¡¿QUÉ ESTABA YO HACIENDO? _

_Mire aquellos ojos chocolates que tanto amaba, y vi en ellos miedo. También supe que ella no lucharía en contra mío, solo se defendería._

_Mis brazos se movieron sin ninguna orden y la empuje varios metros lejos de mí. Me levante y vi que ella golpeo su cadera. Hizo una mueca de dolor y de nuevo sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. _

_Corrí hacia ella a una velocidad impresionante. Roza apenas había logrado levantarse cuando mi pierna golpeo su abdomen. Un chasquido sonó en ella diciéndome que sus costillas estaban rotas. Roza empezó a jadear abrazándose su abdomen y de nuevo me balance sobre_

_- ¡ROSE! - Lissa grito_

_Vi el miedo en los ojos de Roza_

_- Vete, debes…_

_Golpee de nuevo su cabeza y esta vez ella se puso pálida_

_- DIMITRI PARA - me ordeno Lissa _

_Roza se aclaro y vi como observaba por un segundo a Lissa. De nuevo ella se concentro en mí y empezó a golpearme, pero no tenía suficiente._

_Acomode la estaca en línea a su corazón_

_- Dimitri - hablo de nuevo - no, no hagas esto_

_Brinque hacia ella tratando de estacarla al fin, pero Roza se giro y mi estaca entro en su muslo. Un grito de dolor resonó en mis oídos. Ella de nuevo miro mis ojos y un dolor creció en mí. Retire la estaca y ella cayo de rodilla enfrente de mí. Su pierna sangraba a una velocidad impresionante, y ahora vi la palidez en su rostro._

_- BASTA - grito Lissa - DIMITRI MIRAME_

_La observe por un momento y ahora no debía matar a Rose. Robert me cogió por los hombros y me giro hacia él_

_- Mátala - ordeno_

_Mire de nuevo a Roza y escuche a Victor diciendo_

_- Después de todo volverás a aquel mundo al que perteneces._

_Vi el miedo en sus ojos y ella se estremeció. El diez de espadas. Caí de rodillas enfrente de ella y mi corazón se empezó a caer en pedazos. Debía matarla. _

_La abrace en mi regazo y enterré la estaca en su abdomen. Un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios y la sangre salpico en mi abrigo. Mis lágrimas rodaban por mi cara y de nuevo mire a aquellos ojos chocolates _

_- Te amo - susurro_

_Enterré más mi estaca en ella y vi como sus ojos se desenfocaban de mi cara. Una mano agarro mi brazo _

_- BASTA - ordeno Lissa. Me detuve bruscamente y mi cuerpo empezó a sentirse caliente y frio - ROSE - grito._

_Su mano la toco frenéticamente y vi como el rostro de Roza tomo un poco de color. Sus heridas se cerraron un poco también._

_En ese momento la razón volvió a mí. Mire a Roza y me odiaba. Ella estaba de rodillas, completamente débil. ¿Qué había hecho? Estaba matando a mi ángel. Yo era un mounstro._

_- Está bien - susurro al ver mi agonía - Te amo_

_La envolví en mis brazos. Ella no podía morir. De nuevo la había lastimado cuando había prometido protegerla. Ella no podía irse._

_- Roza… no - susurre llorando. No podía perderla - no puedes dejarme_

_Victor rio fríamente. _

_- ¿Qué no puede dejarte? - se pregunto - ¡Pero fuiste tú quien la ha matado!_

_Era verdad. Yo de nuevo la herí. Un odio surgió en mí y en ese momento la cabeza de Roza cayó en mi pecho._

_- No - grite - Roza…_

_Lissa envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y se concentro._

_- No puedes dejarme - ordeno_

_Sus heridas se cerraron y de nuevo una leve respiración entro en ella. _

_Janine se acerco con las lágrimas corriendo en su rostro. Sus ojos quedaron en negro y se giro hacia donde estaba Victor. Él no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, para esquivar su ataque. Cayo inconsciente en el piso y Janine se abalanzo sobre Robert. Golpeo fuertemente su cabeza y en ese momento los demás guardianes llegaron a ayudar_

_- Llevadla a la enfermería - grito Hana_

_Asentí y la levante en mis brazos. Roza estaba completamente pálida y una mueca de dolor estaba en sus labios._

_Me odiaba, me odiaba por lastimarla. Debería dejarla sola, alejarme para nunca herirla._

_- Esta bien Dimitri. No lo hiciste tú - dijo Lissa acariciando mi brazo _

_Me pare abruptamente_

_- ¡¿NO FUI YO? - le grite - ¡YO SOY EL QUE CUMPLIRA CON LA PREDICCION DE RHONDA!_

_Lissa se estremeció_

_- No - susurro - no podías pelear contra eso_

_- Debí intentarlo - gruñí - ¿Cómo pude hacer esto, cuando prometí que la cuidaría?_

_Lagrimas de ira se deslizaban de mis ojos_

_- Dimitri - ahora Lissa gruño - estabas bajo un hechizo de coacción ¿entiendes? - asentí y ella me observo - No, no lo harás - dijo asustada - No te alejaras de ella - me sorprendí. ¿Cómo se entero de esto?... sus uñas se enterraron en mi brazo - DIMITRI BELIKOV - grito - No la dejaras. Si tengo que utilizar la coacción para lograrlo lo hare._

_La observe fijamente para saber si estaba bromeando, pero sus ojos eran serios. Ella no me mentía, lo haría para proteger a Roza_

_- Está bien - susurre dándome por vencido_

_Lissa me observo fijamente y luego asintió_

_- Bien_

_Entramos a la enfermería y Lissa se disculpo para ir a los alimentadores. De nuevo me senté al lado de su cama y acaricie su brazo. Ella se relajo ante mi contacto y la Dra. organizo todo para ella. La conectaron a varias maquinas y empezaron a pasar suero y azúcar a sus venas. La Dra. hizo una mueca al ver las cicatrices que habían quedado de sus heridas y al ver sus hematomas en el estomago_

_- Varias costillas están rotas - dijo - y tiene una conmoción cerebral - reviso su pierna y su abdomen - siendo sincera guardián Belikov, ella está muy débil. Quizás no pueda…_

_Lissa entro a la habitación_

_- ¿Puede darme un tiempo a solas con ellos? - dijo haciendo señas a Roza y a mí_

_La Dra. la observo y luego asintió saliendo por la sala._

_Lissa suspiro y se acerco a Roza. Toco su mano y vi la concentración en ella. Sabía que después de esto no podía dejarla sola, quizás la depresión se apoderaría de nuevo de ella. _

_El monitor cardiaco empezó a pitar más rápido por un momento pero luego se calmo. La cara de Roza se relajo poco a poco y sus heridas se cerraron completamente. Los hematomas se empezaron a disolver y estoy seguro que la conmoción se curo también. _

_Lissa termino demasiado pálida y débil y en ese momento la Dra. entro a la habitación_

_- ¿Todo bien? Escuche el monitor - después miro a Lissa y se alarmo más - ¿Princesa está bien?_

_Lissa me miro y yo respondí_

_- Solo necesita descansar_

_La Dra. me observo y por ultimo suspirando salió de nuevo de la habitación. _

_- Gracias - susurro Lissa_

_La observe y le sonreí_

_- Debes descansar_

_Ella asintió y se metió en la cama con Roza, ya que esta era demasiada amplia. Después de unos momentos Lissa se durmió en el pecho de Roza._


	72. NOTA II

_**NOTA**_

_**AQUÍ HEMOS LLEGADO AL ADELANTO**_

_**¿QUE OPINAS ACERCA DE LA HISTORIA?**_

_**DEJALO SABER A TRAVES DE LOS COMENTARIOS**_

_**ESPERO LE GUSTE… =D**_


	73. Chapter 71

_Mi cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera estado sumergida en el agua durante mucho tiempo, mis músculos estaban entumidos pero no adoloridos._

_Abrí lentamente mis ojos pero las imágenes eran borrosas. Los cerré por un momento y llegaron aquellas imágenes. Dimitri enterrando la estaca en mí. ¿Estaba muerta? Seguramente lo estaba, ya que no tenía ningún dolor, pero Lissa…_

_Alguien entrelazo su mano con la mía y la apretó. Mi corazón latió mas rápido por lo cual el monitor también. Esa mano la reconocería en cualquier momento, ancha, fuerte, suave y con cayos por los días de formación._

_- ¿Roza?_

_Abrí de nuevo mis ojos y las imágenes estaban un poco más claras. _

_- Hey, camarada_

_Mi voz sonó suave, demasiado. Alguien se inclino sobre mí tapando toda la luz. Parpadee varias veces, para poder saber quién era. Dimitri. Sonreí y apreté su mano._

_- ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_- Estoy bien, no tengo ningún dolor… ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?_

_- 2 semanas - dijo tristemente_

_Lo mire fijamente a los ojos y vi todas sus emociones. Ira, odio y dolor. _

_Me incline y bese suavemente_

_- Te amo - le dije_

_Su otra mano acaricio mi mejilla_

_- Lo siento… yo_

_Puse mi mano en su boca para detenerlo_

_- No importa - diez de espadas - ese es el destino_

_Dimitri perdió el control, lo vi en sus ojos. Quito mi mano de su boca y se acerco tanto que nuestras frentes se rozaban._

_- ¿Y soy yo quien lo debe cumplir? - gruño_

_No respondí en primer momento, pero luego pensé. Hace 2 semanas cuando pensé que moriría por Dimitri, no había sentido odio, no mi último pensamiento en medio del dolor fue que lo amaba…_

_- Si debo morir - dije suavemente - prefiero hacerlo por ti, o por Lissa._

_Levanto las manos exasperadamente_

_- Pues…_

_Me incline y lo bese con fuerza. Lo devolvió con la misma intensidad y en ese momento el Dra entro a la habitación._

_- Rose - nos separamos rápidamente - lamento interrumpir - ¿de verdad? - pero escuche el monitor ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Me incline para levantarme_

_- Estoy bien_

_Ella asintió_

_- Debo hacer unas pruebas antes de salir - se acerco y retiro todos los cables a los que estaba conectada. Luego se inclino y apretó suavemente mi abdomen y muslo - ¿alguna molestia? - sacudí mi cabeza - ¿y la cabeza?_

_- Está bien_

_Ella saco una especie de linterna y la acerco a mis ojos_

_- Síguela - ordeno y eso hice - todo va bien hasta ahora, sin embargo, debes venir a control unos días más tarde_

_Suspire_

_- Bien_

_- Puedes ir, si estás segura de hacerlo._

_Ella sonrió y salió de la habitación._

_Me senté y coloque mis zapatos_

_- Bien ¿Cuál fue el diagnostico? - pregunte_

_Dimitri hizo una mueca. Lo mire asombrada, nunca lo había visto hacerlo. Él sonrió cuando vio mi cara_

_- ¿Qué? - pidió_

_- Nada_

_Él rio._

_- Bueno, tienes varias costillas estaban rotas, tenias una conmoción cerebral, y las heridas en el estomago y el muslo - contesto_

_Enarque una ceja, de verdad eso había dolido_

_- ¿Lissa?_

_Dimitri asintió._

_- Esta bien, hemos cuidado tanto de ella como de ti._

_- ¿Cuántas veces…?_

_La puerta se abrió y todos mis amigos entraron_

_- Varias veces - respondió Lissa_

_Por el vinculo me di cuenta que tanto Robert como Sonya habían ayudado en la curación_

_- ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunto Janine_

_- Bien - respondí sonriendo _

_- Nos diste un buen susto - dijo Hana_

_- Nadie puede conmigo - respondí sonriendo_

_Dimitri suspiro exasperadamente_

_- Ya veo - dijo sarcásticamente Christian_

_- ¿Quieres intentarlo? - pregunte_

_Adrian rompió a reír_

_- Solo te hemos extrañado pequeña dhampir - dijo - Nos hace falta tu carácter explosivo_

_- No, no es así - dijo Christian. Enarque una ceja y Christian rio - lo siento, Rose, pero es verdad._

_Puse los ojos en blanco_

_- ¿Qué paso con Victor y Robert? - pregunte al recordarlo._

_Janine se acerco_

_- Bueno, dentro de unas horas será el juicio._

_Mire significativamente a Lissa. Ella seria quien tomaría la decisión. Lissa me devolvió la mirada y sonrío fríamente. Me asuste, ella era la persona más cariñosa que había conocido. Abrí más el vínculo y sentí una oscuridad espesa en ella. Me estremecí y la mire con preocupación_

_- Liss ¿Estás bien?_

_Adrian observo a Lissa y luego a mí_

_- Esta bien Lissa cálmate - dijo Robert_

_Lissa trato de quitarse aquel sentimiento pero no podía._

_Suspire_

_- Dámelo a mí - dije finalmente_

_Dimitri tomo mi mano y Janine frunció el seño _

_- ¿De qué hablan? - exigió_

_- La oscuridad del espíritu - respondió Johnny _

_- ¿Oscuridad? - pregunto Andrew_

_- Rose es besada por la sombras - explico Mia_

_Andrew frunció el seño por un momento pero luego su cara se relajo._

_- Oh - dijo_

_Lissa me miro fijamente y murmuro fríamente _

_- No Rose, de verdad estoy bien _

_Revise de nuevo el vinculo y vi la oscuridad creciendo_

_- Lissa, suéltalo - ordene_

_Enfoque bien el vinculo y vi a Hana hacer una mueca._

_Después de unos segundos sentí como Lissa se relajaba y recibí un golpe en la cara. Mi ser seguía bien a excepción de ganas de venganza. Me encargaría que Victor muriera._

_- ¿Roza?_

_Dimitri acaricio mis cabellos. Me gire y lo mire y él se estremeció_

_- ¿Rose? - llamo Janine_

_Mis ojos no se apartaron del rostro de Dimitri en ningún momento. Creía que si me separara de él me perdería._

_- Robert ¿Qué debo hacer? - pregunto frustradamente Dimitri_

_- Estar junto a ella. Enfoca tu vínculo y pasa amor por él - respondió_

_Dimitri me sostuvo la mirada y se concentro solo en hacerlo. A los pocos segundos sentí a alguien en mi cabeza, me recordó a Avery cuando me alejaba de la cabeza de Lissa. Aquella oscuridad fue reemplazada poco a poco por una oleada de calor que venía desde Dimitri._

_- Increíble - dijo riendo Adrian_

_- ¿Qué? - pidió Mikhail_

_- Ha logrado modificar aquella oscuridad en el aura de ella - dijo Robert_

_- Ahora su aura tiene un poco de luz. No tan dorada como la qude le da Lissa con lo hechizos de curación, no, sino más bien un amarillo pálido - termino Sonya_

_Ahora estaba como siempre. Irracional, si, pero lo hacía de forma consciente._

_- Rose, ¿estás bien? - pregunto Lissa acercándose_

_Asentí _

_- Como nueva - le dije_


	74. Chapter 72

_- Siento no haberlos encantado antes _

_Lo deslice en mi dedo y la magia paso por mí. Agradecida de que funcionara lo retire y lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi abrigo_

_- No importa - dije a cambio. Mire a mi alrededor y aun seguíamos hablando en la clínica - Vamos me estoy muriendo de hambre_

_En medio del camino algunos guardianes se acercaban a preguntar por mi salud, pero al tener varios usuarios del espíritu, sabían que no había sido algo grave._

_Me contaron lo sucedido en mis 2 semanas de "vacaciones" y la verdad era que no era nada importante. Algunos guardianes habían muerto en la lucha y entre ellos estaba el guardián Nito. Adrian había intentado sanarlo, pero era magia muy avanzada para él. Fue una noticia triste, pues aunque no había compartido mucho con él, sabía que era un gran guardián, pero todo tenía un fin, y esa lucha había sido el suyo._

_Me enorgulleció saber que mi madre era quien había noqueado a Victor, y un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza de Robert, había producido un gran trauma del cual no se había salvado. _

_Algunos de los Moroi y guardianes que habían trabajado bajo la coacción fueron salvados por Lissa, Adrian, Robert y Sonya. Los otros fueron duras perdidas ya que se conocían entre sí._

_Sonya y Mikhail estaban juntos de nuevo, y aunque ella ahora volvía a tener la locura, la podía controlar con la ayuda de Mikhail._

_Hoy sería el juicio de Victor, en el cual Lissa tomaría una decisión si salvarlo o matarlo, y yo sabía que tomaría la segunda. Odiaba que Lissa tomara esa decisión, pero ya nos habíamos arriesgado mucho y ella ahora lo odiaba mas al saber que nos hizo daño a Dimitri y a mí._

_Después de eso sería la ceremonia para las marcas molnijas - aunque, claro, esta vez no fueron Strigois a los que habíamos matado, por lo que recibiríamos un símbolo diferente al de las marcas o estrellas de molnija - y luego, al otro día seria el velorio por las muertes producidas._

_Al llegar a la cafetería vi a gente llorando, o sumida en los pensamientos. Esto había sido lo peor lucha que se había producido. No por el numero, sino porque nosotros acabábamos Strigois, no los de nuestra misma especie._

_- Rose_

_Una voz que no quería nunca volver a escuchar me llamo. Rhonda._

_Me gire para enfrentarla_

_- ¿Qué quieres? - exigí_

_- Solo quería saber como estabas - dijo inocentemente - y ahora veo que estas bien._

_- Si, tu fortuna aun no se ha cumplido - dije secamente_

_Sabía que no era justo de mi parte decirle eso, ella no tenía la culpa de mi destino, pero no dejaría que se dieran cuenta cuanto me asustaba aquellas cartas._

_Rose, grito Lissa en su mente. Deja de comportarte como una perra, ella no tiene la culpa, solo quiere ayudarte_

_Hice una mueca_

_- Ya lo veo - respondió - Me alegro que aun estés con nosotros_

_Con eso se giro y empezó a alejarse_

_- Rhonda - grite. Ella se detuvo y me observo curiosa - Yo también me alegro de estar aquí._

_Ella asintió con una sonrisa y se retiro._

_- ¿Qué fortuna? - pregunto Janine_

_- Nada - respondí - ¿Qué hay de comer?_

_Quería cambiar el tema, no quería decirles y tener más gente preocupada por mi… pero no lo iba a lograr, no cuando se trataba de Janine._

_Ella coloco sus manos en las caderas y de nuevo me sentí como una niña que se enfrentaba a alguien gigante_

_- Responde Rosemarie - ordeno_

_Suspire he intercambie una mirada con Lissa y Dimitri. Ellos se veían ansiosos, y los demás curiosos. También querían saberlo_

_- Bueno… - no sabía si debería mentir. Sería lo más correcto en este momento, así no se trastornarían, pero de nuevo, quizás esta sería la última vez que tenía la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ellos - el 10 de espadas - todos se quedaron congelados - Esto…_

_No sabía que decir para terminar la tensión en el ambiente_

_- Rose - inicio Janine retomando la compostura - Quizás debas tomar unas vacaciones_

_- No - casi le grite. Lissa, tenía que cuidarla - No puedo. Lissa, debo protegerla_

"_Decidirás que vida seguirá adelante. La de Lissa o la tuya" Me estremecí._

_Janine pensó por un momento_

_- Bueno, quizás Lissa puede acompañarte, pero tienen que ir con la copia de seguridad - dijo finalmente_

_Eso sonaba mejor_

_- ¿En serio? - pedí emocionada_

_Janine asintió._

_- Pueden habar cuando pase todo esto. Lissa puede solicitarlo al consejo._

_- Pero ella es la reina - interrumpió Adrian_

_- Si, pero Lissa no es del todo razonable sin Rose - contesto Janine. Lissa la dio una mirada interrogante - Lo que quiero decir, es que puedes utilizar esa excusa para que la acompañes - explico_

_Lissa sonrío. Unas vacaciones, eso era lo que necesitábamos. Todos lo necesitábamos_

_- Podemos ir todos, Sydney no me ha dado informes sobre que estamos en peligro _

_- No me opongo a eso - dijo Mia_

_Sonreí_

_- Bien, hablaremos de eso mañana, por ahora_

_Me levante y me dirigí a comprar. No había donas, por lo cual me conforme con rosquillas calientes y chocolate._

_- Su majestad, el juicio iniciara ahora_

_Un guardián se acerco a informarnos. Habían pasado varias horas desde que había salido de la clínica, y ahora, sin el estupor en mi mente y cuerpo, vino una pregunta que me inquietaba_

_- Lissa ¿Por qué han aplazado tanto el juicio? _

_- Lo aplazamos, porque esperábamos por ti - respondió sencillamente_

_¿Por mí?_

_- ¿Por qué? _

_- Solo pensé que querías estar presente. Además yo te necesito para poder hacer frente a esto. _

_Asentí y entramos al tribunal. Lissa se dirigió al frente y me di cuenta que estaba nerviosa, aunque su decisión no cambiaria. _

_Nosotros nos sentamos en primera fila, queríamos apoyarla en esto. _

_El tribunal se lleno en unos minutos, y me di cuenta que Nathan no había asistido, solo lo había hecho Daniella, la madre de Adrian._

_- ¿Dónde está Nathan? - le susurre a Adrian._

_- No lo sé - respondió encogiéndose de hombros - desde que no fue escogido como rey, se ha encerrado para todo el mundo - después se acerco a mi oído y hablo con una voz seductora - a excepción de mi madre - como siempre Adrian, bueno no debería impresionarme después de todo el tiempo que habíamos compartido, pero aun así lo hice. Adrian vio mi mirada y dijo riendo - ¿Qué? Digo las cosas como son._

_Suspire y volví la atención al tribunal en el cual entraba de nuevo Victor Dashkov. Su mira se fijo en mí y vi la diversión en su rostro_

_- De nuevo con vida, Rose - dijo riendo_

_Apreté los puños a mi lado y me mordí la lengua para no decirle nada. Dimitri paso un brazo por mis hombros y Lissa me mando mensajes tranquilizadores. Un momento más tarde ella entro de nuevo al tribunal, y como las antiguas costumbres de los Moroi, nos toco levantarnos y hacer una reverencia y hasta que Lissa no se sentó, no podíamos hacerlo._

_Sabía que eso a ella le molestaba, pero guardo sus emociones y se puso una máscara fría, aunque fulmino con la mirada a Victor._

_El juicio comenzó, y los Moroi y guardianes dieron su testimonio. Dimitri fue llamado principalmente y vi la ira y el odio que había en sus ojos al describir lo que se le había obligado a hacer - aunque su voz era tan controlada como su apariencia - mientras que Victor le daba miradas arrogantes y burlonas, y en el momento que describió lo que Lissa tuvo que hacer para recuperarme Victor rio fuertemente_

_Lissa se lleno de odio pero hablo con voz tan controlada como Dimitri_

_- Sr. Dashkov le ordeno respetar el tribunal_

_Victor levanto sus manos y dijo_

_- Lo siento, solo me agrada saber que Rose entra y sale cada vez que quiera del mundo de los muertos._

_Lissa le fulmino con la mirada_

_- Mantenerse callado - gruño_


	75. Chapter 73

_Los testimonios terminaron y era el momento de tomar una decisión por parte del consejo. Se reunieron en el salón y me deslice a la cabeza de Lissa para saber que decían._

_- No es seguro encerrarlo de nuevo - inicio Iris - puede escaparse como la otra vez._

_Lissa se sintió culpable al igual que yo, porque nosotras lo habíamos liberado y esto era lo que se había producido, una matanza de alto nivel de Moroi y guardianes… aunque al recordar porque lo habíamos hecho, se calmo un poco._

_- Tienes razón - dijo Lissa - es muy arriesgado, y él ya ha hecho mucho daño a nuestro mundo, por lo que la decisión está tomada._

_Todos asintieron y yo volví a mi cabeza. Mi mirada se encontró con la de Victor que me miraba curiosamente._

_- Rosemarie, me hubiera gustado que trabajaras para mí, de verdad eres una persona muy fuerte, supongo que se debe a que eres besada por las sombras - comento._

_Le di una sonrisa llena de odio_

_- Ahora te pudrirás, y esta vez sabrás que es la muerte - murmure_

_Victor asintió._

_- Todas las cosas mueren - repitió - y para ti, la tercera es la vencida_

_Dimitri tenso el agarre en mí, y esta vez sus palabras resonaban "la tercera vez es la vencida" _

_Mierda, sabía que tenía razón, algo en mi fue tocado por aquellas palabras._

_Victor rio de nuevo y yo me trague el miedo que produjo en mí_

_- Dentro de poco nos veremos entonces - le dije_

_Lissa se levanto de su asiento y miro a todo el tribunal y por último se fijo en Victor. Sentí el miedo y el odio en ella_

_- La decisión está tomada - su voz era carente de sentimientos. Mierda ¿Cómo lo hacían? - Victor Dashkov ha sido sentenciado a muerte, por los problemas y ataques por su parte hacia el mundo Moroi y Dhampir - Lissa me miro y yo le sonreí - pueden retirarse._

_Los guardianes se acercaron y se llevaron a Victor. Suspire, un nuevo peligro se había retirado de nosotros._

_- Roza, sobre lo que te dijo…_

_- No importa - lo corte - debemos ir a la ceremonia molnija_

_Me levante y los demás me siguieron. Ahora estaba un poco cansada y lo que quería era tomar una ducha caliente y dormir en los brazos de Dimitri._

_En la ceremonia recibimos de nuevo una estrella, pero esta fue diferente. Tenía un corazón en la mitad atado por correas. Fue demasiado doloroso, pero al verlo en mi cuello, decidí que valía la pena._

_Dimitri estaba igual de cansado que yo, por lo cual nos escapamos antes de que la ceremonia terminara. _

_Al entrar a la habitación, lo primero que vimos fue la foto de Dimitri y yo. No pude evitar sonreír al recordarlo. Me di cuenta de que habían organizado el cuarto de una forma diferente._

_En la repisa había diferentes fotos. Una me llamo la atención y era un collage de fotos de todos nosotros, y el marco estaba inscrito diciendo: una gran familia feliz_

_- Es hermoso - dije _

_Dimitri había estado igual de sorprendido que yo_

_- Una gran familia feliz - repitió y beso mi cabeza_

_Me gire y seguí observando toda la habitación. Por último el cansancio me venció así que me deslice a tomar una ducha. A los segundos Dimitri entro y jugamos entre nosotros. _

_Aunque quería hacer más, mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban agotados, por lo cual me deslice en su pecho y sus brazos me envolvieron._

_- Duerme mi dulce Roza - murmuro en mi oído_

_Estaba en la corte en medio de una guerra con Strigois, y en un momento un dolor en mi cara me llego, solo que esta vez nadie me había golpeado._

_- Lissa - grite_

_Corrí hacia la sala en la que ella estaba, pero en ese momento sentí un adormecimiento total. La mordida. A regañadientes me separa de su cabeza y corrí con todas mis fuerzas. Dimitri y los demás me seguían, pero en un momento dado caí en el piso y el peor dolor se apodero de mí. Trate de buscar el vinculo pero no lo sentía_

_- Rose - oí que gritaba Hana _

_Dimitri me recogió en sus brazos y grito_

_- Encontrad a Lissa_

_Pero ya no había Lissa, la única explicación de que el vínculo se hubiera roto es que ella hubiera muerto, o aun peor fuera un Strigoi._

_Me trague el dolor y llegue a la sala. Lissa estaba tirada en el piso y su piel estaba pálida tiza. Por un momento pensé que estaba muerta y la recogí en mis brazos y llore por su perdida, pero luego su mano apretó la mía con una fuerza que me lastimo, y sus ojos se abrieron. Verde jade combinado con rojo._

_- Por tu culpa, la ruleta giro y escogiste tu vida - dijo antes de lanzarse a mi cuello_

_Me desperté gritando. Ese sueño había sido tan real._

"_Por tu culpa, la ruleta giro y escogiste tu vida" _

_No, Lissa no podía… no podía ser._

_- Roza… ya calma, fue un sueño - Dimitri me consoló mientras me abrazaba_

_Empañe su pecho por mis lágrimas. ¿Así que era esto? "por tu culpa, la ruleta giro y escogiste tu vida" ¿esto era lo que iba a suceder? "Decidirás que vida seguirá adelante. La de Lissa o la tuya"_

_- Dimitri - gemí en medio de aquellos dolorosos sollozos_

_Dimitri acaricio mis cabellos y murmuro algo en ruso hasta que logre controlarme. Levante lentamente la cabeza y lo mire a los ojos. Su expresión se ensombreció al instante_

_- ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? - pregunto_

_Por el tono que utilizo, sabía que esperaba un "no" como respuesta, pero en cambio asentí. Esto era muy doloroso para llevarlo sola._

_Le conté todo con detalles y al final volví a romper a llorar_

_- No puede pasar, no puede ser real - solloce_

_Dimitri acaricio mi cabello y vi que seguía pensando en lo que había dicho_

_- Roza… pero ¿Por qué tú culpa?_

_Mierda_

_- Yo no lo sé - mentí_

_Dimitri me observo seriamente_

_- No me mientas - ordeno_

_Suspire, después de todo había sido buena idea darle el "no" por respuesta._

_- Promételo que no lo dirás - le dije. Dimitri asintió - La fortuna de Rhonda dice que Decidiré que vida seguirá adelante, si la de Lissa o la mía_

_En los ojos de Dimitri vi la tristeza, el miedo, el amor, la preocupación antes de juntaran y solo quedara la agonía _

_- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? - me pregunto_

_Simplemente me quede mirándolo y de nuevo los sollozos rompieron en mí. Dimitri me envolvió en sus brazos y me atrajo hacia su pecho_

_- Yo no quiero morir, yo amo estar viva - solloce_

_Dimitri simplemente me besaba y me acariciaba tratando de calmarme. _

_Unos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron, y la voz que sonó después, me sobresalto más_

_- Rose, Dimitri, debemos ir al funeral - grito Lissa_

_Brinque de la cama y me trague los sollozos_

_- Debes decirle - dijo Dimitri_

_- ¡¿Qué? No - grite_

_- Rose ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Lissa_

_- Si - grite en respuesta - un minuto - me volví hacia Dimitri - Por favor Dimitri _

_Dimitri suspiro y luego asintió._

_- Vale - murmuro _

_Suspire y sonreí_

_- Debemos ir_


	76. Chapter 74

_NARRADO POR ROSE_

_El funeral inicio y fue en alguna forma un deja vú del que Adrian me había llevado con una máscara. El recuerdo creo en mí una sonrisa la cual desapareció cuando mencionaron los nombres de los fallecidos._

_El silencio en la sala solo era interrumpido por los sollozos de la familia o amigos de todos ellos._

_Mí mirada nunca se levanto del piso, ya que la tristeza y culpa que me invadían - tanto de Lissa como la mía - más el recuerdo de aquel sueño y las palabras de Rhonda, solo me llevaban a un grado de locura._

_Al terminal el funeral, Lissa - acompañada por Dimitri - se dirigió hacia el consejo para decir que tomaríamos unas vacaciones, y yo me aleje sola hacia la capilla. Necesitaba controlar mis sentimientos, y ahora la capilla me brindaba una ayuda para hacerlo._

_Mis emociones estaban descontroladas, y por un momento pensé que quizás era la depresión de Lissa la que me tenia así, pero no, eso solo era una excusa, esto era mío y solamente mío._

_Me recosté en la silla y hice un repaso de tolo lo que había hecho y pasado por esta vida. Algunos momentos fueron buenos, realmente felices y luego estaban los malos, y después entendí que así estaba destinado a ser. Un momento feliz y luego un momento triste. Reí con lágrimas al saber que sonaba como Zen. A Dimitri le hubiera gustado… pero tenía razón para creerlo._

_Primero fue la cabaña, el momento más feliz de mi vida y luego Dimitri fue convertido en Strigoi. Después conocí a su familia, de nuevo me sentí feliz al pensar que hacia parte de una familia, pero luego creí que había matado al único amor de mi vida. Luego encontré la manera de salvarlo, pero él me rechazo y fui condenada prácticamente a muerte por el asesinato de Tatiana. Me salve y ahora tengo lo que siempre quise… y ahora sé que lo voy a perder._

_- Rose - alguien zarandeaba mi brazo - Rose, despierta_

_Abrí y los ojos y vi que era Janine_

_- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunte mientras me sentaba de nuevo en la banca_

_- Han tenido el permiso, viajaran hoy mismo _

_Me frote los ojos y luego sonreí_

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Si, Lissa hizo un gran trabajo - dijo riendo. Después su rostro se puso serio - Rose, había algo de lo que necesitabas hablar conmigo_

_Oh, sí, era como me sentía sucia por dentro, pero ahora había desaparecido por tristeza y oscuridad_

_- Estoy bien, ya me siento bien._

_Janine enarco una ceja _

_- De verdad, se te nota - dijo sarcásticamente_

_Reí, algunas veces me parecía tanto a ella. _

_- De hecho, lo que te quería decir ha sido solucionado, ahora estoy preocupada porque Rhonda a predicado mi muerte _

_El rostro de Janine se ensombrecía_

_- No debes de creerle, esas predicciones…_

_- Le creo, porque todo lo que ha predicho se ha cumplido - la interrumpí_

_Janine rio_

_- Oh, ¿sí? ¿Qué? - pidió_

_En esas palabras me di cuenta que ella creía tan poco como yo en las brujas. Una nueva similitud_

_- Ella le dijo a Lissa que sería la reina…_

_- Eso lo sabia cualquiera - me interrumpió - ¿Algo más?_

_El enojo en mi empezó a crecer_

_- Si, mucho más - respondí secamente_

_- ¿Te escucho? - dijo con una sonrisa_

_Cálmate Rose, me dije mentalmente_

_- Predijo que Dimitri perdería su alma, predijo que estaría encerrada en un gran enredó y que haría un gran viaje - conteste - Dime ¿Por qué debería no creerle cuando todo lo que ha dicho sucede? - Janine se quedo en silencio. No podía contestar a ello ya que no había una respuesta - Ahora lo entiendes - dije sonriendo - Es el destino lo que se ha dado a conocer_

_Y con eso me levante y salí de la capilla hacia mi dormitorio. Debía hacer las maletas, ya que quería salir lo más pronto de aquí. Unas vacaciones, sí, lo necesitaba ahora. _

_Una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla pero la seque bruscamente_

_- No se acabara el mundo, solo es el fin de Rosemarie Hathaway - murmure a la nada_

_Después corrí tratando de liberarme de aquellos sentimientos y dejarlo atrás con cada paso que daba._

_Entre al dormitorio y tire la ropa en mi maleta. El vínculo me informaba que Lissa estaba tan emocionada de ir como yo, al igual que me decía que la magia había sido utilizada recientemente. Eso despertó mi curiosidad y rebusque en su mente. Coacción, fue la respuesta. La había utilizado para que se le dejara ir solo con nosotros, sin su ejército de guardianes. La idea por una parte me agrado, ya que pasaría tiempo solo con mi mejor amiga, no con la reina Moroi, pero, eso restaba más la seguridad en ella. No me importaba, ya que ahora también sabía donde nos dirigíamos. Rusia, visitaríamos la familia de Dimitri, y allí los ataques son mínimos, de hecho, Lissa había planeado junto a Robert que disfrazaría nuestra identidad si fuera necesario. _

_Lo había planeado todo, así que me relaje y me dispuse a tomar mis vacaciones._

_NARRADO POR DIMITRI_

_Al terminar el funeral, acompañe a Lissa para pedir el permiso para nuestras vacaciones, y aunque no quería alejarme de Roza, sabía que esto la ayudaría. Necesitaba descansar y relajarse. Me rompía verla tan ansiosa y triste, aunque lo escondía bastante bien ante los demás, a veces su mascara caía por un segundo y en sus ojos veía la agonía que había producido aquella lectura de cartas._

_Aunque yo creía en ello, porque mi abuela tenia lo hacía, no podía aceptar que eso fuera real. No quería creerlo, pero aquel sueño y la realidad estaban probando que era verdad… de nuevo._

_- Dimitri - la voz de Lissa me saco de mis pensamientos - ¿Sabes que le ocurre a Rose?_

_Por un momento pensé en decirle la verdad, pero la imagen de Roza invadió mi cabeza al rogarme que no lo dijera, y eso fue suficiente para desarmarme_

_- No - mentí - no lo sé_

_Lissa suspiro_

_- La veo un poco triste, y creo que aun es por lo que ese Strigoi le hizo - la ira ardió en mí al recordarlo. Mi pobre Roza siendo lastimada por eso Strigoi - y de nuevo fue por protegerme - murmuro tan bajo que no estoy seguro si lo dijo - pero ella ha mejorado. Al principio pensé que se alejaría de nosotros_

_- Yo también, Liss - le dije sinceramente_

_Roza se había encerrado en sí misma, desde que había pasado por eso. No quería hablar y se alejaba de nosotros, aquello me destrozaba. Podía ver el dolor, el odio y la repugnancia en sus ojos aunque ella tratara de esconderlo… pero Johnny había prometido que hablaría con ella y la ayudaría, y lo hizo. No sé como, pero lo hizo. Roza se volvió a unir de nuevo a nosotros y eso hizo que mi pecho se agitara. La amaba tanto y odiaba no poder ayudarla_

_- Quizás estas vacaciones sean la mejor idea - dijo Lissa - y más cuando…_

_Ella corto la frase pero no fue necesario que la completara "Y más cuando Rhonda le había dicho que moriría"_

_- Si quizás lo sea - acorde_

_Lissa utilizo la coacción en el consejo para convencerlos de ir sola, sola con nosotros sin su ejército, después la volvió a utilizar para decir que hoy mismo viajaríamos. Rusia, lo había escogido al saber que mi familia me extrañaba y querían volver a ver a Rose, y Lissa estuvo de acuerdo, ella también quería conocerlos. También le dije que pidiera dos o tres meses. Lissa se mostro asombrada, pero no pregunto el ¿Por qué? Y simplemente lo hizo._

_Nos despedimos, ya que ella iría a avisarles a los demás, y mi misión era avisarle a Rose. Supuse que estaría en la habitación por lo cual empecé a ir, pero al pasar por la capilla su voz me detuvo._

_- Estoy bien, ya me siento bien._

_Sonaba triste. De nuevo me sentí impotente y detestaba no poder ayudar a la persona que amaba. Era como el viaje en el jet, su dolor era dolor mío, y al saber que no podía ayudarla, me torturaba._

_- De verdad, se te nota - dijo Janine sarcásticamente_

_¿Janine? Vaya, esto sería interesante. _

_Me acomode de tal forma que podía ver y escuchar, sin ser visto._

_La risa de Roza me envolvió como una suave caricia, y mi corazón empezó a latir descontroladamente._

_- De hecho, lo que te quería decir ha sido solucionado, ahora estoy preocupada porque Rhonda a predicado mi muerte _

_El rostro de Janine cayo, y me di cuenta que ella odiaba a Rhonda por decir eso._

_- No debes de creerle, esas predicciones…_

_- Le creo, porque todo lo que ha predicho se ha cumplido - interrumpí Roza_

_Janine rio, pero la histeria la teñía_

_- Oh, ¿sí? ¿Qué? - le pregunto_

_- Ella le dijo a Lissa que sería la reina…_

_- Eso lo sabia cualquiera - le interrumpió. Janine tampoco quería creer en aquello - ¿Algo más?_

_Roza frunció el seño y sus labios se volvieron una línea._

_- Si, mucho más - dijo secamente_

_- ¿Te escucho? - murmuro Janine con una sonrisa de preocupación_

_Vi como se tensaba y como el enojo crecía en ella. Mierda. Janine había sacado a florecer la parte demente de Rose _

_- Predijo que Dimitri perdería su alma - eso fue un pinchazo de dolor al recordar que casi la había perdido y matado - predijo que estaría encerrada en un gran enredó y que haría un gran viaje… Dime ¿Por qué debería no creerle cuando todo lo que ha dicho sucede? - Janine se quedo en silencio, ya que no tenía como dar contraargumentos a sus palabras. De hecho, nadie podía hacerlo - Ahora lo entiendes - dijo sonriendo - Es el destino lo que se ha dado a conocer_

_Y con eso me levanto. Corrí hacia los arboles y Roza salió de la capilla sumida en sus pensamientos. Vi la tristeza en su mirada y una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla rompiéndome el corazón. _

_- No se acabara el mundo, solo es el fin de Rosemarie Hathaway - murmure a la nada después de secarse bruscamente la lagrima._

_En un segundo ella corría hacia el dormitorio y cuando me prepara para seguirla Adrian me llamo_

_- Dimitri, necesito hablarle_

_- ¿Qué es?_

_Debo admitir que antes odiaba a Adrian por haberme quitado a Rose, pero después de compartir el tiempo con él, lo veía como un amigo más_

_- Rose está sufriendo mucho - puse lo ojos en blanco, lo decía como si no me hubiera dado cuenta - ella necesita ayuda. Su aura cada vez es más oscura, y temo que podría llegar a la depresión - dijo preocupado - debes hacer que estas vacaciones sean lo mejor para ella ¿Cuándo viajan?_

_Enarque una ceja_

_- Viajaremos querrás decir, todos iremos_

_La cara de Adrian se asombro_

_- ¿De verdad? ¿A dónde? - pregunto_

_- Rusia _

_- ¿Con tu familia? - exigio_

_- Si - dije secamente_

_- Vaya, ¿Por qué…?_

_- Adrian, allí estas - grito Lissa - te he buscado por todas partes_

_Adrian sonrío_

_- ¿Y a que se debe esta manera de acosarme?_

_Suspire, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban y Adrian era uno de esos casos_

_- Hoy viajaremos a Rusia - respondió Lissa emocionada_

_- Si, acabo de enterarme ¿Cuándo volaremos? - pregunto_

_- Dentro de unos minutos - murmuro - Ahora debes organizarte_

_Él asintió_

_- Bien, Rose disfrutara mucho este viaje._

_Encendió un cigarrillo y se alejo._

_- ¿Ya avisaste a Rose? - me pregunto Lissa_

_- No, pero ahora mismo lo hago_

_- Bien, nos vemos en unos minutos_

_Lissa corrió hacia su habitación. Me alegraba verla tan feliz, y yo sabía que Roza reaccionaria de la misma manera._


	77. Chapter 75

_Dimitri entro en la habitación cuando estaba cepillándome los dientes_

_- ¿Roza?_

_- Aquí estoy - conteste_

_Él se acerco sonriéndome y me tomo por la cintura. Me estremecí ante su contacto y su sonrisa se ensancho más. Beso atrás de mi oreja y luego mi cuello. Me derretí ante su contacto._

_Dimitri miro la maleta en la cama y me miro sorprendido_

_- ¿Lo sabes? - pregunto_

_- Si, Janine me lo dijo - respondí_

_Vi que le había molestado saber que él no me daría la sorpresa_

_- ¿Así que también sabes a dónde iremos? _

_Termine con mis dientes y me gire hacia él _

_- No - mentí - ¿Dónde?_

_Dimitri sonrío y me cargo con sus brazos musculosos. Entrelace mis piernas en su cintura y nos besamos. Fue un beso completamente cálido, y por un momento olvide todo lo que en este momento me mortificaba_

_- Rusia_

_- ¿De verdad? - pregunte sonriendo. Dimitri asintió y lo bese de nuevo - Whoa, así podre volver a verlos, y Lissa conocer a Mark y Oksana _

_Dimitri sonrío y me beso una vez más antes de ponerme en el suelo_

_- Si, debo alistar mi maleta - dijo sonriendo - Lissa estará aquí dentro de poco._

_- ¿Iremos todos? - pregunte_

_- Si, serán unas grandes vacaciones_

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo? - pedí_

_- Tres meses - respondió con una sonrisa_

_¿Tanto tiempo? Eso era bueno… perfecto para mí, pero expondría a Lissa… no, no lo haría, me recordé que ella ya tenía la solución… pero aun así no pude evitar la pregunta_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_Dimitri sonrío más_

_- Ya te darás cuenta._

_Un jet nos esperaba y al entrar vi a todos mis amigos en este. El vuelo fue largo, pero con bromas y películas logramos pasarlo agradablemente. El dolor de cabeza trato de iniciar cuando estuvimos en el aire, pero gran concentración por mi parte logro establecer aquella barrera entre el mundo de los muertos._

_La comida era deliciosa. Había de sal como caramelos. Como siempre fui yo quien prácticamente la devoro toda, con ayuda de Andrew y Johnny que también eran demasiado hambrientos. Algunas bromas se jugaron por nuestro comportamiento a la hora de comer._

_Adrian estaba perdido en el licor. Aunque había mejorado mucho en eso, aun era necesario para él para poder controlar el espíritu._

_Por otro lado yo seguía tratando de convencer a Dimitri que me enseñara a jurar en ruso, pero por alguna razón no lo hacía, así que me conforme con estudiar junto a Hana y Mia._

_Lissa se relajo completamente en el vuelo. Ahora me daba cuenta que ser reina había sido un gran estrés para ella, y más cuando había enfrentado tanto en menos de un mes de su coronación._

_Mikhail y la Sra. Karp, habían viajado con nosotros, pero su objetivo era quedarse a vivir en Rusia. Ahora Mikhail sería el tutor de la Sonya como Volt de Tasha._

_El embarazo de Tasha no había presentado ninguna dificultad, lo cual nos alegraba mucho. Dentro de poco habría un bebe en la familia._

_Robert, Lissa, Sonya y Adrian seguían trabajando con el espíritu. Adrian había mejorado con sus poderes y ahora su poder de curación era mucho mayor. Sonya enseño un poco de sus poderes. Admitía que estar paralizado no era lo mejor, y ellos tenían problemas en lograrlo. Lissa ahora era capaz de caminar en los sueños, y Sonya junto a Robert lo intentaban. Tenía que admitir que era demasiado gracioso al ser nosotros sus conejillos. Cada noche trataban de entrar en nuestros sueños y por momentos lo lograban, pero en segundos el mundo desaparecía. Aun así, me alegraba su mejoría. También me alegraba que ellos practicaran en mí, pues mis sueños últimamente se basaban en aquella pesadilla. La última guerra, la había nombrado. En esta siempre Lissa terminaba siendo Strigoi y mencionaba las mismas palabras que en el primer sueño._

_Moscú estaba con clima frio. Esperaba que dentro de poco fuera el desierto ártico que siempre había imaginado. _

_Los Morois se les dificulto aquel cambio de clima, por lo cual necesitaban de largos abrigos de lana. Fue gracioso ya que Christian trataba de calentar el aire para Lissa. Fue tierno pero no valió la pena. El clima estaba demasiado frio._

_Observe desesperadamente la estación de trenes creyendo que cambiaria… pero no era así, estaba igual, como un castillo blanco y las torres al lado y allí lo entendí: aunque ahora todo era diferente para mí, ya que mi primera vez aquí estaba triste al saber que mataría a mi verdadero amor, y ahora estaba abrumada de la felicidad por tenerlo aquí… bueno eso no modifica la forma del mundo._

_El tren que debíamos tomar a Omsk se demoraba algún tiempo - ya que aun por razones desconocidas para mi solo viajaba en la noche - el cual lo utilizamos para recorrer la estación de trenes y enseñársela a los demás. _

_Aunque yo hubiera estado ya aquí, no había estudiado lo maravilloso que era. Dimitri a mi lado le daba un color maravilloso a mi vida el cual parecía filtrarse a todo lo que veíamos._

_Mi mano se entrelazo con la suya y Dimitri apretó de vuelta. Pude ver en sus ojos que él estaba igual de feliz como yo, de estar de nuevo unidos._

_- Podemos ir a comprar algo para la familia Belikov - dijo Carolina - aun tenemos tiempo._

_- Definitivamente - convino Lissa - ¿Dónde está la tienda más cerca?_

_- A media vuelta - dijimos al unisonó Dimitri y yo_

_Nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo y una sonrisa tímida se extendió en mi rostro_

_- Bien, vamos - dijo Christian_

_- No es seguro - dijo Eddie_

_Lissa suspiro_

_- Solo esta a media vuelta - dijo - No pasara nada_

_- Pero no podemos arriesgarnos - dijo Andrew_

_- Volt y yo iremos - dijo Tasha_

_- No, de ninguna manera nos separaremos - dije_

_Robert se acerco y nos repartió unas manillas de plata_

_- Ya esta - dijo_

_Al deslizarla en nuestra muñeca nuestra apariencia física cambio. Me eche a reír de nosotros mismos. Estoy era muy divertido_

_- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - pregunto Dimitri_

_Me gire hacia él y de nuevo estalla en ruidosas carcajadas. Ahora se veía completamente delgado y con el pelo rizado de color rojo. Mire a Lissa y si, habíamos cambiado pero todos para mal_

_- Deberían ver como se ven - dije en medio de risas_

_Adrian enarco una ceja_

_- No deberías juzgarnos pequeña Dhampir - murmuro señalando un espejo_

_Me gire y al ver mi apariencia las ganas de reír cesaron. Bien… esto era muy vergonzoso. _

_Christian no aguanto más y una risotada salió de él seguida por las demás._

_- No es gracioso - gruñí_

_La mujer en el espejo era alguien gordo y viejo. _

_- Vamos, Rose, debes admitir que es gracioso - dijo Christian_

_Lagrimas ahora bañaban sus mejillas de reír tanto_

_- Tienes razón - dije sonriendo_

_- No me importa - susurro Dimitri - eres la criatura más sexy que he conocido_

_Le sonreí y de nuevo se echaron a reír pero ahora con más ganas_

_- ¡¿Qué? - exigí_

_- Rose - murmuro Mia agarrándose el estomago - creo que estas mueca_

_Me mire al espejo y lo conforme_

_- Vamos - gruñí - no pudieron darme algo peor_

_- Quizás podamos curarte - bromeo Sonya - aunque creo que el espíritu no da nuevos dientes._

_De nuevo rompieron en carcajadas y esta vez me uní a ellos. La mejor forma de sacar la vergüenza era burlándote de ti mismo_

_Lissa se apoyo en Christian tratando de controlar sus risas _

_- Ahora podemos ir - dijo _


	78. Chapter 76

_Compramos varias mudas de ropa para toda la familia. El tiempo que había pasado con ellas en mi antigua visita, me había enseñado la moda con la cual trabajaban. También, compramos varias cosas para llevar como alimentos, películas, un DVD, un play station y varios juegos._

_Cuando antes vivíamos a fuera de la academia, nosotras éramos adictas a los juegos, y esta era una nueva oportunidad para recobrar aquella costumbre._

_Al llegar a la caja, algo muy vergonzoso y gracioso paso. _

_- Tiene usted un hijo muy guapo_

_Me tomo un momento para saber que me hablaba a mí, y el hijo guapo era Eddie. Todos contuvieron su risa. Momento de desquite_

_- Señorita, con todo respeto debe usted mejorar sus gustos_

_Todos gritaron un "Whoa" que nos hizo reír más._

_Tenía que admitir que estaba relajándome 100% y eso que apenas era nuestro primer día de vacaciones. _

_Volvimos a la estación de trenes y arranque prácticamente la manilla de mi muñeca. _

_- Esto es muy vergonzoso - murmure bajo_

_- Vamos Rose - dijo Johnny sonriendo - Debes estar feliz que hayan elogiado a tu hijo_

_Utilice todo mi autocontrol para no sacarle la lengua como una niña, pero no alcanzo para hacer una mueca y rodar mis ojos_

_- Es hora - dijo Andrew - Debemos entrar_

_En ese momento el tren llego _

_Tuvimos alojamiento en primera clase, un deja vú de mi antigua visita. El corredor y las habitaciones eran coloridos con diseños extraños, lo cual aun era más acogedor._

_Al acomodarnos en las respectivas salas, me volví hacia donde me esperaba Dimitri y me perdí de nuevo en la vista de los edificios coloridos y en forma de cebolla._

_Había extrañado esto y con Dimitri a mi lado lo hacía más feliz. Él envolvió mi mano en mi cintura y susurro en mi oído_

_- Te amo Roza_

_- Te amo, camarada - dije dándole una sonrisa - me alegro que estés aquí._

_Dimitri me dio una mirada seria y me acerco más a él_

_- No te dejare_

_- Lo sé - murmure_

_Continúe disfrutando las vistas de los edificios junto a la persona que era todo para mí, en sus brazos y en aquella cama acolchada de un color rojo sangre. Las cortinas eran gruesas de varios colores, por lo cual nos tomo un tiempo recogerlas._

_El viendo que se mezclaba era tan frio que podía hacerme estremecer, pero el cuerpo musculoso de Dimitri rozando el mío, era suficiente para tener mi cuerpo caliente._

_A las horas, me sentía adormecida, así que me gire y descansé mi cabeza en el pecho de Dimitri. Él tomo una posición mas cómoda para su espalda, y empezó a acariciar mi cabello y besarlo, murmurando frases en ruso. Su tono me arropaba como una fina manta aunque no sabía lo que significara. Con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios caí en la oscuridad. _

_Dos días y varias horas habían pasado, así que dentro de poco estaríamos en Omsk. _

_Habíamos aprovechado este viaje para seguir con nuestra práctica de ruso, pedíamos los alimentos en ruso, también veíamos algunas películas y Dimitri nos ayudaba… pero se negaba rotundamente a enseñarme a jurar, aunque intentara todos los chantajes que venían a mi mente._

_Por su parte los Moroi seguían trabajando en su magia, perfeccionándola para los trabajos ofensivos o tratando de lograr los diferentes trabajos con el espíritu. Fue un camino largo, pero ahora veíamos que había funcionado, ya que Lissa era de alguna manera experta en entrar a los sueños - aunque eso la desgastaba mucho - y Adrian curaba también como Lissa. Robert y Sonya sin embargo no habían logrado lo de los sueños, lo cual volvía más arrogante a Adrian._

_Los demás trataban de copiar la magia de Sonya para poder paralizarnos, pero aun así, solo lo habían logrado por unos segundos, pero no fue tan perfecto como la otra vez._

_Por mi parte, había logrado establecer una buena barrera con el mundo de los muertos, eso ya era algo._

_Este día fue especialmente largo, ya que habíamos visto una película en ruso que duraba como 4 horas. Aunque mi parte rebelde gritaba que me fuera, me obligue a verla y tratar de entenderla, y de hecho algo había logrado._

_Los chicos se había aburrido por lo que jugaban cartas. Ahora, me daba malestar de solo ver las cartas ya que aquella pesadilla me buscaba cada noche._

_Entre en la habitación y me tire en la cama sin molestarme en quitarme los zapatos. Antes de que tocara la almohada de nuevo la pesadilla arrastro en mi mente… solo que esta vez no era la de Lissa, no esta vez era Victor quien estaba enfrente de mí con una mirada de arrogancia_

_- Rose, creí que no llegarías nunca - murmuro sonriendo - solo debo informarte que muchos Strigois os buscan, no deben exponerse… tómalo como un favor gratis_

_Le fulmine con la mirada y luego mire frenéticamente a mi alrededor tratando de encontrar algún rostro familiar, pero no, estábamos en un lugar desierto y un silencio molesto nos invadía. Se veía roto por gritos de agonía, pero por más que trataba de encontrar su procedencia no servía de nada._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? - le pregunte_

_Victor rio_

_- El mundo de los muertos… dentro de unos meses será tu próximo hogar - él se levanto y empezó a alejarse murmurando - recuerda Rose, la tercera es la vencida_

_El terror se apodero de mí y ese mundo empezó a desaparecer, pero antes de despertarme completamente, una voz grito tan fuerte que me hizo daño_

_- ¡CAMILLE!_

_- Roza - Dimitri me sacudía fuertemente y gritos salían de mis labios. Rápidamente me tape la boca con la mano, y por poco me ahogo - Shht, ya paso, fue solo un sueño - me consoló_

_Asentí en su pecho, pero sabía que no había sido un sueño. Era demasiado real_

_- Dimitri - comencé pero luego sacudí la cabeza - olvídalo no es nada_

_Comencé a ahogar mis sollozos_

_- Roza, dime…_

_La puerta de nuestro dormitorio se abrió y Lissa entro junto a Christian agitadamente_

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué los gritos? - exigió Lissa_

_Me perdí en sus ojos verde jade. Ella era mi mejor amiga, y por esa misma razón no debería preocuparla, no debería decirle que yo moriría pronto ni que Strigois nos buscaban_

_- Solo fue un mal sueño - murmure arrastrándome lejos de Dimitri_

_Dimitri me tomo por el brazo y me dio una mirada significativa. Él pensaba que ya era hora de decirlo_

_- ¿Qué me estáis ocultando? - exigió de nuevo Lissa_

_Mierda. Le di una mirada furiosa a Dimitri_

_- Nada, Liss…_

_En ese momento los demás entraron en nuestro cuarto. Todos llevaban sus batas de dormir y sus cabellos desordenados_

_- ¿Estáis bien? - pidió Mikhail_

_- Escuchamos tus gritos - dijo Hana_

_- Pensábamos que estaban siendo atacados - término Mia_

_Suspire, no me agradaba la idea de que todos se preocuparan por mí_

_- Todo está bien - dije secamente_

_- No, Rose - me interrumpió Lissa - ahora dime que es lo que pasa_

_- Liss…_

_- Y no te atrevas a mentirme - me corto Lissa_

_Adrian frunció el seño y me observo_

_- Vaya, aquí se guarda un secreto - murmuro_

_Mire suplicantemente a Dimitri._

_- Dimitri - ordeno Lissa_

_- Debemos hacerlo - murmuro para mí_

_- No…_

_Dimitri suspiro y se giro hacia donde estaba Lissa_

_- Roza últimamente ha tenido pesadillas, con un ataque a La Corte por un ejército grande de Strigois - informo_

_Suspire agradecida que no hubiera hablado sobre la fortuna de Rhonda_

_- ¿Desde cuándo tienes estos sueños? - pregunto Sonya_

_Ella al igual que Adrian, trataba de controlar los efectos secundarios del espíritu fumando y tomando._

_- Hace 3 días - respondí_

_- ¿Y siempre es el mismo?_

_- Si - dije encogiéndome de hombros - pero es solo un sueño ¿no? - todo quedo en silencio - ¿no?_

_Sonya suspiro_

_- Los besados por la sombra pueden saber lo que va a suceder. El mundo de los muertos les avisa - dijo_

_No, eso quería decir que Liss iba a morir_

_- ¡¿QUE? ¡¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE LISSA MORIRA Y QUE YO TAMBIEN? - le grite_

_La frustración se había apoderado de mí. Una lágrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla. Dimitri me halo para que me apoyara en él y todos en la sala se quedaron en blanco. _

_Lissa estaba más pálida de costumbre y una revisión en el vinculo me mostro que también estaba en blanco._

_- Rose, pueden ser opciones lo que le han mostrado - dijo calmadamente Robert_

"_Decidirás que vida continuara. La de Lissa o la tuya"_

_Asentí_

_- Ya lo sé - murmure. Mis ojos seguían fijos en Lissa. Ahora me preocupaba de verdad ya que no daba señales de volver a moverse - Liss _

_Ella alzo la vista y la fijo en mí_

_- ¿Moriré?_

_- Por supuesto que no - me solté de los brazos de Dimitri y camine hacia ella, envolviéndola para que apoyara la cabeza en mi pecho - Liss, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir te prometo, no te juro, tu no morirás, primero moriré yo_

_Vi el dolor en los ojos de Dimitri, y comprendí que ya había hecho una elección. Lissa, siempre son los primeros, y esta vez no sería la excepción._

_Lissa asintió en mi pecho, y los demás nos miraban con tristeza_

_- Roza - llamo Dimitri - ¿Por qué dices que tú también mueres? Según el sueño que me has contado, tú… - suspiro - …no mueres_

_Su voz se quebró al final_

_- Bueno… hoy fue un nuevo sueño_

_Todos se alarmaron_

_- Descríbelo - ordeno Hana_


	79. Chapter 77

_NARRADO POR DIMITRI_

_Roza en ese momento se puso nerviosa, y recorrió con la vista todas las caras de la habitación y se freno en la mía. Sus ojos me llevaron a un mundo fascinante, donde solo había esperanza, amor y deseo. Solo estábamos nosotros 2, pero el hechizo se rompió cuando Rose hablo_

_- Victor - inmediatamente me tense - él estaba en mi sueño. Dijo que estábamos en el mundo de los muertos y… - ella dejo la frase a medias y aporta la vista hacia el piso - … yo dentro de unos meses hare parte de él_

"_unos meses" "unos meses" _

_¿Eso era todo lo que quedaba? ¿Mi ángel seria llamado de nuevo?_

_Ella hizo una mueca y fulmino con la mirada al piso. Me di cuenta que no lo estaba contando todo_

_- ¿Qué? - jadeo Lissa_

_Ese hijo de puta, seguía molestándola aun cuando estaba muerto_

_- Rose ¿Crees que fue real? - pregunto Volt_

_Roza asintió y volvió a mirarnos_

_- Era un lugar desolado, y un silencio espeso colgaba del aire… a veces roto por gritos de agonía._

_Me estremecí involuntariamente y luego todo quedo en silencio. _

_- ¿Algo más? - pregunto Tasha_

_Roza pensó por un momento y luego se encontró con mi mirada. Vi como se encerraba de nuevo en ella misma. Maldita sea por ser tan condenadamente terca_

_- No, eso fue todo_

_Era una mentira de primera mano, y me di cuenta que Lissa también lo supo. Seguramente aun seguía estudiando su aura_

_- Rose, dímelo - ordeno Lissa_

_En ese momento fuimos avisados que quedaban solo unos minutos para llegar a nuestro destino: Omsk._

_Rose lanzo un suspiro de alivio, pero luego su cara hizo una mueca y fulmino con la mirada a Lissa._

_Todos salieron de nuestra habitación dejándonos solos de nuevo. Roza me miro y vi que estaba tensa. Esperaba que yo le ordenara que me lo dijera, y aunque me moría de ganas de hacerlo, algo me dijo que me retuviera, por lo que pensé en otra cosa que decirle, y lo más estúpido salió de mi boca_

_- ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_Me patee mentalmente. Yo sabía como ella se sentía, lo podía ver en sus ojos, al igual que vi el asombro que causo mi pregunta_

_- Ya lo sabes, camarada_

_Suprimí una mueca. De verdad detestaba cuando ella me llamaba así, pero con el paso del tiempo me fui acostumbrado. No era mejor que Dimka, pero no sonaba tan monótono._

_- Lo siento… solo que…_

_- Estoy bien - me interrumpió y se acerco. Agarre su cuello y bese duramente sus labios. "unos meses". Aquellas palabras se repetían tanto como las Rhonda se habían repetido un tiempo atrás - "usted perderá lo que más valora, así que valórelo mientras pueda" - por lo cual causaba un gran temor en mí… Roza se alejo para tomar aire y susurro en mi pecho - debemos ir _

_A regañadientes deshice la presa de mis brazos en su cintura y deslice mi mano hasta encontrarse con la de ella y la hale hacia la ducha._

_La pasión brillo en sus ojos lo que hizo que algo se removiera en mi interior. _

_No sabía como mi corazón no había explotado, porque cada vez mi amor por ella crecía._

_- Aun quedan unos minutos - susurre_

_Roza no necesito nada más, y sin una sola queja entro al baño deslizando su pijama dándome así una vista de su cuerpo perfecto. Ella era hecha por el molde de los cielos fabricado por los dioses. Era una Diosa, era mi Diosa._

_Roza se sonrojo un poco al ver mi mirada atenta a su cuerpo, por lo cual la atraje hacia mí y bese la dulce miel que sus labios me brindaban. _

_Sus manos se deslizaron hacia mi pantaloneta y se introdujeron hasta mi bóxer. Antes de darme cuenta estaba completamente desnudo como ella._

_Una sonrisa creció en mí mientras aun besaba sus labios. Nuestras manos empezaron a hacer su propio recorrido y a perderse en nuestro calor corporal. Necesitaba sentirla, ella era todo para mí._

_Trate de abarcar cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo con mis manos, mientras envolvía sus muslos en mi cintura. Roza gimió haciéndome estremecer y de nuevo ella gimió. _

_Su boca se deslizo por mi cuello, besándolo suavemente. Su lengua hacia trazos paralelos en este, haciéndome gemir._

_De nuevo se deslizo hasta mi pecho. Beso mis pectorales suavemente mando descargas hasta mi columna. _

_Mis manos se movieron por sus muslos desnudos fuertemente. De nuevo se estremeció y se acerco más a mí haciéndome casi perderlo en ese momento._

_Creo que ella se dio cuenta ya que una risilla resonó. Le di una mirada acusadora, pero su lengua lamio mi pezón, lo cual me volvió desesperado. _

_Levante de nuevo su cara y acerque mi boca a su boca y le bese con hambre._

_- Dimitri - dijo en medio de respiraciones pesadas._

_Su mano se deslizo por mi estomago y llego a una parte muy sensible. Todos los pensamientos que ahora tenía eran rusos_

_- Roza - murmuraba yo_

_Acaricie sus piernas y caderas mientras besaba sus pechos. Ella contuvo el aliento pero lentamente se fue relajando, gimiendo de placer._

_En ese momento me di cuenta que la ducha aun seguía cerrada, así que moví a Roza contra la pared permitiéndome alcanzar la llave._

_El agua nos toco y nos hizo estremecer pero de frio._

_- Dimitri, no - lloro Roza cuando un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo_

_Sonreí y aun la acerque más a mí._

_- Te amo, Roza - susurre besando debajo de su oreja_

_Me aparte un poco para mirarla mejor, su cabello ahora mojado, se veía perfectamente como una cortina negra alrededor de su cara. Sus ojos brillaban y sus labios estaban rosados e hinchados por los besos._

_Deslice una mano por su mejilla y ella se recostó en ella besándola._

_La amaba, estaba lleno de amor. Ella no podía irse, no lo permitiría, y si lo hiciera yo la seguiría._

_Aleje aquellos pensamientos que solo producían agonía y me acerque y de nuevo bese sus labios. Mi lengua roso su labio inferior pidiendo un permiso silencio. Ella rápidamente lo concedió y nuestras lenguas jugaron entre sí por el dominio. Sabía que no se rendiría así que con un suspiro deje que ella tomara el control._

_Cerré mis ojos y me deje ir en aquel mar de felicidad, disfrutando cada roce de mi cuerpo con su cuerpo._

_Ella tiro de mí más cerca y nuestras caderas se volvieron una. Roza dejo escapar un gemido de placer y aquel mar de felicidad y amor en el que estaba, paso a ser un mar de completo éxtasis._

_Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con su mirada. Podía ver en aquellos ojos chocolates que yo era todo para ella, así como ella era todo para mí, haciendo este momento el mejor de todos._

_Me acerque y la bese dulcemente, mientras nuestro ritmo aumentaba. _

_Roza empezó a gemir más de seguido haciéndome ir más rápido en ella. Sus manos se adherían fuertemente a mis hombros y sus piernas envolvían cada vez más duro mi cintura._

_El agua que había sentido helada, ahora se evaporizaba al hacer contacto con nuestra piel._

_Roza deslizo una mano por mi cabello. Ella se fascinaba por este, al igual que por todo lo mío. Sabía que era una gran persona, pero aun así no podía creer que me merecía el amor, la admiración y el respeto de un ángel._

_Mi vida ahora junto a Roza era perfecta. Ella llenaba todos los vacios que antes sentía, ella me había perdonado por todo lo malo que le había hecho, dándome la oportunidad para perdonarme a mí también, ella no se había dado por vencida para perderme, ella se había confiado a un cuento de hadas para salvarme y además de todo eso, ella era perfecta… así que ¿Cómo no poderse enamorar de alguien así?_

_Lissa era caso aparte, aunque ahora era parte de mi alma, esta alma pertenecía solamente a Rose. Lissa era como una hermana más para mí, una hermana que amaba y respetaba. Pero a la única que además de todos sentimientos - que sentía por Lissa -admiraba era a Roza. _

_Al llegar al final de todo aquel éxtasis, el mundo cambio para mí. Ahora vivía en mundo que solo Roza importaba. Nosotros 2, sin nadie más… amándonos, protegiéndonos…_

_- Te amo, camarada - dijo besando mis ojos_

_- Eres todo para mí Roza - murmure_


	80. Chapter 78

_NARRADO POR DIMITRI_

_Al salir de la estación en Omsk, me sorprendí totalmente al ver a… abe. No sabía como se había enterado de que estábamos aquí_

_- Chicos - dijo a modo de saludo_

_- ¿Zmey? - pidió confundida Rose - ¿Cómo sabes dónde estábamos? - pregunto repitiendo mis pensamientos._

_Sonreí, de nuevo era raro que pudiera hacer eso._

_Abe enarco una ceja_

_- Janine me aviso que hace unos días habían salido de vacaciones… además tengo contactos - explico. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Roza ponía los ojos en blanco - si no fuera porque eres tú diría que no estás feliz de verme_

_Rose le dio una sonrisa sarcástica pero vi el respeto en sus ojos. Ella ahora podía pensar en él como en alguien cercano, además él la había salvado de aquel juicio._

_- Claro que si viejo, estoy feliz de verte - respondió_

_No pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras. Roza nunca se controlaría._

_Abe me dio una mirada peligrosa, lo cual lo hacía parecerse mucho a Rose, aunque era un poco más fuerte. Vi como todos se tensaban pero yo simplemente sacudí mi cabeza y pregunte_

_- ¿Vamos? ¿O nos quedaremos aquí charlando? _

_Abe sonrío y con una mano nos guio hacia el camino._

_Tenía pensado que al llegar aquí deberíamos rentar un auto, pero no fue necesario, ya que una especie de limosina esperaba por nosotros._

_Roza se freno en seco a verla, y vi como intercambiaba una mirada con Lissa, y de nuevo tenían esa conversación silencio. Me gustaría saber que se decían, en cierto grado era frustrante._

_Me concentre de nuevo en el vínculo que tenia con Roza. Al principio no paso nada, pero luego sentí una oleada de emoción que pasaba a través de mí_

_- Dimitri ¿Qué… que hiciste? - pregunto Adrian_

_Supongo que de nuevo estaba estudiando nuestras auras, lo que significaba que aun no estaba bebido._

_Me encogí de hombros_

_- No lo sé_

_- ¿Qué? - pregunto Lissa_

_Adrian se giro hacia donde estaba Robert_

_- ¿Lo viste? - le pregunto_

_- El vínculo entre ellos 2 se está haciendo más fuerte - respondió_

_- ¿Cuál vinculo? - pregunto Andrew _

_Abe simplemente nos miraba como si estuviéramos locos, y cuando Eddie dio una rápida explicación la sorpresa e ironía brillaron en sus ojos._

_Lissa frunció el seño y en ese momento supe que estudiaría nuestras auras. Roza se deslizo en su cabeza ya que su cara estaba en blanco, por lo cual mire fijamente a Lissa._

_Whoa, pensó Roza_

_Sonreí, esta parte me gustaba, saber lo que pensaba. _

_Me deslice mas y vi las imágenes por su cabeza. Su aura y mi aura estaban creando un nuevo cordon. Antes eran tres y ahora eran cuatro_

_- ¿Cómo es posible? - pregunto Lissa_

_Robert fue quien respondió_

_- Supongo que alguien de ellos forzó más el vínculo_

_Hice una mueca_

_- Culpable - susurre_

_Todos me miraron asombrados y Roza gruño en la mente de Lissa_

_Oh vamos, no todo lo malo soy yo_

_Reí ante esto y la sorpresa paso en un minuto de sus caras hacia la exasperación_

_- ¿Qué hiciste? - pregunto Johnny_

_Roza y Lissa seguían estudiando el aura y cuando el cordon termino de unirnos sentí un viento y una presión en mi cuerpo._

_Roza salió de la cabeza de Lissa y se tambaleo hacia atrás_

_- Eso fue extraño - susurro_

_Ahora podía sentir mejor sus emociones. _

_- ¿Qué hiciste? - volvió a preguntar Johnny_

_- Simplemente enfoque el vinculo y deje fluir sus emociones en mí - explique_

_- ¿Qué? - chillo Roza - ¿Ahora sabes lo que yo siento?_

_Estaba bastante indignada y la oscuridad empezó a crecer en ella_

_- Si - dije suavemente_

_Roza respiro fuertemente_

_- Chicos, no quiero acosarlos, pero aun es oscuro y esta ciudad no es conocida por la seguridad para nosotros - dijo Abe_

_Tenía razón así que decidí colocarme mi mascara de mentor_

_- Esta en lo cierto, discutiremos luego_

_Entramos en el auto y nos perdimos en los edificios. Cada uno tenía su propia conversación, aunque Lissa y Christian se comunicaban entre besos._

_Me gire hacia Roza y supe que se sentía triste pero al mismo tiempo feliz. Era extraño como ahora trabajaba nuestro vínculo. Sus emociones se colaban en mí, pero no me afectaban. _

_- ¿Qué es Roza? - pregunte_

_Rose suspiro y de nuevo la felicidad la invadió_

_- Solo agradezco tenerte aquí - dijo - Parece como si esto fuera nuevo para mí_

_Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y en ellos entendí. Estaba triste recordando porque había venido antes aquí, y feliz al saber que estaría con ella._

_Se acerco y me beso hasta que una garganta aclarándose nos interrumpió: Abe_

_- ¿Qué tenéis planeado hacer? - pregunto_

_Roza se molesto, pero se encogió de hombros_

_- Pasar unas vacaciones con la familia de Dimitri - respondió_

_Abe nos observo_

_- ¿Y donde se quedaran? - pregunto_

_- Dímelo tú - dijo Roza sonriendo_

_Abe le devolvió la sonrisa_

_- Estarán a media cuadra de la casa. Allí hay una vivienda tan grande como para todos ustedes, y posee la comodidad que desean. También hay un gimnasio - informo_

_- Estaremos en forma - dijo Adrian_

_Roza asintió_

_- Bien, hay esta tu respuesta_

_Debía admitir que ser hijo de Zmey tenía sus complicaciones, pero también sus lujos._

_Con cada hora que pasaba, el cielo se oscurecía más, y tanto Roza como yo empezamos a preocuparnos_

_- Debemos detenernos - dijo Roza - este camino es muy peligroso_

_- No, no es así - respondió Abe_

_Roza lo miro con ironía y el enojo en ella creció._

_- Si mal no recuerdo, la primera vez que me encontraste fue allí - señalo una vivienda que estaba de paso - golpeada por Strigois - me estremecí al igual que Lissa - así que no digas que no es peligroso._

_Abe le sonrío de nuevo a forma de disculpa_

_- Lo recuerdo muy bien - comenzó - y fuiste golpeada ya que tu solo los enfrentaste_

_Ahora la oscuridad empezó a subir de nivel_

_- Era mi trabajo - casi gruño - ahora deteneos_

_- Roza nunca cambiara - murmure exasperadamente en ruso_

_Abe sacudió la cabeza_

_- No, estamos capacitados para enfrentar cada peligro - explico_

_- ¡Estáis locos! - grito - No podemos arriesgarlos_

_- Rose, está bien - dijo Lissa a modo tranquilizador_

_La oscuridad ahora se apodero de ella. Lissa se estremeció ante la mirada de furia que le dio Rose_

_- No, no lo está - gruño_

_- Rose, cálmate - dijo Andrew_

_- La última vez que les hice caso, casi todos morimos - argumento. La ira creció en mí al recordar lo que ese asqueroso Strigoi le había hecho, y más saber que no podía ayudar. Me hubiera gustado clavar mi estaca lentamente por todo su cuerpo, torturarlo así como Roza había hecho, ir despedazándolo lentamente… Un golpe al carro me distrajo de mis pensamientos asesinos - Y de nuevo lo estamos - término mirando por la ventana._

_Seguí su mirada y me encontré con tres pares de ojos rojos. _

_- Mierda - dijo Johnny_

_Roza tomo toda la oscuridad que flotaba y la acomodo en ella. Ahora no había ninguna otra emoción._

_- Yo me encargo - después se volvió hacia nosotros - Quédense en el auto, y esta vez obedezcan - nos grito_

_Antes de que pudiera impedirle ella salto hacia ellos y empezó a atacarlos. Sus reflejos eran tan buenos como los míos, pero aun así no le basto para un golpe devastador en su brazo. Alcancé a oír el chasquido de un hueso roto. _

_- Rose - grito Lissa_

_Un dolor punzante me invadió, pero desapareció al crecer más la oscuridad. Roza levanto de nuevo la estaca y la hundió en el corazón de uno. Quedaban 2._

_Cuando decidí salir por ella, el otro Strigoi cayó. Solo quedaba uno. La danza mortal de nuevo comenzó pero esta vez el Strigoi era más fuerte y más rápido. Tanto que me recordaba a Galina. _

_Roza enterró la estaca varias veces, y el Strigoi rugía de furia, sin embargo, mantenía cubierto muy bien su pecho. Lanzo una pata a su pecho, pero Roza lo esquivo y termino cayendo en el lado de su cintura. De nuevo sonó el chasquido, solo que esta vez fueron varios. Sus costillas. Roza se agarro su abdomen y el dolor llego a mí. Vaya eso si dolía._

_Roza rugió, decidiendo que lo mataría y enterró la estaca en la pierna del Strigoi. Este se sacudió y empujo a Roza varios metros atrás._

_Ya era hora de intervenir. Me baje del auto y Roza me dio una mirada. El miedo y la ira llegaron, pero los ignoré así que ella me grito_

_- ¡ENTRA AL AUTO IDIOTA…! - su grito me hizo detenerme en seco. Roza nunca me gritaba - ¡…ANTES DE QUE…!_

_Fue interrumpida por el golpe del Strigoi en su abdomen. _

_Empecé a caminar hacia ella pero alguien me halo de nuevo hacia el carro: Volt_

_- ¿Qué haces? - gruñí_

_- Rose ha dicho que te quedes aquí - respondió - así que eso harás_

_Lo mire con ironía_

_- Pero esta lastimada ¿no te has dado cuenta? - pregunte_

_- Si - dijo tranquilamente - y solo lograras que se lastime más si vas allí._

_En ese momento Roza entro al auto_

_- Irnos ¡AHORA! - grito jadeando. Ella miraba frenéticamente hacia los lados, y poco a poco se relajo cuando nos alejábamos de aquel lugar. El dolor llego de nuevo, ahora que la oscuridad y la adrenalina habían desaparecido - Mierda _

_Ella acaricio su hombro y su abdomen_

_- Lo siento - murmure_

_Roza en ese momento me miro y se relajo completamente_

_- Siento haberte gritado, pero era necesario que se quedaran en el auto - respondió_

_Lissa se acerco a ella y la curo. Sentí como el dolor desaparecía de todo su organismo, solo quedaba un poco de adormecimiento_

_- ¿Por qué? - exigió Hana_

_En ese momento una oleada de culpabilidad y frustración llego por el vínculo_

_- Solo quería que estuvieran seguros - mintió_

_- Roza - la llame_

_Ella suspiro_

_- Bien, Victor dijo que los Strigois nos persiguen - nos fulmino con la mirada - ahora si no les importa, dejad de exponeros, y obedecerán a lo que diga_

_Esto no era una opción, era una orden._

_- Lo que digas Rose - dijo riendo Christian_

_- ¿Y bien? - pregunto Robert_

_Roza suspiro_

_- Conduzcan tan rápido como puedan, no podemos quedarnos aquí._

_Abe asintió y murmuro algo al guardián. El auto aumento por el triple la velocidad_

_- Vaya, este es un gran auto - dijo Eddie_

_- No lo niego - dijo sonriendo Mikhail._

_- Todos los autos son buenos para ustedes - argumento Mia riendo_

_Todos reímos ante esto. _

_- Los autos rápidos si - respondió Andrew_


	81. Chapter 79

_NARRADO POR DIMITRI_

_- Completamente de acuerdo - dije_

_Roza me sonrió y se giro de nuevo hacia Lissa. Frunció el seño mientras la estudiaba_

_- Hey Liss ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto_

_Christian presto toda la atención a ella olvidándose del tema de los automóviles, al igual que los demás se giraron a observarla_

_Estaba más pálida que de costumbre y sus ojos se veían somnolientos_

_- Si, solo un poco cansada - dijo suavemente_

_Me gire y observe a los Moroi y me di cuenta que estaban mas pálidos que de costumbre pero no tanto como Lissa. Que descuidados habíamos sido, habían pasado tres días desde que se habían alimentado._

_Roza lo comprendió y se sintió culpable_

_- Oh, chicos lo siento - se disculpo - No debiste haber utilizado tu magia en mí - le dijo a Lissa_

_- Era necesario - explico Lissa_

_- En la casa hay alimentadores, solo debéis aguantar hasta que lleguemos - informo Abe_

_- ¿Cuánto falta? - pregunto Roza asustada_

_Ahora Lissa estaba tan pálida como un Strigoi_

_- Una media hora - dijo Abe_

_- Tanto tiempo - chillo Roza_

_- Está bien - la consolé_

_- Rose - llamo Lissa_

_Vi de nuevo su conversación silencio, y luego por el vínculo sentí la ansiedad y el horror._

_Roza suspiro_

_- Muy bien, hazlo_

_En ese momento lo entendí. Roza le daría sangre a ella_

_- Lo siento - dijo Lissa_

_Roza expuso su cuello_

_- Esta bien, se como te sientes, pero estas demasiado débil - murmuro_

_Lissa no vacilo un segundo y hundió sus dientes en su cuello. Un gemido de dolor escapo de los labios de Roza, pero fue silenciado cuando llegaron las endorfinas, las cuales adormecieron un poco el vinculo. Me removí en mi asiento incomodo, esto solo me recordaba cuando la mantuve oculta._

_Varios segundos habían pasado y Lissa recupero el color, aunque no se apartaba aun de Roza. Me empecé a preocupar y Christian igual_

_- Lissa, basta - le dijo_

_Lissa abrió los ojos y pasaron unos segundos más hasta que se retiro. _

_Ella acomodo a Roza en su regazo y comenzó a acariciar su cabello. Roza estaba demasiado pálida, y por un momento creí lo imposible._

_- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto - Lo siento - dijo con la mirada abajo_

_Roza se tiro hacia un lado para mirarla mejor_

_- Liss, cálmate. Estoy bien, solo estabas demasiado débil - la consoló_

_- Aun así, bebí mucho - dijo y una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla_

_Roza levanto el brazo y la limpio_

_- Liss, mírame - cuando lo hizo ella continuo - ahora estas fuerte, eso es lo que importa - Lissa sacudió su cabeza pero Roza la corto - además ahora puedes curarme más_

_Roza señalo su hombro y Lissa sonrió. Coloco sus manos en el hombro y todos los golpes desaparecieron_

_- Debes de comer algo - le ordeno y le entrego varias chocolatinas_

_- Delicioso_

_Roza le dio una sonrisa débil y las comió._

_Parecía como si de momento se hubieran olvidado de que estábamos junto a ellas._

_A los pocos segundos Roza y Lissa estaban dormidas. Era una gran imagen. Roza apoyada en su regazo y Lissa en su cabeza._

_- Son muy bellas - dijo Carolina_

_Sonreí y asentí_

_- Correcto - murmuramos Christian y yo_

_Nos dimos una mirada sorprendida y todos rompieron a reír_

_Cuando el auto se detuvo Abe hablo_

_- Aquí se quedaran tanto tiempo como gusten - después sonrió - de hecho, esta puesta al nombre de todos ustedes_

_Eso me cogió con la guarda baja_

_- ¿Por qué? - preguntamos_

_- Ustedes son como una familia - respondió encogiéndose de hombros - pueden tomarlo chicos como regalo de graduación, los demás como regalo por ser guardianes… no lo sé, solo es de todos vosotros_

_Asentí y mire a la casa que estaba enfrente de nosotros. Casa era una palabra pequeña para descubrirlo, un hotel seria más apropiado, tenia 6 pisos como mínimo._

_Me gire hacia donde estaba Lissa y Roza durmiendo_

_- Lissa, Roza - las llame_

_Poco a poco se despertaron y las 2 se estiraron a sí mismas. Me reí entre dientes, estaban tan conectadas_

_- ¿Qué pasa, camarada? _

_- Ya estamos aquí - respondí_

_Eso la despertó completamente_

_- ¿Iremos a visitar a Victoria y Olena? - pregunto_

_- Si - dije sonriendo - pero primero nos instalaremos_

_Rose asintió y empezó a salir del auto seguida por Lissa_

_- Rose, toma_

_Lissa le entrego otra chocolatina y Roza se rio entre dientes_

_- Liss estoy bien, además ¿no la quieres? - Lissa hizo una mueca y Roza rio - vamos tómala._

_Lissa sonrió y la recibió de vuelta_

_- Gracias Rose _

_Christian se acerco y la tomo por la cintura. Los dos entraron en la casa pero Roza se giro hacia donde estaba Abe_

_- ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto_

_- Su casa - dijo sonriendo - de todos ustedes_

_Roza suspiro exasperadamente_

_- Muy bien, gracias - dijo sonriéndole_

_Abe sonrió de vuelta_

_- Si me necesitas llámame, espera - abrió su cartera y le entrego una tarjeta - aquí hay dinero, todo el que necesites y la contraseña es el nombre de tu madre - Roza hizo una mueca y Abe sonrió, después me miro - cuida de ella_

_Al entrar al edificio nos quedamos con la boca abierta. No podía creer que algo tan caro estuviera aquí. Parecía un hotel de lujo. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color helado, que relucía, al igual que el techo. Las lámparas que colgaban allí, eran perfectas para una mansión._

_- Vamos - chillo Rose halándome del brazo_

_En el primer piso se encontraba la sala, la cocina y el comedor. Los muebles eran muy caros, y el televisor era un plasma, el equipo de sonido era precioso. La cocina era práctica. Una pequeña mesa en la mitad, en la cual se picaba, y las ollas a un lado. Hasta las ollas eran las más caras. Que mierda. Roza abrió la nevera y se quedo congelada al ver del tamaño que era, y de hecho, estaba llena de comida, de comida cara._

_Seguimos hacia el comedor y observamos la mesa. Un pequeño florero lleno de rosas estaba en la mitad de toda la grande mesa. Habían 14 sillas dividas a cada lado de la mesa. Eran de color ocre, y demasiado acolchadas. Perfecto_

_- Whoa _

_Fue todo lo que dije antes de Roza saltara hacia el siguiente piso._

_En el piso numero 2, estaba la sala de video, parecía un cine familiar. El televisor aquí cuadriplicaba el tamaño del que estaba en la sala, y además esta habitación era oscura._

_También estaba la sala de juegos, en la cual Lissa y Roza se pusieron a brincar de la dicha. Sonreí y seguí haciendo el recorrido. Había una sala con las puertas transparentes, y al acercarme vi que era el gimnasio. Era tan grande o aun mas que el de la academia._

_Tercero, cuarto y quinto piso, eran de habitaciones. 3 en cada uno y ya estaban destinados para nosotros - lo que me sorprendió. Eran tan amplias como la sala incluso._

_Me quede con la boca abierta al ver lo que había en el sexto. Una piscina, un bar, y una sala de billar y al lado, había un cuarto donde decía para Morois._

_La curiosidad me gano y abrí la puerta. Bolsas de sangre. Hice una mueca de disgusto y salí._

_Me acerque al bar y como era de esperar Carolina, Adrian, Sonya y por lo tanto Mikhail estaban allí._


	82. Chapter 80

_NARRADO POR DIMITRI_

_Me senté en la barra y me uní a su conversación._

_- ¿Algo de tomar Dimitri? - pregunto Adrian_

_La primera respuesta que vino a mi mente fue la negación, pero luego pensé que estaba en Omsk, aquí los Strigois no atacaban, así que asentí._

_Adrian me miro sorprendido y luego me entrego una bebida. No estaba seguro de lo que era, pero era bastante fuerte. _

_- ¿Qué diablo? - gruñí_

_- ¿Otra? - pregunto Adrian_

_Asentí y la bebí. En ese momento entraron todos los demás y Liss y Roza jadearon_

_- Ahí va - dijo Rose_

_Lissa sonrió maliciosamente y en menos de un segundo las dos estaban en la piscina completamente mojadas. Christian por su parte las miro irónicamente y farfullo algo mientras se acercaban al bar_

_- ¿Alguien sabe dónde está el cuarto de alimentadores? - pregunto Tasha frotándose su abdomen. Señale el cuarto nombrado y Tasha me dio un guiño - gracias Dimka_

_Todos los Moroi se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia aquel cuarto. Al parecer su necesidad de sangre era mayor a la que me imaginaba._

_Me gire de nuevo y observe a Roza. Su cabello mojado estaba en su cara y sus ojos cerrados, ya que salpicaba como un niño pequeño junto a Lissa, pero aun así, siendo infantil, era mi Roza._

_Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, vi la sorpresa en ellos al fijarse en la copa que sostenía en mi mano. Sonreí internamente._

_Roza me guiño un ojo y me hizo señas para que me acercara. _

_Trate de ver sus intensiones - ya que el vinculo me mostro, adrenalina, anticipación - pero aun así falle. Sus ojos solo mostraban amor, admiración y diversión._

_- ¿Podrías subirle a eso? - pidió Johnny - de verdad, me gusta esa canción._

_- Claro_

_Me gire hacia donde estaba el equipo, y duplico el volumen_

_- Oh por Dios - se quejo Andrew_

_Johnny lo fulmino con la mirada mientras se serbia un trago_

_- Puedes irte si te molesta - dijo secamente_

_Andrew enarco una ceja y sonrió burlonamente. Johnny por su parte apretó los puños y le sostuvo la mirada desafiantemente_

_- Las cosas nunca cambian - murmure en ruso mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Roza_

_- Oh Dimitri - chillo Lissa - entendí _

_Definitivamente si habían mejorado en el idioma. Sonreí hacia ella y mire a Roza_

_- ¿Qué es? - exigí_

_Roza se encogió los hombros y me dio una mirada inocente_

_- ¿Es que me temes camarada?_

_La mire irónicamente y ella rio - Solo quería algo de tomar_

_- ¿Vodka?_

_- No - contesto rápidamente - una coca-cola_

_Asentí_

_- ¿Y tú, Lissa?_

_No pretendía hacer más de dos viajes_

_- No Dimitri, gracias_

_Busque en el bar la coca-cola, y al tenerla la lleve a Roza. Ella estiro su brazo, y me agache a entregarla… solo que su brazo no fue hacia la bebida, sino a una de mis piernas._

_En un segundo estaba arriba y seco, y ahora estaba en medio de la piscina._

_Roza no podía contener la risa ante mi cara, y Lissa estaba trabajando duro para controlarla._

_Con un gruñido me abalance sobre Roza, y aunque trato de esquiarme no fue demasiado rápida. _

_Antes de hundirnos en aquella piscina, vi a todos los Moroi salir de aquella sala, y Christian se acerco a donde estaba Lissa._

_Roza se sacudía en mis brazos, y mis labios chocaban contra los de ella. Roza me agarro por el cuello y profundizo el beso… tragamos gran cantidad de agua._

_Salimos rápidamente tosiendo. Christian nos observo con sorpresa, pero su comentario sarcástico iba dirigido a Roza_

_- Oh, ya veo por qué te gusta estar en el agua - hizo una mueca - Emociones extremas_

_Roza sonrió y respiro profundamente tratando de controlarse._

_- ¿Quieres que te de adrenalina? - ofreció_

_Christian sonrió _

_- Oh vamos, no creas que puedes conmigo_

_Roza enarco una ceja, pero luego vi en sus ojos una lucha interna_

_- Quizás - dijo finalmente - pero el agua sí._

_Ahora Christian enarco una ceja_

_- Eso crees - se giro hacia donde estaba Mia - Vamos Mia, hora de ensayar._

_Mia que estaba hablando con Eddie, mostro desconcierto por un segundo al igual que yo, pero luego la comprensión la invadió_

_- Vale - acepto _

_Mia se concentro por un momento en la piscina, y luego el agua se elevo formando un remolino, como una especie de huracán, el cual iba creciendo en tamaño. _

_Vaya, era increíble. _

_Todos los que estaban en el bar se giraron y observaron. Robert sonrió y se acerco con Carolina y Tasha._

_- Tasha, nuestro turno - dijo Christian_

_- No, no tenemos nuestras protecciones - comento histéricamente Roza_

_- Whoa, Rose teme al fuego_

_Rose se puso tensa por un momento y le dio una mirada feroz _

_- Yo no…_

_- Podre controlarlo - intervino Robert_

_Christian se giro y asintió para Tasha. Bolas de fuego volaron y se instalaron en medio de aquel huracán. _

_Revise que mi boca estuviera cerrada ante aquella sorpresa._

_Mia hizo una mueca pero el remolino se sostuvo._

_- Muy bien - la animo Eddie_

_Mia se sonrojo profundamente._

_- Aquí vamos _

_Carolina cerró los ojos por un momento y la tierra de los jardines se elevo por encima de la piscina y en un segundo esta se había unido a aquel espectáculo de agua y fuego._

_Todos los mirábamos fascinados, pero Robert los miraba orgullosos._

_- Lissa - la llamo Robert - Trata de influir en el aire._

_Lissa asintió y Rose se acerco a ella_

_- Tu puedes lograrlo - la animo_

_Lissa cerró los ojos por un instante y una brisa ligera llego. Se empezó a instalar en el cielo pero luego desapareció._

_Lissa abrió sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza_

_- Inténtalo de nuevo - ordeno Robert_

_Lissa cerró de nuevo sus ojos y la brisa volvió a los segundos, pero aun así, no logro instalarse por mucho tiempo_

_- No puedo - comento tristemente Lissa_

_- Lo hiciste bien - susurro Roza_

_- Adrian, Sonya - llamo Robert - vamos_

_Adrian sonrió y señalo la botella _

_- Está controlado - se excuso_

_Robert sacudió su cabeza y vio que Sonya estaba en la misma situación_

_- Bien, esta vez lo hare yo - después los miro fijamente - luego serán ustedes _

_Una gran brisa soplo y se unió a aquel remolino. Los colores centellaban allí, atrapándolo y guiándolo por ello. Era hipnótico, maravilloso… pero solo duro un instante_

_- No puedo - se quejo Mia_

_El sudor cubría su frente y el huracán se empezó a balancear, ya que la base ere el agua_

_- Un segundo Mia_

_Robert unió el aire con la tierra y la llevo de vuelta al jardín. El agua choco contra el fuego ocasionando unos gemidos de preocupación por parte de Roza… y ahora todo estaba normal_

_- Hermoso - dijo Volt_

_- Lo han controlado - dijo Lissa besando la mejilla de Christian_

_Este le sonrió y se giro hacia Rose dándole una mirada desafiante_

_. ¿Qué decías? - exigió_

_Roza lo miro y sonrió_

_- El agua apaga el fuego_

_Christian la fulmino con la mirada y se giro hacia donde estaba Lissa._

_- Roza… - murmure_

_Envolví los brazos alrededor de su cintura y bese su cuello. _

_Andrew se acerco junto con Robert, dejando comida alrededor de la piscina, y Adrian fue el que trajo las bebidas._

_Ahora, todos estábamos en la piscina, empapados de pies a cabeza. Roza se soltó de mi agarre y se abalanzo sobre la bandeja que tenia caramelos._

_Sonreí al recordar que aunque ella sabía que eso no era nada bueno, ella lo prefería. Chocolates y Donas._

_Volt me entrego una copa y aprovecho para preguntarme_

_- ¿Un juego?_

_Señalo la sala de billar_

_- Por supuesto, pero…_

_Me interrumpió el sonido del timbre_

_- Yo voy - dijo Adrian_

_- No - ordeno Rose_

_Este le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora_

_- Pequeña Dhampir, no…_

_- Obedece Adrian - lo interrumpió Carolina_

_Roza asintió agradecidamente hacia ella_

_- Yo voy_

_Salió de la piscina con un rápido brinco, y corrió escaleras abajo._

_Mis ojos no se apartaron de ella, ya que el espectáculo que ofrecía su ropa mojada sobre su cuerpo, era demasiado para perderlo_

_- Hey - grito Johnny_

_Lo mire sorprendido, y supe que el grito era para mí_

_- Cierra la boca - dijo Eddie sonriendo, pero vi un brillo serio en sus ojos_

_Sabía que ellos la veían como una hermana, y sentían la necesidad de protegerla._

_Levante las manos en señal de rendición, y eso provoco algunas risillas en la audiencia que estaba a nuestro alrededor_

_- La acompañare_

_Johnny puso sus ojos y de nuevo empezó a tararear la melodía que emanaba el equipo._


	83. Chapter 81

_NARRADO POR DIMITRI_

_Corrí lo más rápido por la escalas cuando el vinculo me informo la preocupación de Roza. Debía aceptar, que me gustaba esto, poder sentir de esa manera a mí Roza. _

_Al llegar al primer piso, la escuche diciendo_

_- ¿Quién os ha mandado? _

_Alguien respondió, y supe que eran mujeres. _

_En ese momento envolví una mano por mi cintura, y la sujete a mí. Esperaba que reaccionara de otra manera, pero aun así ella estaba completamente relajada, como si supiera que yo estaba a su lado._

_- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - exigí_

_Roza abrió un poco más la puerta, y vi que dos humanas estaban allí._

_- Dicen que Abe las ha mandado a trabajar aquí._

_Fruncí el seño_

_- Amas de casa - explico una_

_Roza suspiro_

_- Dadme un momento_

_Me quede estudiándolas. No pasaban de los 30 años de edad_

_- ¿Cómo os llamáis? - pregunte_

_- Marie y Elena - respondió Elena_

_Asentí y en ese momento Roza regreso_

_- Abe lo ha confirmado _

_La preocupación salió de su sistema_

_- En la mañana empezaremos, si le parece bien - dijo Marie_

_Roza asintió_

_- ¿Y el pago…?_

_Elena sacudió la cabeza_

_- Abe se ha encargado de eso, ustedes no se deben preocupar_

_- Bien - respondió Roza_

_Ellas le sonrieron_

_- Que disfrutéis esta noche_

_Entramos a nuestro cuarto, con la idea de tomar una ducha, pero Roza se detuvo y pregunto_

_- ¿Iremos a visitar a Victoria?_

_Asentí mientras besaba sus cabellos_

_- Mañana, hoy debemos descansar._

_Roza bostezo mientras asentía_

_- Vale - miro la ducha y luego la cama - Buenas noches, Dimitri_

_Y sin más se arrojo en la cama_

_- Roza... debes… Ehh… quiero decir… la piscina_

_Roza me miro con ojos somnolientos y me dedico una sonrisa cansada_

_- Mañana es otro día camarada_

_Se giro y a los segundos estaba completamente dormida. Vele por sus sueños unos minutos, y luego decidí quitarle la ropa mojada._

_Se podría decir que era una excusa, pero no podía dejar de tocarla. Ella curaba todos mis males._

_Se acerco al gran closet que había en la habitación e hizo una mueca al ver la cantidad de ropa que había allí._

_Saque la primera batola que encontré y me conformo con ella. Volví hacia donde Roza estaba dormida, y lentamente deslice sus vaqueros por sus piernas. Ella se removió un poco pero de nuevo cayó en un profundo sueño. _

_Agradecido que su blusa era de botones, la retire despacio y deslice la batola por su cabeza._

_- Dimitri - gimió perezosamente_

_Me quite la ropa lo más rápido que pude y me deslicé a su lado_

_- Ya esta, duérmete mi dulce Roza_

_Con una hermosa diosa recostada en mi pecho caí en los sueños que brindaban mi inconsciente, y quien era la protagonista era… Camille. _

_Estaba en su casa, acompañado por sus dos hermanos, preparando unas maletas para un viaje que emprenderíamos. Aunque ellos eran Strigoi y yo dhampir, no les temía en lo mas mínimo ni por mi mente, se pasaba la idea de matarlos, no, yo los… respetaba._

_- Dimitri_

_Me gire hacia Camille. Ella estaba con un vestido de seda que enmarcaba su hermosa figura. Sus ojos rojos eran casi hipnotizantés y hacían que mi corazón latiese desesperado._

_- Camille_

_Olvidándome momentáneamente de la maleta, me acerque a ella besándola. Su cuerpo se sentía frio y caliente, ajustado contra el mío. _

_Mi lengua rozaba uno de sus colmillos, y produjo una especie de placer y anticipación. _

_Gire mi cabeza y ofrecí mi cuello. Camilla sonrió y lo beso primero, haciéndome desesperar mas, yo quería su mordida._

_- Ahora estaremos juntos por siempre - dijo antes de morderme._

_Me desperté sobresaltado ¿Pero qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Camille? _

"_Ahora estaremos juntos por siempre"_

_El miedo y el placer revoleteaban en mi interior… pero el vínculo también estaba invadido por la ira y el miedo._

_Me senté para poder mirar a Roza, y me di cuenta que estaba desesperada ¿tratando de despertarse? Quizás_

_- Roza - la llame. Ella se sentó agitadamente mientras miraba a la nada con los ojos desorbitados. De nuevo el vinculo tenía miedo y desesperación - ¿Quieres decírmelo?_

_Rose se volvió hacia mí, y vi la lucha interna por sus ojos. El vínculo me mostraba los choques de sus sentimientos, confianza, amor, temor, preocupación, desesperación…_

_Por último, solo quedo la confianza. Sonreí al saber que ella se podía controlar al estar a mi lado_

_- Camille - susurro_

_Inmediatamente me tense_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Rose se acurruco de nuevo en mi pecho mientras hablaba_

_- No lo sé, estoy en una niebla, y su nombre suena en aquel silencio._

_Acaricie sus cabellos_

_- Nunca voy a dejar que nada te pase - prometí _

_Roza asintió y miro el reloj que había en la mesa de noche. Era de mañana, se sentía raro porque volvíamos a la actividad en el horario de los humanos._

_Rose se levanto de la cama con una sonrisa. La felicidad la invadía._

_- Vamos - chillo - debemos ir a visitar a Olena_

_Terminamos en la cocina en unos minutos. Aun los demás seguían dormidos, y nos debatimos entre despertarlos o no. Por último escogimos la segunda opción, le diríamos a mi familia que vinieran en la noche y le dejaríamos una nota, la cual me toco escribir a mí, mientras Roza buscaba algo que comer._

_Estamos en la casa de mi madre, estaremos dentro de unas horas. No os preocupéis, están salvo_

_Dimitri_

_Roza se sirvió un gran plato de donas, y un vaso de leche, yo por mi parte, con un poco de cereal estuve bien._

_Mi cabeza giraba sin dirección perdió en mis pensamientos, y en los sentimientos que experimentaba: La emoción y el estrés. _

_¿Cómo reaccionarían al saberlo? Me moría de ganas por saberlo… y por fin estábamos listos._

_Caminamos en silencio y en menos de dos minutos, divise la casa. Miles de recuerdos me invadieron. Desde que era un pequeño, hasta que la había abandonado junto con todas las personas que amaba para cumplir mi sueño… Hacia tanto tiempo que no la había visto._

_Roza como si sintiera lo que pensaba, me apretó la mano tratándome de dar valor._


	84. Chapter 82

_NARRADO POR DIMITRI_

_Llegamos a la puerta y rápidamente timbre. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora._

_La puerta se abrió, y vi a mi madre, Olena, aunque ella aun no me había visto, pues estaba gritando a Paul, para que se duchara._

_Giro su cara y se quedo petrificada mirándome como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Lentamente aun con los ojos muy abiertos se giro hacia Roza. Ella le sonrió y asintió hacia mi madre, y en ese momento, la tuve llorando en mis brazos_

_- Oh, Dimitri _

_Me miro de nuevo y yo me agache a besar su frente_

_- Hola, mama._

_Ella aun seguía llorando con una sonrisa y me abrazo fuertemente. Después se giro hacia Rose._

_- Rose, te debemos tanto - se abrazaron y mi mama beso su mejilla - ¿Cómo te podemos pagar?_

_Roza sacudió la cabeza sonriendo_

_- Me alegra tanto verte - dijo simplemente_

_Olena de nuevo me miro como si aun no pudiese creérselo y en ese momento supe lo que estaba pensando_

_- No, no es un sueño - ella sonrió mientras se limpiaba las mejillas - ¿podemos pasar?_

_- Oh, por supuesto _

_Nos dio una sonrisa de disculpa, y se pego a mí como si fuéramos siameses, algo que no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, pues si ella no lo hacía, lo haría yo._

_Nos dirigimos hacia la sala y Olena se sentó a mi lado. Roza por su parte se sentó en un sillón y nos veía maravillada. El cariño y el orgullo se mostraban en sus facciones y en el vínculo._

_- ¿Quién es? - grito Karolina _

_En ese momento entro a la habitación y abrazo a Roza. Sabía que aun no me había visto ya que estaba en la parte posterior de la sala, cosa que si no se daban la vuelta o miraban hacia atrás no podían verme_

_- Hey - dijo Rose sonriendo_

_Karolina la dejo de abrazar _

_- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir adiós? - exigió_

_Sentí la culpabilidad en el vínculo y también el estrés _

_- Lo siento - dijo sinceramente - es solo… - se corto y me miro - lo siento - repitió._

_Karolina siguió su mirada y no se cayó porque Rose la agarro y la estabilizo_

_- Oh, Dios - gimió y las lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara. Se volvió hacia Rose y esta asintió - Oh, Dios - repitió._

_Me levante del sillón y la envolví en mis brazos_

_- Karolina – susurre en su oído_

_Lagrimas amenazaban por salir de mis ojos, pero rápidamente lo controle_

_- ¿Cómo es posible? – me pregunto llorando y besándome la mejilla_

_- Rose – respondió Olena_

_Roza sacudió la cabeza_

_- Muchos amigos ayudaron_

_- ¿Mami?_

_Me gire para ver a una pequeña, de un año y algunos meses entrar en la sala_

_- Vaya - dijo Roza sonriendo – esta tan grande_

_Karolina le sonrió_

_- Bebe ¿te acuerdas de Rose? – pregunto_

_La niña sacudió la cabeza_

_- No…_

_- Pero yo si – en ese momento entro un niño de 10 años o más y la abrazo - ¿Dónde habías estado?_

_Roza le sonrió_

_- Trayendo con unos amigos a tu tío de vuelta, Paul_

_El niño frunció el seño_

_- ¿Tío? – exigió _

_- Si – dijo Rose señalándome – Tu tío Dimitri_

_Paul se giro y me observo por un momento antes de volverse a Roza_

_- Pero, dijeron que había muerto_

_- ¿Te parezco muerto? – le pregunte_

_El niño de nuevo se giro y me observo_

_- No, definitivamente no – después me sonrió – Hola tío Dimka_

_Se acerco y me abrazo_

_Vaya hoy había recibido varios abrazos. Le sonreí._

_- ¿Así que ere hijo de Karolina? – le pregunte_

_Él asintió_

_- Soy el mayor, ella es mi hermana Nikole _

_Me acerque a la niña_

_- Hola, Nikole_

_Ella me sonrió tímidamente y se escondió bajo la cortina del pelo de Karolina_

_- Dimitri - Yeva entro a la sala mirándome fijamente y sonriendo y después se volvió hacia Roza - Así que lo lograste, Rose_

_Rose asintió y supe que estaba nerviosa, ella le temía a mi abuela. Tuve que disfrazar la risa por tos, pero aun así nadie me creyó_

_- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto mi madre_

_Sacudí mi cabeza_

_- Nada_

_Yeva camino hacia mí y me abrazo, después se volvió hacia donde estaba Roza_

_- Debemos hablar_

_Rose frunció el seño_

_- ¿Sobre qué? – exigió_

_Sentí el miedo crecer en ella, y me volví hacia mi abuela. Ella la miraba seriamente y con tristeza en sus ojos. No, también lo había visto_

_- Yeva…_

_- No – me corto – es necesario._

_Roza me miro fijamente y después de unos segundos asintió_

_- Bien – dijo suspirando_

_Yeva sonrió y miro unas cajas_

_- Vamos ayúdame con esto_

_Roza se giro hacia las cajas y después fulmino con la mirada a Yeva_

_- Espero que no sean ladrillos_

_Sacudí mi cabeza riendo. Era imposible que le hubiera hecho eso. _

_Yeva sonrió_

_- Te quejas mucho – le dijo – parece que eres débil_

_El enojo exploto en Roza, pero aun así se quedo callada y recogió las cajas_

_- ¿A dónde? – le gruño_

_Yeva me guiño un ojo_

_- ¿Ladrillos? – le pregunte en ruso_

_Yeva se encogió de hombros y respondió en ruso_

_- No podía llevarlos yo sola hasta donde Oksana_

_La mire con incredulidad. La casa de ella estaba bastante lejos, y así había puesto a cargar a Roza_

_Yeva sonrió_

_- Sígueme – le ordeno a Roza_

_Esta suspiro exasperadamente pero la siguió. Las seguí con la mirada, pero de nuevo me volví hacia donde estaba mi madre_

_- ¿Dónde está Sonya y Viktoria? – les pregunte_

_- Sonya está trabajando, y Viktoria en la escuela – miro el reloj – dentro de unos minutos Viktoria llegara_

_Asentí y en ese momento el llanto de un bebe nos interrumpió_

_- ¿Otro hijo? – le pregunte a Karolina_

_Ella negó con la cabeza_

_- Es la bebe de Sonya – recordé que una vez Roza, cuando estaba… no, no quería recordarlo – la tuvo hace un par de meses _

_- Oh_

_- Ven – dijo Olena – ven a conocerla_

_Salimos de la sala pero Paul no nos acompaño. Se dirigió directamente al televisor._

_La casa esta tal y como la recordaba. En la biblioteca seguían estando los libros que me encantaba leer. _

_Olena vio mi mirada atenta y sonrió._


	85. Chapter 83

_NARRADO POR DIMITRI_

_Al entrar a la habitación, vi a una pequeña envuelta en unas sabanas. Seguía llorando y Karolina me entrego a Nikole para ella encargarse de la bebe_

_- ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunte_

_- Alice – dijo Karolina dándole biberón – ya esta bebe – le susurro meciéndola en los brazos – duérmete_

_Me volví hacia Nikole que me miraba fijamente. Al ver que la miraba, miro el piso y yo le susurre al oído_

_- Eres un bebe precioso_

_Ella rio y Karolina me miro asombrada. En ese momento sentí el miedo de Roza. Me volví hacia mi mama y se la entregue_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto preocupada_

_- Roza _

_Salí y la busque por toda la casa. Estaban afuera de la casa, sentadas en la acera. Roza miraba a la nada mientras Yeva hablaba_

_Me acerque lo más que pude para escuchar pero sin ser visto_

_- Lo siento – le dijo Yeva_

_Roza suspiro y el miedo se estableció_

_- ¿Cuándo ocurrirá?_

_Yeva se encogió de hombros_

_- No lo sé, dentro de poco quizás – después la miro asombrada - ¿Por qué lo crees?_

_Roza sonrió tristemente_

_- No eres la primera en decirlo_

_Yeva la miro con tristeza_

_- Debes disfrutar el tiempo que te queda. Disfrútalo al máximo y no te preocupes – después miro a la nada – has salvado tantas vidas, porque no solo a quienes estaban en peligro sino a sus familias – Rose asintió – lo siento_

_Ella balanceo la cabeza_

_- No es culpa de nadie, es el destino – después se levanto y la miro – gracias_

_En ese momento, me tire en el mueble junto con Paul. Él me miro pero luego se encogió de hombros y volvió la atención de lleno al programa. Hice lo mismos…. Bueno aparentemente_

_Roza entro y al vernos nos dio una sonrisa. Trato de esconder su miedo por felicidad pero ya era demasiado tarde_

_Golpee al lado de donde yo estaba y ella se sentó recostándose sobre mi regazo_

_- Rose ¿estás bien? – pregunto Paul_

_Roza asintió y le sonrió_

_- Claro, solo un poco sedienta_

_Me levante_

_- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunte_

_Roza pensó por un momento antes de darme la respuesta_

_- Agua fría_

_Asentí y me dirigí a la cocina. En ese momento alguien golpeo la puerta y Rose fue a abrirla_

_- ¿Rose? - era Viktoria quien había llegado. Los sentimientos de Roza, eran de miedo, esperanza y tristeza - ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?_

_Fruncí el seño. ¿Por qué le hablaba de esa manera?_

_- Viktoria… - empezó Roza_

_- Vete – ella grito azotando la puerta_

_En ese momento mi madre bajo corriendo por las escaleras_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – exigió_

_Los sentimientos de Roza se oscurecieron y estaba llena de dolor_

_- Déjame explicarte – murmuro Roza_

_- ¿Explicarme qué? – Grito – No entiendes que no formas parte de esta familia. Tú no eres mi hermano_

_En ese momento salí de la cocina y Viktoria se quedo petrificada_

_- ¿Qué es esto? – le exigí_

_Me volví hacia Rose pero ella tenía la máscara de guardián. Si no hubiera sentido el dolor y la tristeza a través del vínculo, hubiera pensado que no le interesaba_

_- ¿Di… Dimitri? – pregunto_

_- Si – respondí secamente - ¿Ahora dime porque le hablas así?_

_Ella corrió hacia mí y se puso a sollozar en mi pecho. Aunque estaba molesto, la felicidad de volver a verla, rompió aquella amargura_

_- ¿Cómo… como es posible?_

_Olena se paro al lado de Roza_

_- Aquella a quien le ha gritado, lo ha logrado – respondió secamente_

_Roza se veía incomoda y supe que buscaría la manera de salir de aquí._

_Viktoria la voltio a mirar con lágrimas de felicidad_

_- Gracias – murmuro, pero sus palabras desprendían veneno_

_- Viktoria…_

_- ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto Rose a Viktoria interrumpiéndome – déjame explicarte_

_- ¿Explicarle qué? – pregunte_

_- Así que no se lo has dicho – dijo burlonamente dándole una mirada de odio – no tenemos nada de qué hablar_

_Roza me miro por un segundo y luego se volvió hacia ella_

_- Vale – miro a Olena – lo siento, pero he de irme. Lissa me necesita…_

_- ¿Lissa? – pregunto mi madre_

_- Si, estamos viviendo a media cuadra de la casa. En el edificio – explico – allí, están los Moroi que protegemos_

_- Oh, esto, no tienes…_

_- Lissa me ha llamado – la corto. Supe que era mentira, gracias a sus sentimientos, y porque podía leer a través de aquella mascara – Sois bienvenidos_

_Le dio un beso en la mejilla y paso hacia Paul_

_- ¿Ya te vas, Rose? – pregunto con tristeza_

_- Si, pero luego nos vemos – respondió sonriéndole_

_- ¿Puedo acompañarte? _

_Roza pensó por un momento_

_- Pregúntale a Karolina, y si acepta vamos. _

_Paul asintió sonriendo y corrió hacia el segundo piso._

_Viktoria los observo, y veía las dagas que mandaba a Rose ¿pero que era todo esto? Dentro de poco lo averiguaría._

_Paul corrió hacia Roza_

_- SI – grito – puedo ir_

_Roza asintió sonriendo_

_- Vamos pues – abrió la puerta y él se prendió de su mano – Adiós, Viktoria_

_Ella no le respondió y le dio la espalda y Roza se fue_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – Le grite enfadado - ¿Por qué os comportáis con ella así?_

_No podía creer que después de todo lo que ella había hecho por mí, y mi familia, Viktoria la odiare de tal manera, y menos, ya que Roza me había dicho que se la habían llevado muy bien, que ella era una hermana para ella._

_- ¿Es por ese chico? – Pregunto mi madre – ella ha hecho lo imposible, ha pasado por tanto dolor para reunirnos de nuevo y tú sigues preocupada por eso_

_- ¿Qué chico? – exigí_

_La puerta se abrió, y Sonya se deslizo por ella_

_- ¿Por qué tanto…? – Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verme – Oh, Dios… ¿Dimitri? – Brinco encima de mí – Dimitri – grito_

_Le bese las mejillas y la frente_

_- Estas preciosa, Sonya_

_Ella rio llorando_

_- ¿Pero, como?_

_- Roza – contesto mi madre_

_Sonya la miro _

_- Esa chica está loca – dijo sonriendo – debemos agradecerlo_

_Reí ante su comentario. Roza era nuestra salvación_

_- ¿Cómo estás? – pedí_

_- Bien – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndome – Un poco cansada – asentí y ella miro a Viktoria quien mantenía la mirada baja – Oh ¿interrumpo algo?_

_- Solo quiero saber porque Viktoria se comporta tan mal con Roza_

_- Oh – murmuro Sonya – No lo entiendo_

_- Explícate – le ordene a Viktoria_

_Viktoria suspiro y me miro a los ojos mientras hablaba_

_- Ella me aparto del chico con el que estaba. Mando a unos guardianes los cuales lo amenazaron y ahora no se acerca a mí – suspiro – y luego dijo que él era el padre del bebe de Sonya_

_- Un Moroi _

_Lo entendí, Roza no quería que Viktoria se comportara de esa manera, y haría todo lo posible para lograrlo_

_- ¿El padre de mi bebe? – Pregunto Sonya con los ojos abiertos - ¿Cuál era su nombre?_

_- Ronald – dijo encogiéndose de hombros_

_Sonya se paralizo y supe que Roza tenía razón ¿Pero como lo había sabido? Eso se lo preguntaría a ella_

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Ronald – repitió Viktoria – No es verdad, ya lo sabía_

_- Es verdad – la corto Sonya – Debes agradecerle a Roza_

_Viktoria la miro_

_- No puede ser…_

_- Es verdad – le grito Sonya – ahora deja de comportarte como una perra con ella – Viktoria se encogió ante sus palabras – Debes agradecerle que se preocupe tanto por ti, que ha preferido que la odiaras antes de dejarlo contigo - Sonya me sonrió de nuevo – Dimitri, debemos hablar. Ha pasado tanto tiempo_

_- En otra ocasión – interrumpió Yava – Ahora debo hablar con él – después miro a Viktoria – sigue el consejo de Sonya – ordeno – No querrás perder su amistad – me miro de nuevo – vamos._

_Entre en su habitación y ella señalo una silla para que me sentara_

_- ¿Qué es? – pedí_

_Me sentía nervioso porque yo sabía que tenía que ver con la conversación de Roza_

_- Dimitri, Roza dentro de poco se alejara de tu lado. Lo he soñado – asentí tratando de pasar el dolor – Lo siento, pero su vida siempre está en una ruleta rusa, y ahora giro hacia… - suspiro. No necesito terminar la frase, ya que esta se completo en mi mente "y ahora giro hacia la muerte" – se cuál es tu intención con ella, así que no la desaproveches. Queda muy poco tiempo – me quede mirándola a los ojos – Lo siento_

_Asentí y me levante_

_- Gracias, Yeva_

_Salí de su habitación con el corazón completamente agonizante. Parecía como si hubiera sido arrancado de nuevo._

_Respire profundamente tratando de controlarme y tragar las lagrimas pero aun así, algunas corrían por mis mejillas._

_Sabía que esta vez, Yeva no se equivocaba. Estaba escrito y yo no perdería el tiempo que quedaba. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y lo haría mañana esta misma noche_


	86. NOTA III

NOTA

CHICOS ACLARO UN PUNTO:

LA FAMILIA DE DIMITRI NO MOSTRO MIEDO COMO PRIMERA REACCION YA QUE

TODA LA COMUNIDAD MOROI, STRIGOI Y DHAMPIR, SABIAN QUE SE HABIA SALVADO UN STRIGOI EN MANOS DE LISSA Y OSKANA SABIA QUE LISSA ERA LA PROTEGIDA DE ROSE

LA CUTIS DE DIMITRI ERA BRONCEADA, Y SUS OJOS ERAN CHOCOLATE… SE DABA A ENTENDER QUE NO ERA STRIGOI

ESTABAN A LUZ DEL DÍA, Y LOS STRIGOI NO PUEDEN ESTAR AL SOL

ESPERO QUE AHORA ME ENTIENDAN PORQUE LO HICE ASÍ, SIN EMBARGO, ESTOY PENSANDO EN HACER EL CAPITULO DEL REENCUENTRO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE OLEANA O YEVA…

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS


	87. Chapter 84

_NARRADO POR YEVA_

_El sol se alzaba por la ventana dándome a conocer que quizás hoy sería el día que volvería a ver a Dimka y su novia Rosemarie._

_Al pensar en ella me trajo una sonrisa burlona recordándome que quizás me temía, pero se borro al recordar aquel sueño. Ahora conocía que el destino de Rose estaba llegando a la muerte lo cual me entristecía, pues aquella chica era muy valiente para haber salvado a Dimitri – lo cual era un favor también para nosotros – y también al saber que Dimka se quedaría solo._

_Perezosamente me levante de la cama, estudiando el día buscando algún parecido con el de mi sueño._

_¿Tendríamos hoy la oportunidad de ver a mi nieto? Esperaba que fuera así ya que lo había esperado por mucho tiempo._

_En el camino hacia la sala me encontré con Olena quien seguía tratando de convencer a Paul, que fuera a bañarse, sin embargo aquel niño no dejaba desconcentrarse de sus programas favoritos._

_Nuestra familia había tenido un cambio cuando nos enteramos de que Dimitri había muerto, se había modificado un poco la tristeza y la pérdida al pensar que Rose, ahora haría parte de la familia, pero al ver que ella nos había abandonado por culpa de Viktoria, veía la tristeza en cada mirada de los miembros de mi familia… lo cual me hacía sentir culpable, pues aun no había mencionado a ellos mi sueño._

_También había en su mirada un toque de esperanza. Era conocido por toda nuestra especia y la de nuestros protegidos y enemigos, que la princesa Dragomir había traído un Strigoi a la vida. Al principio eso no tuvo ningún efecto en nuestras almas, pero Oksana cambio eso al darnos a conocer que la princesa era la protegida de Rose… quizás Dimitri era aquel Strigoi, y según mi sueño, ese era el caso._

_- Abuela, Olena quiere que me vaya a bañar – se quejo Paul interrumpiendo mis pensamientos_

_Le di una sonrisa_

_- Debes hacerlo, así como yo debo ir a hacer mis cosas_

_Paul me dio una mirada que pedía ser ayudado. Pobre niño, me recordaba tanto a Dimka cuando tenía su edad_

_- Yeva – dijo Olena - ¿Desayuno?_

_- Está bien, lo cogeré de camino a mi habitación – respondí._

_Ella asintió y me volví buscando algo que comer. Lo único que vi fue un poco de café, junto con unas tostadas, las cuales tome sin molestarme en pensar si eran de alguien más._

_De nuevo en la soledad de mi habitación, trate de buscar más información sobre el destino de Rose, pero fue algo difícil, ya que el sol no era una ventaja al tratar de dormir._

_Suspire exasperadamente y decidí tomar una ducha. Quizás lograra relajarme con ayuda del agua fría en este calor devastador._

_Siempre me había gustado más el frio que el calor, pero obviamente, todo lo malo sucede en lo frio, así que bruscamente estoy intentando acostumbrarme el aire cálido que en algunas temporadas se presenta en Omsk _

_Un escalofrió me recorrió cuando el agua fría rozo mi cuerpo sudoroso, sin embargo, después de unos segundos de estar al chorro de la ducha, desapareció._

_Después de varios segundos, alcance a oír alguna conmoción debajo proveniente de la sala. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente ¿Sería posible?_

_Cerré la llave, y cogí lo primero que vi… aunque luego al pensarlo, decidí que debería vestirme para la ocasión… era mi nieto Dimka quien había venido a verme, un aparecido que había vuelto a su forma normal._

_Escogí una ropa que solo utilizaba en ocasiones normales y recogí mi cabello blanco en una moña. Estaba lista_

_- Hola, Nikole_

_Alcance a oír la voz de Dimitri antes de entrar a la sala. Tuve que detenerme por un momento, ya que mi respiración se ensancho_

_Vamos, no seas una cobarde, me grite mentalmente_

_- Dimitri – salude al entrar a la sala dándole una sonrisa cálida. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a una hermosa chica que supuse que era Rose. Me volví hacia ella y no me había equivocado - Así que lo lograste, Rose_

_Ella asintió mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos._

_De nuevo tuve que tragarme la sonrisa, aunque la carcajada de Dimitri – disfrazada por tos – resonó en mis oídos_

_- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto Olena _

_- Nada – respondió sacudiendo la cabeza_

_No pude evitar una sonrisa, y me acerque a él dándole un abrazo. De nuevo alcance a ver la mirada de amor que Dimitri le daba Rose. Me sentí inmediatamente mal y me gire de nuevo hacia Rose. Ella tenía el derecho a saberlo _

_- Debemos hablar – le informe_

_Rose frunció el seño_

_- ¿Sobre qué? – exigió_

_- Yeva…_

_- No – interrumpí a Dimitri – es necesario._

_Rose miro a Dimitri por un instante y después asintió hacia mí_

_- Bien – dijo suspirando_

_Sonreí al ver unas cuantas cajas que Olena no había acomodado ayer_

_- Vamos ayúdame con esto_

_Rose observo mi mirada, y al verlas, se giro de nuevo hacia mí con una mirada feroz_

_- Espero que no sean ladrillos - siseo _

_Le sonreí y recordé el viaje hacia la caja de Oksana…_

_- Te quejas mucho – murmure – parece que eres débil_

_Ella se levanto y fue hacia las cajas acomodándolas en sus brazos_

_- ¿A dónde? – gruño_

_Me di cuenta que Dimitri me miraba divertido. Supongo que ya sabía lo que había pasado la visita anterior. Le guiñe un ojo para confirmarlo _

_- ¿Ladrillos? – pregunto en ruso_

_- No podía llevarlos yo sola hasta donde Oksana – respondí en ruso encogiéndome de hombros. Dimitri me dio una mirada de incredulidad mientras le ordenaba a Rose - Sígueme _

_Esta suspiro exasperadamente pero me obedeció. _

_La guie hasta mi habitación y con señas le informe que las depositara en el piso_

_- Bien – murmuro Rose mientras se giraba para salir_

_- Espera – la llame – Debo decirte algo_

_Rose me miro estudiándome_

_- ¿Qué?_

_Mire alrededor. Aquí no era un lugar muy seguro para hablar sobre ese tema tan delicado, y si ella se pondría histérica… bien este no era el lugar_

_- Vamos, aquí no_

_Una mirada de miedo cruzo en sus ojos_

_- Dímelo, Yeva – ordeno – no tengo tiempo ni paciencia para esto_

_Asentí. Ella no tenia paciencia para nada… bueno a diferencia de Dimitri_

_- Vamos afuera y te lo diré_

_Ella asintió y salió de la habitación. En el camino hacia la puerta ella no dijo nada, más bien estaba sumida en sus pensamientos._

_Alcance a oír la voz de Dimitri, sin embargo no entendía lo que decía._

_Al estar en la calle, me senté en la acera y Rose tomo un lugar a mi lado_

_- ¿Qué es? – exigió. Suspire profundamente, no sabía como decirlo – Vamos – grito – Dímelo Yeva_

_La fulmine con la mirada. De verdad odiaba cuando me gritaban, razón por la cual dije las palabras sin pensarlo_

_- Bien, debes saber que tu vida está llegando a su fin – la respiración de Rose se detuvo y su rostro se volvió pálido. En ese momento medí el valor de mis palabras y me sentí como una estúpida – Lo siento yo…_

_Rose me interrumpió con un movimiento de mano y se giro mirando hacia la nada_

_- Está bien – susurro - ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Su voz era carente de emoción._

_- Tuve un sueño – sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa y alcance a ver una lagrima en su mejilla – Es una guerra, contra los Strigois_

_- Oh – susurro ella_

_- Lo siento _

_Rose dio un suspiro que se perdió en el aire _

_- ¿Cuándo ocurrirá? - pregunto_

_- No lo sé, dentro de poco quizás – dije encogiéndome los hombros… pero, la mire sorprendida, esperaba otra reacción de ella, sin embargo, todo lo que obtuve fue la resignación - ¿Por qué lo crees?_

_Rose sonrió tristemente_

_- No eres la primera en decirlo_

_- Debes disfrutar el tiempo que te queda. Disfrútalo al máximo y no te preocupes – me sentí completamente mal. Esta chica parecía haberse vuelto importante para mí. Me gire y mire a la nada mientras hablaba– has salvado tantas vidas, porque no solo a quienes estaban en peligro sino a sus familias… lo siento_

_Rose negó con la cabeza _

_- No es culpa de nadie, es el destino – se quedo en silencio unos segundos y luego se levanto – gracias_

_Con eso me quede sola en la calle con la tristeza invadiéndome. ¿Cómo era posible?_

_Sabía que cada vida tenía un fin, pero el de una chica que ha arriesgado tanto para salvar a los otros… quizás esto mismo sea la respuesta_

_Entre a la casa y subí directo a mi habitación. La tristeza y culpabilidad me invadía, y en estos casos solo había algo que podría tranquilizarme. Coloque música suave que ahogara cada susurro que había en la casa, y abrí mi diario_

_11 – 07 – 2010_

_Hoy se ha presentado de nuevo ante mí, mí querido nieto: Dimka. Después de todo ha sido salvado por aquella chica americana, y por el amor de su existencia… solo que el amor no dura para siempre, al igual que las personas, y en este mismo momento, este es el caso._

_No sé porque me siento culpable por saberlo, y sé que si estuviera en mis manos lo modificaría... pero nadie puede interferir con el destino… nadie, ni siquiera el amor o la justicia._

_Creo que después de todo, ha sido una gran vida para ella, pues tuvo como enamorado, a un alma pura, que lucha por cumplir cada regla que le es impuesta… pero somos después de todo, personas… personas que cometen errores, y este será el mío_

_No estoy enterada si Dimitri sabe que su tiempo junto a Roza se está terminando, así que he decidido en estos últimos segundos informarle. _

_Puedo ver en su mirada un amor puro… quizás es hora de hacerlo todo bien. Lo empujare para que lo haga… pero es hora de casarse con Rose… lo debe hacer._

_Ahora mismo hablare con él…_

_Hice una mueca, pues al parecer los gritos que venían desde el piso de abajo, alcanzaban a ahogar, la música que escuchaba._

_Suspirando descendí las escaleras hacia la sala, y me sorprendí al ver a un Dimitri furioso y sorprendido, a Olena con una mirada de desaprobación, Viktoria con la mirada gacha y a una Sonya con ojos iluminados de ira mientras se dirigía a Viktoria gritándole_

_- Es verdad… ahora deja de comportarte como una perra con ella – Supe que en ese momento estaban hablando de Rose – Debes agradecerle que se preocupe tanto por ti, que ha preferido que la odiaras antes de dejarlo contigo – De nuevo aquel chico. Sacudí mi cabeza con exasperación, Viktoria era una niña, y esta actitud argumentaba mi planteamiento… Sonya se volvió hacia Dimka mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa – Dimitri, debemos hablar. Ha pasado tanto tiempo_

_- En otra ocasión – interrumpí al recordar mi promesa en mi diario – Ahora debo hablar con él – me volví hacia Viktoria – sigue el consejo de Sonya… No querrás perder su amistad – vi lagrimas en sus ojos. Satisfecha me volví hacia Dimitri – vamos._

_Pensé en todo el camino, como sería la manera de decirlo bien. Con rose había cometido un error, que no tuvo consecuencias ya que ella lo sabia… pero Dimitri, no sabía como reaccionaria._

_- ¿Qué es? – exigió al entrar a mi habitación._

_Mire a sus ojos chocolates, y en ese momento supe que debía decirlo de la manera más formal y sincera._

_Suspire internamente antes de hablar_

_- Dimitri, Roza dentro de poco se alejara de tu lado. Lo he soñado – él me dio un pequeño asentimiento tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos – Lo siento, pero su vida siempre está en una ruleta rusa, y ahora giro hacia… - suspire cuando no pude terminar la frase – se cuál es tu intención con ella, así que no la desaproveches. Queda muy poco tiempo – él me miro fijamente y vi la agonía escondida en su máscara fría – Lo siento_

_Se levanto mientras asentía diciéndome_

_- Gracias, Yeva_

_Mire aquella puerta por algunos segundos más, antes de decidir que hoy había sido un día muy largo y merecía un descanso_

_Me tumbe en la cama cerrando mis ojos y dejándome ir a la oscuridad_


	88. Chapter 85

_NARRADO POR ROSE_

_El dolor se calmaba al estar rodeada por los brazos de Dimitri. Sabía que Yeva lo había visto y aunque no lo acepto, era pronto que abandonaría el mundo y a mis amigos, Victor lo había advertido, y al parecer seria por manos de Camille, pues siempre mis sueños estaban invadidos por aquel nombre._

_Había olvidado un poco mis problemas, gracias a estar de vacaciones, al parecer después de todo si eran necesarias. También lo había olvidado momentáneamente al ver como la familia Belikov recibía a Dimitri, pero ahora… ahora de nuevo se había metido en mi cabeza que moriría pronto._

_- Rose ¿estás bien? – pregunto Paul_

_Paul siempre me había tratado como alguien más de su familia, y era maravilloso que se preocupara por mí. Esto me animo un poco_

_Asentí sonriendo y le dije_

_- Claro, solo un poco sedienta_

_Dimitri en ese momento se levanto del sillón y me pregunto_

_- ¿Qué quieres? _

_Pensé por un momento. La verdad quería algo que me subiera el ánimo, pero eso solo lo hacia el chocolate y no estaba segura si había… razón por la cual me fui con algo que también me relajaba un poco_

_- Agua fría_

_Asintió para mí y se alejo hacia la cocina. En ese momento alguien golpeo la puerta y yo como estaba cerca me atreví a abrirla._

_Me quede congelada al ver a Viktoria. Aun no sabía si me había perdonado, y esto me estaba matando_

_- ¿Rose? – Viktoria parecía no creérselo y en ese momento me dio una mirada de odio - ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?_

_- Viktoria… _

_- Vete – ella grito interrumpiéndome._

_Mierda, aun seguía enfadada._

_Azoto la puerta al entras y Olena bajo corriendo por las escaleras_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto_

_Viktoria no dejaba de fulminarme con la mirada, lo que hizo que mi corazón doliera. Yo a ella la había llegado a ver como una hermana_

_- Déjame explicarte – murmure_

_- ¿Explicarme qué? – Me grito – No entiendes que no formas parte de esta familia. Tú no eres mi hermano_

_Whoa. Hubiera preferido que me diera un puñetazo. No dolió tanto como la primera vez que lo había dicho, sin embargo, sentí como si un acido me quemara_

_Sin embargo, decidí que no dejaría ver cuánto daño me hacía. Coloque la máscara de tutor en mi cara, volviéndola totalmente fría._

_Dimitri salió de la cocina y Viktoria se congelo al verlo_

_- ¿Qué es esto? – exigió _

_Mierda, nunca le había contado que había terminado peleada con su hermana menor, y mucho menos la razones._

_- ¿Di… Dimitri? – tartamudeo Viktoria_

_- Si – dijo secamente - ¿Ahora dime porque le hablas así?_

_Ella corrió hacia él y enterró la cara en su pecho sollozando. _

_Vi como la ira desaparecía de sus facciones y solo quedaba el cariño. Al parecer ella era todo para él _

_- ¿Cómo… como es posible? – ella pregunto_

_Olena vino hacia donde estaba yo y se quedo a mi lado mientras respondía a la pregunta de Viktoria_

_- Aquella a quien le ha gritado, lo ha logrado _

_Me sentí mal. No quería dañar el momento de felicidad entre ellos, pero aun así no encontraba una excusa o alguna forma de resolver esto _

_Viktoria se volvió hacia mí y las lágrimas descendían de sus mejillas_

_- Gracias – murmuro, pero sus palabras desprendían veneno_

_- Viktoria… – la regaño Dimitri_

_- ¿Podemos hablar? – Pregunte – déjame explicarte_

_- ¿Explicarle qué? – pregunto Dimitri_

_- Así que no se lo has dicho – me dijo burlonamente – no tenemos nada de qué hablar_

_Mire a Dimitri por un segundo tratando de buscar una respuesta pero aun así no había nada que pudiera hacer salvo…_

_- Vale – le dije a Viktoria y me volví hacia Olena – lo siento, pero he de irme. Lissa me necesita…_

_- ¿Lissa? – me pregunto_

_- Si, estamos viviendo a media cuadra de la casa. En el edificio – explique – allí, están los Moroi que protegemos_

_- Oh, esto, no tienes…_

_- Lissa me ha llamado – la interrumpí tratando de sonar seria – Sois bienvenidos_

_Me acerque y bese su mejilla. Ella era como una madre para mí._

_Camine hasta donde estaba Paul con la intención de despedirme pero este me interrumpió_

_- ¿Ya te vas, Rose? – pregunto con tristeza_

_- Si, pero luego nos vemos – dije sonriéndole_

_- ¿Puedo acompañarte? _

_No sería ningún problema para mí, pero aun así estaba mal llevarlo sin el consentimiento de Karolina y la verdad es que no la quería de enemiga_

_- Pregúntale a Karolina, y si acepta vamos. _

_Paul asintió sonriendo y corrió hacia el segundo piso. Pasaron algunos segundos en los cuales evitaba hacer contacto visual con Dimitri y Viktoria_

_- SI – grito Paul cuando se me acerco – puedo ir_

_Asentí y le di una sonrisa_

_- Vamos pues – abrí la puerta y él se prendió de mi mano. Dude antes de despedirme de Viktoria pero aun así decidí hacerlo, pues seria de mala educación – Adiós, Viktoria_

_Viktoria no respondió y me dio la espalda. Me dolía mucho su rechazo, y decidí que no le rogaría más. Ahora tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza como para rogarle a ella._

_Salí de la casa caminando de la mano con un hermoso ángel._

_- Rose ¿Por qué estas peleada con la tía Viktoria? – me pregunto Paul_

_Sabía que no podía explicarle bien lo que había pasado, por lo que se lo dije sencillamente_

_- La última vez que estuve aquí, me fui sin despedirme porque había tenido un problema con Viktoria. Una decisión que tome y al parecer a ella no le gusto – le explique – y aun, con el paso del tiempo, parece que no lo hará_

_Paul negó con la cabeza_

_- Ella te quiere a ti – murmuro – así como yo_

_Sonreí _

_- Gracias – en ese momento vi el hotel y una idea me llego – Paul ¿te gustan los juegos?_

_- Oh, claro _

_- Bueno, te tengo una sorpresa_

_Él me miro y me dio una gran sonrisa_

_- ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Cuál?_

_- Ven, entremos te la muestro_

_Abrí la puerta y me encontré con las dos humanas que habían venido la noche anterior_

_- Oh – dije sorprendida. Había olvidado que ahora trabajaban aquí – Buenas tardes_

_- Srta Rose – dijo una - ¿quiere algo?_

_Pensé por un momento y si había algo que quería _

_- Chocolate_

_- ¿Y usted pequeño? – pregunto_

_Paul me miro y yo le sonreí_

_- Vamos – le anime – pídelo._

_- Helado – dijo tímidamente_

_- ¿Algún sabor?_

_Paul sonrió tímidamente_

_- Todos_

_La chica asintió_

_- Permiso_

_- Hey – la llame - ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Elena – respondió – y la otra mujer es Marie, Srta Rose_

_- Oh, por favor – gruñí – solo llámame Rose_

_Ella asintió_

_- Con su permiso _

_Se retiro y me volví hacia Paul_

_- Vamos, estamos cerca_

_Subimos hasta la sala de juegos y los ojos de Paul se abrieron de par en par_

_- Whoa, Rose gracias._

_Reí_

_- Bien, puedes jugar lo que quieras._

_Paul se quedo en la sala con el helado, mientras yo subía al sexto piso. Sabía que allí encontraría a mis amigos._


	89. Chapter 86

_NARRADO POR DIMITRI_

_Hablamos durante la mayoría de la tarde, enterándonos así todos los movimientos que habíamos hecho desde que nos habíamos visto._

_La conversación dio paso a un tema el cual lo corte al recordar lo que iba a hacer_

_- Viktoria, necesito que me acompañes – le dije_

_- ¿A dónde? – pregunto_

_Le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora_

_- Ahora te darás cuenta_

_Le guiñe un ojo y vi las ruedas girando en su cabeza, pero por la mirada de sus ojos, supe que no había llegado a nada_

_- Vale – dijo finalmente – Te acompañare_

_Sonreí agradecidamente y me volví hacia Olena_

_- No tardare_

_Ella asintió y vi la preocupación en sus ojos_

_- Tengan cuidado_

_- No pasara nada – le prometí – no iremos lejos_

_En medio del camino Viktoria me halo del brazo haciéndome detener bruscamente_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte tenso_

_No era el mejor momento para un ataque de Strigoi, ya que mi organismo tenía un poco de alcohol_

_- Dimka debes decirme – chillo y yo me relaje - ¿A dónde vamos?_

_Sonreí e inicie la marcha de nuevo_

_- Falta poco_

_Ella frunció el seño y me siguió a regañadientes._

_A la vuelta de la esquina, vi una venta de joyas. Me acerque y mis ojos se fijaron en lo que estaba buscando._

_Un anillo parecía tener algún tipo de resplandor divino, ya que no se confundía con los demás._

_Viktoria siguió mi mirada_

_- Oh, Dios – jadeo - ¿Qué…? – cuando se interrumpió la mira y supe que ahora lo entendía. Una sonrisa de aprobación y sorpresa se extendía en su cara – Whoa, Dimitri… no lo esperaba – asentí hacia ella y me volví hacia el anillo – Es maravilloso – susurro – a Rose le encantara_

_El anillo era delgado, pero en la mitad, una joya en forma de corazón con varias figuras abstractas a su alrededor – hechas por diamantes – le daban un diseño completamente extraño… tan raro como lo era ella_

_Un dhampir se nos acerco, sorprendiéndome. No sabía porque seguía con esos efectos… pero aun así creía que era un desperdicio de talento_

_- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? – pregunto dándole una sonrisa a Viktoria_

_Enarque una ceja y lo fulmine con la mirada haciendo su sonrisa desaparecer. Disimuladamente Viktoria me golpeo en la espalda mostrándome que le había molestado aquello que había hecho… pero que puedo decir a mi favor… celos de hermano._

_Suspire profundamente tranquilizándome y señale el anillo_

_- ¿El precio?_

_Él chico dijo una cifra bastante alta, pero aun así le daría lo mejor a Rose, por lo cual la acepte sin pensarla dos veces._

_Con el anillo en una caja de color rojo – el preferido de Roza – en el bolsillo de mi abrigo y con una sonriente Viktoria a mi lado dándome miradas de aprobación volvimos a casa_

_- No puedo esperar – chillo - ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?_

_Me encogí de hombros_

_- En la noche – la emoción se colaba en mis palabras aunque tratara de controlarla – todos estarán presentes - Viktoria dio un sonido de pura alegría – Viktoria, no quiero que nadie lo sepa – le informe – será una especie de sorpresa_

_Viktoria alzo la mano derecha mientras me decía_

_- Te lo prometo Dimka_

_Aun no podía creer que la luna se levantaba en el cielo, mandando sus rayos blancos hacia nosotros a través de la ventana._

_Esto solo significaba algo… hora de hacerlo._

_Tome mi última copa de Vodka ruso y me levante del sillón._

_- Vamos – les dije – deben conocer la casa_

_Viktoria sonrió nuevamente y se giro hacia la ventana tratando de esconderla_

_- ¿Casa? ¿Dónde? – pregunto Karolina_

_- Abe – respondió Sonya sencillamente_

_- ¿Qué…? – Se detuvo y me miro sorprendida - ¿Ese hotel? ¿Allí es donde vivís?_

_- La verdad es que la casa es de todos nosotros – respondí_

_- ¿Todos? – pregunto Karolina_

_- Si – dije – se los presentare_

_- Bien – dijo mi madre – Subid y prepara a las niñas – ellas asintieron y obedientemente salieron de la habitación - ¿Tienes hambre, Dimka?_

_Sacudí la cabeza mientras sonreía_

_- Oh, Olena… nunca cambias – me queje _

_Ella sonrió para mí_

_- Es verdad_

_Marie abrió la puerta al oírnos llamar y me dio un asentimiento de cabeza_

_- Sr Belikov – saludo _

_- Buenas noches Marie – respondí entrando en la casa - ¿Dónde está Rose?_

_- En el sexto piso – informo – con los demás._

_Asentí_

_- Gracias_

_Empecé a girar pero ella me detuvo_

_- ¿Necesita algo? – pregunto_

_Pensé por un momento y luego supe que después de todo esto debería ser perfecto_

_- ¿Tenéis velas? _

_Ella me miro confundida pero aun así respondió_

_- Si, ¿algún color?_

_Mire a Viktoria y ella sonrió para mí_

_- Blancas, Rosadas y algunas con algún toque dorado – respondió por mí_

_Marie asintió_

_- ¿Algo más?_

_- Necesito que pidáis donas y leche – me detuve un segundo – chocolate blanco y café, derretidos a agua tibia – ella asintió – también, comida de sal. Subidlas al sexto piso y ellas – señale a mi familia – te ayudaran a acomodarlas_

_- Bien – después se inclino - Permiso _

_Marie giro hacia el otro salón llamando a Elena_

_- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Karolina_

_Viktoria me miro suplicantemente. Sabía que quería decírselos, y aunque yo quería sorprenderlos, supe que en este momento necesitaba de su ayuda_

_- Muy bien – susurre – le pediré a Roza que se case conmigo - todas chillaron de alegría – Shht _

_- Whoa, felicitaciones – dijo Sonya suavemente_

_- Y necesito su ayuda, para prepararlo todo – termine – quiero que sea perfecto_

_Ellas asintieron y en su cara veía la conmoción y la felicidad_

_- No te preocupes – dijo mi madre – nos encargaremos de todo_

_- Los chicos también pueden ayudarlos, pero… – en ese momento supe que mi plan tenía una baja - ¿Cómo puedo distraerla?_

_- Ella te seguirá… _

_- Yo lo hare – corto Viktoria a Karolina. Le di una mirada sorprendida – necesito arreglar las cosas con ella_

_- Me parece bien – dijo Yeva – Ahora todo está listo_


	90. Chapter 87

_NARRADO POR DIMITRI_

_Llegamos al sexto piso, y vi que todos estaban tomando y en los juegos. La piscina estaba vacía._

_Todos los que estaban en el bar se giraron al vernos entrar. Agradecí que no estuvieran borrachos, pues eso arruinaría la noche_

_- ¿Así que esta es tu familia, Dimitri? – pregunto Adrian_

_Roza que estaba en los juegos se giro al oír a Adrian hablar. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y ella camino hacia mí halando de los brazos a sus compañeros, a excepción de Paul, que corrió hacia los brazos de Karolina_

_- Si – respondí – Mi madre Olena, Mi abuela Yeva, mis hermanas Viktoria, Karolina y Sonya – hice señas hacia cada quien que nombraba – y mis sobrinos, Nikole, Alice y Paul, estoy seguro que ya se han conocido bien_

_- Seguramente – dijo Volt dándole una sonrisa_

_Adrian les dio una reverencia_

_- Es un placer conocer a hermosas damas_

_Rose puso los ojos y Carolina le sonrió_

_- Oh, Adrian, compórtate_

_Él le guiño un ojo y la envolvió por la cintura_

_- Eso hago_

_Me aclare la garganta y los presente a mi familia_

_- Ellos son, Volt y Tasha, guardianes de Robert. Tasha y Christian Ozera – Viktoria los miro fijamente al decirles su apellido, pero se recupero – Eddie, Johnny, Andrew, Adrian Ivashkov _

_- Lo que faltaba – murmuro Yeva en ruso_

_Le di una mirada interrogatoria pero ella se encogió de hombros, así que continúe_

_- Sonya Karp y Mikhail Tanner, Mi Rinaldi y Lissa Dragomir_

_- Es un placer conoceros – dijo Olena_

_- Bien, aun debemos hablar – dijo Adrian señalando el bar_

_Mire a Viktoria fijamente y ella entendió el mensaje_

_- Rose – la llamo. Roza la miro sorprendida al igual que Lissa. Supongo que ella también lo sabía. La tristeza invadió el vínculo pero también la determinación – Por favor, debemos hablar_

_Por un momento pensé que Rose respondería del mismo modo que Viktoria, pero no fue así_

_- Bien – después se volvió hacia Lissa – luego terminaremos el juego_

_Espere unos minutos antes de volverme hacia ellos_

_- Que empiece el plan_

_Adrian y Lissa fruncieron el seño_

_- ¿Qué? – exigió Lissa_

_- Bueno, yo le pediré a Roza que se case con migo…_

_- Dimitri – grito Lissa interrumpiéndome – la harás muy feliz_

_Ella me abrazo brincando y Christian se acerco para tranquilizarla murmurándole al oído_

_- Bloque tu mente o Rose se dará cuenta_

_Lissa asintió y la vi concentrarse por un momento y de nuevo dio brincos de alegría._

_- Debemos arreglar esto a la perfección – dijo Karolina_

_- Completamente de acuerdo – dijo Carolina_

_Después de varios minutos trabajando duramente entre todos, logramos darle a aquel espacio una mirada romántica. _

_Las velas de varios colores, distribuidas de par en par, decoraban el rededor de la piscina, gracias a Eddie y Mia… siempre tan sincronizados. Tasha y Christian se ocupaban de mantenerlas encendidas, ya que el viento no ayudaba mucho._

_Lissa y Carolina habían recortado varios pétalos de rosas del jardín, y los había esparcido por todo el lugar._

_Adrian junto con Sonya, Mikhail, Volt, Hana y Robert, se habían encargado de la champaña y la comida._

_Johnny y Andrew, preparaban varios tipos de caramelos con el chocolate derretido._

_Mi madre y Yeva, se encargaron de vestirme para la ocasión, y de darme ánimos, cosa que no necesitaba, ya que era Roza todo lo que quería._

_Karolina y Sonya por su parte, solo admiraban aquella belleza, ya que ellas cuidaban de los niños quienes nos observaban atentamente_

_- Esta listo – dijo Lissa sonriendo_

_Mire sorprendido el lugar. Estaba perfecto, y la luz de luna llena, daba un ambiente maravilloso_

_- Perfecto – dije_

_- Iré por ellas – informo Olena _

_Ella descendió las escaleras y Lissa se acerco a mí un poco avergonzada_

_- Se que esto no se hace – suspiro - ¿puedo ver el anillo?_

_Hice una mueca_

_- Lissa, no te ofendas pero…_

_Lissa alzo una mano_

_- Ella debe verlo primero – me sonrió – no pasa nada Dimitri, solo que no puedo manejarlo_

_Ella brinco de nuevo a los brazos de Christian y este le sonrió besándole la cabeza_

_El vinculo me mostro confusión lo cual me hizo pensar ¿Qué demonios hacia mi madre?_

_- Vamos, Rose – grito mi madre_

_Roza entro, y traía un vestido rojo. Su cabello caía en ondas, y vi que sus labios brillaban intensamente. Viktoria tenía las manos sobre sus ojos y Rose sonreía_

_- ¿Qué es?_

_Viktoria me hizo señas y entrelace mi mano con la suya. Su cuerpo se relajo ante mi contacto y se quedo en silencio. Todos sonrieron por aquella reacción._

_Viktoria levanto las manos de sus ojos y Roza jadeo al ver al lugar_

_Lissa brinco hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente_

_- Rose – lloriqueo _

_Rose la abrazo y después se retiro_

_- ¿Qué es…?_

_- Nada de preguntas, pequeña dhampir – dijo Adrian pasando una mano por sus hombros – solo disfruta_

_Rose se volvió hacia mí, y me dio una sonrisa y se inclino halándome del cuello para poder besarme._

_Mis labios se encontraron con los de ella dulcemente y después me retire. Debía hacerlo ahora._

_La lleve hacia una de las mesas y me arrodille en frente de ella. Rose entro en shock, y la sorpresa, la felicidad y el amor me llego a través del vinculo._

_Viendo aquellos hermosos ojos mirándome con admiración, las palabras escaparon de vi boca, pero parecía que yo no las decía, mas bien, parecían ser dichas por algún tipo de poeta_

_-Roza,__ para caminar conmigo, debes morir en tu respirante vida, y renacer en la mía... Entonces, te doy la vida eterna, el amor imperecedero, el poder de la tormenta y de las bestias de la tierra.__- Lagrimas de felicidad rodaban de los ojos de Roza al igual que de los de Lissa. Todos me miraban admirándome. Saque la caja del anillo y la abrí hacia ella – __Camina conmigo y sé mi amada esposa para siempre… Quiero ser lo que tú eres, ver lo que tú ves, amar lo que tú amas... Tú eres mi amor y mi vida para siempre ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?_

_- Si – susurro… Saque el anillo y lo deslice en su dedo. Pero antes de acomodarlo, Roza me besaba fuertemente - Si – repitió rompiéndosele la voz – por supuesto que sí_

_Ella de nuevo me beso y la envolví en un abrazo alzándola de piso _

_En ese momento todos estallaron en aplausos y gritos de felicidad._

_Lissa se acerco y nos abrazo y termino de acomodar el anillo en su dedo_

_- Oh, Dios – enredo una brazo en mi cintura y paso la otra por los brazos de Rose – Estoy tan feliz… le deseo lo mejor_

_- Yo también, pequeña dhampir – dijo Adrian dándole un abrazo y a mí una palmada en el hombro – debes cuidarla_

_Todos se turnaron en abrazarnos y darnos palabras de aliento y felicidad antes de que iniciara la "fiesta"._

_Siempre, desde que había visto a Roza, mi vida había nadado en felicidad, pero también en amargura… ahora viéndola tan feliz en mis brazos, y en su dedo una anillo de compromiso eterno, la amargura desapareció, y el amor me inundo calentando toda mi alma._

_Ahora Roza era mía, mía completamente mía. Ese pensamiento me hizo reír y me acerque más a ella… oh cuanto amaba a esta Diosa._

_Esa misma noche se decidió que ellos se encargarían de la boda. Roza y yo, solo nos relajaríamos y pasaríamos momentos agradables juntos._


	91. Chapter 88

_Había pasado más de una semana desde la mejor noche hasta el momento de mi vida: la propuesta de matrimonio de Dimitri, al igual que las promesas de parte de todos… no sabíamos nada acercar de la boda, puesto que ninguno de ellos nos había permito saber algún detalle… nuestro deber era relajarnos todo lo que fuera posible, antes de hacer un suicidio como decía Johnny._

_Algo caliente se posaba en mi boca suavemente, esta mañana. Gemí de placer y escuche un sonido sordo. De nuevo aquellos labios se posaron en mí y forzaron respuesta por mi parte. Me queje y sentí una sonrisa en aquellos maravillosos cálidos._

_Enredé mi brazo alrededor de su cuello musculo y profundice el beso, haciéndolo gemir ahora a él_

_- Buenos días, Roza_

_Perezosamente abrí mis ojos y vi un mar chocolate mirándome fijamente_

_- Hola, camarada – mire el reloj y vi que eran las seis - ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano?_

_Cerré de nuevo mis ojos y apreté mi almohada como un niño pequeño. Dimitri sonrió y beso cada lugar de mi cara hasta que de nuevo llego a los labios, y como si fuera una droga, no pude evitar despertarme y besarlo apasionadamente_

_- Oksana, prometiste llevar a Lissa a conocerla _

_Gemí de frustración pero aun así me levante de mi comodísima cama._

_Siempre me había gustado liderar todo, pero ahora, veía que también era un inconveniente para el descanso_

_- Bien, vamos._

_Perezosamente baje hasta el comedor, y vi algunos mis amigos sentados, riendo entre sí y alcance a escuchar quejidos de dolor_

_- ¿Cuál es el chiste tíos? – pregunte sirviéndome un poco de leche y acomodando dos rosquillas en mi plato_

_Lissa atragantándose por la risa señalo atrás de mí._

_Fruncí el seño y me gire para que me doblara de la risa. Mikhail y Adrian estaban luchando… bueno Adrian estaba en el piso quejándose de dolor y Carolina trataba de darle palabras de consuelo_

_- Oh, Adrian debes enseñarme tus trucos para la lucha – le gritaba Eddie_

_Este hizo una mueca y se removió bruscamente, sin embargo, no logro alejarse del agarre de Mikhail_

_- Chicos – dije cuando deje de reír – Hey, estamos en el comedor, si van a hacer esto – los señale – bueno… existe algo que de llama gimnasio. No sé si han escuchado la palabra o lo han visto, pero allí se practica la lucha._

_- Tienes razón – señalo Mikhail levantándose de Adrian – vamos allí_

_- No – Dimitri interrumpió – dejaremos eso para otro día – se volvió hacia Lissa – hoy iremos a la casa de Oksana _

_- ¿De verdad? – chillo Lissa_

_Sentí la emoción a través del vínculo_

_- Si, Lissa – respondí – tenemos menos de media hora para salir_

_Ella asintió y agarro a Christian fuera del comedor_

_- ¿Oksana? – pregunto Hana_

_- Es usuario del espíritu, ella me ayudo a salvar a Liss de Avery – explique – y su esposo Mark, bien él es besado por la sombra_

_Tasha bostezo_

_- Lo siento, pero esta vez no los acompañaremos – dijo Volt_

_- Si, Dimka – Tasha bostezo de nuevo palmeando el estomago – Estamos cansadas_

_- Igual que nosotros - dijo Mia señalando a Eddie – tenemos cosas que hacer_

_El camino hacia la casa tuvo que ser en coche, ya que los Moroi no eran demasiado resistentes al sol._

_El coche iba en completo silencio, a excepción del rock que resonaba suavemente en nuestros oídos - ya que esta vez Johnny había ganado la apuesta para conducir y manejar la radio, pues el gusto de música en esta familia era muy variado – perdidos en nuestros pensamientos_

_La estaba igual a como la recordaba, era de un piso, fabricada __tablas marrones erosionadas. Las ventanas, sin embargo, estaban rodeadas sobre tres lados por una exquisita y sumamente estilizada persiana azul cubierta con un diseño blanco._

_Dimitri golpeo suavemente la puerta y después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y Oksana salió a recibirnos_

_- Madre mía – grito al ver a Dimitri - ¿Qué…?_

_Vi el miedo en su rostro ¿Pensaba que aun Dimitri era Strigoi?_

_Fruncí el seño y decidí intervenir_

_- Hola, después de todo aquel cuento de hadas no fue una fantasía ¿verdad?_

_En ese momento Mark llego corriendo y en posición de combate. Al ver a Dimitri no dudo en lanzarse en contra de él_

_- Parad – grito Lissa - ¿Qué os pasa?_

_Ella intento meterse en la lucha pero Christian la retuvo… pero a mí… bueno nadie tenía que retenerme._

_Brinque en medio de los dos, y empuje sus pechos tratando de retenerlos_

_- Mark, soy yo – le grito Dimitri – mírame_

_Mark lo miro irónicamente y le gruño_

_- Mark – lo llame – recuerdas la historia que me dijiste sobre que alguien había salvado un Strigoi…_

_- No era real – me interrumpió_

_- Lo era – dijo Sonya – Yo también fui salvada_

_Mark frunció el seño _

_- ¿Y como se que no estás mintiendo? – gruño_

_- Estamos a la luz del día – dije exasperadamente levantando la mano – Míralo, ¿parece un Strigoi?_

_Mark dejo de luchar_

_- No, no es así – suspiro – Lo siento… - se volvió hacia donde Oksana y esta asintió - ¿Les gustaría pasar?_

_Johnny los miro divertido_

_- ¿Así que después de todo, invitas a un Strigoi a entrar a tu casa? – pregunto_

_Le di una mirada feroz_

_- Por supuesto – respondí secamente a Mark_

_Entramos en la casa, resguardándonos del sol creciente_

_- Lo siento – dijo Oksana ofreciéndonos varias sillas – Ha sido un largo mes por estas tierra_

_- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Johnny_

_Oksana lo estudio_

_- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunto_

_Johnny frunció el seño y me di cuenta que Oksana había entrado en su cabeza_

_- Oh, qué falta de ética – dijo Robert – Ellos son, guardián Armstrong, guardián Affleck, guardián Tanner. Guardiana Hana. Christian Ozera, Lissa Dragomir. Adrian Ivashkov, Carolina Dragomir, Sonya Karp – después hizo una reverencia – Robert Nadal_

_Oksana sonrió educadamente_

_- Es un placer conoceros a todos – después se volvió hacia donde estaba yo con los brazos de Dimitri a mi alrededor – y volver a verlos_

_- Yo también – respondió Dimitri – Ahora ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Mark se acerco y coloco una mano sobre mi hombro_

_- Deberíamos dejar a los Moroi hablar sobre sus cosas – dijo con una sonrisa aunque veía la preocupación e ira en su rostro – Debemos hablar_

_Él salió de la habitación haciéndonos señas para que lo siguiésemos, y eso hicimos. Freno al estar en el jardín y se giro para enfrentarse a nosotros_


	92. Chapter 89

_- ¿Qué es? – exigí_

_- Los Strigois cada vez están más fuertes – oh, no… esto no – Hace poco varios guardianes han sido asesinados – de inmediato me tense – Espera Rose… eso no es…_

_- ¿Qué…?_

_Dimitri apretó mi hombro considerablemente_

_- ¿Mark?_

_Mark suspiro_

_- Muchos de ellos han sido aparecidos… y todos parecen que se han escogido_

_Fruncí el seño pensando porque harían algo así_

_- ¿Escogido? – pregunto Andrew_

_Mark vacilo_

_- Vamos – grite_

_- Esta bien, bien – levanto las manos en señal de rendición – Saben como entrar a la corte_

_- Pero todos los guardianes alguna vez han entrado a la corte – añadió Mikhail_

_- Si – acordó – pero estos conocen las diferentes entradas a ella_

_En ese momento lo entendí. Estaban despertando guardianes que tenían conocimientos sobre los planos de construcción de La Corte_

_- Eso quiere decir… - murmure_

_Mark asintió_

_- Quieren entrar a la corte – termino_

_- Mierda _

_- ¿Alguna idea? – pregunto Dimitri_

_Mark negó con la cabeza_

_- Al parecer quieren hacer un gran ejercito… - vacilo - … después de todo, ya debe ser bastante fuerte… los guardianes eran habilidosos, y siendo Strigoi…_

_- Prácticamente imparables – termino Mikhail_

_El resto del día transcurrió sin incidentes, y aunque los Moroi querían quedarse más tiempo – ya que estaban practicando los poderes del espíritu – decidimos irnos antes de que el sol se ocultara._

_- Eso fue maravilloso – me dijo Lissa mientras llegábamos a la sala de juegos_

_- ¿Qué…?_

_Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos razón por la cual no sabía de lo que me estaba hablando_

_- La tierra llamando a Rose – respondió Lissa - ¿Estás bien?_

_- Si, perfectamente_

_No iba a decirle que un ejército estaba tratando de atacar su reino_

_- No, no es así – ella suspiro – Rose, soy tu mejor amiga, puedes decírmelo_

_Asentí_

_- Tienes razón – piensa rápido Rose – Estaba pensando que quiero saber como van los arreglos de mi boda_

_Lissa sonrió_

_- Solo te diré que todo saldrá perfecto_

_- Sabes – dije irritada – Eso no es justo_

_- La vida no es justa – respondió encogiéndose de hombros_

_La mire sorprendida_

_- Vamos Liss… ya no estoy para lecciones de Zen_

_- Yo creo que sí – Dimitri entro en la sala sonriéndome - ¿De qué otro modo podrías controlarte?_

_Le di mi mejor expresión inocente_

_- Yo me controlo perfectamente camarada_

_Lissa rio fuertemente. Me gire y la fulmine con la mirada_

_- De eso me doy cuenta – señalo Dimitri_

_Puse los ojos y en ese momento mi celular sonó_

_- Hathaway _

_- Hey soy Abe ¿Cómo están las cosas?_

_- Perfectamente – respondí sonriendo_

_Abe rio_

_- Ya le he informado a tu madre sobre el matrimonio – murmuro – Sabes, la idea no le agrado mucho_

_- Imagino que la has convencido_

_- Si – respondió secamente – eso hice_

_Reí al recordar su reacción al decirle que me casaría_

_Flash Back_

_Sentados en el comedor, estábamos escuchando la ultima andanza de Abe. Como todos ya sabíamos era un mafioso, y las únicas personas que podíamos tratarlo sin respeto, supongo que éramos Janine y yo… esta historia confirmo eso… pobres Moroi al ser golpeados por un dhampir, les dejaría varios hematomas y huesos rotos_

_Al terminar la cena, Dimitri apretó mi mano y pidió hablar a solas con él_

_Lo llevamos a la sala de cine y ahí tranquilamente hablamos… bueno, todo fue tranquilo hasta que Abe escucho a Dimitri_

_- ¿Qué? – Grito - ¿Te vas a casar con él?_

_Rose, debes calmarlo, los guardianes se están debatiendo si ir o no, informo Lissa a través de la fianza_

_- Calma Abe – le dije suavemente – De verdad, no sabes cuanta felicidad me da esto_

_Abe nos miro fijamente como si fuera hacerlo por toda la vida_

_- No saben lo que…_

_- Se lo que quiero – grite. Dimitri apretó un poco mi mano. Respire profundamente y me calme – Abe ¿es que no querías verme feliz?_

_- Yo…_

_- Entonces esto es mi felicidad – dije acariciando el pecho de Dimitri – Felicidad, y amor_

_Abe cerró los ojos por un momento y después hablo hacia Dimitri_

_- Hazla feliz, no te atrevas a lastimarla _

_Se giro al estilo militar – deja vú de Janine – y se marcho de la sala_

_Fin de Flash Back_

_- Gracias Zmey, te debo una_

_- Mas de una – respondió – no te preocupes… no es nada_

_- Gracias, nos vemos pronto_

_- Cuídate Rose_

_- Espera – casi lo olvido - ¿Cuándo vendrá?_

_- Janine esta en este momento en un viaje con el Moroi, quizás un día antes de la boda_

_Suspire_

_- Bien _

_- Adiós, Rose_

_Colgué el celular con un suspiro de alivio. Ahora Janine estaba enterada de todo y ese era la peor parte de todo_

_Dimitri me miraba confundido por lo cual le dirigí una sonrisa_

_- Janine lo sabe_

_- Oh – fue todo lo que dijo antes de que su celular sonara. Sus ojos se ampliaron y él coloco su máscara de tutor – Es Janine_

_Esto no será bueno, dijo Lissa histéricamente por el vínculo_

_- No – mire a Dimitri – Alta voz_

_Dimitri asintió y contesto en alta voz_

_- Belikov_

_- Dimitri Belikov – Mierda, mi madre sonaba enojada - ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?_

_Lissa se estremeció ante la ira de su voz… Dimitri por su parte respondió tranquilamente_

_- Janine, yo amo a Rose y…_

_- Eso lo sé – gruño – pero ¿Por qué matrimonio?_

_- Porque quiero hacerlo todo bien – respondió – Rose y yo nos amamos…_

_- Lo entiendo – lo interrumpió secamente. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio – Guardián Belikov… le sugiero no lastimar a mi hija si quiere vivir_

_Y con eso le colgó_

_- Oh, mi Dios – jadeo Lissa_

_- Lo se_

_Dimitri nos miro con una sonrisa_

_- Bien, ¿Qué hacían aquí? – pregunto cambiando el tema_

_Señale los juegos_

_- Jugar, ¿te nos une?_

_- Por supuesto _


	93. Chapter 90

_Alguien golpeo la puerta despertándome de mi sueño sin sueños_

_- Rose, es hora – grito Lissa_

_Inmediatamente recordé que hoy sería la mejor noche de toda mi vida, hoy seria la mujer más feliz del mundo…_

_Habían pasado ya casi dos meses desde que iniciamos nuestras vacaciones, así que dentro de unos días volvería al deber, y a afrontar mi destino… muerte… _

_No, grite mentalmente, no pienses en eso Rose_

_Brinque de la cama y corrí hacia la puerta. En ese momento me di cuenta que Dimitri no estaba en la habitación, lo cual por una parte me agrado, pues no ahora estaba envuelta en nervios y no ayudaba que no hubiera dormido muy bien, pues como despedida de soltera habíamos estado jugando billar y viendo películas hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero aun así, mi imagen estaba perfecta… gracias al poder de Lissa_

_- Ya voy – grite de vuelta envolviéndome en una bata_

_Abrí la puerta y allí estaban ellas, tan radiantes como siempre._

_Ellas me dieron una sonrisa, y se encerraron en mi habitación, preparándome para la mejor noche de mi vida._

_Lissa y Victoria tomaron posición de mi cara y mi cabello. Me relaje en la silla y las deje trabajar haciendo todo lo que me ordenaran. Lissa utilizó unas sombras claras para mis ojos y aplico varias capas de pestañina resaltándolos. Mis labios estaban de un rosa oscuro, que iba a juego con mis ojos. Un rubor iba en mis mejillas y grandes pendientes plateados colgaban de mis oídos. _

_Victoria hizo un gran trabajo con mi cabello. Lo de jugo suelto y salvaje, pero un poco alisado. Después trenzo la parte superior en forma de diadema y en medio de la trenza acomodo unas pequeñas perlas y rosas blancas._

_Lentamente mi mente empezó a divagar en el espesor que habían hechos mi nervios de mi autocontrol, y termine haciéndome la pregunta más estúpida y al mismo tiempo tan difícil de contestar ¿Qué es el amor?_

_Recordé todo lo que había sentido en mi tiempo con Dimitri y después de unos minutos pude dar una respuesta coherente:_

_El amor es confianza, responsabilidad, sopesar tus opciones y sentimientos, vivir el resto de tu vida en consonancia con ellos y sobre todo, no hacer daño a la persona amada… si quizás eso era el amor aunque… no definitivamente no. Debía multiplicar todo aquello por lo infinito, y llevarlo hasta el fin de la eternidad y a penas… a penas medio tendría una definición de aquello _

_- Está listo – dijo Lissa trayéndome devuelta a la realidad_

_Sonreí ante la imagen que mostraba el espejo. Tenía que admitir que hoy era una Rose hermosa. Deslice la mano por medio de mi cabello, estaba suave y olía delicioso, embriagador._

_- Gracias - les dije_

_Lissa sonrío y Victoria dijo_

_- No hay de que Rose, solo trata de no despeinarte_

_Deje caer la mano de mi cabello_

_- Vale_

_Victoria rio_

_- Bien, es hora del vestido - dijo Lissa_

_Abrió una caja y me lo enseño. Mi boca involuntariamente se abrió, pero después de una sacudida pude contemplarlo perfectamente… con la boca cerrada. _

_Era largo y de color blanco plata. Estrecho hasta la cintura. No era muy ancho, como el vestido de una quinceañera, no, era un poco suelto desde mis caderas. Era cuello bandeja con mangas finas y el escote de la parte trasera llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda._

_Tenía encaje - era un plateado claro, pero tan brillante como la luz que la luna hoy ofrecía - hasta mi cintura en la parte delantera, y en la cola al igual que en el velo había encajes de rosas. Era sencillo pero muy hermoso, completamente maravilloso._

_- Whoa _

_Fue todo lo que pude decir._

_- ¿Te gusta? - pregunto Lissa_

_- Vaya, Liss… es perfecto _

_- Me alegro que te guste - comento Victoria - No estaba muy segura _

_La incredulidad se mostro en mi rostro_

_- ¿Por qué? - exigí_

_Victoria se encogió de hombros_

_- No lo sé _

_- Debemos ponértelo - interrumpió Lissa mirando el reloj - el tiempo se acaba._

_Asentí y Lissa desabrocho la bata en la que estaba envuelta. Me dio una sonrisa la cual indico que aprobaba como me quedaba la ropa interior. _

_Entrar en el vestido fue un problema, ya que la idea era meterlo desde mis pies y deslizarlo hacia arriba, pero mis caderas fueron el problema en la parte estrecha_

_- Maldición - susurro Lissa_

_Le di una mira sorprendida ya que Lissa nunca maldecía._

_- Liss tranquila - le dije riendo_

_Lissa me dio una sonrisa tímida_

_- Lo siento… ¿pero qué haremos? - le pregunto a Victoria señalando el vestido en mis caderas._

_Victoria pensó un momento antes de dar la respuesta_

_- Podemos deslizarlo desde la cabeza, pero necesitamos ayuda para no arruinarlo_

_- Bien - murmuro Lissa_

_Victoria salió de la habitación y al volver venia con su madre Olena y mi madre Janine _

_- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntaba Janine_

_- Se presento un inconveniente _

_En ese momento entraron al salón y me señalo._

_- Oh… ven te ayudaremos - dijo Olena_

_- Lo deslizaremos desde la cabeza - continuo Victoria - así que necesitamos su ayuda para no arruinarlo_

_Janine sacudió la cabeza_

_- Pasara la caderas - murmuro - solo debemos aplicar la fuerza necesaria - y así todas me rodearon con una mano en el vestido - ¿Listas? Ahora_

_Halaron y el vestido subió._

_- Ya esta - dijo Olena satisfactoriamente_

_- Date prisa - Janine señaló el velo - Abe estará aquí en unos minutos. _

_Lissa levanto el velo y lo entrego a Victoria. De nuevo sus manos se deslizaron por mi cabello y encajo el velo en medio de la trenza_

_- Perfecto - dijo mirando el espejo - Solo faltan los zapatos_

_Lissa corrió hacia otra caja. Al enseñármelos vi que iban a juego con el vestido. Blancos y con rosas plateadas en las tiras cruzadas. Eran bastantes altos, quizás querían que alcanzara la estatura de Dimitri. Me reí de mi propia broma y me escuche nerviosa. Hice el mejor esfuerzo de tragarme los nervios, y lo logre al recordar los ojos de Dimitri._

_- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - pregunto Lissa_

_Sacudí mi cabeza y Victoria deslizo la manilla que Tasha me había obsequiado. Era de oro con pequeños diamantes incrustados. Lissa deslizo en mi cuello una cadena y después las dos se alejaron un poco examinándome de pies a cabeza_

_- Perfecta - dijo Victoria_

_- Estas hermosa Rose - murmuro Lissa_

_- Lo dices como si nunca lo estuviera - bromee_

_Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron nuestra charla_

_- Rose, ya es hora - dijo Abe_

_Lissa y Victoria sonrieron y abrieron la puerta_

_- Esta lista_

_Abe no supo como disimular el asombro al verme. Su mandíbula quedo colgando, así que me acerque y le di un codazo. Rápidamente se recupero e hizo una mueca de dolor._

_- Bien, solo debes contar hasta 10 cuando descendamos - explico Victoria_

_Asentí y el piano empezó a tocar. El olor que llegaba desde el piso de arriba era delicioso, y entre ellos distinguí la loción de afeitar que utilizaba Dimitri. Una sonrisa se deslizo en mi cara._

_- Nuestro turno - dijo Lissa_

_Empezaron a ascender y yo las miraba conmocionada. Estaban tan hermosas. Sus vestidos parecían volar a través de sus cuerpos_

_- Rose, estás hermosa - dijo Abe_

_Reí _

_- Gracias_

_Hana corrió hacia mí, con un ramo de rosas blancas _

_- Casi lo olvido – jadeo ella_

_Me estudio y me dio una sonrisa antes de correr de nuevo hacia el sexto piso._

_Respire profundamente y mi cuenta llego al 10 _

_- Vamos, es nuestro turno – murmuro Abe _

_Ascendimos por la escalas. Estaban adornadas por un velo blanco divido por moños color plata, y pétalos de rosas blanca y rosadas decoraban el piso. _


	94. Chapter 91

_Me perdí por unos segundos en el arreglo del sexto piso del hotel… fue una especie de deja vú. Cantidades de rosas blancas y lilas colgaban por todo el salón, y velas encendidas doradas llenaban cada rincón dándole una vista oscura._

_Christian y Volt derramaron varios pétalos sobre mí, lo que produjo un poco de risa histérica. Yo nunca me sentía nerviosa, el carácter de Rose Hathaway no lo permitía… pero ahora, era eso lo que me manejaba los nervios_

_Todos estallaron en un gran aplauso al verme, lo cual hizo ruborizarme._

_Busque con mi mirada hacia donde estaba Dimitri, y al verlo, mi corazón bombeo más fuerte que nunca. _

_Este era el mejor día de nuestras vidas. _

_Abe continuo la marcha lentamente y alcance ver una lágrima en la mejilla de Janine antes de que la limpiara rápidamente._

_Me sorprendí ya que mi madre no mostraba ninguno de sus sentimientos, era tan buena en autocontrol como Dimitri… Dimitri_

_Gire de nuevo mi cabeza y me perdí en sus ojos color chocolate. Vi en ellos la felicidad y el amor y alcance a ver su sonrisa._

_Mi corazón vibro y aun no podía creer que esto era real… pero lo es, Rose… después de todo mereces algo de felicidad…_

_Al llegar a su lado di un suspiro de alivio y entrelace mi mano con la suya_

_- Te amo Roza – susurro_

_- Te amo_

_El sacerdote dijo las mismas palabras que en una boda se dicen, y la verdad era que estaba azarada contando los minutos que eran necesarios para que dijera: "puede besar a la novia"_

_- Si, acepto _

_La voz de Dimitri me hizo concentrar en lo que decía el padre y mi corazón dio un vuelco aunque no entendía porque_

_- Y tu Rosemarie – hice una mueca, odiaba que me llamaran por mi nombre a completo - ¿Aceptas a Dimitri como compañero, para amarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? _

_- Si, acepto - susurre_

_Mis ojos se giraron hacia la cara de Dimitri, y pude ver la felicidad que lo inundaba. El padre siguió hablando mientras yo seguía perdida en un grandioso mar chocolate…_

_- … puedes besar a la novia_

_Mierda, casi no lo dice. _

_Me sonroje al ver que Dimitri me miraba como si fuera una Diosa. Él poco a poco se acerco y me atrajo hacia sus labios besándome apasionadamente. Respondí con más fuerza, y el beso se volvió hambriento, lujurioso… _

_Alguien se aclaro la garganta recordándome que no estábamos solos. Me separe respirando pesadamente y vi una sonrisa en la cara de Adrian. _

_Todos se acercaron a nosotros deseándonos buenas cosas… bueno aunque mis padres terminaron con una amenaza para Dimitri _

_- ... No la lastimes – murmuro Janine _

_- O te dolerá y quisieras no haber nacido - termino Abe_

_- Hey – grite y me abrace a Dimitri - ya soy mayor de edad_

_Ellos asintieron pero le dieron una mirada significativa a Dimitri que daba a entender que no era broma_

_La fiesta estallo unos minutos más tarde, y todos nos divertimos, sanamente… bueno miento, no fue para nada sano…_

_Tome como nunca había tomado, bailamos, casi nos ahogamos en la piscina… gracias a Christian y a Tasha no se provoco un incendio._

_La familia de Dimitri se combinaba bien con la mía y vi que mi madre y Olena se la llevaban muy bien, y que Janine bajaba la guarda en su compañía. _

_Otra historia era la de Viktoria y Johnny, que estaban coqueteando entre sí… le di una mirada sorprendida a la que Johnny respondió con un guiño y Viktoria sonrojándose_

_El vestido de novia, después de aquella noche tan movida término destrozado, y más aun cuando Dimitri lo rasgo en dos al estar en nuestro cuarto._

_Johnny había aumentado el sonido de la música diciéndonos que no quería oír nada de nuestra vida sexual, lo cual me hizo sonrojar un poco hasta responderle sarcásticamente._

_En la habitación junto a Dimitri, unimos nuestros cuerpos, nuestras almas y nuestros corazones de nuevo como uno solo._

_- Roza Belikov – dijo cuando estaba recostada en su pecho rodeada por aquellos brazos musculosos._

_- Hmmm – me incline y lo bese suavemente – creo que podre acostumbrarme_

_Dimitri rio y su sonoridad me envolvió como una caricia que entraba hasta el fondo de mi alma._

_- Duerme Roza – murmuro en mi oído – Mañana nos espera nuestra luna de miel_

_- ¿A dónde vamos? – dije bostezando_

_Dimitri se encogió de hombros_

_- No lo sé - sacudí mi cabeza exasperadamente – Mañana iremos – murmuro mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja – ahora descansa_

_Asentí y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho sintiendo su constante palpitar_

_- Te amo_

_- Te amo, Roza_

_Con una sonrisa en mi cara entre en mis sueños, aunque no duro al ver de nuevo a Victor enfrente de mí_

_- ¿Qué quieres? – gruñí_

_Victor sonrió arrogantemente_

_- Solo quiero saber como te fue en tu boda – dijo sonriéndome – Sabes, te admiro a pesar de todo – señalo – después de todo nunca conocerás dos veces a alguien besado por la sombra_

_Lo mire estrechando los ojos y colocando las manos en mis caderas_

_- Eso veo – informe – Me agrada que te preocupes tanto por mí – añadí sarcásticamente – pero… si lo he disfrutado_

_Sonrió para mí y me pregunte si le dolería que borrara aquella sonrisa con un golpe_

_- Bueno – interrumpió antes que me decidiera – Me alegro que lo haga, ya que no queda mucho para que vengas aquí _

_Aparecí en un desierto color gris y de nuevo en mi cabeza resonaban los gritos de agonía._

_- ¿Sabes…?_

_- No – me corto – Pero ahora yo me iré… la paz me espera – dijo secamente – después de todo tampoco podrás liberar el mundo de los Strigois – después me estudio – y también llevaras en tu conciencia, que no le diste la oportunidad a otros para hacerlo_

_Enarque las cejas_

_- ¿Otros como tú?_

_Víctor asintió_

_- También fallaste – miro por encima de mí – Robert me espera… adiós Rosemarie – rio de nuevo – recuerda que fallaste a todos lo que querías_

_Me desperté jadeando y lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas. No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando y que mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor_

_- Roza…_

_Me fije en los ojos de Dimitri y reprimí un sollozo mientras enterraba mi cabeza en su pecho. Los sonidos de su corazón me calmaron_

_- No puedo – solloce – les fallare_

_Dimitri tomo mi barbilla entre sus manos y levanto mi cara para poder mirarme a los ojos_

_- ¿Qué dices?_

_Estudie un momento aquellos ojos chocolates_

_- Les fallare, a todos vosotros – murmure – Victor, debí permitirle que acabara con los Strigoi_

_Sentí como el cuerpo de Dimitri se tensaba y murmuraba algo en ruso_

_- Roza, hiciste lo correcto…_

_- No Dimitri – suspire – él tenía razón, no pude acabar con los Strigoi, ni le di la oportunidad a aquellos que tenían alguna idea_

_Dimitri me envolvió en sus brazos fuertemente_

_- Todo va bien – murmuro mientras me besaba la frente y murmuraba en ruso algo que si no me equivocaba traducía "eres mi todo, nunca te dejare" – Lo has hecho mejor que los demás guardianes – dijo finalmente_

_- Mejor – acorde – mas no lo correcto, solo he aplacado un poco las cosas… pero no lo hago bien – solloce de nuevo – no puedo_

_- Nadie es perfecto, has hecho todo lo que puedes, y harás en el futuro algo mejor_

_Reí amargamente_

_- Olvidas algo camarada – susurre – No me queda un futuro_

_- Roza…_

_- Lo sé y no me importa – lo corte – no ahora que soy la mujer más feliz_

_- Y yo el hombre más dichoso – murmuro deslizando una de sus manos por mi cabello_


	95. Chapter 92

_Aquella mañana nos preparamos para salir de viaje. Utilizamos uno de los jet de Abe. _

_La familia de Dimitri, se había despedido la noche de la boda, y nos había hecho prometer que volveríamos antes de irnos a La Corte._

_Por otro lado, hubo una pequeña discusión entre nosotros antes del viaje, ya que ellos no querían acompañarnos. Adrian argumento que la luna de miel era para la pareja. Estaba de acuerdo, pero ni loca los dejaría atrás. Utilice algunas amenazas contra ellos como que no viajaríamos y entre otras cosas._

_Abe se había ofrecido a prestarnos su casa. Mierda, ser mafioso daba bastante dinero después de todo._

_Aun no sabía a dónde iríamos, pero ahora, acompañada por todos ellos, no me importaba donde iríamos._

_Sabía que dentro de poco, la Sra. Karp y Mikhail viajarían hasta a España. No sabía el motivo de aquel viaje, ya que solo decían que tenían algo que hacer, y no me sentía en la responsabilidad de presiona para obtener más información… pero por ahora, estaba feliz de estar acompañados de todos ellos._

_Janine por otra parte, había viajado con Abe, pero esta vez no nos acompañaría, ya que su cargo Moroi la había solicitado, y como era de saber, ella no abandonaría el deber solo por tener unos días de vacaciones._

_Después de varias horas de vuelo, el jet aterrizo en Paris… oh, Dios… parís…_

_Sonreí de oreja a oreja y entrelace mi mano con la de Dimitri mientras me giraba hacia mis amigos_

_- Oh, tíos, gracias – dije emocionadamente_

_Johnny se acerco y deslizo una mano por mis hombros_

_- No es nada Rose, solo yo pensé en esto_

_- No es cierto – interrumpió Sonya – yo propuse la idea_

_Lissa rodo los ojos en blanco y brinco hacia mí_

_- Espero que les guste_

_- ¿Bromeas? – Pregunte – es…_

_- Perfecto – termino Dimitri_

_Carolina nos miro con una sonrisa_

_- Han completado la frase…_

_- Lo que significa Amor verdadero – termino Adrian_

_Todos reímos ante ello_

_- ¿Así como el suyo? – pregunto Tasha_

_Adrian sonrió envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Carolina_

_- Exactamente_

_Hana sacudió la cabeza mientras le murmuraba algo en el oído a Robert, lo que produjo una sonrisa por su parte._

_Volt, envolvió la cintura de Tasha y esta se apoyo en su agarre_

_- Bien, debemos ir rápidamente – señalo Eddie – está oscureciendo y…_

_- Ya no estamos en Rusia – término Mia_

_Whoa, ¿Qué fue eso?, pregunto Lissa por el vinculo_

_Todos intercambiamos una mirada sorprendidos. Sabía algo sobre ellos… pero bueno no había sido confirmado_

_Mia al darse cuenta de ello se sonrojo profundamente y volvió la mirada al piso. _

_Eddie sin embargo paso un brazo por sus hombros dándole aliento_

_Andrew suspiro y acerco donde Johnny_

_- Al parecer, somos los únicos solteros_

_Me reí de ellos_

_- Habla por ti mismo – dijo duramente – Yo ya tengo_

_Lo mire sorprendida_

_- ¿Quién?_

_Johnny se encogió de hombros_

_- Luego lo sabrás_

_La casa de Abe, no era tan grande como la que teníamos en Rusia, sin embargo, nos sirvió como refugio y no fue un problema para los Moroi ya que habían alimentadores…_

_Recorríamos la ciudad a las horas de la noche, disfrutando de la belleza nocturno, aunque aun permanecíamos alerta. Sabía que esto le molestaba a Lissa, pero de ningún modo bajaría la guardia… un momento de distracción y todos estaríamos muertos… pero aun así, tomaba mi luna de miel…_

_Los lugares eran exóticos, y más aun teniendo a un Dios Ruso como tu marido… no podía ser más feliz…_

_Solo un día se presento un grupo de Strigois, pero aun así, logramos matarlos a todos ellos, sin resultar muy lesionados. Solo algunos golpes y sangre en las heridas, pero nada que no se pudiera manejar, y menos teniendo a cuatro usuarios del espíritu… bueno cuatro por dos semanas._

_Mikhail y Sonya viajaron dejando un vacio en nuestros corazones, pero prometieron que nos volveríamos a ver… algún día ellos vendrían a la casa de Rusia… ellos nos avisarían._

_Fue una despedida difícil, ya que nos habíamos acostumbrado a nuestra mutua compañía… pero logramos divertirnos después de eso…_

_Estaba acostumbrada a despertarme por un sol naciente en el cielo el cual se colaba por la ventana, pero esta mañana no fue así. Me desperté por el sabor de los labios de Dimitri, que me besaba apasionadamente. Por un momento me enoje, ya que aunque era agradable, no me gustaba que me besaran así, y menos cuando estaba inconsciente… pero cuando los segundos pasaban, el enojo desapareció y fue sustituido por el amor._

_Lo atraje duramente hacia mí, deslice mis manos por todo su cuerpo. Al llegar al borde de sus bóxer, Dimitri gimió en mi boca, lo cual me hizo desesperada._

_Deslice mi mano por en medio de ellos y disfrute de la sensación de su erección contra mi mano. No era exigente, solo estaba allí, demostrándome cuanto placer le daba, lo cual me conmovió profundamente._

_Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, atraje sus caderas hacia las mías, y gemí de placer cuando estas se unieron._

_Terminamos jadeantes y cansados… pero felices_

_- Te amo, Roza_

_- Te amo, camarada – susurre besándolo suavemente_

_Descanse mi cabeza sobre su pecho, y mire hacia la ventana. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, lo cual lo hacía ver oscuro_

_Alguien golpeo en la puerta_

_- ¿Quién?_

_Sabía que no era Lissa, ya que había acabado de despertarse_

_- Hana – respondió - Vamos, tenemos una sorpresa_

_Gemí frustrada_

_- Es tan temprano – me queje_

_- No te quejes tanto – replico – ahora vístanse, los espero en menos de una hora_

_Dos horas después de ser levanta a la fuerza de la cama, estábamos en medio de un parque. _

_Todo el camino para aquí, estuve gruñendo mentalmente, pero después de verlo, aquella ira e idiotez, desapareció._

_El campo estaba adornado por margaritas y lilas entre otros tipos de flores. _

_Nos tiramos en el pasto, mirando aquel cielo nublado por unos momentos_

_- Tengo hambre – murmure – iré por un helado_

_Había visto una heladería a una cuadra antes del parque_

_- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto Dimitri_

_Negué con la cabeza_

_- Solo es una cuadra_

_Dimitri pensó por un momento y luego asintió suspirando_

_- Ten cuidado_

_Le di mi sonrisa de reina de belleza_

_- Nadie puede con migo, camarada_

_Sabía que era mentira, pero aun así trate de tranquilizarlo._

_Me aleje de ellos antes de que pudieran decir algo más y corrí hacia la heladería._

_Al llegar compre el helado más grande que vi y aunque fue un poco difícil comunicarme con la encargada, al final logre pagar lo que era y salir hacia el parque._

_Disfrute saboreando lentamente todos los sabores que había en el helado, y camine lentamente teniendo en cuenta lo que me rodeaba._

_Ninguna nausea, todo va bien Rose_

_Gire hacia el parque y vi a mis amigos con una expresión de dolor e ira en el rostro y en posición de ataque._


	96. Chapter 93

_El helado cayó de mis manos, y corrí tan rápido como pude hacia ellos_

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? – casi grite_

_Me sentía frenética con la adrenalina bombeando en mi sistema_

_- Roza – dijo aliviado Dimitri_

_- Gracias a Dios que estas bien – dijo Lissa sollozando en los brazos de Christian_

_Trate de leer su mente, pero me estaba bloqueando, guardando todo para ella_

_- ¿Qué es? – repetí_

_- Eddie – sollozo Mia_

_Mi mirada recorrió el rostro de todos mis amigos y me di cuenta que él faltaba._

_La ira y la oscuridad exploto en mí _

_- ¿Qué demonios sucedió? – Grite - ¿Dónde está?_

_Dimitri que antes veía algo de diversión – que no entendía por qué razón la sentía – desapareció completamente siendo reemplazada por preocupación _

_- Pequeña dhampir tranquilízate_

_- ¿Qué me tranquilice? Eddie ha sido raptado y dices eso – le grite_

_¿Cómo no me había enterado? Yo siempre sentía a los Strigois pero esta vez no fue así_

_Dimitri se interpuso en el camino de Adrian_

_- Roza…_

_- ¿Cuántos? – Pedí respirando profundamente tratando de tomar el control de mí misma - ¿Por dónde?_

_- 7 – dijo Andrew_

_Los mire irónicamente_

_- ¿No han podido controlarlo? – Exigí bruscamente – No, por supuesto que no_

_- Espera, podemos explicarlo – interrumpió Johnny _

_Coloque mis manos sobre mis caderas_

_- No tengo tiempo para estupideces – siseé – debo encontrarlo… ¿Dónde?_

_Johnny se veía herido y señalo hacia el este_

_Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí hacia allí, y no me detuve aunque escuche a ellos llamarlos._

_Corrí más de cinco cuadras y no encontraba ningún rastro – ni de Strigoi ni de Eddie – por ninguna parte. _

_Empecé a darme por vencida. Victor tenía razón, ahora le había fallado a Eddie._

_Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro pero me negué a darme por vencida. _

_Seguí corriendo y me prometí encontrarlo aunque eso fuera lo último que hiciera. Eddie, había prometido a mi misma cuidarlo._

_Rose, espéranos, escuche a Lissa por el vinculo, y sin pensarlo dos veces la bloquee y seguí con mi búsqueda._

_No podían haber ido muy lejos, mi corazón sentía que lo encontraría._

_- Roza, espera _

_Escuche el grito de Dimitri pero aun así no me detuve… no hasta que escuche pasos siguiéndome._

_Me frene bruscamente, tanto que mis pies me gritaron obscenidades, pero los mande a callar._

_Mire mi alrededor buscando de donde provenían esos pasos, y luego escuche otros._

_No eran Strigois, ya que mi nausea no había aparecido… aunque, tampoco lo había hecho con Eddie, así que no me confié._

_Saque mi estaca y me prepare para la lucha._

_Pasaron algunos segundos, y una voz llego detrás de mí_

_- ¿Estabas buscándome?_

_Me gire abruptamente y casi entierro la estaca en su pecho, pero él me detuvo._

_Lo estudie para asegurarme de que estaba bien, y que no fuera Strigoi… al convencerme que aun era Eddie brinque en sus brazos_

_- Oh Dios – solloce_

_En ese momento escuche que varias personas llegaban y cuando los mire vi que eran mis amigos._

_Las lagrimas se deslizaban por mis ojos y sentí la culpabilidad de Lissa a través del vinculo… esperen, ¿Por qué culpabilidad?_

_Eddie limpio mis lagrimas y me abrazo fuertemente_

_- Después de todo no fue una buena idea – murmuro Mia_

_Fruncí el seño y me aleje de Eddie_

_- ¿De qué demonios estáis hablando?_

_Eddie se puso por delante de Mia, lo cual cortaba mi visión de ella. _

_Christian respondió encogiéndose de hombros_

_- Era una broma_

_La mire estúpidamente mientras entendía sus palabras. ¿Así que eso era? Por esto Lissa se sentía culpable._

_Me partí el corazón y dude de mi misma por una broma. _

_La ira exploto en mí, ¿Cómo se atrevían?_

_- Hijos de puta – les grite antes de abalanzarme contra ellos_

_El primero en mi camino era Andrew, así que logre darle un buen golpe antes de los demás llegaran a retenerme._

_Mi mirada se encontró con la de Dimitri y mi enojo creció más._

_- Roza, por favor cálmate_

_Yo había confiado a él todos mis sueños, y ahora me daba cuenta que jugaba con mis sentimientos._

_- Aléjate de mí – gruñí. Mi voz sonaba como la de un animal – No me toques - Rose, lo siento, solo era una broma, gritaba desesperadamente Lissa por el vinculo… me gire y la busque con mi mirada. Ella se estremeció – Me ha gustado_

_- Lo siento – sollozo_

_- Rose, tranquila – dijo Volt – No es nada_

_- Fue algo duro – intervino Tasha – pero aun así estas sobreactuando_

_- ¿Te parece? – le grite_

_Robert me miraba fijamente y luego le murmuro algo a Hana. Esta asintió y se acerco a mí_

_- Rose, creo que fue algo mal hecho por nuestra parte…_

_- ¿Eso crees? ¿Saber que alguien morirá pronto y que fallara en todo lo que se propuso frente a los Strigoi, y hacerle creer que su amigo ha sido raptado? – vi el dolor en los ojos de Dimitri y fue como si un ladrillo me callera en la cara… ¿Qué hacia? Era solo una broma. Deje de luchar y me controlo antes de sonreírles – Vaya, fue una buena broma_

_Sentí como Lissa se relajaba inmediatamente_

_- Lo siento – se disculpo Johnny – fue idea mía_

_Asentí_

_- Esta bien – suspire – es solo que no me hagan de nuevo esto chicos, de verdad… no es el momento_

_Ellos soltaron la presión que me mantenía en el piso._

_- Rose, yo…_

_- Está bien, Liss – la corte – reaccione exagerando las cosas_

_- No, fue estúpido – interrumpió Dimitri apartando la mirada de la mía_

_- ¿Dimitri? – lo llame pero él seguía esquivándome. Me adelante hasta donde estaba él y coloque mi mano sobre su pecho. Sentí como se estremecía – Vamos, debes saber que la oscuridad me consumió, tú la sentiste – Dimitri asintió aun sin mirarme – Solo deben estar atentos porque me vengare, y más de ti camarada _

_Dimitri me miro y vi el dolor en los ojos. Le respondí con una sonrisa de reina de belleza mientras lo estudiaba de arriba abajo para que entendiera el mensaje_

_- Oh demonios Rose – se quejo Mia _

_Sonreí para ella, y vi una sonrisa curvando los labios de Dimitri al entenderlo_

_- Lo siento, Roza... no debí…_

_Lo interrumpí halando su cuello hacia mí y colocándome de puntillas para poder rozar sus labios. El beso me tranquilizo completamente y después de unos segundos nos apartamos_

_- Te amo_

_- Igual que yo, Roza_

_Asentí y me volví hacia mis amigos que nos miraban divertidos_

_- ¿Así que lo grabaste, Adrian? – pregunto Eddie_

_Adrian señalo la cámara sonriendo_

_- Vamos a casa y lo veremos _

_Eddie asintió y me dio una sonrisa a la cual respondí con otra. Después de todo no era tan malo._


	97. Chapter 94

_En la casa pensé en como vengarme de todos ellos, y una idea vino a mi cabeza_

_- Iré a la cocina por comida – informe - ¿Tenéis hambre?_

_Ellos asintieron y Adrian se acerco al TV colocando el video de mi ataque _

_Al entrar en la cocina saque la comida y le rocié tanta pimienta como pude. _

_La probé y mi boca casi estallo en llamas lo cual pase con un gran trago de Vodka… bien este era el antídoto_

_Volví a la habitación y coloque la bandeja enfrente de ellos y volví a la cocina por la botella de Vodka_

_- Mierda – escuche el grito de Adrian_

_- Rose – chillo Lissa_

_- ¿Qué has hecho? – grito Johnny_

_- Demonios – se quejo Volt_

_- Roza…_

_Entre a la sala con una sonrisa malvada en mi rostro mientras ellos se quejaban limpiándose la lengua_

_Se giraron hacia mí con una mirada asesina y yo les di una mirada inocente mientras me encogía de hombros y decía_

_- Fue una broma_

_Rose, chillo Lissa en su mente_

_Pude ver el dolor y la desesperación en ella. _

_Corrí y le entregue una botella de Vodka y ella la bebió instantáneamente._

_- Oh, Dios – jadeo – eso no fue gracioso_

_Le sonreí y repartí a los demás la bebida._

_Gimieron al sentirse bien_

_- Bueno, ya estamos a paz – dijo Adrian – fue impresionante pequeña dhampir_

_Le sonreí_

_- ¿Queréis que les traiga…?_

_- No – gritaron_

_Les di mi mirada como si estuviera ofendida y me senté apartada de ellos_

_- Vale_

_Dimitri me estudio y me dio una pequeña sonrisa a la que le respondí con un guiño. Él sabía como en realidad me sentía_

_- Rose – inicio Lissa pero la interrumpió el sonido del celular. Lissa estudio el numero y el nerviosismo en ella creció – es de la corte_

_- Responde – la anime_

_Carolina rápidamente se giro hacia donde estaba ella y asintió incitando a que respondiera._

_Ella asintió y tomo una respiración profunda antes de responder y colocarlo en altavoz_

_- ¿Si?_

_- Reina Vasilia – dijo una chica – debe volver a La Corte, ahora mismo_

_Mi corazón empezó una carrera enloquecida. Dimitri debió haber sentido el caos en mí ya que se acerco y me rodeo con sus brazos_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_La chica suspiro_

_- Se han presentado varias matanzas en la corte, y no cualquier cifra, una gran cifra_

_Mi mundo se congelo y me volví hacia Dimitri que también estaba completamente tenso_

_- Bien, ahora mismo saldré para allá_

_- Todos ustedes, por favor reina – suplico – ahora necesita mucha protección_

_- Vale_

_El teléfono se corto y todos no le quedamos mirando como si fuera lo más importante ahora_

_- Rose – la voz molesta de Lissa me trajo a la realidad - ¿Sabes algo de esto?_

_Asentí lentamente_

_- Mark…_

_- ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste? – grito_

_Me estremecí pero aun así respondí_

_- No quería preocuparte…_

_- ¿No? Ahora hay cantidades de personas muertas_

_- Lissa – interrumpió Volt – Esto no lo sabíamos, solo que algunos guardianes estaban siendo despertados_

_Lissa asintió y se levanto_

_- Ahora debemos irnos_

_Se giro y salió de la sala._

_Me quede mirando la puerta de su habitación cerrada antes de volverme hacia los demás._

_- ¿Sabéis quien es? – pregunto Hana_

_- No – respondí – debemos ir_

_La corte estaba en un completo caos, tal y como había estado con la muerte de Tatiana._

_Lissa convoco a una reunión, y logro controlar un poco aquel estado de ánimo y luego convoco una reunión pero solo para nosotros, quienes manejábamos la tarea de una lucha y a informadores._

_Solo había 4 guardianes presentes en la sala, lo cual me sorprendió hasta que supe que el otro guardián era mi madre._

_- ¿Qué sabemos? – pregunto Lissa_

_Fue raro volver a verla con la corona de reina, y con la vestimenta también._

_Ahora todo volvía a la normalidad como había estado antes de irnos a vacaciones… a excepción que ahora era la esposa de Dimitri… Dimitri…_

_- Creemos que todo tiene que ver con aquel ejército – respondió mi madre fríamente_

_- ¿El ejercito de…?_

_Lissa no pudo terminar. Janine asintió_

_- El que busca a Rose_

_Camille_

_Lissa se quedo por un momento fría, así que me trague mi miedo y tome el control_

_- ¿Encontraron los cuerpo de los guardianes y Morois?_

_- No – respondió Iris _

_- Son Strigois – dijo Eddie_

_- ¿Cuándo fue el último ataque? – pregunto Dimitri_

_- Hace una semana _

_Esto no sonaba bien y al ver la cara de mis compañeros supe que pensaban lo mismo_

_- Atacaran muy pronto – susurre - ¿Han contactado mas guardianes?_

_- Si, algunos ya están aquí, otros llegaran esta noche_

_- Estamos preparados – dijo Janine_

_- No lo sé, algo no está bien_

_- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Dimitri_

_- Los guardianes conocen todas las entradas a la corte ¿verdad? – Ellos asintieron – y la protección no sirve de nada con humanos - vi el miedo en sus ojos de nuevo – No estamos seguros_

_El silencio nos invadió y cada vez se hacía más tenso hasta que Carolina hablo_

_- ¿Y qué propones, Rose?_

_Suspire_

_- Debemos encerrar a los Moroi en el tribunal que tiene varias salidas – pensé un segundo – varios coches deben esperar afuera pero no alejados de la sala y los guardianes mas fuertes deben proteger el tribunal – vacile y mire la hermosa mañana – desde hoy todos estaremos de guardas por turnos y desde ahora, saquen a todos los Moroi que puedan del tribunal y a los demás encerrarlos en el tribunal – me volví hacia Lissa – deberías salir de aquí, no es seguro_

_- No te dejare – gruño_

_Asentí_

_- Lo sé, bien, entonces debes esperar en la sala – me volví hacia Carolina – elige 20 guardianes que hagan turno y uno de ellos debe estar cerca de la alarma que avisara a todos_

_- Bien – respondió_

_- Ahora descansaremos, para tener fuerzas para la lucha_

_Caí en un sueño profundo y sin pesadillas lo cual fue reconfortante para mí. Sabía que la mayoría de los Morois habían sido evacuados y mandados hacia las academias, lo cual me relajaba un poco, solo que bueno… los idiotas de mis amigos se habían negado a ir, ahora ellos estaban durmiendo en el tribunal. _

_Los demás guardianes debían haber llegado ya, y una pregunta jugaba en mi mente ¿Dónde descasarían? Pues todas las habitaciones estaban ocupadas._

_Nunca había visto tantos guardianes juntos, pero eso quizás me dio una esperanza de que lográramos derrotarlos._

_La alarma sonó despertándome y sentí como Dimitri me apretaba más contra él_

_- Debemos hacer turno – murmure contra sus labios_

_Él asintió y tomamos una ducha rápida_

_- Te amo – murmuro besándome de nuevo_

_- Igual yo – le di una sonrisa y me volví hacia el armario. Hice una mueca al ver de nuevo aquel uniforme – Sabes, me había acostumbrado a la ropa con color_

_Dimitri rio_

_- Podremos tener otras vacaciones cuando esto acabe_

"_La tercera es la vencida" "No queda tiempo"_

_Me estremecí pero le di una sonrisa a Dimitri_

_- Eso creo_

_Las primeras horas de la noche ocurrió sin problemas, pero luego la alarma sonó_

_- Mierda_

_Me había alejado de Dimitri y corrí hacia él. Dimitri estaba reunido con Andrew, Johnny y Eddie_

_- Roza – suspiro_

_- ¿Dónde están los demás?_

_- Hana y Volt están junto con Lissa, en el tribunal – explico Eddie_

_- Vale - me lance hacia ellos y les di un fuerte abrazo - Luchad tan fuerte como podáis_

_Johnny asintió y me dio una sonrisa_

_- Nadie podrá con nosotros_

_- Eso espero u os patearé sus culos _

_Ellos rieron _

_- Vale_

_Otros guardianes llegaron a donde nos encontrábamos y nos formamos esperando hasta el momento adecuado._

_Mis manos entrapazadas con las de Dimitri y se fundieron como si fueran uno, al igual que nuestros corazones_


	98. Chapter 95

_Las nauseas me atacaron y rápidamente avise a los demás guardianes. Intercambie una mirada con Dimitri y un mensaje corrió entre nosotros "Te amo"_

_Los Strigois corrieron hacia nosotros y la lucha comenzó. Caían a la par guardianes como Strigois. Me concentre en acabar con todos ellos. Yo ya tenía mucha más experiencia que antes y mi cuello lo daba a conocer._

_Los más próximos a mí eran Dimitri, Eddie, Andrew y Johnny. Cada uno hacia sus mejores movimientos esquivando y matándolos._

_Un grito de pánico llego atreves del vínculo: Lissa. A mi mente llego de nuevo mi sueño._

_- No - grite_

_Ella estaba en medio de un gran grupo de Strigois. Una strigoi se adelanto y se coloco al frente. Una sonrisa despiadada estaba en sus labios._

_- Valisia, o ¿debería llamarla reina? - pregunto ella_

_Lissa estaba dominada por el pánico, así que no logro dar respuesta a la pregunta. El Strigoi la abofeteo_

_- Responde_

_Volví a mi cabeza y termine de matar a los que estaban cerca a mí. Me gire hacia ellos y grite_

_- Debemos ir a donde Lissa. ¡Ahora!_

_Dimitri asintió y ayudo a acabar junto conmigo a los Strigois de Eddie, Andrew y Johnny. Al estar libre corrimos hacia la sala del tribunal. Dos Strigois cuidaban las puertas, pero nos deshicimos rápidamente de ellos. _

_Golpee la puerta y salte hacia el strigoi que tenía tomada a Lissa del cuello_

_- Soltadla - grite mientras pateaba su cara._

_Él se echo hacia atrás por la sorpresa y yo aproveche eso para estacarlo. Me gire hacia Lissa mientras Dimitri y los otros luchaban._

_- Rose - gimió ella_

_- Esta bien - le dije - ya estas a salvo - Ella asintió - mantente cerca a la puerta. Deben salir en la menor oportunidad hacia los autos que los esperan._

_Hana y Volt entraron a la sala y se unieron a la lucha. Desate a los demás y mire a Hana_

_- Robert - ella grito_

_Sabía que Dimitri, Eddie y yo podríamos encargarnos de los Strigois que quedaban en la sala_

_- Deben salir con ellos – ordene mirándolos detenidamente_

_Johnny y Andrew me miraron confundidos, pero al ver la determinación en mi cara, asintieron y siguieron luchando esperando la oportunidad para salir_

_- Dimitri _

_Una voz fría resonó en la sala. Camille. Ella se acerco un poco a él, pero no lo ataco. Era pálida y su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una elegante moña._

_- Aléjate de él - gruñí_

_La oscuridad en mí estallo y ahora solo existía Camille. Acabaría con ella. _

_Ella sonrió exponiendo sus colmillos_

_- ¿Rose? - murmuro - cuanto espere por conocerte._

_Dimitri gruño pero los Strigois lo rodeaban. _

_Corrí para hacer mi ataque, pero un golpe lateral me hizo retroceder varios metros. _

_- Lot - chillo Carolina_

_Él sonrió y se acerco a mí. _

_Las llamas interrumpieron su paso, envolviéndolo en una agonizante bola de fuego. _

_Me recupere del golpe y vi como Robert se acercaba con una estaca en la mano. Lo salvaría. Ahora, cuando introdujera la estaca en su cuerpo, una luz nos cegaría a todos, pero más a Hana. Ellos utilizaban mucha magia para lograrlo, pero no solamente se debilitaban ellos. Nosotros - los besados por la sombra - sufríamos un shock y quedábamos de alguna manera alucinados._

_Corrí hacia la posición de Hana y me interpuse entre el Strigoi y ella. La luz nos llego deteniendo momentáneamente la lucha. Vi como Lot volvía a ser el mismo. Robert golpeaba su espalda y lo acerco hacia donde estaba Lissa y los demás. _

_Me gire hacia el Strigoi y continúe peleando. Él era muy rápido, pero logre soltarme de su agarre y estacarlo. Golpee suavemente a Hana ayudándola a volver en sí. Ella balanceo su cabeza y se unió a Volt._

_Johnny gruñía así que lo ayude a estacar el Strigoi. Fue difícil aunque estuviéramos los dos contra él. Hicimos una hazaña que habíamos practicado en el combate, y funciono. Johnny logro estacarlo. Los ojos del strigoi se llenaron de ira, pero poco a poco se quedaron vacios._

_Lissa y los demás Moroi seguían en la sala. Quería gritarles que salieran pero algo me detenía. Al principio no entendía que era pero luego entendí. Los pensamientos de Lissa eran igual a los míos. Ella sabía que debían salir hacia los carros, pero no se atrevía a intentarlo sabiendo que el corredor que conducía hacia la salida estaba lleno de guardianes y Strigois. _

_Johnny me dio una sonrisa torcida y corrió a ayudar a Andrew. Su relación siempre era antagonista y aunque se odiaban mutuamente y pelearan entre ellos en la menor oportunidad, en una pelea contra Strigois olvidaban todo esto y solo se concentraban en acabar con ellos, y por eso no les importaba recibir la ayuda del otro para lograr ese objetivo._

_Me gire de nuevo hacia Camille pero un grito de dolor me detuvo. Dimitri. Rápidamente me gire hacia él y me paralice. Mi mundo se calló ante mis ojos al verlo caer_

_- No - grite_

_Lissa también grito y sus ojos se desenfocaron por un momento._

_- Salgan - grito Eddie_

_Hana corrió hacia ellos y los saco a empujones. En la sala solo quedaba yo junto a Eddie y tres Strigois. Pero Eddie era el único que seguía luchando contra ellos. _

_Me acerque a Dimitri. Un dolor devastador me golpeaba. _

_- No - murmure_

_Él no podía estar muerto. Me arrodille junto a él y cogí su mano. No podía ver nada, no con la cortina de lágrimas que había en mis ojos y las que corrían por mis mejillas. _

_Mi tiempo y mi vida se detuvieron, y mi corazón latía lentamente…_

_- Rose - grito Eddie_

_Una mano me agarro por el cuello y me levanto del lado de Dimitri. Era Camille. Eddie seguía luchando contra ellos así que no podía hacer nada._

_El odio me envolvió al saber que por ella Dimitri ahora estaba muerto. Agarre la estaca de Dimitri y empecé a luchar._

_Camille se asombro, pero esquivo rápidamente todos mis movimientos. Después de unos segundos de intentar clavar la estaca en ella lo logre, pero no en su corazón; la estaca hirió su bella cara y un gemido de dolor salió de ella._

_Esta era mi oportunidad para matarla. Acomode mi estaca alineándola contra su corazón y serpentee hacia este. Posiblemente la hubiera matado si una conmoción en la puerta no me hubiera distraído. Lissa_

_Ella corrió hacia donde estaba Dimitri. Se arrodillo a su lado y lo estudio. Su hermoso rostro estaba bañado por lágrimas._

_- Dimitri - susurro_

_Quería que él contestara, pero no fue así. Su cuerpo seguía tirado en el piso._

_Me gire hacia donde estaba Camille, solo… solo que ella ya no estaba. Eddie gruño y escuche un gemido de dolor. Ya solo quedaba uno. Sopese la idea de acercarme y ayudarlo a acabar con el otro, pero Eddie lo tenía controlado así que decidí no tomar papel en esa lucha. Me acerque a Lissa y me arrodille junto a ella. Mi cuerpo temblaba y no podía refrenarlo. Lissa lloraba y yo no podía consolarla. Yo estaba peor que ella. _

_Acaricie el cabello de Dimitri y un sollozo fue creciendo en mí. _

_Lissa se giro para observarme y después de unos segundos ella tomo una decisión_

_- No - dije al saber que ella lo reviviría - te pasara lo mismo que…_

_Pero ella no me escucho. Alcanzo el brazo de Dimitri y sentí la magia fluir por ellos y por mí. _

_Después de unos segundos Dimitri abrió sus ojos y se topo con los de Lissa y luego con los míos. Trataba de decirme algo pero no lo entendía. Lissa sonrío suavemente. Ella estaba muy débil. Estrellas bailaban ante ella, pero eso no le impidió acercarse y abrazarlo. Y ahí fue que sucedió._

_Camille salió de la nada y trato de abalanzarse sobre ella. En milésimas de segundos comprendí que solo yo podría salvarla, pero eso me mataría a mí._

"_Decidirás que vida seguirá adelante. La de Lissa o la tuya" Las palabras de Rhonda resonaron en mi cabeza. De nuevo volvió mi sueño y lo que había dicho "Por tu culpa, la ruleta giro y escogiste tu vida"_

_No es tu vida. Lissa ella debe vivir, grito una voz en mí. _

_Siempre había dicho que "moriría por salva a mis amigos", era el tiempo de honrar esas palabras. Pero esta vez no salvaría solamente a Lissa, salvaría a Dimitri_

_- Salid de aquí - grite antes de saltar en medio de las dos_

_Camille agarro mi brazo y acerco mi cuello al de ella. _

"_La tercera vez es la vencida" Las palabras de Victor se filtraban atreves de los gritos que daban ellos. Me di cuenta que Victor no se equivoco. De nuevo el me daba la información que necesitaba._

_- Rose - grito Lissa_

_- Roza - grito Dimitri_

_- Por Dios - dijo Eddie_

_Introdujo los colmillos en mi cuello y antes que las endorfinas llegaran, intercambie la última mirada con Dimitri_

_- Te amo - susurre_

_Dimitri trato de levantarse pero estaba muy débil. Un grito salió de mi boca ya que Camilla había omitido las endorfinas mientras succionaba fuerte en mi cuello_

_- No - grito él_

_Todo se puso oscuro después de eso y sentí como mi cuerpo se volvía cada vez más débil. _

_Unos brazos me envolvieron al cabo de unos segundos y me esforcé por salir de aquella agua espesa que me cubría._

_Dimitri y Lissa. Ellos lloraban produciéndome un gran dolor. No quería verlos sufrir, pero sabía que esta vez no había nada que pudiera hacer, solo debía decirles algo. Abrí mi boca y luche duro para encontrar mi voz_

_- Dimitri… - susurre - yo…_

_- Lo sé - respondió con la voz quebrada - para siempre_

_Una lágrima se deslizo por mi mejilla y me giro hacia donde estaba Lissa_

_- Lo… lo… siento - murmure._

_- No Rose, lo prometiste - dijo Lissa_

_No pude cumplir esa promesa, pero sabía que Dimitri cuidaría de ella._

_- Prometí que hasta que mi corazón dejara de latir tú no morirías, primero lo haría yo - le recordé_

_Los mire fijamente, quizás esta sería la última vez que los vería durante mucho tiempo. Ese pensamiento hizo que varias lágrimas rodaran en mis mejillas. _

_- Roza - sollozo Dimitri_

_- Los… amo - murmure cada vez más débil - la tercera vez es la vencida…_

_Una vez más la oscuridad me llevo consigo y sabia que ahora si era definitivo._

_Las palabras de Lissa resonaban en aquella agonía eterna:_

"_Una gran familia feliz" _

_No lo había logrado, pero estaba feliz de haber salvado a muchos Dhampir y Moroi y de haber pasado la mayor parte de mi vida junto a Dimitri._

_Desde que había estado junto a él, mi vida se había vuelto un cuento de hadas, pero al igual que los demás tenía un fin… y este era el mío._


	99. Chapter 96

_NARRADO POR DIMITRI_

_Estaba en una oscuridad total pero poco a poco todo se fue aclarando. Vi como mi Roza se acercaba a mí. Sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas y ella murmuro_

_- No_

_Antes de que pensara en una forma de salir de esta pesadilla, todo se puso peor_

_- Rose - grito Eddie avisándole_

_Pero era tarde. Camille coloco una mano en su cuello y la quito de mi lado. Por un momento pensé que Rose no lucharía, pero vi la oscuridad explotar en ella. Ahora que podía ver su aura la vi negra, pero luego esa oscuridad aumento rodeando gruesamente cada parte de ella._

_Rose se agacho y recogió mi estaca y empezó a pelear contra Camille. Los primeros golpes no bastaron para introducir la estaca, pero luego en un movimiento rápido, Rose clavo la estaca en su cara. Camille se balanceo hacia atrás y Rose acomodo la estaca en el ángulo del corazón. La estaca se movió hacia ella pero se paro abruptamente cuando Lissa corrió hacia mí._

_Camille aprovecho la distracción por parte de Rose y corrió hacia una puerta del salón. Esa puerta la llevaba a los archivos que había en el tribunal y esa sala tenía varias salidas._

_- Dimitri - susurro Lissa_

_Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. Ella junto a Rose me habían salvado una vez, y a cambio le prometí ser su guardián. Prometí que la cuidaría. Y a Roza había prometido siempre estar junto a ella. Pero todas esas promesas se hicieron polvo ante mis ojos. Ahora yo estaba muerto. _

_En un momento estaba rodeado por caras fantasmales, y una puerta negra estaba ante mí. El mundo de los muertos._

_Mire por última vez a mi Rose. Ella acariciaba mi cabello. Su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente._

_- No - susurro - te pasara lo mismo que…_

_Aquella puerta se abrió ante mis ojos, pero sentí que una fuerza me alaba hacia atrás. Poco a sentí como __se vertía en mi: color, luz, música, vida, gozo, amor, y tantas y tantas cosas maravillo sas, todas esas sobre las que se cimenta el mundo y gracias a las cuales merece la pena vivir la vida. Era la vida de Lissa la que se vertía en mí._

_Unos segundos más tarde, mis ojos se abrieron lentamente. Sentía como si mi cuerpo estuviera adormecido, aunque no tenía ningún dolor. Mis ojos se movieron hacia Lissa. Ella estaba pálida y se veía débil, pero estaba feliz y segura. Empecé a sentir sus emociones y vi que estaba feliz de traerme. _

_Recordé que Camille seguía aquí. Rápidamente busque a Rose, quería decirle pero no podía hablar. Estaba débil. Mi cuerpo tampoco respondía muy bien a las señales que enviaba. Parecía estar en medio de un espesor. _

_Lissa se inclino sobre mi y vi el terror aparecer en los ojos de Rose y lo sentí a través del vinculo, al igual que la determinación_

_- Salid de aquí - grito y brinco hacia Lissa._

_Camille se asombro pero la cogió del hombro y la acerco a ella_

_- Rose - grito Lissa_

_Pero ella no se podía mover_

_- Roza - grite_

_- Por Dios - susurro Eddie_

_Él estaco al último Strigoi, pero mis ojos seguían en los de Rosa. Vi como Camille introducía los colmillos en el cuello de mi Roza. No, no, no._

"_La fortuna de Rhonda dice que decidiré que vida seguirá adelante, si la de Lissa o la mía" __La voz de Roza resonó de nuevo. _

_Ella había tomado su decisión tiempo atrás, desde el sueño con Victor, Lissa viviría, aunque eso significaba la muerte para ella_

_- Te amo - susurro_

_Trate de levantarme pero no lo logre _

_- No - grite_

_Sus ojos solo me enfocaban pero poco a poco se quedaron vacios. El dolor me llego, antes de que Roza diera un horrible grito que helaba la sangre, y la tristeza e ira de Lissa lleno mi cabeza y la de Rose, invadió mi cuerpo, pero aun así no me absorbía como la de Lissa_

_- No - grito Lissa. Toda la oscuridad que rodeaba a Rose, desapareció y se vertió en Lissa en primer momento y luego paso a mí - No - volvió a gritar._

_Eddie se abalanzo sobre Camilla pero ella se deshizo de su ataque. Camilla me miro fijamente mientras tiraba en el suelo a una Roza pálida y agonizante_

_- No - gruñí._

_Esto no podía ser real. _

_Lissa gritaba fuertemente y trato de acercarse a Rose. Una sonrisa malvada curvo los labios de Camille y dijo_

_- Ya, esta echo._

_Se giro y salió corriendo de la habitación. _

_Lissa se acerco a rastras hasta el cuerpo de Rose gritando y llorando_

_- No - sollozo - no puedes dejarme_

_Lissa toco el brazo de Rose, pero la magia no fluyo. Estaba cansada ya que me había traído de vuelta. Mas lagrimas de tristeza, ira y dolor empañaban su rostro_

"_No. No puedes. Es como nada que puedas imaginar. __Nada__. Justo ahora... Justo ahora... tú tienes el mundo. Un universo de sentidos más allá de los de los demás, la comprensión de otra persona que nadie puede tener. Perder eso... que te lo arranquen... te haría desear la muerte"_

_Lissa recordaba esas palabras que Robert había dicho a Rose y ahora las entendía. Ella quería quedarse junto a Rose. Quería que su vida se derramara en sus lágrimas._

_¿Yo? Parecía que si lo que estuviera viendo, fuera una obra de teatro. No podía creerlo._

_Me arrastre hasta donde estaba ella. Sus ojos me enfocaron de nuevo y vi el amor y la tristeza en ellos _

_- Dimitri… - susurro - yo…_

_El dolor y la pérdida llenaron el vínculo _

_- Lo sé - respondí suavemente - para siempre_

_Una lágrima se deslizo por la mejilla de ella y se giro hacia donde estaba Lissa_

_- Lo… lo… siento - susurro_

_Roza hacia un gran esfuerzo al hablar_

_- No Rose, lo prometiste - dijo Lissa_

_- Prometí que hasta que mi corazón dejara de latir tú no morirías, primero lo haría yo - murmuro_

_Los recuerdos de Lissa me llevaron de nuevo al tren. Roza la abrazaba y había jurado que ella no moriría._

_Roza nos miro y varias lágrimas salieron _

_- Roza - solloce _

_- Los… amo - su voz ahora era un murmullo - la tercera vez es la vencida…_

_Con eso ella cerró los ojos y dejo de moverse y el vinculo que nos unía quedo vacio… un vacio en mi alma_

_Mi Roza estaba muerta. La única que amaba y la única que me entendía. La que había jurado proteger encima de mi propia vida. La que siempre había estado allí para, la que nunca me juzgaba, la que hacía que mi mundo fuera lleno de felicidad…_

_¡Dios!, grite internamente. ¡No!_

_Me acerque a donde estaba ella y la abrace alzándola del piso_

_- No - grite con agonía._

_Eddie se acerco y alzo a Lissa del piso_

_- Debemos irnos - susurro_

_- No - lloraba Lissa._

_Eddie sentía un gran dolor, pero la razón seguía en él. De un momento a otro todos llegaron al tribunal. Todos se acercaron a Lissa_

_- ¿Qué pasa? - exigió Adrian._

_Sus ojos se giraron a donde yo estaba agachado y toda voz murió. Todos se llenaron de pánico._

_- No - susurro Mia - no puede ser_

_Robert corrió hacia mí y se agacho mirándome directamente_

_- ¿Te ha salvado?_

_Asentí mientras las lágrimas caían de mis ojos. Robert estudio a Rose y negó con la cabeza._

_- Ya es tarde - murmuro _

_Hana se acerco y dijo_

_- Los lasos se han unido fuertemente_

_- Si - acordó - pero no podemos, su cuello, necesita una gran fuerza, y Lissa está muy cansada - suspiro - Lo siento, pero ya es tarde._

_La ira crecía en mí. Camille nos había guiado a un callejón sin salida… no podía salvarla ni salvarme._

_Sentí como alguien me alejaba de ella, tratando de levantarme._

_- No - gruñí_

_- Tenemos que irnos - grito Volt_

_- No la dejare - respondí_

_Volt me examino por un momento y se giro hacia Eddie._

_- Coge a la princesa - después miro a Adrian que se había quedado sin habla y sus ojos estaban tapados con una cortina de lagrimas. Volt suspiro y vi el dolor en sus rasgos mientras se acercaba a Adrian - Debemos irnos - repitió. Adrian sin embargo, parecía paralizado sus ojos encima de Roza. Volt suspiro y lo sacudió fuertemente - Ahora - grito - Hana ¡SACALOS!_

_Hana asintió._

_- Debemos irnos - ordeno ella_

_- Rose - gemía Lissa_

_Mis lágrimas seguían cayendo y un sollozo quebraba mi pecho._

_- Vamos - me ordeno Volt._

_Se agacho y me quito de los brazos a mi Rose. La acomodo en uno de sus grandes brazos y el otro tiro de mí. _


	100. Chapter 97

_NARRADO POR DIMITRI_

_Poco a poco salimos de la corte. Había varios coches parqueados y los guardianes que sobrevivieron corrían hacia ellos. Volt nos dirigió hacia uno que nos esperaba a unos cuantos metros. Nos acomodamos y vi a varios guardianes en este. Uno de ellos era Janine. Me acomode a su lado y las lagrimas corrían desenfrenadamente por mí._

_- Guardián Belikov ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está…?_

_Su pregunta se respondió cuando Volt subió al carro con el cuerpo de Rose. Janine se quedo paralizada por un segundo y luego los sollozos y las lágrimas salieron de ella._

_- Imposible… - susurro_

_Lissa seguía llorando en el pecho de Christian. Él simplemente acariciaba su cabello, ya que la tristeza estaba también en él, haciéndole imposible el trabajo de consolarla. Aunque Rose y Christian no eran los mejores amigos, ellos habían aprendido a convivir y se habían encariñado. Todos estábamos en una pérdida total. Me acerque a donde estaba a Volt y él me la entrego_

_- Lo siento - murmuro _

_Me sumergí en los hermosos y ahora dolorosos recuerdos, mientras el auto nos alejaba de aquel lugar._

_Los recuerdos iban desde que las capturamos, los entrenamientos, sus comentarios sarcásticos, su ira, su pasión por cuidar de Lissa, su amor por mí, su enfrentamiento con Janine, el dolor al enterarse de la oferta de Tasha, su sonrisa, su pelo, la vida de sus ojos, la agonía cuando murió Mason, la valentía para recuperarse, la cabaña… la cabaña, sus besos, sus caricias, su calor, su fidelidad, los enfrentamientos siendo Strigoi, la tristeza de perderme, el dolor cuando le dije que no la amaba, la forma en que me defendía, sus planes para salir de la cárcel, el beso en el bosque, la pelea entre los Strigois, la academia, la graduación, la matanza de Victor, la fuerza para no morir al herirla, su agonía al enterarse lo de Rhonda, nuestro matrimonio, la luna de Miel…_

_Más lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y los recuerdos de Lissa también me inundaron_

_El día que se conocieron en jardín, el carácter explosivo, la muerte de su familia, la actitud cuando se escaparon, la forma de luchar por mantenerla a salvo, por cuidarla, la vez que las encontramos, su carácter celoso para con Christian, su fidelidad, su preocupación por ellos el día del ataque a la academia…_

_- ¿A dónde iremos? - pregunto Andrew interrumpiendo los recuerdos_

_Ahora entendía porque a Rose nunca le había gustado el vinculo. Tus emociones y pensamientos eran remplazados por los de Lissa_

_- No lo sé - dijo Volt_

_Lot se recuperaba poco a poco del aturdimiento y la debilidad que había causado al ser salvado_

_- No podemos ir a ningún lugar conocido - dijo Lot_

_Mis manos se deslizaban por el cabello de Rose. Janine, Lissa y yo éramos una perdida. No razonábamos._

_- Debemos avisar a la academia - dijo Eddie_

_- Estoy de acuerdo - murmuro Johnny_

_Ellos aunque estaban dominados por el dolor al perder a Rose, se obligaban a razonar al ver que los demás estábamos envueltos por las lagrimas y la oscuridad._

_Andrew conducía a una gran velocidad. La adrenalina todavía bombeaba en él y decidió dirigirse hacia la ciudad._

_- Si - murmuro Lissa - en medio de la ciudad no atacan_

_Lissa rompió de nuevo en sollozos al recordar el tiempo que estuvieron fuera de la academia. Empezó a culparse al saber que ella había muerto por su culpa._

_- No - susurre - Tú no la mataste_

_- ¡No! - grito - Yo lo hice. Debí saberlo. _

_- No Lissa - le dije - Roza tomo una decisión_

_Aunque esas palabras salían de mi boca, parecía que otra persona las estuviera diciendo._

_- Y de nuevo, la tomo por tratar de mantenerme a salvo - grito - siempre fui primero en sus necesidades. Yo la mate, pude haber muerto y ella estaría aquí junto a ti._

_- Y estaría destrozada al saber que no te protegió, que tu muerte sucedió por su causa - la corto Hana_

_- No sería por su causa - murmuro - Todos debemos morir_

_- Exactamente - dijo Johnny - Esta vez Rose, lo hizo. Murió por salvarte y salvarle - dijo señalándome _

_- Debí ser más cuidadosa, si hubiera puesto cuidado a mi entorno Rose estaría viva - argumento_

_Si hubiéramos estado en otra ocasión, sonreiría, pues Lissa sonó como un guardián… pero ahora solo causo más dolor_

_- Nadie tuvo la culpa - dijo Eddie - Ahora debemos cuidarnos unos a otros. Ella querría que tuviésemos una vida feliz y seguros. Debemos cumplir su sueño._

_Eddie me miro y recordé que esas palabras las había dicho cuando murió Mason. Eddie había entrado en razón, pero ahora que los papeles estaban invertidos, yo no lo hacía. ¿Cómo continuar viviendo cuando mi Roza se había ido? Yo no quería vivir en un mundo en el que ella no existiera. Aunque… Lissa, si, debía dos veces mi vida a ella. No podía dejarla. Debía protegerla por mí y por Rose. Eso ella quería. Y eso haría. Dedicaría mi vida a protegerla. Lissa había perdido el vinculo con Rose pero había obtenido uno conmigo, tan fuerte como el de ellas. Ahora la protegería del espíritu. Sabía los problemas que traía. Odio, ira, irracionalidad, depresión, locura… pero Lissa me curaría así como antes lo hacía._

_Andrew condujo por una media hora más y al final se detuvo en un hotel. Todos parecíamos estatuas. No nos movíamos. Podría jurar que a simple vista parecíamos cadáveres._

_- Debemos entrar - susurro Tasha_

_Christian beso la cabeza de Lissa y la bajo del auto. Carolina los siguió con la mirada y apretó la mano de Adrian. Este parecía ido pero poco a poco salió también. Hana ayudo a Robert y Volt a Tasha. Andrew se acerco a donde estaba Janine y la ayudo a bajar del auto. Solo quedábamos ahora Eddie, Andrew, el cuerpo de Roza y yo._

_- Debemos preparar el entierro - susurro Johnny_

_Asentí mientras mi mano se deslizaba una vez más por el cabello de Rose._

_- Yo me encargo_

_Con esas palabras ellos salieron del coche dejándome a solas. _

_La mano que estaba libre empezó a golpear el asiento, al no abrir la boca para gritar. Trate de enterrar el miedo y el dolor pero ya era muy tarde. Eran tan fuertes que solo desaparecerían cuando los liberara._

_Enterré mi rostro en el de ella y susurre en ruso_

_- Nunca te olvidare. Mi amor, mi vida, mi alma. La muerte no nos separara. Te amo Roza._

_Seguí llorando en ella hasta que el cansancio me venció_

_- Dimitri _

_Escuche a Johnny llamándome. Abrí los ojos y me fije en él_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- El entierro es en 20 minutos - dijo suavemente - debes organizarte_

_Recosté el cuerpo en los asientos y entre al hotel. Lissa estaba recostada en el pecho de Eddie. Christian hablaba con Tasha al igual que los demás. Todo se interrumpió cuando entre. Las cabezas se levantaron y fijaron su mirada en mí, todos menos Lissa. Ella parecía un zombi. Tristemente me recordaba cuando Rose había perdido a Mason. El vinculo llego como una gran ola golpeándome. Lo había retenido con mi propio horror. Esa ola traía odio, tristeza, soledad, amor, depresión… oscuridad._

_Lissa fijo sus ojos en mí al darse cuenta que la observaba fijamente. Lentamente alzo su brazo y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro. Me acerque a ella y la robe de los brazos de Eddie. Una vez más empezó a sollozar pero deslizo un anillo en mi dedo._

_- Te protegerá - tartamudeo_

_Aproveche que tenía el espíritu curándome y tome la oscuridad de su aura. Se sintió un fuerte viento y luego el espíritu del anillo lo curo. Ahora estábamos más calmados._

_- Volveré rápido – le susurre_

_Lissa asintió y volvió a los brazos, pero esta vez de Janine_

_- Lo siento - ella le susurro_

_Janine sacudió su cabeza y le beso el cabello. Sus ojos estaban rojos y tan vacios como los de Lissa. Estaba recuperándose ella misma. _

_Entre a mi habitación y tome una ducha. Me ayudo a calmar mi estado alterado y me dejo pensar un poco, pero antes de hacer un pensamiento razonable, la realidad me golpeo como un maremoto._

_Mi Roza estaba muerta. Camille había cumplido su amenaza. Había logrado destruirla al igual que a mí, que a Lissa, que a Janine… a todos nosotros. Al grupo que nos acompañaba, nuestros amigos. _

_Solo una muerte logro despedazar varias almas. Ahora todos éramos diferentes. Con más odio y más sombríos de corazón. _


	101. Chapter 98

_NARRADO POR DIMITRI_

_Estábamos sentados en una sala. Nuestros atuendos negros solo demostraban respeto, tristeza y odio. Esperamos por unos minutos mientras preparaban el cuerpo. Estos transcurrieron en un molesto silencio. Aunque quería acabarlo, no sabía como escapar de esta situación. El aire cada segundo se hacía más pesado._

_Abrí la nota que Mikhail y Sonya habían mandado desde España_

_Dimitri,_

_Nos hemos enterado acerca de la muerte de Rose. Es una perdida terrible y odiamos no poder acompañarlos ahora que lo necesiten. Estaremos con ustedes tan pronto como podamos._

_Recuerda que el amor vence todos los obstáculos que se interponen en nuestro vivir. Rose siempre cuidara de ti. Nunca lo dudes_

_Con Amor_

_Sonya Karp y Mikhail Tanner_

_Mi celular sonó en ese momento. Hice una mueca al reconocer el numero, aunque también me alegre que ella estuviera bien_

_- Belikov, ¿Dónde estás, Alberta?_

_- Oh, Dios mío – jadeo ella – gracias a Dios que estas bien – ella vacilo - ¿Pasa algo malo?_

_- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_- Su voz suena sin vida ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_- Rose _

_Mi voz se corto y un sollozo se alzo en mi garganta antes de que pusiera suprimirlo_

_- ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Esta herida?_

_- Oh, Alberta – cuanto me gustaría que solamente fuera eso, pero la vida no es lo que uno quiere recordé amargamente con lagrimas – ella murió_

_- Dios – el celular se quedo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que oí un suspiro por parte de Alberta – Dimitri debes recuperarte de esto_

_- ¿__Has amado alguna vez a alguien hasta conseguir que tu mente no sea razonable y al mismo tiempo ser completamente razonable? ¿Alguna vez lo has saboreado hasta hacerlo creer que podía quedar satisfecho solo consumiendo la lengua que lo había devorado? – las lagrimas caían descontroladamente y sentía la tristeza de Lissa invadiéndome, como si necesitara algún otro motivo para tenerla - ¿Has amado de tal modo, que el sonido de tu voz en su oído provocara una explosión de placer de tal intensidad que sólo el llanto pudiese aliviarla?_

_Alberta se quedo un minuto en silencio_

_- No, definitivamente no – respondió con un suspiro_

_- Eso pensaba – dije – entonces no me digas lo que debo hacer o sentir – la corte antes de que pudiera hablar – Me encanta escuchar que estés bien ¿Dónde estás?_

_- Un Moroi alemán me pidió ser su tutora y eso hice_

_- Oh… bien – suspire – Debo irme_

_Lissa había escogido un vestido para arreglarla. Era del modelo que a Rose le gustaría. Aunque ella lo hizo, solo había tristeza en su interior. Lissa quería estar en el lugar de ella y yo quería estar allí en vez de ellas dos. Pero esta vez no podíamos hacer nada. Esto era lo que había pasado. Todo por malas decisiones. _

_Mi mente trato de descubrir cuál fue el primer problema que conllevo a esto y lo encontró._

_Jesse Zeklos. Él y su grupo de estúpidos amigos, eran el principio de esta pesadilla. ¿Quién pensaría que las decisiones de adolescentes tendría como consecuencia la muerte? Muerte tanto física como espiritual… ellos habían roto las salas de la academia, lo cual aprovecharon los Strigois y atacaron. Aunque muchos murieron, otros fueron tomados por rehenes. Uno de ellos Eddie, lo que llevo a Rose a planear un plan de rescate. Todos nos mostramos de acuerdo. Ella tenía que proteger a Eddie, eso era para lo que ahora viviría. La cueva. Allí fue la debilidad por mi parte. Vacile y eso me llevo a convertirme en alguien oscuro. Rose me busco para cumplir la promesa que nos habíamos hecho. Fallo. Y allí fue que conocí al peor demonio. Camille. La abandone por buscar la muerte de Rose, volviéndola así un enemigo. Prometió destruirnos y lo hizo. Secuestre a Lissa para conseguir a Rose, pero nadie murió ese día. Lissa con ayuda de Christian me salvaron. Luego fue la muerte de Tatiana. Roza culpable. Logramos encontrar a Carolina pero Rose murió en una ilusión echa por Adrian. Roza se salvo y quedo libre. Nos mandaron como tutores a la academia. Lissa fue nombrada reina. Johnny y Andrew se graduaron con honores. Después vino el enfrentamiento con Victor. Rose casi muere de nuevo en mis manos. Luego las matanzas en La Corte. Ahora que Victor estaba muerto solo quedaba alguien: Camille. Me había preparado y jurado a Rose que no le pasaría nada malo. Pero de nuevo falle y el amor de ella por mí y por Lissa la condujo a la muerte…_

_Ahora que reunía todas las piezas, estas encajaron como un puzle. El destino estaba tras de Rose. Quizás Victor si tenía razón en algo: "Entre más trates con la muerte, más cerca estarás de ella"… "La tercera vez es la vencida Rose"_

_Rose se había salvado muchas veces gracias a su fortaleza, pero no lo había logrado con Camille._

_- Oh, Abe_

_El sollozo de Janine me trajo de vuelta a mí cuerpo_

_- Lo siento _

_Él se sentó y acaricio los brazos de ella. Asintió para nosotros y se sumió de nuevo con Janine en la tristeza. En ese momento me di cuenta de que ellos todavía se amaban más de lo que había imaginado_

_Quizás su relación se interrumpió por los deberes de ella o de él, pero el amor seguía allí, al igual que la amistad y la comprensión_

_Unos minutos después, un humano entro en la sala _

_- Ya pueden entrar - informo - Por favor síganme._

_Todos intercambiamos miradas y lentamente nos levantamos y lo seguimos. Lo primero que vi fue un ataúd. Era negro decorado con cintas rojas. En este estaba inscrito Rose y Roza por todas partes. Adrian, Lissa, Tasha, Christian y Robert lo habían mandado a hacer. No creía que estuviera listo tan pronto, pero de nuevo, el dinero lo puede todo._

_Di unos pasos más y mi cuerpo se tenso. Mi Roza. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre. Parecía un ángel. Las lágrimas descendieron de nuevo por mis mejillas aunque había hecho un gran esfuerzo por detenerlas. _

_Quería que esto fuera una pesadilla. Así como estaba ella parecía dormida solo me tenía en la realidad la palidez de su cuerpo. Había sido maquillada suavemente resaltando su belleza natural. El vestido definía cada cuerva de su cuerpo. Una Diosa._

_Me gire lentamente hacia ellos y vi que todos llorábamos. Ellos luchaban por si acercarse o no, y aunque lo único que yo quería era salir corriendo, mis piernas se movieron más cerca._

_Lentamente acaricie un lado de su cara y su cabello_

_- Lo siento - susurraba entre sollozos._

_Mi mano se detuvo en su muñeca. Aun llevaba la manilla que Lissa le había dado hacia tanto tiempo y al lodo estaba la que le había dado en Rusia._

_Unos pasos resonaron y me gire rápidamente solo para ver que era el chico._

_- Ya está aquí._

_Volt asintió y respondió_

_- Nosotros lo llevaremos._

_Se acerco y levanto el ataúd entre sus manos. Por la fuerza de dhampir no fue una tarea difícil, y más con la estatura que tenia. Era casi tan alto como yo._

_Seguimos a Volt y él la deposito en un auto negro. Él cerro la tapa que daba una vista de Rose y la aseguro. _

_Tasha me rozo el brazo y jaloneándome me sentó en el asiento trasero del coche. Todos subieron y el auto nos llevo a la capilla. No recordaba el nombre, solo sabía que esta sería la última vez que vería a Rose._

_Inicio la ceremonia. Todos nos sentamos en una banca. Las manos enlazadas unas con otras. Andrew, Johnny y Eddie, habían hecho un collage de fotos de Rosa. Se reprodujo tal y como se hizo en el funeral de Mason, la única diferencia, es que también había algunos videos. El matrimonio, el viaje a Rusia, las vacaciones…_

_Las fotos empezaron a rodar. La mayoría eran con Lissa. Desde pequeña, la fiesta de disfraces, en la playa - fue cuando se habían ido de la academia -, en la academia, con Mason, con Eddie, con Mia, el grado, la ceremonia - aquí ella posaba con Adrian, con Janine, con Abe, con Jill, con Eddie, con Christian, con Tasha y de nuevo con Lissa, y llego las fotos de ella y yo. Sentí un dolor demoledor en mi pecho. La felicidad de esas fotos casi se podía extraer al igual que la belleza. Una en especial me llamo la atención. Estábamos besándonos y mi mano sostenía el anillo que medio estaba puesto. Una sonrisa cruzo mi cara mientras más lágrimas caían. Después de unos segundos más inicio el video._

_Su vestido blanco era tan hermoso. Resaltaba el tono de su piel, de sus ojos y su cabello. Lissa la había maquillado suavemente. Donde más maquillaje aplico fue en sus pestañas. Sus ojos brillaban y se veían llamativos. Roza, eres hermosa. Mi corazón latía fuertemente al verla._

_- Si, acepto _

_Mi voz sonó ronca. La felicidad me invadía en ese momento. No podía creer que después de todo yo me casara con Roza. Mi Roza_

_- Si, acepto - susurro_

_Nuestros ojos se encontraron y el tiempo transcurrió rápidamente_

_- … puedes besar a la novia_

_Roza se sonrojo y se veía más hermosa. Poco a poco me acerque a ella y la bese con pasión. Ella respondió con más fuerza haciendo mi autocontrol desaparecer._

_Adrian, sin embargo, se aclaro la garganta sonriendo. Todos se acercaron a nosotros deseándonos buenas cosas. Janine lo hizo pero luego termino en una amenaza a la cual se sumo Abe._

_- ... No la lastimes - susurro apretando mi mano con más fuerza de la necesaria_

_- O te dolerá y quisieras no haber nacido - termino Abe_

_- Hey - había gritado Roza al escucharlos - ya soy mayor de edad_

_Ellos se relajaron pero vi que sus amenazas seguían en pie._

_El video termino e inicio la luna de miel. Aunque todos ellos querían que nos fuéramos solo nosotros dos, nos habíamos negado. Los ataques de los Strigoi seguían en aumento y no queríamos que nada pasara. _

_Los convencimos de que nos acompañaran. Cada uno tendría pieza separada. Con eso ellos aceptaron._

_El viaje era a Paris. La ciudad del amor. Nos habíamos divertido mucho. Todos los videos eran graciosos, aunque había partes cariñosas o partes en la que la ira de Roza explotaba._

_Aunque la tristeza era muy grande, no pudimos dejar de sonreír en una parte. Roza se había sobresaltado con una broma que habíamos hecho. Era pesada sí, bastante, pero la ira y la seriedad y la pasión de encontrar a Eddie no tenia precio. Ella se sobresaltaba más al vernos reír. Exigía que le explicáramos, pero no lo hicimos. A las horas ella se entero de todo y se abalanzo sobre nosotros. _


	102. Chapter 99

_NARRADO POR DIMITRI_

_El video termino y el padre se acerco de nuevo al ataúd. El padre unto un aceite en la frente de Rose mientras murmuraba algo en latín. Al terminar se volvió hacia nosotros_

_- Rosemarie Hathaway siempre estará con ustedes en cada uno de sus corazones. Estos videos me han dado a entender que ella era una gran amiga y esposa, así como de carácter explosivo, pero ella moriría por salvarlos - Lissa y yo sentimos una punzada de culpabilidad al saber que ese fue el motivo por el cual Roza estaba muerta – Recordemos que __si nos roban a nuestros seres queridos, la forma de hacer que vivan más tiempo es no dejar de amarlos nunca. Los edificios arden, las personas mueren, pero el amor verdadero es para siempre_

_- Lo siento - susurraba Lissa_

_Christian apretó mas sus brazos a su alrededor y le beso la cabeza. Una humana entro completamente vestida de negro y un velo caía sobre su cara. Al principio no la reconocí pero luego supe que era Sydney. El padre saco una nota que había en su abrigo y la leyó_

_El amor vive más allá de la tumba,__De la tierra que se desvanece como una sombra.__Yo amo en los abismos,__Pues el fiel y verdadero amor__Yace en un sueño eterno;__La felicidad de las suaves noches__Llora en la víspera del rocío,__Donde el amor jamás es reproche.__Lo he visto en las flores,__Y en la ansiosa gota de lluvia__Sobre la tierra de verdes horas,__Y en el cielo con su inmortal azul._

_Lo he oído en la primavera,__Cuando la luz certera,__Cálida y amable,__Flota sobre las alas del ángel,__Trayendo amor y música en el aire.__¿Y dónde está la voz?__Tan joven, tan hermosas, tan radiantes,__ ¿__Que envuelve el encuentro de los amantes?__El amor vive más allá de la tumba,__De la tierra, las flores y la sombra,__Yo amo sus torturas,__Sus jóvenes y fieles tersuras._

_Esas palabras entraron como un cuchillo a mi corazón. No podía luchar contra esto, y las emociones de Lissa en mi cabeza lo hacía más duro. Yo sabía que nuestro amor no moriría aquí, era para siempre, solo me gustaría poder estar junto a ella. Poder abrazarla, besarla y cuidarla._

_El padre asintió cuando termino de leer y dio la bendición al cuerpo. Con eso se retiro y nos dio paso para acercarnos. Tasha fue la primera en acercarse. Las lagrimas caían por su rustro y ella palmeaba su estomago. Volt se acerco y paso un brazo por sus hombros. Tasha beso la frente de Roza y entrego una rosa roja con un mensaje colgando. Este decía_

_Mientras más existimos, más breves parecen__Las sucesivas etapas de nuestra vida;__En la infancia un día simula un año,__Y un año el paso de los siglos… Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones y recuerdos Rose_

_Hana se acerco y beso sus manos_

_- Nunca te olvidare hermana mía - susurro - siempre estaré para ti._

_Robert beso y colgó sobre su cuello un símbolo._

_- Doblemente besada por las sombras - murmuro_

_Andrew se acerco junto a Johnny. Andrew acaricio su mejilla y beso su mano. Johnny sin embargo se quedo admirándola por unos segundos y murmuro sollozando_

_- Fuiste una excelente tutora mi Rose. Ahora puedes adquirir tus nuevos poderes_

_Beso sus ojos y su frente. Eddie y Mia se acercaron junto a Janine y Abe_

_- Oh mi Rose - lloro Janine - lamento no haber estado siempre para ti. Estoy muy orgullosa._

_Abe los observo y antes de darse cuenta las lagrimas se deslizaban de su rostro_

_- Rose _

_Fue todo lo que dijo antes de retirarse. Mia y Eddie entregaron rosas mientras sollozaban. Adrian y Carolina los siguieron. Regalaron tantas rosas que el olor nos invadía. _

_- Pequeña Dhampir - dijo Adrian - Nunca te olvidaremos. Gracias por todo_

_Carolina beso sus manos mientras lloraba y Lot le dio una mirada de tristeza y simpatía. Aunque no la había conocido, sabía que era una gran guardiana. Cuando ellos se alejaron, Sydney se acerco y deslizo una nota en el ataúd. Colgó en su mano una cruz y murmuro una oración con los ojos cerrados_

_- Ahora si puedes descansar - ella dijo. Vi el gran trabajo que hacía para contener las lagrimas pero estas las superaron - fuiste una gran mujer y amiga, así fueras una criatura de la noche._

_Beso su frente y se deslizo de nuevo en el asiento. Solo faltábamos Lissa, Christian y yo. Pero los tres estábamos en un estado muy alterado. No me atrevía a levantarme y acercarme a Mi Roza. _

_Lissa estaba tan destrozada como yo, pero ella tomo el valor necesario para levantarse y acercarse. Christian la siguió de cerca. Al llegar Lissa rompió en suaves sollozos_

_- Rose… siempre estuviste allí para mí. Dedicaste tu vida a protegerme y renunciabas a todo por ello. Siento haber sido tan egoísta y nunca preocuparme por ti - eso era mentira. Así como Rose se preocupaba por ella, Lissa hacia lo mismo y muchas veces lo había hecho - eres una parte de mí y ahora está perdida - las lagrimas caían más y Christian envolvió sus brazos por su cintura - perdóname por haber causado esto. Perdóname por no haber sido más fuerte y poder salvarte. Te amo y nunca te olvidare._

_Beso su frente mientras las lagrimas goteaban en el rostro de Rose. Christian acaricio su cabello y asintió llevándose a Lissa lejos de allí._

_Tome una respiración profunda y obligue a mi cuerpo levantarse de aquella silla y acercarme a ella. Esta sería la última imagen de ella. Su hermoso cabello negro y rebelde. Su cara su cuerpo, su amor. Lentamente me acerque a su mano y bese el anillo de compromiso_

_- __Aunque se hundan en el mar retornarán de nuevo a la vida, aunque los amantes se terminen el amor no se terminará. Y la muerte no tendrá dominio... __Para siempre - susurre - Te amo._

_Bese su frente y sus mejillas y deje mi cara descansar en su pecho por un momento. Me retire y el ataúd fue entregado a la tierra. Las lagrimas y los sollozos cada vez eran más fuertes. Lissa estaba enloqueciendo momentáneamente así que inicie con mi trabajo de guardián. Extraje un poco de esa oscuridad y la puse en mí de nuevo. Fue como un golpe, pues mis emociones estaban tan dispersas que no absorbían bien esa oscuridad. _

_Cuando el sol se empezó a ocultar en el horizonte, Eddie hablo_

_- Debemos volver_

_Asentimos y entramos en el coche. Robert esta vez fue quien subió en el asiento de piloto, ya que todos parecíamos muertos en vidas. _

_Me perdí en la neblina de mi mente y ahora no había nada, solamente una oscuridad. No veía nada ni escuchaba._

_Sentí después de unos segundos - ¿o fueron horas? El tiempo había desaparecido así como mi vida - que alguien me halaba del brazo tratando de bajarme del coche. Instantáneamente volví a mí y entramos al hotel. Cada uno se dirigía a sus habitaciones pero tenía que hablar antes con él_

_- Christian ¿podemos hablar un momento?_

_La curiosidad brillo en su mirada y rápidamente asintió. Entrego a Lissa a los brazos de Janine y se reunió conmigo. _

_Lo lleve a un lugar en que nadie nos podría escuchar_

_- ¿Qué pasa Dimitri?_

_Suspire_

_- Debes cuidar a Lissa. Recuerda que aun yo no sé como se maneja esto de ser besado por las sombras, y los sentimientos de Lissa están muy fuertes. No puedo manejarlos cuando los míos están iguales o peor que los de ella. Necesito que trates de tranquilizarla_

_Christian me miraba fijamente y respondió_

_- Lo hare, pero… ¿estás bien?_

_- Tan bien como puedo estarlo _

_Christian asintió y dijo_

_- Dimitri, Rose y yo no fuimos muy amigos, pero yo la quería como una hermana. Es una perdida terrible, pero debes saber que encerrándote en ti mismo no lograras superarlo, solo lo haremos apoyándonos mutuamente. _

_Me sorprendí cuando Christian dijo esas palabras, eran duras sí, pero no menos ciertas. Pero por ahora lo único que quería era estar solo…_


	103. Chapter 100

_NARRADO POR DIMITRI_

_Una semana había pasado desde el funeral de Rose. Lot se había ido, ya que su familia lo había solicitado y Carolina no presento ningún problema por ello._

_Todos seguíamos conmovidos pero mi caso era el peor. Lo único que hacía era comer, ya que ahora lo menos que necesitaba era alguien que estuviera pendiente - más de lo que ya lo estaba - de mí. La única persona con la que dirigía algunas palabras era con Lissa. Ella estaba igual que yo, la depresión se había apoderado de nosotros, pero ello tenía el amor incondicional de Christian. Él la ayuda a manejarlo al igual que yo, absorbiendo su oscuridad, pero eso aumentaba el caos que tenía en mi cabeza y en mi corazón._

_Janine se había marchado con Abe a los pocos días, posiblemente hora ella trabajaría para él y sus negocios retorcidos, pero aún así, nos comunicábamos dándonos apoyo mutuo. Janine estaba en Rusia y había visitado mi familia. Ellos decidieron mandar el pésame a través de ella ya que yo no contestaba sus llamadas telefónicas. Si, ahora estaba encerrado en mi mismo, pero ¿Cómo no estarlo, cuando la persona que es tu mundo se ha marchado?_

_Subí de nuevo a mi habitación después de haber comido unas donas. En otro momento las hubiera disfrutado, pero ahora mis sentidos estaban tan dormidos que no sabía a nada al tocar mi lengua._

_Suspire profundamente. De nuevo a la soledad de me habitación… solo que no estaba vacía del todo._

_- Dimitri debemos hablar_

_Hana estaba parada junto a la ventana. Creo que ella disfrutaba del sol._

_- ¿Qué pasa, Hana?_

_Mi voz sonó sin vida. Antes creía que no dejaba delatar ninguna emoción en el tono que utilizaba, pero ahora me daba cuenta que no era verdad_

_- No puedes seguir así… - no la deje terminar. Me gire para salir de la habitación. No quería escuchar esto. Hana me agarro por el brazo antes de que saliera - espera - pidió - Rose quiera hablar contigo_

_Mi corazón se helo ¿Rose? Estaba loca ¿era esto una broma?_

_La ira estallo en mí_

_- ¿Roza? - gruñí_

_Hana soltó su agarre y retrocedió un paso. Sus ojos demostraron miedo pero ella asintió_

_- Ahora eres besado por las sombras - murmuro. Su voz temblaba un poco - puedes ver fantasmas_

_Fantasmas, eso era. Pero…_

_- ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? - exigí_

_Hana se encogió de hombros_

_- Los poderes pueden durar algún tiempo en desarrollarse. Pero ahora, Rose quiere verte._

_Roza había durado vario tiempo en descubrir esa parte. Sacudí mi cabeza_

_- Solo ha pasado una semana. No creo que lo logre - murmure_

_- Rose te puede ayudar - la mire con una incógnita en mis ojos. Hana suspiro - ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Johnny sobre los poderes al morir por ser doblemente besada por las sombras? - asentí - pues bien… uno que Rose ha descubierto es que se puede mostrar a todos nosotros_

_- ¡¿Qué? - grite_

_Todo este tiempo llorando por su perdida y ¿ella se podía mostrar? Hana dio una respuesta como si supiera mi pregunta_

_- Ella apenas lo estaba descubriendo - hizo una pausa - además, no quería hacerlo más difícil para vosotros. Ella no quería herirlos y pensó que si se mostraba solo lograría eso… quizás manteniéndose oculta podrían olvidarla… pero ahora que ha visto su sufrimiento decidió que se presentaría._

_La adrenalina corría por mis venas. Hoy vería a Roza. Asentí_

_- ¿Dónde? – pregunte_

_- Ahora - respondió - Volt esta avisando a los demás._

_Sonreí. Me sentí extraño al hacerlo, hacia una semana que no lo hacía… ¡una semana! y yo tenía tanto sufrimiento._

_Hana me respondió con otra y salió de la habitación. La seguí y vi a los otros esperándonos. Lissa no sabía que sentir. Felicidad por volver a verla y tristeza al saber que la había perdido._

_Ella sonrió al verme. La esperanza era lo único que sabía que sentía. Me acerque a ella y pase una mano por sus hombros_

_- Bien, vamos - ordeno Johnny_

_- ¿Y a donde nos dirigimos? – pregunto Lissa con anticipación_

_Hana sonrió_

_- Roza necesita una gran cantidad de energía para poderse mostrar - respondió - y el mejor lugar para hacerlo es en medio de la naturaleza._

_Con esas palabras siguió su camino. Tasha sonreía y entrelazo una mano con la de Volt mientras que con la otra acariciaba su vientre._

_El bosque se alzo a nuestra vista después de algunos minutos. Verde y frondoso._

_Hana se freno y se volvió hacia mí_

_- Lo hare, la llamare - dijo - pero debes ayudarme - asentí - Dimitri, el mundo cambiara cuando lo hagamos, debes concentrarte en hallarla a ella solo a ella. Cuando hagamos la conexión los demás desaparecerán y Rose estará con todos nosotros. Ah, se me olvida, el dolor de cabeza que sentirás es desastroso._

_Con eso se sentó en el pasto. Intercambie una mirada con Lissa y hice lo mismo._

_- Hana…_

_- Rose - ella me interrumpió - Rose te necesitamos_

_Al principio no paso nada así que decidí probar_

_- Roza…_

_El mundo cambio totalmente. Ahora estaba en medio de una neblina gris. El dolor de cabeza llego. Whoa, parecía como si alguien me abriera el cráneo. Lleve mis manos hacia mis sienes tratando de amortiguarlo… imposible._

_- Váyanse - ordeno Hana. Su mano agarro mi brazo - Rose, ven te necesitamos_

_Ahora entendía porque Rose siempre odiaba esto. Además de aquel agonizante dolor de cabeza, esos cuerpos fantasmales trataban de agarrarnos_

_- Váyanse - ordene - Rose por favor_

_En un minuto vi a todos los guardianes que habían estado ese día en la corte. Vi a Mason. Su cara parecía feliz, él estaba en paz. Parecía que ahora había encontrado la paz. Era feliz en aquel mundo. _

_Los fantasmas se abalanzaron sobre mí, haciendo mi dolor de cabeza crecer y mi cuerpo temblar. _

_- Rose - grito Hana_

_Estrellas bailaban delante de mis ojos_

_- Roza… _

_Entonces la vi. Su silueta no era tan fantasmal como la de los demás. Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza y felicidad. Parecía una Diosa, mi ángel. _

_Una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios al verla. Aunque el dolor de cabeza y aquel horrible mundo me desesperaba, Roza podía apaciguar todo aquello._

_Sus ojos se fijaron solamente en los míos. Olvide todo, ahora en este mismo momento, podría jurar que estábamos en nuestra luna de miel, en la academia, con Lissa… una gran familia feliz_

_- Fuera - susurro Hana mientras apretaba fuertemente su cabeza - Fuera - grito_

_Los fantasmas se empezaron a disolver así como aquel mundo. Pero entonces me di cuenta, ahora yo estaba solo junto a ellos_

_- Fuera - ordene - no los necesito_

_Y así desaparecieron. El mundo volvió a aquel bosque y los rostros de mis amigos. Lissa se acerco y rozo mi cabello_

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunto_

_Mire ansiosamente a Hana. No sabía si había logrado la conexión, no sabía que había pasado. Solo de pensar en aquel mundo me aterraba y más saber que ahora Rose había pasado a ser parte de eso por mi culpa, por la culpa de Camille. _

_La ira volvió a establecerse en mí_

_- ¿Lo han logrado? - pidió Robert_

_Hana sonrió y solo murmuro algo_

_- Bienvenida Rose_


	104. Chapter 101

_NARRADO POR DIMITRI_

_Su figura apareció ante nosotros. Al principio solo parecía algo borroso, pero luego el viento soplo y los arboles se estremecieron, dando paso a mostrarse._

_Lissa al igual que los demás nos quedamos con la boca abierta. _

_Aunque podía ver el dolor en las facciones de Roza, también veía la alegría. Su rostro seguía siendo tan hermoso como lo recordaba al igual que su cuerpo y su cabello. Ella vestía el vestido con el cual había sido organizada el día del funeral. También llevaba todos los recuerdos que habían amarrado a su cuello y a sus muñecas. Las rosas y tarjetas iban en un pequeño bolso que había cruzado por su cuerpo._

_Los segundos pasaban y nadie razonaba o intentaba hacer algo. _

_Vi el desespero en la cara de Rose y entonces ella miro a Hana_

_- No fue una buena idea_

_Su voz fue tan suave que por un momento se podía confundir con el sonido del viento. También estaba llena de dolor._

_Hana sacudió su cabeza_

_- Están alucinados, dales un momento_

_Rose se tenso y nos miro fijamente. Lissa fue la primera en reaccionar y dio un paso hacia ella_

_- Oh Rose - lloro_

_Sabía que ella quería correr a abrazarla pero ¿Se puede abrazar a un fantasma?_

_Rose le respondió con una sonrisa triste. Antes de darnos cuenta ella ahora estaba a un centímetro de Lissa. Christian se tenso ante la cercanía, pero él sabía que Rose nunca le haría daño. Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Lissa y en ese momento paso algo asombroso. Rose levanto una mano y limpio sus lagrimas y la abrazo. Pude sentir por el vínculo que se sentía como abrazar a alguien vivo. Lissa enterró su cabeza en el pecho de ella y empezó a sollozar_

_- Todo está bien _

_Rose canturreaba varias veces_

_- Pequeña dhampir _

_La voz de Adrian sonó un poco estrangulada. Rose levanto su cabeza y asintió para él con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ella los estudio a todos y se paro en alguien particular… Tasha._

_Sus facciones se llenaron de orgullo ¿Por qué?_

_- Es un niño fuerte - susurro_

_Los ojos de Tasha se ampliaron_

_- ¿Niño? - pregunto_

_Las ecografías no decían nunca el sexo, aunque Tasha juraba que iba a ser mujer._

_- Oh si_

_- Whoa_

_Eso fue todo lo que Tasha pudo decir. Rose le sonrió y se fijo por ultimo en mí. Su cuerpo se tenso, como preparándose para algo malo. Quería correr hacia ella y decirle que todo estaba bien, ahora lo estaría si siempre ella se quedara junto a mí, pero mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban desconectados. _

_El rostro de Roza se lleno de tristeza y aparto su mirada de la mía y la volvió hacia Lissa besando su cabello._

_El mensaje de Lissa me llego como un puño en la cara_

_Dimitri, grito. ¿Qué demonios haces?_

_Sacudí mi cabeza y di un paso vacilante hacia ellas_

_- Tranquilo camarada… yo no te hare daño_

_Roza lo hizo sonar como una broma pero podía ver cuánto dolor le causaba que yo me comportara así._

_En un segundo yo tenía mis brazos envueltos a su alrededor _

_- Roza - murmure _

_Las lágrimas caían hacia mi rostro por más que quisiera refrenarlas. De nuevo, todo el tiempo que pase con Roza vino a mi mente. Ella entero su cabeza en mi pecho y dijo_

_- Lo siento, pero ahora no estarán solos. Siempre me voy a quedar aquí._

_Levanto su mano y elimino las lágrimas y después lentamente se acerco y me beso. Aquel beso calentó y lleno da luz hasta la parte más fría y oscura de mi alma. De nuevo sentí mi corazón vibrar por la felicidad y pasión. Cada vez se profundizaba más y después de unos momentos, me retire para tomar aire. Mi respiración era poco profunda y jadeaba. _

_- Te amo - susurraba_

_Rose sonrió y beso de nuevo mis manos. Ella entrelazo su mano sobre la mía y al ver el anillo una lágrima corrió de nuevo_

_- La muerte no nos separara… para siempre - murmuro_

_- ¿Así que este es el efecto de ser doblemente besada? – pregunto interrumpiéndonos Johnny_

_Veía la alegría en cada uno de los rostros. Al perder a Rose fue como haber perdido una parte de esta familia, si, familia, eso era lo que éramos._

_Rose se encogió de hombros y le sonrió_

_- Si - respondió - poder dejar que los demás me vean, poder hablar - hizo una mueca - muy suave sin embargo - todos reímos ante esto - Poder hacer daño a los strigoi físicamente y poder hacerme sentir…_

_Todos nos quedamos asumiendo esas palabras_

_- Espera - interrumpió Johnny - ¿los puedes golpear?_

_Roza rio… su sonoridad era como antes solo que un poco más baja_

_- Si - dijo - solo que ahora puedo hacerlo con más fuerza_

_Eddie sonrió y Mia se acerco besando sus mejillas_

_- ¿Me sientes? - le pregunto_

_- Claro - respondió sonriendo _

_- Entonces si te diéramos un puñetazo ¿te lastimaría? - pregunto Christian_

_Lissa sacudió su cabeza exasperadamente y de nuevo se reunió con nosotros_

_- No, no si yo no quiero_

_- ¿Qué? - pregunto Andrew_

_Rose suspiro y dijo_

_- Adelante trata de tocarme_

_Andrew se acerco y en ese momento mi mano que estaba en sus hombros cayó hacia la nada, al igual que la mano de Andrew. Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales Andrew intentaba tocarla. Una sonrisa juguetona estaba en los labios de Rose_

_- Increíble - susurro Johnny - Pero entonces tienes una debilidad_

_Rose encarno una ceja_

_- ¿Cuál? - pidió_

_De nuevo se hizo físicamente presente._

_- Si necesitas luchar - empezó Johnny - quiero decir… para golpear lo haces físicamente, pero eso te deja expuesta a que ellos te golpeen de vuelta._

_Rose sacudió su cabeza_

_- Vamos hazlo – lo reto_

_Johnny sonrió y se lanzo directamente sobre ella. Rose lo devolvió con un impacto en su pecho. Johnny gruño y se levanto rápidamente. Empezaron retándose. Los golpes de Johnny no caían, llegaban hacia la nada, mientras que los de Rose si llegaban a un punto_

_- Bien - Rose se detuvo sonriendo - como antes dije… los estudiantes no superan al profesor_

_Johnny puso sus ojos en blanco mientras Andrew sonreía. Su relación era igual que antes, solo que ahora no había verdadero odio entre ellos._

_Un viento frio soplo y Rose se estremeció_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Lissa_

_Rose nos miro fijamente y de nuevo su rostro se lleno de tristeza_

_- Debo irme _

_- ¿Qué? ¡No! – grite_

_- ¿Por qué? – pidió Lissa_

_Ella nos observo fijamente y se acerco abrazando a Lissa con fuerza. Luego se giro y abrazo a cada uno. Por último se volvió hacia mí y me beso con fuerza. Al terminar no la sentía. La mire con preocupación. No podía perderla, no de nuevo. Mi corazón se hundió en mi pecho_

_- Roza…_

_Ella me sonrió y me guiño un ojo_

_- Los veré mañana - se giro hacia el bosque e hizo una mueca - debo volver_

_Vi el miedo y el dolor en sus rasgos. Le temía a aquel mundo. _

_El bosque desapareció de nuevo y aquella oscuridad volvió._

_- Roza…_

_- Dimitri ¿Qué haces? - exigió - vuelve - La mire de nuevo. Yo quería dejar aquel mundo y quedarme con ella, aquí no me importaba - Por favor. Te prometo que te veré mañana _

_Asentí a regañadientes y la tome de nuevo de la mano apretando suavemente, ella lo hizo de vuelta y me dio una sonrisa triste. Sentí como me sacaba a la fuerza de aquel mundo. Sacudí mi cabeza pero Roza empujo una vez más y poco a poco ese mundo desapareció junto con Roza._


	105. Chapter 102

_NARRADO POR DIMITRI_

_No pude dormir aquella noche. Estaba feliz de ver a Roza, pero me destrozaba saber cuanto a ella le dolía estar en aquel mundo. Yo la conocía perfectamente, tanto que sabía que solamente ella temía a dos cosas, a ser Strigoi o estar en aquel mundo, y ahora Camille la había mandado a su peor pesadilla._

_La ira y el odio crecieron nuevamente. La encontraría. La mataría por haber hecho eso. _

_Sabía que no podía decirle a Lissa, pues era imposible que ella me dejara ir, y ahora, Rose tampoco podría saberlo, ella me impediría ir a arriesgarme. Sabía que eso era inmaduro y algo suicida, pero no me importaba al saber que ella nos había arrancado la felicidad a muchos._

_Pero ¿Cómo impediría que Roza se enterara?..._

_Toda la noche pensé en una respuesta para ello. Creí que era imposible, pero luego una idea vino a mi cabeza. Lissa. Ella podría hacer un encanto que detuviera el paso de Roza…_

_Un golpe en mi puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos. Me estire a mi mismo como un gato y agarre una coleta, peinándome un poco. Abrí la puerta y me di cuenta que era la persona que ahora más necesitaba. Lissa. Me sorprendió un poco ver que no la había sentido venir a través de la fianza, pero me llene de preocupación al ver que ella lloraba_

_- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - pregunte asustado_

_Ella tiro sus brazos alrededor de mí_

_- Rose - gimió_

_Una punzada de culpabilidad estallo en mí, al saber que yo tenía planeado dejarla. La aparte rápidamente y empecé a acariciar su cabello_

_- Está bien - le dije - ella siempre va a estar aquí con nosotros_

_Lissa lloro unos minutos más sobre mi pecho_

_- ¿Crees… crees que… ella… es feliz? - me pregunto entre sollozos_

_Yo sabía que no era así, pero no quería atormentarla más, tampoco quería mentirle así que conteste_

_- Ella está feliz de volver a estar con nosotros_

_Lissa se retiro para poder mirarme directamente a los ojos. La preocupación de ella llego a través del vínculo_

_- ¿Cómo… como estas tú? - exigió_

_- Feliz… ahora que sé que puedo estar junto a ella._

_Lissa asintió y seco sus lágrimas de la mejilla._

_- Quiero volver a verla_

_- Por supuesto, Lissa. Déjame cambiarme e iremos _

_Ella asintió y salió de la habitación. Suspire profundamente. Perfecto, ahora iríamos a verla. _

_El bosque estaba completamente alumbrado por el sol. Tanto calor era sofocante para mí y más para los Moroi. Hice una mueca y me gira hacia donde estaba Hana_

_- ¿Debemos volver a entrar?_

_Hana sonrió y sacudió su cabeza_

_- No, ahora hemos hecho un vínculo con ella._

_- ¿Un vinculo? ¿Qué clase de vínculo? - pregunte_

_- Puedes llamarla por tu mente - respondió - vamos inténtalo_

_Asentí_

_Roza, llame mentalmente. Roza ven conmigo_

_El bosque se estremeció y ahora ella estaba enfrente de mí. Increíble. Sonreí y la abrace con fuerza._

_- Hey camarada - dijo_

_Ahora su voz era un poco más fuerte que ayer. Me acerque y bese suavemente sus labios. Ella sonrió y toco un lado de mi cara._

_- Rose - el llamado de Lissa hizo a Rose olvidarse de mí. Lissa brinco en sus brazos y la abrazo - te extrañe tanto_

_- Lissa, siempre estaré aquí para ti_

_- Rose - llamo Tasha _

_- Hola Tasha y Daniel - ella respondió con una sonrisa_

_Tasha sonrió y Volt acaricio su vientre_

_- ¿Te gusta? - pregunto Tasha_

_- Es perfecto - respondió Roza_

_Lissa observaba a Rose y se preguntaba sobre si decirle o no. Al final decidió que ella debía saberlo_

_- Rose ¿Tú… eres feliz donde estas?_

_Roza suspiro y dijo_

_- No es tan malo como parece. Solo hay soledad, a veces silencio otras veces gritos de agonía - me estremecí involuntariamente - pero también hay personas que conozco, aunque la mayoría están en la paz, Mason esta allí._

_¿En la paz?, se pregunto Lissa_

_- ¿Y tú no lo estás? _

_Rose suspiro de nuevo_

_- Bueno, los espíritus quedan en la tierra por un tiempo, y por eso puedo comunicarme con vosotros._

_El miedo se apodero de Lissa_

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo? - pidió en voz baja_

_Roza sonrió_

_- 40 días, pero como era besada por la sombra, tenemos 60 días_

_- ¿Entonces no te volveremos a ver?_

_Roza nos observo por un momento y vi la lucha interna iniciar en ella. Por último se poso en la mirada de Hana y esta sacudió su cabeza hacia ella en modo de advertencia. Rose bajo la cabeza por un segundo y luego la levanto sonriente_

_- No Lissa, como ya te he dicho, yo nunca los abandonare_

_Hana hizo una mueca incomoda. Quería preguntarle qué pasaba pero algo no me lo permitió._

_- ¿También saltas las reglas allá? - pregunto Johnny - típico de Rose_

_Rose puso sus ojos en blanco y sacudió su cabeza_

_- Yo puedo elegir si en pasar con ellos o quedarme con vosotros_

_- Y lógicamente ella nos elige a nosotros - comento Christian_

_Rose le sonrió y se encogió de hombros_

_- Obviamente _

_Los minutos pasaron y más mal me sentía al saber lo que iba a hacer, pero la culpa y la ira me consumían de tal forma que no me dejaba ninguna otra opción. Rose se despidió a los pocos minutos, cuando su presencia empezó a vacilar. Fue duro dejarla ir, y más cuando tenía planeado no verla durante un tiempo._

_Volvimos al hotel y sabía que era hora de hacerlo_

_- Lissa ¿podemos hablar?_

_- Si Dimitri ¿Qué pasa?_

_Vacile pensando en la forma de decirle eso para que no sospechara nada_

_- Bueno, el dolor de cabeza no me ha dejado dormir bien, no desde que fui al mundo de los muertos… - la mire con ojos suplicantes - ¿Puedes encantar de nuevo mi cadena para que pare? Romper la conexión de ese mundo por unos momentos_

_Sentí la preocupación de ella por mí. A sus ojos yo era su niño, un niño y un padre._

_- Por supuesto - respondió - dámela para que lo haga_

_Ella no sabía que hechizo usar, pero quizá con la ayuda de Robert lo lograra. Sonriendo se la entregue_

_- Gracias_

_Entre a mi habitación y me tire en mi cama. Mañana partiría y no volvería hasta haber matado a Camille. _

_Poco a poco entre en un profundo sueño. Ahora estaba en la cabaña junto a Rose. Mi Roza._


	106. NOTA IV

_CHICOS NO SE QUE HA PASADO, ASÍ QUE TERMINE LA HISTORIA EN OTRA HISTORIA… HAHAHAHA_

_AQUÍ ESTA LA DIRECCION_

.net/s/6161297/1/LAST_SACRIFIE_EL_FINAL

_DIGANME LO QUE PIENSAN_


End file.
